Riku's Rain
by samuraistar
Summary: Full summary inside. SoKai, RoxNam, RikOC. Riku falls in love for the first time ever with Ame, a newcomer to the Islands with amazing power and a blushing problem. But will he care enough 4 her to fight when an evil descends on them in later chapters?
1. The Heart of the Earth

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY—PLEASE DO NOT SKIP.**

What's up, sappy KH fans? It's me again, **samuraistar**, proud author of "10 Things I Love About You" and "They Could Tell That They Were Going To Be Friends." Those were actually one-shots, so they didn't get very many reviews; but they were favorited, for which I am truly thankful! I have a few people to dedicate this story to…

**XxxaRisa-hasEgawa-18xxX**, my little fanfiction sister who's as much of a total sap as I am!

**Kupo3.0**, for your lovely reviews and for putting me on your favorites list!

**Lulala**, author of "Sincerely, Nobody," who is just cool in general. I dedicate this to her as a fellow RikuOC shipper! WE ROCK!

And most importantly, to all of you who are **YouTubers** and totally love Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Naminé, AND all YouTubers who used **Within Temptation** in any of their Sora/Kairi love videos. **You helped inspired this work!** Give yourselves a hand and have a cookie! (I'll be giving these out regularly—the good kind, not the icky computer kind, 'cause no one likes those.) There's also a VERY obscure Avatar reference for all you Avatar fans out there!

Anyway, I am now done rambling (rambling? As if!) . Let's move on with the story! (It's mostly about Riku and my OC, but there's also a lot of Sora/Kairi Rox/Nam love in it, too!) And one more thing:

* * *

_"A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others."-_ Ben the Cow, _Barnyard: The Original Party Animals_ (that's gonna be, like, the theme quote of the story)

* * *

**Official Summary****: Ame is a beautiful, powerful, socially inept waterbender with celestial ancestry, more power than she realizes, and a terrible blushing problem. That doesn't stop Riku from falling head over heels for her, and vice versa. As each little adventure brings them closer together and she bonds with him and his friends, an enemy from her past that even she doesn't know about is quickly approaching. The only one who knows anything is her wise, rich, immortal grandmother—and she's not talking. But how long can she keep a secret from her own grandchild, and what part will Riku have to play in this? More importantly, will he be able to step up and fight for the girl he loves, the woman he respects, and the home he holds dear? Join me in this epic tale of teenage attraction, the strength of family, self worth, a couple of plot twists, and what it means to be a true man as Riku and his friends band together for yet another battle in the name of love.**

**Chapter 1: The Heart of the Earth**

Kairi wished the science teacher would just put a sock in it as her face bore its whole weight on the bottom of her hand. She reached into her bag and pulled out her small pink notebook and a pen, deciding to pretend she was taking notes. She turned to the last written-in page and found a poem there in beautiful calligraphy. She read it.

_The heart of the earth is suffering. Though it thrives on the love of friends and family, it is dry and barren for want of true love._

_It longs for the rain in dreams to come in the waking world. Until that day, it suffers in silence. Watching, waiting, dreaming, the heart of the earth walks through the days listening for the song of the rain that will quench its thirst for love forever._

_'Wow,'_ Kairi thought, reaching into her mind, _'Naminé, did __you__ write this?'_

_'I did,'_ came the gentle reply of he Nobody, _'I wrote it last night while you were asleep.'_ Naminé and Roxas were able to step out of Sora and Kairi's bodies whenever they were asleep, thanks to Naminé's exceptional magic powers. They couldn't go too far, but they enjoyed it all the same. The little pink notebook was one Kairi had bought just for her and Naminé to share. It was also magic.

_'It's so beautiful,'_ Kairi continued.

_'Thank you,'_ said Naminé, _'It's about Riku.'_

_'Riku?'_ Kairi was surprised. _'Why?'_

_'Have you noticed how distant he's been acting lately?'_ asked Namine.

_'Yeah,'_ replied Kairi, _'Now that you mention it, he has been more quiet than usual. I thought he was still getting over our Kingdom Hearts adventure.'_

_'I wish it were the case,'_ said Namine sadly, _'but no. I've been watching him lately. He's reached that point where he realizes that there's something missing from his life...something neither you nor Sora can give him.'_

_'True love,'_ said Kairi.

_'Bingo,'_ the witch agreed. Kairi sighed inwardly and cast a sad glance at the poem on her desk, then at the desk beside her, where Riku was.

_'Riku…'_ she thought sadly. Only then did she realize the teacher's Ben Stein-styled monotone was calling her name.

"Kairi...Kairi?"

"Hm?" she snapped to attention. After answering his question, she looked back down at her notebook. A note appeared in it: _Talking to Naminé again?_

It was from Riku. The magic of Kairi's notebook was that she could write to any one of her friends in it, and whatever she wrote appeared in _their_ paper, and vice versa.

_Is it __my__ fault this guy couldn't hold our attention in a five-gallon bucket?_ she wrote back. She heard Riku snicker a bit and continued.

_Anyway, what's up with you lately? You look like you're seeing visions or something. Anything wrong?_

Nothing appeared for a while. Then:

_I'm not really sure myself, Kairi. I'm happy to be home and have you and Sora back, but...I don't know...I feel like my life's a puzzle that's missing an important piece._

_Namine thinks what you're missing is true love,_ Kairi wrote. _Does that sound right? Are you lonely?_

_I'm not sure,_ he responded. _I've never really thought about it. You really think I'm lonely?_

_Maybe,_ she wrote. _Why don't you think about it? And in the meantime, try to act normal. I'm worried about you, bro._ Riku drew a smiley face.

_:) Thanks, sis. I'll think about it. Don't want to make Sora worry, too!_

_I'll tell him not to,_ she concluded. _But you should talk to him, too._

_I will._

The bell rang. Everyone gathered their stuff and milled out. Riku and Kairi went in the hall to meet Sora for lunch. Catching sight of her boyfriend, Kairi's face lit up and she ran to him, his Kingdom Crown necklace bouncing against the plate of her chest. (If any of you read my "10 Things" one-shot, you'll recognize that!)

Sora swept her around in a hug/kiss combo to the adoring "awww" of some girls from the yearbook committee. Sora and Kairi had been voted "cutest couple" in their class and thanks to some of the nosier girls, they were reminded of this daily (like they needed it).

"Oh, bug off!" Sora swatted at them, sending them running in a fit of giggles. His face sizzled.

"Stinkin' freshman." (No offense!) Kairi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Sora!" she laughed, "Once they get boyfriends of their own, they'll stay out of other's business."

"_If_ they get boyfriends," Sora sulked. A peck on the cheek from Kairi cleared up his mood.

"Okay, I'm happy now!" he chirped as Riku caught up and gave him a high five. They walked down the hall together, heading to the lunch room.

While Sora and Kairi chattered like turtledoves, Riku mulled over what Kairi had said to him. Were she and Naminé right? Was he really lonely? But Riku couldn't imagine dating _any_ of the girls he knew. The only girl he truly loved in _any_ way was Kairi, and she was like the sister he'd always wanted but never had.

One thing Riku was sure of: He definitely had a void in his life…only, who could possibly fill it?

* * *

**Author's Review**  
I know this one was short, but trust me: The rest of them are much longer! The teacher's monotone voice calling for Kairi is a reference to the movie "Ferris Buler's Day Out," which I've only seen the trailer for, in which Ben Stein keeps calling, "Buler…Buler?" I just thought that was funny. And the notebook magic I guess could be a reference to "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," but I swear that's not how I meant it. 

The next chapter will be a direct tribute to all you fans of **Within Temptation**, whose beautiful songs I only know from watching YouTube all the time (thank you, YouTube!)

Until next time!


	2. The Call of Aquarius

Yay, next chapter! Go me! I did this before I read any reviews for the first one, so if I don't mention anyone's nice reviews, it's nothing personal. I'm just jumping in.

And by the way, the grandma's nickname is spelled that way on purpose. And I don't own Within Temptation or their songs.

* * *

"_When a man's in love, he's only got one story."-_ Lionel Richie,

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Call of Aquarius**

"Isn't that lucky, Riku?" asked Kairi at lunch.

"Hm?" he snapped out of his train of thought.

"Granda Megami's granddaughter is coming to the island to live with her," she repeated, "Isn't that wonderful?" Granda Megami (as she was called) was the oldest, kindest, richest, and most respected person on the island. She lived in a mountain estate in the very center of the island! She was also immortal, but no one knew about that except Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as well as their mayor and a few other trusted civic leaders. Anyone else who heard dismissed it as rumor.

"Oh," said Riku, "Yeah, wonderful."

"She'll finally have someone to talk to besides all those servants," Kairi continued, "I wish I knew when she was coming, though, so we could give her a proper welcome."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Sora, polishing off his milk, "Knowing Granda, she'll probably receive her in private. I swear, the woman's like a recluse or something."

"She's not a recluse," Kairi reproached, "She's just lonely. I wonder what the granddaughter will be like." She then noticed Riku looking out the window and nudged Sora. He noticed it, too. They shared a mischievous grin.

"By the way, Riku," Kairi beamed, "Sora and I are double-dating with the King and Queen this Friday!"

"...That's nice," said Riku, not looking at her.

"And we didn't want you to feel left out," Sora put in, "so we set you up with Snow White!"

"Great..." Sora and Kairi shared a flat, this-isn't-working expression.

"And Axel was a Backstreet Boy!" said Sora.

'_Hey!'_ Roxas objected from inside him, _'He was not!'_

"Shut up, Roxas," Sora whispered.

"Riku!" Kairi got frustrated, "What's the matter with you?" He finally looked at him.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his forehead, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"Well, whatever it is, it's freaking us out," said Sora, "What are you thinking about, Riku?" He didn't answer for a while.

"I was thinking," he finally said, "that maybe...it's time for me to start looking." Sora and Kairi looked at each other again and then back at their friend.

"For what, Riku?" Kairi asked quietly. He looked at them both with a small smile.

"For my light."

* * *

Riku never cared when it rained because he and Sora and Kairi could always find ways to have fun. So when it started to rain after school that day, they decided to watch a movie at Sora's house. While Kairi was at an after-school meeting with the drama club, Sora went home to get everything ready. Riku started walking to his own house; it was his turn to bring the movie. The rain was straight, steady, and heavy, the kind of rain Riku preferred to the sprinkly kind that went with the wind and drove you nuts.

He was walking along a sidewalk that ran aside a stretch of beach that he and the others didn't hang out at. He watched the sea waves roll in their usual rhythm despite their disturbed surface by the raindrops. Suddenly, he heard one of his favorite songs from Within Temptation being sung. He turned his head to his left, where the beach was.

That's when he saw her.

_I hear your whispers  
__break the silence,  
__and it calms me down_

He stopped where he was and turned toward the beach: Dancing in the rain while wearing a shin-long pleated blue skirt and light blue button-up top, with brownish hair that reached her lower back, barefoot, facing the ocean, and with an ipod on her left hip, was the most graceful girl Riku had ever seen. She was dancing in what looked like freestyle ballet and tai chi and singing to herself while moving a stream of water around with her arms.

_I taste on my lips  
__your salty kisses_

She turned around to face Riku with her eyes closed; she was holding her arms and had her shoulders shrugged. Every word that fell from her lips was like the raindrops that fell from her body. As she sang the next part, a wind began to blow around her without moving the rain!

_They say I'm seeking out the danger_

Riku was amazed; her hair and skirt were flying! She turned back around.

_That one day, you will let me go!_

Her voice was earnest and powerful, and pierced Riku's heart; as she dropped to her knees, little streams of water flew about her!

_I need you, Aquarius!  
__And try to learn, we'll have to stay_ (that might be wrong, someone correct me)

She floated up from her knees with a fist over her heart

_I feel you, Aquarius  
_'_cause you don't see, set me free  
__You call to me–_

As she dragged out the last word, she started to lurch backward with her back in a perfect arch.

_Aqua...ri..._

By the time she finished with _"us,"_ she had fallen flat out on the sand and wasn't moving. Snapping out of his trance, Riku ran down to the beach to see if she was okay. He knelt by her side; her hair was a rich dark brown and strewn about, her skin pale as the moon with a breath of a tan, her body slender and strong. Everything about her bespoke the true essence of feminity; without question, she was beautiful.

"Miss?" Riku asked, shaking her shoulder a bit, "Miss? Are you all right?" He scooped her neck under his forearm and kept calling to her. Her eyes opened and looked at him with perfect focus; apparently, she hadn't fainted at all.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked with stinging sarcasm and a furious blush on her face.

"Um..." Riku was at a loss. "...Hi?" He promptly received a slap on his face by water controlled by the girl, who was now squatting across from him with fire in her midnight blue eyes before he knew what had happened. She wiped her bangs out of her face.

"Why were you watching me?" she demanded angrily, the little bit of water floating by her head with raindrops falling on it. Her face was all red now.

"I heard you singing and wondered why someone would be out on the beach in this weather."

"Maybe _some_ people just want to be left _alone!_" she said, "You think about **that**?"

"You fell flat in the sand!" Riku protested, "How was I to know you weren't hurt?" She water-slapped him again and stood up. She stood there for a moment looking at him, then spoke softly.

"I am always safe," she said, "as long as there is always water...water...and music." Then she turned on her heel and ran off. Riku was shocked!

"Hey, wait!" he called after her on his hands and knees, "You never told me..." But she was already far down the sidewalk in the direction he'd come from.

"...your name." He sat back on his knees with shock and wonder on his face. Why was she so defensive and embarrassed? How did she control the water like she did? And just who _was_ she? He remembered her unearthly grace, her ethereal voice, and her incredible beauty, and he resolved to find her again and make it better, and know her, no matter what. Whoever she was, this girl could very well be the life-giving rain his heart thirsted for. Even if she wasn't, he had to know her; his heart decreed it.

Riku stood up, shook the rain out of his hair, and ran the rest of the way to Sora's house with his arm in front of his face to ward off the raindrops.

**Author's Review**

Just to clarify, this is post-KH2. I hope you all liked that song! Thank you, Tubers! I love you all! See ya next chapter!


	3. The Locker Room Incident

I was disappointed at the lack of reviews for the first two chapters, but I did notice some favoriting going on! Thank you! But can I please have some reviews?

By the way, this is where the T rating kicks in. I would've liked to add "Humor" on the official page, but it won't let you do more than two, so whatever. But there is humor in it, too!

* * *

"_Don't cry for me, Marge and Tina."-_Kronk, _Kronk's New Groove_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Locker Room Incident**

You can imagine the surprise on Kairi's face when she opened Sora's door to see Riku soaking wet on the front porch. She knew it was raining, but he looked like a drowned rat!

"Riku!" she popped, "What took you so long?" Sora's mom came over with a towel.

"Honestly," she teased, "Don't you have enough sense not to hang out in the rain so long?" She started to rough-dry him down; he let her, since he and Kairi were almost as much her kids as Sora was.

"'Fraid not," he beamed as she wrapped him up.

"Take your shoes off," she ordered. As he did, she asked, "So tell us, Riku: What kept you out there?" Riku grinned sheepishly at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he shook his head. Sora's mom put her hands on her hips and put on a "try-me" face.

"My son is the Keyblade Master, his girlfriend is a princess, and his best friend hangs out with a mouse," she listed, "Stop me when I get to something you like." Then she ruffled his hair with a dish towel and smiled, "Now go sit on the couch. I'll make you some cocoa." Sora and Kairi were wrapped up, too. Riku sat down next to Sora.

"Did you bring the movie?" Sora asked.

"I did," he answered, "_And_ it's not waterlogged." He reached in his backpack and brought out a DVD of The Three Musketeers, their favorite movie (the one with Chris O' Donnel). As Kairi set it up, Riku explained his delay.

"I just met this girl on the beach," he began, "I heard her before I saw her; she was singing _Aquarius_."

"I _love_ that song!" Kairi sparked.

"I know," Riku continued, "And then I saw her dancing near the water. You guys should've seen her. Her moves were like something out of a fairy tale. I didn't think she was even real until I saw her ipod. And she had this wind blowing around her, and she was controlling some of the water either with her voice or her dance, I don't know...maybe both.

"Suddenly, she fell down, just flat on her back! Her hair was thrown all over–it's incredibly long...So I ran down to check on her, you know? I just want to make sure she's okay, right?"

"Right," they nodded.

"So I get on my knees, I call to her, and nudge her in the shoulder a bit...She looks right at me, slaps me with water, and runs off!" Sora and Kairi's faces took on the shocked anime effect in which their eyes were little black and white circles, and their mouths were thin straight lines.

They looked at each other blankly and back at Riku.

"Wow," said Kairi.

"Did she say anything?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Riku, "It was really weird, though. She said..._I'm always safe as long as there is always water..._" He stared into space at the floor. _"...water...and music."_ He looked back at them.

"Why do you think she'd say something like that?" asked Kairi as Sora got up.

"I don't know," he said, putting his head in his hands and messing with his hair, "Music seems to be connected with her water control..." He looked up at Kairi while leaning on the side of his head.

"You should've seen her, Kairi," he smiled, "She's an amazing dancer, and her voice was...unreal. I've never seen anyone like her." Kairi beamed.

"You didn't get her name, did you?" she asked. Riku fell on his face in a humorous anime style.

"NO!" he said despairingly, "She ran off before I could ask!" Sora returned with cocoa and cookies.

"Poor Riku," he sighed dramatically, "chasing after beautiful girls in the pouring rain; a tragic disappointment in an otherwise romantic setting. OW!" Riku had whipped him in the head with his towel.

"Shut up, Sora," he said.

"Sorry, man," Sora beamed humorously as he sat by him, "But seriously, I'm sorry that happened."

"Eh, it's all right," Riku shrugged, sitting back with his hands behind his head, "At least she didn't jump off a cliff like Milady deWinter over here." They laughed; he was referring to the movie.

"I'll see her again," Riku finished, "I don't know how or when, but I know I will."

"That's the spirit, Riku!" Sora piped as Kairi snuggled in with him, "Don't quit the game before it's begun! Just give her the old Riku Charm and you'll be picking paopu before you know it!"

"Riku Charm?" the silvery-haired young man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kairi affirmed, "Girls love the whole dashing, stoic hero with long hair and a special weapon!" Sora blasted out laughing.

"Stoic?" he snorted, "Riku's about as stoic as Goofy!"

"Oh, yeah?" Riku reached over and put Sora in a good-humored noogie-headlock, "You may be the Keyblade Master, but I'll always be the tallest of us!" Kairi pelted him with a cushion, and the three of them squabbled on the couch while their movie went on unwatched.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kairi had another meeting. Sora had fallen asleep in the cafeteria, so Riku went for a walk. 

He was in one of the hallways near the one that led to the girls' locker room when a lilting voice seized him, freezing him where he was. He looked down the hall he was intersecting with shock and disbelief.

"No way," he said to himself, "It _can't_ be." He walked swiftly down the hall to the locker room and stopped in the doorway. There was only one girl in there, and she was singing in the shower deep within the bowels of the forbidden area. Riku knew her voice; it was _her_.

"_It's your love,"_ she sang, _"It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me! I can't get enough..."_

There was _another_ song Riku liked! He wasn't normally crazy for country, but he liked love songs.

Riku walked right into the locker room; everyone else was long gone by now, so it didn't matter. He was tempted with the idea of singing quietly with her, just like in the movie "Elf," but he dismissed it. What he wanted right now was to prove she could trust him.

Riku boldly marched up to her shower stall and swiftly drew the curtain aside, careful not to look anywhere but her face. Her eyes popped wide open, and she gasped loudly.

"YOU–!" she started, but Riku covered her mouth.

"Just listen to me," he said quickly and calmly, "And please don't scream." Her eyes flashed angrily and she shoved his hand away.

"_Fine!"_ she hissed, her face red again, "What the sam hill do you think you're doing?"

"I came to apologize," he said honestly, steadily holding her eyes with his own, "I didn't mean to leave the wrong impression on you. I swear to you I only wanted to help you, because I thought you were in trouble." He could tell by her face that she believed him. She turned apologetic and blushed again.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she said morosely, "I've been learning to defend myself from wicked men for so long, I...guess I forgot about the pure ones. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "I was actually impressed with your perfect control of the water." He then offered his hand in a handshake manner, still watching her eyes.

"So let's start over," he said, "I'm Riku." The girl smiled and gripped his hands; her blush was reduced to her cheeks and was now a happy blush.

"I'm happy to meet you, Riku," she said, "My name is Ame." (_Ah_-mei. AH-may, like the month of May. Got it memorized?)

"Ame," he repeated, "It suits you perfectly."

"Thank you," she nodded, "Now, if you don't mind my asking...why did you have to come in here like this just to apologize?"

"To prove you could trust me," he answered, "I figured you freaked out because you didn't trust me before. But now you do."

"How do you know?" she asked with a slight scowl.

"For one thing," he explained, "I haven't broken eye contact this whole time, and you know it because neither have you, probably to make sure I didn't try anything. However, I also suspect that somewhere between yesterday and today, your heart decided to trust me, if not your mind, because you haven't tried to cover yourself up."

Her blush crept across her nose with the realization that he was right. She gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, what do you know," she said, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Riku. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my shower before the hot water runs out."

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll wait for you in the hall." He turned away, and she drew the curtain closed.

'_I don't believe this!'_ she thought, _'The feeling I had last night when I thought of him...it's even stronger now! What __**is**__ this?'_

She quickly finished showering (which wasn't easy, considering her hair nearly reached her bottom) and put on a non-school outfit consisting of jean capris with a flower on one leg and a purple dress-type shirt with tiny sleeves, and white-topped sandals with the little toe divider thing. She put her hair in a scrunchie at the nape of her neck and shouldered her gym bag and her black tote bag, which had the symbol of her name embroidered in white on the left lower corner: _"Ame,"_ which meant from Japanese, _"Rain."_

Ame stood before Riku in the hallway. Now that her hair was dry, it had taken on the color of wet sand, which was close to brown, only a bit lighter.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Hey," he said, "You want to meet my friends?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" she asked.

"Course!" he answered lightly, "I'm their unofficial big brother, so they'll want to meet you. You'll love them, I promise!" Ame looked self-concious.

"I'm," she confessed, "not...that great at meeting people."

"That's okay," he smiled as he put his hand on her head, "You don't have to be. These two take to people like fish to water, believe me." She smiled.

"I _do_ believe you," she said.

"Shall we, then?" he smiled. She nodded and allowed him to carry her gym bag for her when he offered. It turned out she was on the swim team and had been washing off the pool chlorine when he walked in.

"Riku," she said, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he beamed. She looked ahead of her, blushing again.

"Why _did_ you watch me on the beach?" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Because," he answered quietly, "I'd never heard a voice that was too beautiful to be real before." He looked at her; the top of her head came about halfway up to his eye level. She looked back at him.

"And I mean that, Ame," he said, "Your voice froze me in my tracks, and I almost forgot how to breathe. And your dancing was...ethereal and full of such grace. I felt a power from you like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like your heart was speaking to mine." Then he realized what he was saying.

"I'm sorry," he said, "That must sound cheesy."

"Actually, I really appreciate it," she said, "No one's ever told me that before."

_Because you've never given anyone a chance,_ said her inner voice as they exited the building.

"Thank you," she finished.

"No problem," he said, then spotted his two friends at a picnic table, "Ah! Here's our favorite couple now!"

* * *

**Author's Review**

Dang, I never knew Riku could be so bold! I hope that didn't freak anybody out; I dunno _what_ made me think of that! I hope you guys like my girl Ame. Just remember: It's AH-may, like the "hay" in Hayner and the tall _**Ahh**_ sound. Okay! Now that we've got that clarified, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!!


	4. Ame's Story

And again, I'm bad on updates and _**still disappointed at review-lack**_. C'mon, guys; you're killing me here! A little "good job" comment wouldn't kill ya! I appreciate the favoriting and all, but come on—show me some love here! Unless you don't _want_ these delicious cookies I just baked! By the way, this computer I'm using messed up with some of the lines last time (it kept cutting some) so I had to fix it a jillion times. Hopefully this one will work the first time! Now, then: PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think, please!

* * *

_"I'll find you somewhere; I'll keep on trying until my dying day."-_Within Temptation,

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ame's Story**  
"Riku! Over here!" Kairi flagged him down. Then she lowered her voice to Sora.

"Sora, who's that girl?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, mystified, "I've never seen her before!" Kairi gasped.

"You don't think she's…?" They shared a wide-eyed look.

"The girl from the beach!" they both said.

"Act cool," said Sora.

"Stay calm," said Kairi.

"Totally normal." They linked pinkies and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi piped, "We were just fixing to look for you!"

"Sorry," Riku beamed, "I was just bringing someone for you guys to meet! Sora, Kairi, this is Ame, the girl I told you about. Ame, this is Kairi and Sora, my best friends."

"Put 'er there, Ame!" Sora greeted.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Kairi smiled kindly as she held Ame's hands, "Are you new to the island?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded, "I feel a second presence inside you, Kairi. Who is that?"

"Oh!" Kairi was surprised, "Can you see her?" Ame closed her eyes.

"She's cute," she smiled, "She looks just like you, only blonde. Is she your sister?" Kairi giggled.

"Not exactly," she said warmly, "It's a long story. Hey, why don't you come to the beach with us? You can tell us all about yourself!" Ame's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" she blushed.

"Great!" Kairi took her by the hands and started to walk. "C'mon, boys!" Sora sidled up to his brother-friend.

"Nice job, Riku," he grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used the Riku Charm," he said, "You're carrying her gym bag. You've obviously made it up to her." Riku smirked.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well?"

"I'll tell you later." He started to walk off.

Minutes later, they were sitting on the beach together. Ame was between Riku and Kairi.

"So Ame," Kairi asked, "Riku told us you can control water. Is that true?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I was taught and raised by my teacher, Master Hana. I used to call her _'sensei.'_ She was one of a few people who knew about my gift. She told me I was a waterbender, descended from an ancient race of people who could use the water to dance, to heal, to fight, to do whatever they wanted it to do. She said there are almost no waterbenders left in the entire world. But she _was_ one; that's probably why she took me in."

"What about your parents?" Kairi asked.

"I never knew them," she shook her head as she curled into a ball, "but I was told that my father was a waterbender warrior and that my mother was a daughter of the spirits who came to live on the earth. She fell in love with my father and they married when they came of age. In doing so, my mother gave up her immortality; but her parents loved her so much that they let her keep her powers, even if she could never be immortal again."

"What happened to them?" Sora asked quietly.

"When I was only six months old," she closed her eyes, "our village was attacked by a band of robbers whose leader was a wicked man named Gadianton. My father snuck mother and me out the back of our house by the river. He pulled out our boat and told her to run for it and keep me safe while he fought them off. At first she refused, but he told her to go for my sake. She finally went, and my father joined the warriors. He was slaughtered." Kairi covered her mouth with a small gasp.

"My mother felt it when he died," Ame continued, "Their love was so strong that they could feel each other's pain, whether in heart or body. The wounds of death on my father's body affected hers as well; she collapsed in the boat, holding me while I cried.

"We lay there, with my mother watching the moon and stars. She knew the end was near and that I'd have no one to protect me. So she held me up to the sky and called to the son of the wind. He appeared to her in the form of a winged child; she handed me to him and asked him to take me to her mother, the water spirit Mizuki. She was living on earth, too. With her last remaining strength, my mother granted me all her powers and told me to live mortal and love immortal. Then she closed her eyes and passed away.

"The son of the wind took me to Mizuki as promised and told her everything that happened; she was devastated and couldn't find it in her heart to take me so soon. I guess I looked too much like my mother. So she called on Master Hana to raise me and teach me. She agreed, and my grandmother always visited. She and Master Hana told me all of this, and now that I'm done with my waterbending training, I can live with my grandmother here on the island."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all got anime-styled expressions of shock on their faces; there was only _one_ immortal grandmother on this island they knew.

"Do you mean Widow Megami?" Kairi squeaked.

"Yes," Ame nodded, "Mizuki Megami. You guys call her 'Granda,' she tells me."

"Your grandma is the water spirit?" Riku asked, flabbergasted.

"I always knew she was immortal," Sora said, "Actually, only the three of us knew…but a _water spirit?_" Ame blushed uncomfortably.

"Please don't tell anyone," she mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"Of course," Kairi answered, "We'll never tell anyone; we promise." She joined the boys in a three-way pinky link and invited Ame into it; she accepted it.

* * *

**Author's Review**  
Yay for updates! Okay, the only reference I've got here is that Ame is a waterbender, which Avatar fans will recognize easily. ;) I guess her past does seem Harry Potter-esque, but it's not supposed to be. Now, I repeat: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I need to know that my readers enjoy this story! Please! See y'all next time! 


	5. Ame and Kairi: The Rain and Ocean

Okay, I'm done begging for reviews…Now I'm groveling! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! If you're reading my story at all, please leave a review! I haven't even heard from my little internet sister, "Arisa" in a while! I bet her mom grounded her again. :'(

So come on, you guys! I WANT SOME STINKIN' REVIEWS! Please?

* * *

_"Starts with an 'S.' Right, Sora?"-_ Kairi,

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ame and Kairi: The Rain and Ocean**  
"So," chirped Sora, "now that we know your life story, Ame, do you want to show us some of that waterbending?" A blush penciled itself across her face.

"What, here?" she said.

"Why not?" he shrugged. Riku looked at him reproachfully. Ame caught it and gave a small appreciative smile.

"Well, I've never done it in front of anyone before," she admitted, "It makes me kinda nervous, and I'm not good with people. The only people I ever really knew well were sensei and Granda…But…I like you guys. So, yeah; why not?" Before any of them could blink, her ipod earbuds were stuffed in her ears.

She leapt up in a sudden fit of energy and ran to the ocean, drawing out a stream with her hand. She turned on her ipod and selected another Within Temptation song, one that Kairi loved. Ame took on a dramatic, longing look to fit the mood of the song. Riku knew what was coming, and he couldn't look away from the softness in her eyes, the darkest blue of the ocean before the black of the deep, just like Granda had once told them. Suddenly, his face turned bright red: He'd walked into the girls' locker room on _**Granda Megami's granddaughter!**_ Just before Ame started singing, he told this quietly to Sora and Kairi. They were so shocked they punched him down the middle of his head.

"IDIOT!" they both freaked, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ame paused her ipod.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Riku quickly covered his friends' mouths.

"Nothing, go ahead!" he called brightly over their struggling and muffled protests. Ame resumed and began to sing. As she did, her stream split into little ones that circled her. Her moves were as smooth and fluid as the water, her timing was flawless, and her voice was captivating.

_Lost in the darkness,  
hoping for a sign  
Instead, there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

Kairi looked emotional; she loved this song because it reminded her of Sora and herself. She sang the next part with Ame, who sent little streams to fly around her. She controlled them perfectly.

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are_

Ame looked at her in the emotional fellowship of the song.

_But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart_

The waterbender started to slowly walk to them; Kairi let her sing the rest by herself.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

She floated to her knees in front of Riku; the longing look in her eyes was hypnotic and they'd taken on the color of clear rain puddles and rippled as she reached out her left hand to him.

_I just need to know  
Whatever has happened_

As she sang _"The truth will free my soul,"_ her forefinger touched Riku's cheek and his eyes widened slightly; her touch was something like electric fire that shot through him and coursed through his veins. He was speechless.

Ame came out of her trance, her left hand still near Riku's face; she blushed profusely and drew her hand back to scratch her head. She looked horrified with herself.

"Well," she stammered, "something like that." Riku snapped out of it as well and also blushed.

"That's," he said, "that's really nice."

_'Nice?'_ he thought, _'What kind of a compliment is that? STUPID!'_

"Ame, that was beautiful!" Kairi bubbled, "You're fantastic!" She blushed modestly.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

_'He's still staring at me,'_ she thought, her heart thumping nervously, _'Oh gosh, why did I __do__ that?'_ She felt Sora's hand on her head.

"Hey," he asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, "Why do you ask?" He chuckled at her.

"You're notorious for blushing, you know that?" he said with a kind smile. Ame blushed again and looked down.

"Master Hana used to say it was my great personal weakness," she replied, "because people can read me like a map by the way I blush. Anyone could tell what I think or how I feel."

"That's all right, Ame," said Kairi, "We all have personal weaknesses. All you need is to come out of your shell a bit!" Ame could think of several places she'd rather have this talk, and one person she'd rather not be having it in front of. Kairi knelt in front of her.

"Hey," she smiled, "I've got an idea: There's a DDR contest at the arcade this weekend. It's DDR and karaoke, where one person dances and the other sings, and they can alternate, and it's loads of fun! Why don't you and I enter it together?"

This excited Ame; singing and dancing were her alma maters, and she'd never had anyone to do either of them with before! But to face total strangers?

"I love DDR!" she said, "It sounds awesome, it's just…the people thing."

"Well, that's why we're gonna do it," Kairi said, "to get you out of that shell! What do you say?" Ame beamed.

"Yes!" she nodded firmly, "Let's do it!"

"All right!" Sora draped an arm around each of them. "You girls are gonna burn the floor!" Then he kissed Kairi's temple and helped them up.

"You know," Ame said, "I've got a DDR system in my game room at home! You guys want to come over? We can practice and hang out and you guys can sleep over! I can give you a tour!" Sora and Kairi's eyes widened; so did Riku's.

"You mean," Sora asked, "spend the night?"

"At Megami Estate?" said Kairi, "For _real?_"

"Yeah," said Ame, "Hasn't _anyone_ ever been to Granda's house?"

"Yeah, it's just…we've never been in the _main_ house," said Sora.

"Well, now you will!" said Ame as she whipped out her cell phone. Once you broke the ice, Ame was a little more confident, like her true self. She speed-dialed her house number. (For the record, this next phrase is only literal piecing together of Japanese phrases I got out of a Japanese dictionary; I am **horrible** with Japanese, so don't flame me for this.)

"Moshi-moshi, Ichi-san!" she piped, "Onegai okuru kuruma ni sono hama…nishi…Arigato!" She snapped her phone shut and looked at her friends; they looked dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"You speak Japanese?" Sora gawked.

"Oh," she blushed, "yeah. Ichi-san is our butler and staff head; he only speaks Japanese. And Granda likes to speak it with me a lot, probably so I don't forget my parentage. Heh!"

"Wow," said Kairi, "you're good." Ame blushed slightly with a beaming smile.

"It's nothing," she said, "Anyone can learn Japanese."

"So," Riku asked, "what did you say?"

"Oh, I just had Ichi-san send a car over to the west side of the beach," she explained, "That way they'll find us better."

"Cool," said Kairi, "Let's head over to the road, then!" She grabbed Sora's elbow and they walked off together, arm-in-arm and laughing like careless lovers. Riku chuckled at them and shook his head. He started to walk away too, but Ame hurried behind him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Riku, wait," she said, "I just—I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Riku caught his breath: His arm tingled where her fingers curled around the muscle. He had to stop himself from shivering. He turned to see her face sizzling red and her eyes pinched shut with embarrassment. He smiled at her.

"It takes a lot to embarrass me, Ame," he said. He moved close to her and put his face near hers so that their cheeks touched and they were facing opposite sides. Ame stopped breathing.

"And believe me," he murmured, "What you made me feel was anything but embarrassing." Ame's cheek bones and nose bridge turned bright red. She was afraid if she breathed, he'd move away.

_'Holy crap, he's so close!'_ she thought,_ 'What do I do?'_ His hair breezed across her face, his soft voice rang in her ears, his breath traveled down her neck when he spoke and sent chills down her spine. Her mind was blank and she couldn't move. She couldn't even summon up water to push him away. But how could she push him away when his presence alone enthralled her so? What she _wanted_ to do was lift up her hand and touch his chest and feel his heart; but like I said, she couldn't move.

Riku's eyes slid halfway open; her neck was so close—clean, slender, and flawless, like a swan. It would have been so easy to just bend down and kiss it right then and there, but his heart forbade him; if all went well, it would only be a matter of time before he'd be kissing something better than her neck…the part of her that released the songs inside her and shaped her voice.

* * *

**Author's Review**  
As I said, I'm getting very irked that y'all who are reading this aren't reviewing. C'mon, people! Let's go already! Yeah…that's the chapter that brings in the hormones part of this story, I really hope you liked it. It gets really romantic :D So this story is for romantic-types mostly. See you next chapter! (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!) 


	6. The Megami Estate:  Riku's Bold Move

I'm happy to report that my dear friend **Kupo3.0** not only read AND reviewed, but also put this story on her favorites list! Thank you, my fellow Riku fanatic! You rock! By the end of this chapter, we should both be prepared to rescue our little sister, Arisa, who still seems to be held captive by the evil grounding parental! Oh, no! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And please review, again!

* * *

_"I'm a guest star on my own album, y'all biscuitheads!"-_ Peacey P from _Teen Girl Squad #13_ on the Homestar Runner website

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Megami Estate (Riku's Bold Move)**  
To their knowledge, Sora and the others had been in one part of Widow Megami's estate in their entire lives: The Spirit House, where Granda had revealed the secret of her immortality to them. She trusted them because of their powerful hearts, and because they had saved all the worlds; but they'd never imagined sleeping over at her _house_, the one she actually **lived** in!

Kairi felt as bouncy as a kid as the car drove the mountain roads. She had her face plastered to the window and was watching the streams and brooks and groves and everything. They'd been in these mountains plenty of times, but now it was more exciting. Ame talked to the boys and got to know them better; she soon found them to be a couple of goofballs—mostly Sora—but they were valiant, strong, loyal, and pure. They also liked almost every band/singer that she did. Riku and Sora, in turn, found out why Ame was so shy and unsure of herself: She hadn't had any contact with others her age since she was 10 years old. Except for her teacher and grandma, she'd been cut off from all human contact. She didn't know how to talk to people or have friends; she was very kind and strong, and had a lot of love to offer, but since she never met any people, her feelings were sort of repressed and had lain dormant in her heart…until now.

"I've always thought my biggest problem was that I'm so two-sided," she said, "When I sing or fight, that's when I feel like my true self. I'm confident and fearless and straightforward; then I'm in my every-day thing, and it's like my fire goes down to a candle flame. I want to be the way I am when I sing _all_ the time…but I don't know how."

"No worries," Sora beamed, "I think this contest will help you a lot." Ame smiled and nodded. Riku gave her a lopsided grin and put an ankle on his knee with his hands behind his head.

"Too bad you can't fix your blushing problem, though," he teased. Ame scowled and her cheeks sizzled.

"Relax," he said, "I'm just kidding. There's nothing wrong with your blushing." He reached over across to the opposite seat and touched her head.

"Actually," he smiled, "I think it's cute." Her blush increased.

"Do you mind not treating me like a 5-year-old?" she said sourly.

"Oh," said Riku with an "oops" face, "I'm sorry." He started to draw his hand back, but Ame smiled and placed her fingers in it like a lady's hand hold. Riku's face was puzzled and a bit surprised.

"I'm kidding," she said, "Thank you for calling my weakness cute." Riku blinked; so she _did_ have a sense of humor. Sora, who was sitting next to Ame, leaned over to watch what Riku would do. Ame cast him an irritated sideways glance and mentally drew water from the open coffee thermos in her cupholder and smacked him in the head, knocking him back by the window. Riku smirked; if Sora wanted something to watch, he decided he'd give it to him.

"You're welcome," he said to Ame; then he knelt on the floor of the car on one knee and kissed her hand! (Bwahaha, there he goes again!)

Time stopped around the two as her eyes flew wide. Her cheeks were a soft pink as she stared at the boy kneeling at her feet with her hand to his lips. She was reminded of a time when she was 15 and having a talk with Granda. Ame had asked her about love.

Granda had told her, "The first time a boy kisses your hand, it will give you a wonderful feeling. But you need to be careful, my little sunshine. You will meet many young men when you come to my island."

"But how am I to know who I should be with?" she'd asked, "Suppose I meet the boy who is my light. How will I know?"

"By the way he makes you feel," Granda had answered, "No other boy can give you the feelings that your true love will make you feel. When you feel a light shining inside you, when you feel his approach in your blood, when you both know who you are, your place in this life, and what you mean to each other, then you know."

Riku lifted his head and smiled up at her. He curled his fingers around hers.

"There," he said with slightly pink cheeks, "now I've embarrassed you."

"That was anything but embarrassing," she replied softly. She snapped out of it once she heard Sora snickering into his fist. Riku got up and grabbed Sora in a headlock. As they wrestled, Ame laughed and moved to Riku's seat by Kairi.

"I told you to keep quiet, Sora!" Kairi giggled.

"Never learns, does he?" asked Ame.

"Nope!" said Kairi, "That was really cute, though, what Riku did."

"Oh," Ame blushed again, "I think he mostly did it to pick on Sora."

"Yeah, probably," she said, "but it surprised me, too. Riku's _never_ done that before."

"Really?" Ame asked, surprised, "But he's so smooth! You mean he's never had a girlfriend?"

"Most of the girls we know make him uncomfortable," she explained, "He loves me, but I'm like his little sister that he protects with his life. He feels the same way about Sora. He's always loved us and been there for us. I don't know what we'd do without him."

"It's so beautiful, what you have," Ame smiled, "I hope I can have something like that."

"You will, Ame!" Kairi piped, "You have us! And when you're friends with us, you're friends for life; right guys?"

Sora was sitting on top of Riku's back, pulling his leg. They stopped at Kairi's words and said, "Right!" The car stopped at a brick-fence bound iron gate.

"We're here!" chirped Ame as they drove through the front yard full of fountains, gardens, and clean lawns. They pulled up by the front porch of the mansion, which was sort of a dull pink with a dark green roof and had an Asian-styled look on the outside. They went inside.

_"__Granda__!"_ Ame called, _"I'm home!"_ Granda came out of a room to greet them; she was skinny and had blonde hair up in a bun with small laugh wrinkles on her face and wore a sunshine-yellow kimono. She looked about the same age as Ansem the Wise. She was accompanied by a tall 46-year-old Japanese man in a black suit and a younger woman with orange-red hair and a professional dress.

"Granda!" Ame sparkled, "Konichiwa!" She ran and hugged her loving grandmother.

"Here's my sunshine!" said Granda, "I see you brought me some guests."

"I did, Granda," Ame smiled, "Is it okay if they stay over?" Granda looked past her at her friends and smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you three again," she said, approaching them. She hugged Riku and Sora with one arm each.

"My brave Keyblade warriors," she murmured. She then hugged Kairi and said, "Dear princess of heart. Of course you may stay."

"It's good to see you too, Granda," said Kairi, "Thank you for letting us stay over."

"My pleasure, Kairi," the old woman smiled warmly, "Thank you for making a friend of my granddaughter. She is both blessed and fortunate to have met you three; and since are guests in my home, you will receive the Guest Special! Dharma," she turned to the young orange-red haired woman, "Please take Ame and her friends up to the R & R wing and do them up right! Please excuse me, children." She hugged Ame again and left with the tall Japanese man.

"How you doin' today, Ms. Ame?" Dharma chirped as the group walked toward the white marble main staircase in front of them (like on Beauty & The Beast) "You all have a good school day?" They passed three servants, who relieved them of their backpacks and followed them. Dharma was very open and cheerful, and was soon chattering away with Ame, Kairi and Sora. Riku hung back a bit and looked around; he'd always known Granda to be one who delved in the arts. Her walls were nicely lined with paintings by feudal Japanese artists, Monet, Van Gogh, Rockwell, Kinckaide, the list went on. Each painting had a light shining on it with a dimming switch. There were huge Chinese vases with flowers, birds, and dragons either painted or etched in gold, expertly polished and filled with water; Riku guessed it was for Ame to have access to water no matter what room she was in, even though she carried that silver/stainless steel coffee thermos on a black shoulder strap by her side everywhere she went.

_'It's so quiet here,'_ he thought, _'except for those three talking. No wonder she's so happy here. This is her home. She doesn't have to worry about anything here.'_

"Here we are!" Dharma said enthusiastically, opening a white door with a shiny gold knob, "Welcome to the R & R Wing!"

* * *

**Author's Review**  
And again, Riku busts a move! Ha, ha! I really liked that a lot.

Let's see…Dharma's not a very significant character, but she's nice and helpful in some chapters, so I hope you guys like her at least for what she is. The character I _**really**_ want y'all to like is Granda, who we'll find out more about later. Please tell me what you think! And get ready for some serious teenage hormone torture! Well, it's not that bad, actually, but just watch what happens. Two words: Hot Tub. ;)

See ya next chapter!


	7. The Hot Tub Incident

Hooray, the reviews are picking up! Thanks to all of you who have so kindly reviewed and favorited my story so far! Please enjoy this hormone-driven chapter, and this is _also_ part of what makes it T-rated. Okay–here we go!

* * *

"_Patrick! I don't want to face my fears! I'm afraid of them!"-_Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hot Tub Incident**

All four teens went wide-eyed. Ame had only lived here for a week, since her 16th birthday; she'd never seen _this_ part of the house before! It was for guests, after all.

Before long, the group was separated by genders. Ame was a little nervous for the boys, being new guests, but they were taken good care of. Sora and Riku looked back at Ame as a manservant started to herd them off.Ame gave them a beaming smile that said "it's okay." Dharma went off with her and Kairi.

"So, Kairi," she asked, "which one's your boyfriend?"

"The goofball with pointy hair," she giggled, "The tall one's like our brother." They were led to a small room where they changed into a couple of one-piece white swimsuits. Two ladies in what looked like nurse dresses greeted them with fluffy, white towel robes and slippers and put their hair up in buns for them while Kairi told Ame a little more about boys (mainly Sora and Riku), how to handle them, and what being a girlfriend is like.

"So what are we doing next?" Kairi asked Dharma after manicures and Chinese massages.

"The inground hot tub!" she answered, "And the maids and I will be at your beck and call, and we'll play the stereo for you!"

"Will Sora and Riku be there, too?" Kairi asked.

"Yep!" Dharma nodded. This made Ame blush again: Sora and _Riku?_ With _them? _In the _hot__tub_ Dharma caught the young mistress' panicked look and bent next to her.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll be nearby."

"Hey," Ame replied, "I trust them...I've just never seen a guy without...a..."

"Shirt on?" Dharma finished, "Like I said, calm down. It's gonna be fine; you all know how to behave yourselves, especially these two." Ame looked surprised at her.

"What do you mean, Dharma?" she asked her. Just then, they arrived at the hot tub...and standing right across it from the girls, backed by servants and towel-robed, were Sora and Riku (who had his hair tied back). Ame could just imagine how Riku looked without a shirt on...and it freaked her out!

Ame spun around and covered her red face just as the robes started coming off.

"Kairi," she squeaked quietly, "if you love me, _please_ tell me when they're in!"

"Okay!" chirped Kairi, "I will!"

Riku was confused as he descended the corner ladder in baggy white swim trunks: What was her problem?

'_Wait a sec,'_ he thought, looking down at his shirtless self, _'No social experience with boys means she's never seen...oh.'_

He sat down on the little bench inside; the water came up to his neck. Kairi got in next. Then came Ame, and Riku lost his breath again: Her eyes were pinched shut and her cheeks and nose were bright pink as she stepped out of her robe. He thought she was beautiful in a regular outfit, but she was _hot_ in a swimsuit! Her body had perfect form with smooth arms, slender legs, light feet, and her hair bun showed off her swan-like neck like it was mocking him or something.

She slipped into the water in what seemed like slow motion to Riku. When she was sitting down, she opened her eyes to meet his own. His face went bright red and he looked down at the water.

"Um," Ame tried to break the ice, "hi!"

_SPLASH!_ Sora cannonballed right in the middle of the tub, which was pretty big and wide; each person had about 10 or 15 feet between them, so it was safe...even the 4 ½ foot depth.

"SORA!" they all screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sora stood up with his silly grin and gave an "oops" chuckle. Ame looked at him weirdly; she knew he was strong, but he was _skinny!_

Riku reached down and pulled Sora's feet from under him to Kairi and Ame's amused giggling. Sora went under, came up, and spat a stream of water on Riku's head.

"Hey!" he said, getting up to shove Sora back under.

"Guys!" Kairi fussed, "We're **guests** here! Where are your manners, you big oafs?" They stopped and did an "oops" grin, taking their seats back.

"Tell you what, Ame," Sora smiled as Dharma brought sodas, "your grandma's one impressive hostess!"

"You're so lucky to live with her," Kairi added kindly, "and not just because she's rich. She's the nicest woman we've ever met."

"A lady from her feet up," agreed Riku, "like you." Ame blushed modestly.

"No way," she shook her head, "I could never be as ladylike as Granda."

'_Especially not with my hormones driving me mad!'_ she thought.

"Here you go, miss," said Dharma, holding something in her hand.

"Thanks!" Ame beamed and turned to her friends, "I have something for you guys." She held out three blue pill capsules in the palm of her right hand.

"What is it?" asked Kairi as she picked one up.

"Take it," said Ame, "Once the capsule coating dissolves in your stomach, you'll be able to breathe underwater, like I do. (They looked shocked at her.) It's one of the powers my mom gave me."

"Thank you, Ame," smiled Kairi, "Bottoms up!" She popped the pill in her mouth and washed it down with her soda; the boys followed suit and waited. Ame pulled her head into the water and was soon joined by Kairi and the others.

"Wow!" Kairi said, excited, "We're really breathing underwater!" There was a footbar at the bottom of the bench that they hung onto. Kairi hugged Ame and said, "Thank you, Ame! This is incredible!" Ame positioned herself on the bottom rung of the step ladder and held the second one up, tucking her legs under the last step for anchorage. Sora came and grabbed Kairi from behind.

"Give you any ideas, Kairi?" he asked mischievously.

"Save it for the surface, you dork!" she giggled and headed for the other side with Sora swiftly swimming behind her.

"Can't get away from me, Kairi!" he called, "Remember, I've been a merman before!" Riku and Ame watched them weirdly in silence.

"Well," said Riku, "that's awkward." Ame giggled.

"They're so cute together!" she said. She suddenly felt his eyes on her and felt her face heat up.

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled a little uncomfortably, not looking at him.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"You have been so far," she half-smiled. Riku's heart leapt; he loved it when she smiled. Good gravy, what was _wrong_ with him?

"You look really hot in a swimsuit," he said. Ame looked up at him in surprise and gulped; now she _knew_ what he looked like without a shirt. He was _**gorgeous!**_ ('Cause Riku's what you call "_lean_ meat.")

"Holy crap," she breathed, her hair floating free of the bun. Riku knew what she was thinking and scooted near her, clutching the footbar on the bottom of the wall. The butterflies inside were shaking him to the core; that bar was the only lifeline he had as he stared into the blue eyes of the waterbender, which were a metallic light blue in the water.

"Not half bad as you thought, huh?" he smirked. Ame lowered her face to her arms, but kept staring into Riku's irridescent blue eyes. She was impressed; he was very trim and fit–like Sora, only hotter. She smiled and chuckled at his remark. She lifted her left hand and started to reach out for him, but she paused and curled her fingers. Riku saw slight fear in her eyes, like she was afraid to touch him.

"It's okay, Ame," he breathed, his heart rate increasing a bit, "I don't bite." The fear was replaced with soft gratitude and she reached out and touched his chest in the middle, where his heart was. It was warm and beating–quite fast, I might add. Ame smiled weakly in her hypnotic state. Riku was having a hard time breathing now: This amazingly beautiful girl, this goddess, this perfect embodiment of all that is woman, was touching his heart. It was too incredible to be real. Through it all, they couldn't break eye contact. Riku reached his right hand to her face, and she welcomed it with her eyes closed and a shuddering sigh.

'_She shuddered!'_ he thought, _'I made her shudder!'_ And her hand was still there, making him shudder in the same way. She opened her eyes to him.

"Riku," she said softly, "let me be honest with you now: You may have guessed it by now, but...I'm deeply attracted to you. Now that I know you better as a person, I...I feel as if...(she shook her head)...I don't even know how to say it."

"You don't have to," he said with low volume, moving closer to her, "because...I'm intensely attracted to you. You give me feelings I've never had before...and though they kinda scare me, being new...I can't get enough. You're a gorgeous person, inside and out. And I want to be near you always." He moved his face near hers, but she back down; she stopped.

"My feelings about you scare me, too," she confessed, "I don't want to let them control me. I'm scared of what I might do...but just the same..." She looked in his eyes. "...I can't get enough, either. And I trust you, Riku; I really do. I just...don't know how to control these kinds of feelings." He smiled at her again.

"Then," he whispered, moving to her face, "let me control them for you."

All of a sudden, Riku felt himself being yanked by his trunks; Sora had given him a wedgie!

Riku burst out of the water, sputtering as Sora laughed.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THAT!" he screamed with his eyes as anime-humor fireballs and his teeth as fangs. Sora leapt out of the tub as the maids stood back; Riku chased after him. They ran all over the room. Ame surfaced with her face red as a tomato and looked for Dharma. She was in a chair, laughing her guts out while the maids gave exclamations of surprise and alarm.

"Dharma!" Ame cried in distress, "Are you gonna do something about this?"

"I _am!_" Dharma wiped away a tear. Ame was enraged–not with Dharma but with Sora for ruining her first kiss, and because her hormones were going wild.

"I want my robe now, Dharma!" her voice cracked, "I'm ready for the showers now!" Dharma brought it with a concerned face. Ame quickly climbed out and wrapped up. She turned to the boys. Riku saw her; she had tears in her eyes. She used her waterbending to take some tub water and she made a giant hand that hovered over Sora. She made it grab him up by his trunks and froze it with snow from her breath. Sora was now receiving the worst wedgie of his life and squealing like a girl. After one more pained look at Riku, she had Dharma lead her to the showers.

* * *

**Author's Review**

Man, what a bummer! They were nearly there! First kiss in a hot tub underwater at the peak of your teens–dangerous! Does anyone else agree with me when I say Sora totally deserved what he got? XD LOL! See you next chapter!


	8. Talking in the Shower

Okay, new chapter! Thanks to all of y'all who so nicely reviewed! This is more of the T-ratedness of the story, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

"_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?"-_ Avril Lavigne, _I'm With You_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Talking in the Shower**

Kairi dashed into the showers hall after her, accompanied by a maid. They found Ame's stall; it was huge and had four showerheads as big as canteloupes. Ame's wet swimsuit was on a hook on the outside wall, her robe on another. A waterproof radio was playing inside.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

"Ame?" Kairi called, "Can I come in?"

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Yes," came the reply. Kairi stepped inside to see Ame sitting on a bench in the wall, curled in a fetal position with her face in her knees and her hair spread over her sides. Kairi handed her swimsuit to the maid through the curtain with thanks and sat on the bench next to Ame, putting an arm around her.

"What's wrong, Ame?" Kairi asked with genuine concern, "Did something happen in there?"

"Kairi, how do you behave around a guy you're attracted to after he tells you he's attracted to you, too?" Ame asked quickly. Kairi was taken aback.

"Riku?" she guessed. Ame nodded.

"What _happened?_" asked Kairi. Ame uncurled herself and sighed.

"I said I was sorry, Riku!" Sora said in the boys' showers as they sat on opposite benches, "I was just playing!" (They're still in shorts, btw.)

"Tell me this, Sora," said Riku irritably, "Has having a girlfriend completely blinded you to when other guys are trying to get a girlfriend?" Sora was blank for a minute. Riku gave an exasperated sigh.

"I was talking to Ame..." he supplied. Sora's eyes popped.

"Were you _hitting_ on her?" he asked bluntly. Riku hit the floor.

"No, I was _not!_" he shouted, "I was _talking _to her!"

"Okay," Sora asked, "so...what all was said?" Riku sat down and looked at his best friend seriously.

"I told her I'm attracted to her," he quietly confessed.

"He did?" said Kairi in the girls shower. Ame nodded.

"What did she say?" asked Sora.

"I told him I feel the same way," Ame said, grinning to herself.

"No way!" Sora dropped his jaw, "She _**didn't!**_" Riku smiled.

"What happened then?" asked Kairi.

There was silence from both perspectives. Ame looked at her left hand and held it out in front of her. Riku touched his chest where Ame had earlier. Her touch had been so gentle, yet so powerful; his heart palpitated from the fresh memory of her touch, her nearness, her stare. He held out his right hand as if her face was still there.

Ame's heart beat faster as she remembered his hand on her face, his closeness, his eyes penetrating her being.

Riku took the band out of his hair and bent over, laying his head in his hands.

'_She must think I'm some sort of a __**perv**__ now!'_ he thought, frustrated, _'What was I __thinking__? She doesn't know how to act around guys! I've known her for almost one whole day and I'm already trying to __**kiss**__ her? GAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?'_

"Well?" Sora cut in, "What did you do?"

"I _was_ about to kiss her," he leveled with him, "but then **you** came along and gave me a wedgie!"

"I'm so sorry, Ame!" Kairi said regretfully, "I'm gonna have a little talk with Sora about his rough-housing here, don't you worry."

"No," she said, "It's all right, Kairi. Sora didn't know."

"Well," she smiled, "I'll talk to him anyway." She then got up to turn up the music a bit, sat on the opposite bench and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Ame hung her head down with her eyes closed and concentrated on the water falling on and dripping off her body. She thought about Riku and how close they'd been. She wanted to be close to him again. The more she thought of him, the softer and more powerful her feelings became. She couldn't get his face out of her head, nor did she want to. His voice reverberated in her mind, and she intertwined those feelings with the water to use another one of her mom's powers as her hair curtained her face.

Her lips parted and shaped his name.

"_Riku."_ He whipped his head up; he could've sworn he heard Ame whisper his name! It was a good thing Sora was gone.

He looked around, but no one was there.

"Ame?" he whispered.

"My voice is in the water," she said quietly, "It's one of my powers."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the girls' showers with Kairi," she answered, "I told her what happened." He turned pink, thankful she couldn't see it.

"Ame, I'm sorry," he whispered again, "I shouldn't have been so forward with you."

"Don't apologize, Riku," her voice said, "I wanted you to kiss me."

Riku looked up with surprise.

"You did?" he asked.

"Actually," she continued, "I wanted to thank you...for trying, anyway." She giggled; good gravy, he loved her giggle!

"Well," he said, "since it was a failed attempt, we should try to act normal so we don't go nuts over this."

"That's fair," she agreed, "No sense in dwelling on it. But don't worry, Riku; I'll give you another chance soon!" She laughed; this girl was getting more confident by the minute.

"I'm getting out now," she finished, "It's snack time!"

"Oh, okay," he responded, "I'll see you, then."

"And Riku?" He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You look really hot without a shirt on!" she giggled before breaking contact. Riku turned dark pink and freaked out.

"What"– he stammered to himself, "what just–what did–what'd she–did she just say I was _**hot?**_" He quickly changed into his outfit and joined his friends and Dharma, who led them downstairs to the kitchen. Riku and Ame were silent the whole way down, but walked side by side, so that their arms brushed occasionally. Neither of them could stop smiling.

* * *

**Author's Review**

Cool power she's got, huh? Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and lemme know what you think, okay? Cookies!


	9. DDR Practice

Yay, new chapter! This one's kind of important to the Ame/Riku love pairing because of what happens, but it's also a nice Sora/Ame FRIENDSHIP moment, so those of you who shared my indignity at Sora's stunt in the previous chapter will appreciate what he does here. Let's go!

* * *

_"Dear MacGyver…Enclosed is a rubber band, a paper clip, and a drinking straw. Please save my dog."_- Peter Griffin, _Family Guy_

* * *

**Chapter 9: DDR Practice**  
After snack time with Granda, Ame led them upstairs in the direction of her game room. 

They were walking through a breezeway with flowers on the outside walls and a fantastic mountain view (those of you who saw Cinderella 3—it's kinda like the one Anastasia was singing to herself in); Kairi and Ame were monkey-walking arm-in-arm, and Sora was walking on the sill, swinging around the medium-sized pillars. The late afternoon sunshine was streaming through, putting gold speckles in their hair.

Sora looked down at the flowers and hopped on the floor. He picked one and ran in front of Ame, bowing to her with the yellow flower in his hand. She blushed.

"What's this, Sora?" she asked.

"A hibiscus flower," he answered, "It's our Flower of Apology here in the islands. Please accept it."

"Apology? What for?" Sora's lower face turned red.

"For…" he tried to say, "…well…the hot tub incident."

Ame blushed pink.

"Oh!" she said, "that…It's all right, Sora. You didn't know. Thank you!" She accepted the flower and hugged him; her face was still pink.

"You know, Sora," she smiled, "You would've made a great brother, had we grown up together." Sora looked up at Riku and Kairi; they had no qualms, so he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ame," he beamed, "But you know, I still can be your brother." Ame's face turned quizzical.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He means you can still have a bond as strong as if you _were_ siblings!" Kairi chimed, "Like the way we are with Riku!"

"I'd _love_ that," Ame said with shining eyes, "but first, tell me something, Sora: Who's that blonde guy I saw inside you just now?"

"Oh, that was Roxas," he chirped, "He's my Nobody!" Ame's face went blank.

"Um…" she said.

"Here," Sora said, reaching inside his jacket, "This'll explain everything." He withdrew a small, blue, round crystal (the one from the trophy) and held it toward the sun with an arm around Ame.

"Keep your eyes on the crystal," he instructed, "and you'll understand everything." Ame stared at it as the sunlight magnified through it; a blue spot of light shone directly into her eyes, and they widened.

In an instant, she knew everything.

Riku watched her mouth open with shock and humility. A heavy tear leaked out of her right eye. She closed her eyes and covered her face, turning to Sora.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Sora," her voice wavered, "but why did you show it to _me?_"

"Because you asked," he answered simply, "I figured the only way you'd understand about Roxas was if I showed you the whole story. I didn't mean to make you cry, though…"

"Besides," Kairi added, drying Ame's face off, "you have a right to know, since you're the newest addition to the gang."

"I am?" Ame gasped.

"Of course!" Sora laughed, "Why else would we be here?"

"Because I'm cute and rich?" she joked.

"Actually, your grandma's rich," Sora corrected teasingly.

"But you _are_ cute," smiled Riku with his hand on her head again, making her blush cutely.

"Thanks," she beamed, "Now let's play some DDR!" She grabbed Kairi's wrist and they ran off; Sora hung back with Riku.

"You're worried," he frowned, "You've got that look."

"Well, she does know everything that happened now," Riku mused.

"Riku, listen to me," Sora looked seriously at him, "It's over now; you've put it behind you—you said so yourself. You conquered the dark and banished it forever; you can't start beating yourself up again now that you've met Ame. That's not fair to either of you, so don't even go there. Look at me, man." He did, and Sora continued.

"Ame is not going to think any less of you than she does now…She saw what you did to control the darkness, and then to leave it completely. You told us yourself—you're done with the dark. You can't let it haunt you now that you've done your time and penance for it; you _can't_, you under stand me?" Riku looked at his almost-as-tall-as-him friend and smiled.

"Or you'll what?" he joked, "Make another face at me?"

"Exactly!" Sora grinned, "So…you're good?" He nodded.

"Good." He turned around to see Ame approaching them.

"I'll, uh, go set the game up with Kairi," he said, giving Riku a look, "Straight down, right, Ame?" She nodded, and Sora ran off. Her face was pink again as she looked at Riku, who had a blush line penciled across his own face. Neither of them said anything; Riku wondered what she was thinking.

Ame finally spread her hand on his chest again and smiled with her eyes closed. Then she walked to him and hugged him closely around his neck. Riku's heart leapt to his throat, and his face heated up as Ame leaned her head over his neck, which was tingling where her bare arms touched it.

"Now I know why I trust you so much," she said quietly as the breeze blew the flowers' fragrance in her hair, "The darkness was strong…" She hugged him tighter and pinched her eyes shut.

"…but you were stronger," she whispered, "And that's what makes you a man…to me." Riku's face furrowed with emotion and he closed his eyes, accepting her embrace and her words.

"Thank you," his voice cracked as two tears crept from his eyelids. Ame opened her eyes with surprise; he was _crying?_ She pulled back a bit.

"Riku?" she said, touching his cheek.

_'Great,'_ he thought with embarrassment, _'Now she's seen me cry. Way to go, Riku.'_

_'Way to make a man cry, Ame!'_ she kicked herself.

"Hey," she chuckled gently, "it's all right, Riku. Tears won't make you any less of a man, either." She wiped away one tear and held the left side of his face in her hand, moving to his right side.

"I think they make you more of one," she said lowly. She closed her eyes again and placed her lips to his cheek, which heated up considerably.

Holy crap, she was _kissing_ him! Riku could've spent the rest of his life in that one moment; what was even more amazing was the truth that pierced through his heart.

Ame drew back smiling like no one's business. Now her face was a happy pink, and the sunshine became her aura.

"Now come on!" she sparkled, "Kairi's waiting!" She ran back to the room as Sora was coming out. Ame jumped on him, hugged him, and went inside. Sora walked to Riku with a perplexed face. He pointed his thumb in Ame's direction.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" he asked. Riku raised his hand to his right cheek, where Ame had bestowed her heavenly kiss on him. He could still feel it.

"She kissed me," he murmured. Sora's face popped.

"No way," he breathed, then triumphantly said, "See? I told you so!" Riku chased Sora and his laughter into the game room to find Kairi and Ame stepping it up on the DDR machine to "Butterfly" (the regular one). They matched each other step for step as if they'd been cut from the same stuff or separated from birth. Kairi was bouncy, Ame was particularly radiant, and the boys were floored at how good they were!

The song ended, and they got down; they hadn't even broken a sweat!

"You boys want a turn?" Kairi grinned, "I told Ame how good you two were, and she wants to see it!"

"How about a challenge?" invited Sora, "Boys vs. girls! Riku, you go first: Show Ame what you're made of!"

"Wha..?"

Riku looked at Ame; her smile melted him, _begging_ him to take her on. How could he refuse? He turned red and swallowed.

"All right!" he grinned, hopping over the rail, "I rise to your challenge!"

"Okay," she said, joining him, "But I warn you, Riku: You've seen me dance before, so don't hold back!" She looked back at Sora.

"Winners pick the movie?" she suggested (for movie time later).

"Definitely!" he agreed.

"Choose your weapon," said Riku, looking at the screen.

"Oh, don't worry," she smiled, using the steps to pick the song, "I have a _wide_ variety: Aerosmith, Elton John, Genesis, Weird Al, The A-Teens, etc. But _this_ one"—she stomped to select her choice, "—has never failed me yet." Riku read the title and blushed: _"Every Time We Touch,"_ by Cascada.

Riku bent his head and looked at Ame on his left, and Ame did the same. They both smiled and stayed that way as Cascada started to sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams_

The first few arrows of the next stanza floated up to their marks on the screen; even though they weren't watching them, they still nailed them.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you, it's hard to survive_

On the next part, their eyes glittered and they jumped back to opposite ends of their upper and lower arrows. Still watching each other, they stomped their arrows in perfect sync.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

They continued through the whole song like that, locking their gazes and not missing a beat until it was over.

They started panting, their cheeks flushed, but they were still smiling. Ame bowed and jumped gracefully off the stand. She went to Kairi, who was clearly impressed with them.

"Nice," she nodded, "_Very_ nice!" Ame beamed and shrugged.

"I think we've got a good sporting chance!" she chimed. Kairi laughed.

"_That's_ the understatement of the century!" she twinkled, "Right, Riku?"

Ame's head popped up and she blushed again; Riku was right behind her!

"You're incredible, Ame," he smiled, "You're even better than I am." She looked up at him (not much, since she comes halfway up to his eyes).

"Is that a forfeit?" she raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Guess so," he shrugged, stomping Sora's foot before he could object.

"Good," she said, "'cause it's dinner time!"

* * *

Ame and Kairi were with Dharma in Ame's walk-in closet; they were about the same size, so Ame had no trouble picking out a beautiful kimono for Kairi to wear for dinner: pink with blue cuff/collar/hem, flowers embroidered in blue also, and a blue obi (the back part). Granda liked to dress up for dinner, and Kairi wanted to do it too, even though she didn't have to. For herself, Ame selected a soft blue with green lining and purple dragons stitched on. She then proceeded to put Kairi's hair up with Japanese hair pins. 

"You _kissed_ Riku?" Kairi squeaked at the vanity mirror, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded, "I couldn't help it! I've never felt this way about anyone before!"

"I can tell!" Kairi laughed, "Feels wonderful, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," she sighed, "He makes me feel incredible and confident and amazing!"

"That's interesting," Kairi mused, "Everything you just said is how Riku thinks of you."

"Seriously?" Ame asked as Dharma started on her hair.

"Positive," Kairi nodded, "except you left out beautiful and perfect and strong." Ame's face turned crimson.

"Well," she mumbled, "beautiful and strong I can accept, but I'm not perfect."

"_He_ thinks you are," Kairi smiled gently, touching her shoulder. Ame smiled gratefully at her in the mirror and touched her hand.

"You're amazing, Kairi," she said.

"Me? Why?" Kairi was surprised; weren't they just talking about Riku?

"You love so freely and give so much from your heart," Ame glistened, "I can see why Sora and Riku fought so hard to get back to you." Kairi smiled.

"It was a three-way deal," she said, "Sora's my true love and Riku's our brother in heart; we complete each other…" She looked at Ame as she stood and they walked out of her room together.

"But even with us," Kairi continued, "Riku's heart wasn't complete…(she looked at her again)…until we met you." Ame looked wide-eyed at her, unable to believe what she'd said. Her? Complete Riku?

"I pray with all my heart that you're right, Kairi," she said. Kairi took her hand and smiled at her.

"I know I am."

* * *

**Author's Review**  
Whew! Hope you liked that! Very sweet side-story there, but I should explain about the crystal: I had it so that Donald enchanted it to show the Kingdom Hearts story to anyone who holds it up to the sun and looks through it! Nice of him, huh? 

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; it's a bit of a development for Riku as an individual, as well as for his pairing with Ame.  Please review and tell me which parts you liked! Thanks!


	10. Good Night Kiss

This chapter is dedicated to **kh is my life**, who personally recommended this story in her latest update _and_ **rippling0water0eyes**,who put this story on a list of recommendations to boot, which is an honor in my book! Thanks, girlfriends! You rock my socks! Have a cookie!

This is where some of the Sora/Kairi love kicks in, so get ready for L-O-V-E!

* * *

"_Whenever someone says 'oh, this is so good, what's in this,' the answer keeps coming back: Cinnamon! Cinnamon! Again and again! Lesser bobka? I think not!"-_Jerry Seinfeld from the episode _The Dinner Party_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Good Night Kiss**

"Did you see Riku staring at you?" Kairi giggled later in Ame's bedroom as she brushed her long, wet-sand colored hair.

Ame's room was amazing: To the right of the old oak door was her bed, which was more like a window sill/bed. Her window was like part of it, had a big dreamcatcher net with light blue, white-tipped feathers, and there was a sunroof overhead as well.

The floor was round and wooden; it had been redone so it wouldn't rot. The wall by the door was a bookshelf wall lined with magic books and waterbending scrolls and healing books and like a jillion snow globes. Three shelves held nothing but music CDs; two had all DVDs. A Dell laptop was perched on a computer desk in the corner by her bathroom. On the wall opposite the door was her walk-in closet, and next to it was her mirror desk. She didn't need an end-table; she had the window sill part of her bed!

"Couldn't tell," Ame responded, sitting on the floor in a soft green nightgown, "I was busy watching Sora drool over you!" Kairi parted Ame's hair and started to braid it.

"Yes, yes," she sighed, "We are both too pretty for our own good." After she finished Ame's hair, and after Ame French-braided Kairi's hair, Dharma came in with the boys, who were wearing shorts and tanks.

"Excuse me, ladies," Dharma grinned, "but these fine, young gentlemen are ready to say good night and join you for sleepy time!" Ame blushed profusely again: Good _night?_ What did _that_ mean? Did she mean _say_ good night or _kiss_ good night?

Ame ducked her head down, cursing the one big braid Kairi had given her so she couldn't hide, but so grateful for her full-length cotton/polyester soft green nightgown with long sleeves.

She blushed harder to find Riku's bare feet standing before her as she sat on her bed. He knelt so that they were at exact eye level. His eyes were shining, and he laughed.

"What's your problem, Ame?" he beamed, touching her head, "Every time I come your way, you try to hide your cute face from me!" She looked up at him and moved his bangs out of his face with a smirk. His clear sapphire eyes were so beautiful!

"_Who's_ hiding?" she countered. Riku smiled, removed her hand from his face, and kissed it.

"Thank you for playing with me," he said quietly, "and inviting us over…and for what you said in the breezeway." Ame couldn't help but grin.

"It was nothing," she mumbled with a modest blush. Riku's face turned serious and he moved their hands to where they were still up, only now with their fingers interlaced.

"It was _everything_," he said lowly. Her eyes softened as she realized how much it had meant to him to hear her say those words of acceptance. Riku moved his face against hers the same way he had on the beach (so they're looking over each other's shoulders). Ame caught her breath and they both closed their eyes. Her hand moved to his hair—it was soft, light, and luxuriant.

"I told you you're a lady," he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. Ame vowed then and there to find out what the heck type of cologne he was wearing! It intoxicated her and lingered around her like a wreath of protection long after Riku pulled back.

_'Oh, don't stop yet!'_ Ame thought poutingly, her face moving forward a bit as if to follow his lips. He saw her disappointment, even though she was smiling.

"What'd you stop for?" she asked in a small voice.

"Probably 'cause Dharma's watching," he answered, looking at the door. Ame turned her eyes up to see the redhead at the door.

"I'm not asked, I don't tell," Dharma shrugged as she approached them, "But I'm warning you: I come in here every morning to make Ame's bed." She eagle-eyed them, mostly Riku.

"_Don't_ surprise me," she said, then to Sora and Kairi, "And that goes for the two of _you_ as well!" Holding hands, Sora and Kairi blushed and grinned sheepishly. Apparently, they'd been kissing good night…excessively.

"Dharma…!" Ame buried her face in her hands. Dharma's expression cleared.

"Sorry, miss," she beamed, petting her head, "I know you all know how to behave, and so does Granda. That was just my inner nanny talking." Ame dropped her head with a giant sweatdrop. Dharma chuckled, said "good night, kids!" and left the room. Kairi sat on the bed next to Ame while Sora knelt next to Riku.

"Hey," said Sora, "Know what we should do after the contest tomorrow? We should all go out together—double date!"

_'YES!'_ screamed Ame's inner thoughts, _'MY FIRST DATE!'_

"Sounds like fun," smiled Riku.

"What do we do?" asked Ame, pushing two fingers together.

"We could do the basic dinner and a movie," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah!" Sora brightened, "At Fountain Square! We could show it to Ame!"

"That's a great idea, Sora!" Kairi piped, grabbing Ame, "You'll love it, Ame! There's restaurants and clothing stores and coffee shops and outside diners and a park and the arcade and the movie theater!"

"There's also Riverside Valley," Sora added, "They've got a restaurant on the river and a ferry boat and fishing and this fountain thing for kids to run through and…the Promenade!"

"Prome-_nahd?_" Ame repeated (that's how it's pronounced).

"It's this little dance spot on the riverbank," Riku explained, "There's always a dance going on, like, every night." Sora smiled dreamily to himself.

"I remember the first time I took Kairi to the Promenade," he said tenderly, looking at his girlfriend with soft eyes, "Our first slow dance was 'When The Stars Go Blue' from Tim McGraw." Kairi smiled.

"After a while," she added, "they played 'Here Without You' from 3 Doors Down."

"Oh, I love that song," Ame sighed.

"So do I," said Kairi, "but this had been a week after we got home, and we were still kinda paranoid about being separated again."

"Halfway through, we just stopped dancing," said Sora, "right in the middle of the floor." His face turned sad as he looked at Kairi. "I just couldn't stop staring at you. That song made me remember how much I missed you. So we left the dance…" He smiled and she blushed and covered his mouth.

"And, uh," she grinned nervously, "that was the first time we made out—the end! Good night, guys!" She hugged Riku and went to Sora, who stood up.

"Kairi!" he pouted, "You ruined the story!" Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; he stopped whining and held her around her waist while Riku and Ame each developed a giant sweatdrop on their heads. They watched them with weird looks on their faces.

"Do they always…?"

"Yep," he answered flatly. She looked sideways at him.

"But they don't…?"

"No," he said, "Haven't you seen their right hands? They're wearing gold rings with King Mickey's seal on them. He made them himself. They're magic symbols of the Golden Promise."

_'The Golden Promise,'_ Ame thought, _'Abstinence.'_ She smiled.

"And they never break a promise," she commented, sitting against the wall that made her headboard.

"Or a kiss, apparently," said Riku irritably, "_Ahem!_" Sora and Kairi broke apart and blushed with toothy grins.

"Sorry!" Sora piped, "G'night, Kairi! Night, Ame!"

"Yeah," she said, "Night…" Sora hopped to his sleeping bag and slipped in. Kairi slipped into the opposite side of Ame's bed and settled in, turning her face to the window with its view of the forest; Riku stayed where he was. Ame watched him for a moment; after what had just happened, she wasn't sure what to think.

_'__Say__ something…'_ she nagged herself.

"Well," she beamed quietly, "guess I'll hit the hay, too." She slipped into her covers.

"Good night, Kairi," she softly called.

"Good night, Ame," Kairi responded, still watching the stars out the window. She was out in a matter of minutes.

_Plop!_ Ame turned her head to see that Riku had deposited his sleeping bag right next to her bed! It was pointed so that the head was pointed to the corner of the bed head but faced away from it. Riku sat back down in front of her.

"Riku?" He smiled at her.

"You're the only woman I've ever been attracted to," he said, "I'm not at liberty to be away from you just yet…unless, of course, you'd rather have your space, in which case I can just…"

"Riku," she sat up with a blanket around herself and cut him off seriously, "I've had 16 years' worth of space, and I'm sick of it." He looked at her; her glaring eyes were glittering with tears, and her blush was the kind that came after an expression of deep feelings stemmed from the past, a confession that had never before been spoken. Riku saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look all too well, because he'd felt it so many times himself as he journeyed through the dark: As he had once been, she was lonely. She shut her eyes and ducked her head again.

"Please," she whispered, "Stay with me."

Right then, Riku would've done anything for her if she'd asked him to. He fell to his knees before her blanketed form as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I," she hesitated with the past-confession blush, "I still have nightmares sometimes…about my dad. And I—I want…" She blushed harder and slightly raised her face to look at him. "I want someone there…to be here…for when they wake me up…someone s-stronger than me."

Now Riku understood: She'd had to be strong for herself all her life. There was no one to protect her from her nightmares, to dry her tears, to hold her until she stopped trembling. But things were different now; she had Granda, Dharma, Sora, Kairi…and him. And if he was the one she wanted to protect her from the evils of the night, then he would do so to the best of his ability.

Riku took her in his arms, blanket and all, and hugged her protectively. She rested her forehead in his neck; it fit like a glove.

"Dream of me," he whispered in her ear, "and I'll save you in your nightmares. Call my name when the monsters come, and they'll fall under my Keyblade. If they wake you up, I'll send you back to sleep. I'll never leave you lonely…I promise."

She didn't answer. He held her back a bit to look at her.

"Ame?" he whispered softly. Her beautiful eyes were closed in serene sleep. He smiled, wondering how much she'd heard before she drifted off.

_'I'm that boring, am I?'_ he thought jokingly, _'Ah, well. I'll get you back for it.'_ He gently laid her back in her bed and spread the covers over her. He brushed a few stray locks out of her face and watched her for a bit: Her face, peaceful with sleep, was swathed in moonlight with the stars twinkling on her eyelashes and in her hair, which was still braided. She took his breath away. Riku caressed her cheek ever so slightly with the back of his fingers.

"I'll protect you forever." His whispered vow was barely audible, but he'd said it. His newfound truth that he'd discovered in the breezeway when she'd kissed him came back even stronger.

Ame sighed in her sleep. He heard his name barely escape her lips.

_"Riku."_ It almost couldn't be heard, but he'd heard it. His face turned bright red.

_'Holy crap, is she __**dreaming**__ about me?'_ he thought, _'Does she really like me that much?'_ Riku decided he was too tired to freak out, so he sat down on his pillow and leaned against the wall by the head of her bed. He soon noticed her hand was hanging down. He couldn't resist; he took it in his own and kissed it slowly and fervently, like a knight before his lady. He then placed her hand back under the blanket and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Author's Review**  
To clarify, the wall pokes out next to her bed, sort of, so he's sitting right next to her bed! Aw, how sweet! 

I should probably mention that I do not own 3 Doors Down, Tim McGraw, or their songs. Heck, I don't even own the name Fountain Square! We have a real place by that name where I live; I think it's a business. Anyway, I just used the name 'cause I liked it! The only stuff I do own are Ame and Granda, their house, the servants in it, and this story…duh. So I hope y'all loved this, 'cause I sure did! Isn't Riku a sweetheart?

Riku fangirls get cookies for reviewing! Love y'all!


	11. Roxas and Namine:The Story of

1(Sigh!) I love updating for my wonerful readers! Cookies for everybody! And thanks to all of you who favorited this story; it seriously means a lot! Love y'all!

Dedicated to all Roxas/Naminé fans! This is where Ame meets the Nobodies for the first time! Yay! Let's go!

Special dedication to **Xxx-aRisa-hasEgawa-18-xxX**, my little Phillipina sister, who came up with Roxas' stuttering line below! ;)

* * *

"_You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other...But I knew you."_-Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

**Chapter 11: Roxas and Naminé (The Story of The Grateful Matron)**

After about an hour, Ame woke up and looked through the sunroof at the stars. She sighed; something inside had woken her up, and it wasn't just her bladder. Riku was gone, but her bathroom door was closed and she heard sounds.

She wasn't going to wait, though; she had to go _now_.

Ame slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of her room, sliding as silently out the door as water, the way Master Hana had taught her.

She ran to the nearest bathroom down the hall, the 1st one on the left past her favorite balcony. After she was done, she took no more than five steps before she saw a translucent young man in front of her across the door to the balcony with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that didn't notice her. Ame opened her eyes wider.

'_Roxas!'_ she thought, surprised, _'How did __**he**__ get out of Sora's body?'_ She hid herself discreetly behind a corner-pillar with a thick curtain that had at least a hundred folds that trailed the floor. She watched Roxas and turned her eye to the balcony, where a sunshine-blonde girl in a white dress was standing with her back to them.

"_Naminé!"_ Roxas whispered. Naminé turned around and smiled radiantly. Her aura just lit like a firefly.

"Roxas!" He ran to her in a slight bend and lifted her off her feet with his arms around her waist while she giggled. She buried her hands in his hair and consumed him with her kiss.

"Mmm..." Roxas was loving this as he slowly put her back on her feet. Ame spun her head back and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream, her eyes popping and her face burning.

'_HOLY SHNIKIES!'_ she freaked out in her mind, _'THEY'RE MAKING __**OUT**__'_ She started a hands-on-her-head anime freak-out dance. _'What if someone catches them? Or worse–what if __**no**__ one catches them, and they start to...GAH! THEY __WOULDN'T__! But...they're Nobodies! Nobodies can't do __that__...or __can__ they?'_

She took another peek between the pillar and the curtain to see Roxas blazing a slow trail down Naminé's neck. He gently poked her side, making her squeak and flinch.

"Roxas!" she giggled, "I told you not to tickle me!"

"Well, that's why I do it," he smiled, "so I can hear you laugh." He kissed the side of her head and leaned his forehead there.

"You know I thought about you all day today," he said lovingly. Naminé grinned.

"You say that every night," she said quietly. He put his hands in her hair and brought their heads together; their eyes were closed.

"That's 'cause I think about you every day," he told her. She opened her eyes to him.

"So do I," she softly replied, "I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you, too," he said, "so much. I just wish I didn't have to wait so long to be with you." She looked at him.

"Roxas," she said sadly, "we talked about this." Roxas sighed and held her head to him.

"I know," he said, "It's the best you could do, and I'm glad for it. It's just...(sigh)...I just wish there was something more we could do."

"Me, too," she said, her eyes closed, "but I promised I'd find a better way, and I will."

"I know you will," he smiled, "Don't rush yourself, Naminé. I can wait. Besides," his arms snaked around her body, "I think you're worth the wait."

"You _know_ it," she chuckled as they started kissing again. Ame couldn't help watching them together; a soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at the lovers. The temperature in her body rose considerably, and she began to wonder...

'_What if that was me and Riku?'_ She saw Roxas' hand across Naminé's shoulder, his thumb slowly moving against its paleness. His grip tightened around her waist, as did hers around his neck. Her feet slowly left the floor and he bent forward a little bit, holding onto her for dear life. Just the thought of Riku holding her so closely, kissing her so fervently, and touching her so softly was almost too much for Ame to imagine. She sighed inwardly.

'_I wonder if I can help them,'_ she thought sympathetically, _'They love each other so much, but it sounds like they can't be together anytime they want. Oh, Mom; what should I do? What __can__ I do?'_

She was going to lean back on the pillar corner, but she missed and fell flat on her back with Roxas and Naminé on her left!

"OUCH!" she cried loudly, immediatley covering her mouth. The couple stopped and looked at her with wide-eyed gawks while she stared back at them with a horrified, "uh-oh, I got caught" blush. Roxas placed Naminé back on her feet and stood over Ame, still flabbergasted.

"Heh-heh!" she tittered nervously with the sweatdrop, "I'm a...sleepwalker?"

"Flingin'...flangin'...!" Roxas stuttered, finding his speech, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?" Ame glared at him and slapped him with water from a nearby vase. She leapt to her feet and the water hovered in a sem-circle behind her head.

"WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ DOING NECKING IN MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE?" she exploded, her arms waving in anime anger.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" he responded.

"BECAUSE YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!" she shouted, "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Naminé stepped up and grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"Roxas, calm down!" she said, "Someone will hear you!"

"But she's"–he sputtered.

"She's right, Roxas," Naminé said firmly as she held his face, "We're guests in someone else's house–her house–_Granda Megami's_ house. We shouldn't be acting like this here."

"But," he said painfully, "Naminé..."

"Sshhh..." She closed his lips with one finger, seeing the pain in his eyes. Ame closed her eyes and turned her head–that was as much privacy as she could give them right now.

"Just let me talk to her, okay?" she said sweetly, holding his face.

"But I," he stammered, "I mean we..."

"Baby," she whispered slowly with her lips near his, "we have all night, remember?" She flicked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh-h-h..." Roxas shuddered and fell down. Naminé giggled and turned to Ame, who had her eyes open again.

"Gets him every time," she beamed with a blush. Ame looked down at Roxas; his eyes were black and white spirals, and his face was a kind of red that didn't even exist. His fingers were twitching, his mouth was open, and his voice was broken. Ame grinned.

"Girlfriend," she shook her head at Naminé, "you are sooo bad." They bumped forearms and laughed.

"Naminé," Ame smiled, "I'm so glad to finally meet you two."

"So am I," said Naminé, "It's nice to meet another girl with magic powers. You'll have to excuse Roxas, though!"

"I'll let him slide 'cause he's cute," Ame winked, "but seriously, Naminé; listen. I heard what you said about how you have to see each other at night, and if I'm correct, you rest within Sora and Kairi, right?"

"Yes," the witch nodded, "They're not whole without us, and we're not whole without them. I found a way for us to step outside of them after they fall completely asleep; you're in a vulnerable state when you're out cold, so that's the easiest way to do it. But we have to stay close; once their minds start bringing them back to consciousness, we have to go back with them or they can't wake up, especially in an emergency happens. It's dangerous and risky, but they're willing to go along. I tell Kairi every day how grateful we are to them for letting us out at night." Ame smiled and touched the blonde's arm kindly.

"Is there no way for you to become whole and let them stay whole?" she asked. Naminé looked down at Roxas sadly.

"We're Nobodies, Ame," she said quietly, "We don't deserve it. We were never even supposed to exist." Ame was shocked; she knew the whole story now, but to hear someone like Naminé actually say that was unbelievable!

"But that's not true!" she boldly stood before her and held the Nobody's arms. Naminé looked up, surprised at her outburst.

"Never meant to exist?" Ame repeated, "That's like saying Sora and Kairi were never meant to be together! It's inconceivable!"

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"How was Roxas born?" she tested her.

"From Sora becoming a Heartless," Naminé answered.

"Right," Ame nodded, "And how did Sora become a Heartless?"

"He unlocked himself and freed Kairi's heart," she answered blankly, not yet seeing where this was going.

"And why did he do that, _besides_ to seal the Keyhole?" she smiled.

"Because he loved…Kairi." She was beginning to understand.

"It was all meant to happen," Ame said, "Kairi was meant to lose her heart so that you could exist. Sora released her heart because of their love, so Roxas _was_ meant to exist. You and Roxas _were_ meant to live, just as their love was meant to be. Don't you see, Namine? You and Roxas were meant to be because of them; and they were meant to be, not only for them, but for you." Namine was about to cry, so Ame held up her hands in her own and finished.

"I know most people think of destiny the same way they do fate, as something we can't control, that the things we say and do happen because we don't have any say in it. I think that's bogus. To me, destiny only controls the things that happen to us. It's what we say and do that produces the end result; that creates our true destiny." She then spread her hand over Namine's head and giggled.

"Never supposed to exist," she said again, "my foot!" Namine laughed and hugged Ame.

"Thank you, Ame," she wept, "I'll never forget this, ever. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Namine," Ame pulled back and held her hands, "Now get Roxas up and come with me. I think I can help you." Her eyes sparkled.

"Okay!" she chimed. She stood over Roxas, whose eyes were now tiny dots.

"Hey, Ame," she giggled, "Check this out!" She knelt by Roxas and leaned over him.

"_I'm so glad I found an angel,"_ she sang softly in his ear, _"some...one _(she moved her face over his very closely) _who was there when all my hopes fell..."_

His hand swiftly went to the back of her head and pushed her into his kiss. He wrapped his other arm around her and flipped her over to her back. Ame's mouth turned to a stunned rectangle as he finished the kiss. He rubbed noses with her, smiled, and said, "I want to fly looking in your eyes."

Ame spun around with her curled fingers against her mouth and a blush across her nose.

'_They rubbed noses!'_ she thought, squeaking inside, _'That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!'_

"Um, Roxas," Namine blushed profusely, "Ame wants us to come with her; she says she can help us." He looked surprised.

"Really?" he looked up at Ame, "How?" Ame crossed her hands behind her head and smirked at him.

"If you two are done fooling around, you can follow me and find out!" she said, walking off. Roxas freaked out and shot up to his knees.

"Flingin'–flangin'!" he stuttered again, his eye twitching. Namine giggled and sat up. She kissed his neck just under his jaw line, making him blush and his eyes moon out.

"Uhhh..." He was now her zombie. She stood up and grabbed his hands.

"C'mon, you," she said, and they joined Ame. They soon came to a hallway lined with beautiful tapestries. There was thick silence in this hall, and it was pitch dark.

"_Akari,"_ Ame whispered with her hands in front of her torso like she was about to pass a basketball. Between her hands appeared a yellow-white orb of bright light that made her own personal flashlight. She held it up in her right hand with it hovering only centimeters above her palm. Namine felt magic from this hallway.

"Ame," she whispered quietly, "what is this place?"

"Granda calls it the Hall of Silent History," she answered reverently, "These tapestries are all stories that Granda loved and some that she actually did. A lot are from her travels. But this one is my favorite."

The one she stopped at depicted two teenagers of sixteen–one boy and one girl. The boy was kneeling on a riverbank to the right and had his brown hair tied back. His skin was brown, his eyes dark ocean blue, his shirtless muscles trim and fit, and he wore light blue pants. He was smiling at the girl, who was touching the middle of his chest with her left hand. Her hair was long and sky blue, and her eyes were the color of rain puddles. Her dress was melded into the water she was kneeling in. Ame blushed again, reminded of herself and Riku. Namine brought her back to reality by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she said, "They look like true love."

"They were," Ame replied, "Those are my parents on the day they met."

"Oh!" she breathed.

"Those are your parents?" Roxas repeated. Ame nodded.

"Once I get a chance," she said, "I'm gonna show it to Sora and Kairi and Riku." She then continued their walk to the end of the hall, where an old cherry wood door stood with a silver handle. Namine drew in a small breath.

"There's power in that room," she whispered.

"I know," Ame smiled, "Isn't it awesome?"

"I don't feel anything," said Roxas, scratching his head.

"Ssh," Namine shushed him. Ame gripped the handle, pushed down the knob tab with her thumb, and pushed the door open. It didn't make a sound. She took Namine by the hand and led her into the room, a circular tower with white marble pillars, a dome-shaped panoramic sunroof, and shelves full of books. In the middle of the floor was a low, round, Asian table with cushioned mats around it. Ame's flashlight shrank and disappeared. She smiled.

"Welcome to the North Tower," she murmured.

"Wow," breathed Roxas.

"It's beautiful," Namine sparkled.

"Here, sit down," Ame invited. Namine knelt on one mat and Roxas joined her on her left. Ame took one across from them and placed her hand on an old Chinese-looking box in the middle of the moonlight-drowned table.

"A long time ago," she said, "my grandmother was traveling through a savannah when she came upon an old elephant who was trapped in a drying mud hole. She had not the strength to pull herself free, and even the strength of all the females in the herd was insufficient.

"She was very important to this herd, for she was their matron. She was nearing the day of her death, but didn't want to die in the mud...so she trumpeted to whatever spirits might be listening for someone to come and help her. Grnada heard the call and made it rain so that the mud softened and she could escape.

"The matron was so grateful for her deliverance that she offered up her tusks as a gift for after she passed. Granda accepted, for tusks–or any animal accessory–when offered in gratitude, hold immense power."

She opened the box and held up two necklaces with black suede string chains and thin, white ivory pendants that were shaped like rounded triangles (like guitar picks).

"These necklaces," she concluded, "are made from the ivory tusks of The Grateful Matron. They are infused with celestial power, and I am going to use it to help you two."

"We humbly thank you, Ame," Namine bowed her head to her, "but...what are you gonna do?" Ame smiled.

"I'm going to make them into temporary hearts."

* * *

**Author's Review**

Forgive the misspelling of Namine's name later in the chapter...I used two different softwares to write this, and only one of them will put the accent mark over the "E" in her name (sucks, huh?). Anyway, did you guys like this?

I also want to mention something: I was asked if chapter 10 was the end of the story, and here's the answer to anyone who's wondering the same thing: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER BY A LONG SHOT. This is going to be at LEAST 30 chapters long! I've filled 2 notebooks with the handwritten version already, and I'm starting the 3rd! So if you really love this story enough, then get comfy, 'cause I'm just getting started! ;D


	12. Receive Your Heart

Yay, time to update! Holy Krabby Patties! Ame is actually going to try to make _hearts_ for them! What will happen?

_"You are always gonna be the one."_-Utada Hikaru, "First Love"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Receive Your Heart**  
Roxas and Naminé both gasped. 

"Hearts?" Naminé repeated.

"You can _do_ that?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Ame nodded, "At least, I think so."

"What do you mean, you think so?" he asked.

"Well," she answered a little self-consciously, "My mom was a spirit child with powers beyond imagination, and she gave them all to me. I haven't used many of them, but if I do have such incredible powers, it makes sense that I should be able to make at least a couple of temporary hearts, doesn't it?"

"And you'd really do it for us?" Naminé asked humbly. Ame blushed slightly.

"I can try, at least," she beamed.

"Well, if there's gonna be any experiment testing, then do it on me, Ame," Roxas volunteered, "You've never tried this before, right? I mean, I'm sure you know what you're doing, but…" He looked sideways at Naminé, who smiled shyly.

"I get you, Roxas," Ame smiled, "Okay; we'll do you first."

_'Help me out, Mom,'_ she prayed silently, _'Don't let me screw this up.'_ She placed one necklace back in the box and held up the other one.

"Roxas," she said politely, "please give me your hand."

The boy looked at Naminé, and they both nodded. He held out his right hand to Ame with his palm upward, bathing in moonlight. Ame held the necklace over it and closed her eyes; Roxas followed suit. The young waterbender took a deep breath and furrowed her brow.

"Okay," she whispered, "Here we go." She placed the pendant in his hand and covered it with her own, placing her other one under his hand. She opened her eyes, which were shining icy blue with power.

"Roxas," she whispered with a slight echo, "Noble warrior of the realm of light and worthy user of the Keyblade: You have journeyed further than you ever thought possible in your search for the truth. You chose the light over the dark and joined with your original self. Your worth for this life is duly proven, and you deserve what you did not have before."

Ame removed her hand from over his; the Japanese symbol for his name shone on the pendant.

"This heart is not permanent," she continued, "but it is yours to keep and treasure until I can find a way to make it real. Use it well; protect it, and protect others with it. Feel with it, fight with it, and love with it."

Ame took up the necklace and placed it around Roxas' neck; the pendant reached the middle of his chest plate. He opened his eyes to see her hand near the pendant with the fingers spread out. Her eyes were still glowing, and he saw intense concentration on her face. He held her gaze steadily and stayed still.

"Roxas," she said, echoing again, "receive your heart!"

An energy wave shot through Roxas, but he didn't move away from her. It wasn't painful, but he felt something coursing through his body, filling it to the brim. He felt light-headed, and a flash of red briefly crossed his vision.

_'What'_ he thought, his head spinning, _'What __is__ this? Blood? Is this what it's like…to have a heart?'_

He started to lurch forward and caught himself with his elbows on the table.

"Roxas!" He felt Naminé's hands on his shoulder and arm. Her voice sounded distressed.

"Roxas," she repeated, "are you okay? Did it work? Are you hurt?" Roxas stared at the table, breathing moderately heavy.

"I…" He put an arm around her for support. "I'm fine…I think." Naminé leaned in closer and pressed her hand to his chest to help him sit up; then she gasped.

"Roxas," she said, "do you feel that?" Roxas looked down at her hand and put his own hand over it. Naminé removed her hand and placed it over his. Roxas felt a soft thumping in the middle of his chest, right under the pendant.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ His breathing became more steady, and his head slowly stopped spinning as he realized what was inside him. He gasped and his eyes widened. He turned and looked at Naminé.

"Naminé," he breathed quickly and looked up at Ame, whose own face made clear that she could hardly believe it herself. She was still holding her hand up; it started to tremble.

"It worked." She half-smiled and started to laugh. "It worked—I can feel it." She leaned across the table on her hands.

"Roxas!" she sparked with excitement, "It _did_ work! You can feel your heart, right? It's inside you beating and alive, isn't it? Let me feel it!"

Roxas took her wrist and directed her hand to his temporary heart. Ame's eyes widened.

"I did it," she breathed unbelievably to herself, "I really did it! I made a heart!" Tears spilled out of her eyes; in her mind, she imagined herself at five years old running to her mother with bouncy excitement and crying, "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did!"

_'Did you see me, Mommy?'_ she thought, _'Did you see what I did?'_

Roxas' hand gently closed around hers.

"Ame," he said humbly, "thank you." She looked up to see him crying, too. She chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, no problem!" she wavered, trying to pull herself together, "Immortal power, remember? Piece of cake!" Naminé touched her boyfriend's heart again and smiled.

"It may not be complete," she said, "but it's a beautiful heart, Roxas."

"Don't forget," said Ame, holding up the other necklace, "You get one too, Naminé." The blonde's cerulean eyes shone.

"Okay," she nodded and held out her right hand palm up. The moonlight intensified her pale complexion as Ame lay the pendant in Naminé's hand and covered it with one of her own, placing the other under Naminé's.

"Ready?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Naminé held Roxas' hand.

"Ready!" she said, closing her eyes. Ame took a moment to prepare her mind.

_'Okay, Mom,'_ she thought, _'Round two; don't leave me yet.'_ She opened her eyes, icy blue once again with power.

"Naminé," she whispered with her slight echo, "beautiful child of the light, friend of the Keyblade, and bearer of power both blessing and curse: You have born your burdens well in your quest to help your friends. You did not fear your gifts, but endeavored to use them in purity. You defied your superiors following your feelings of what you knew was right and chose to join your original self, thus triumphing over a cruel fate of nonexistence. You too deserve what you did not have before."

The witch's name symbol appeared in a shining light on the pendant.

"Though my powers are great," Ame said, "I can only give you the kind of heart I know how to give. It is yet incomplete, as are you, but this heart I give you is yours alone to nourish and protect. Feel, fight, and love with this gift."

As with Roxas, Ame put the necklace on Naminé and held out her hand near it. Naminé looked into her eyes and gripped Roxas' hand, ready for what he had felt.

"Naminé," Ame commanded, "receive your heart!"

"Uh!" Naminé gave a small cry as the wave hit her. She was aware of Roxas' hand on her back as the new blood flowed through her entire body. Once the bit of red flashed across her eyes, she started to sway.

"Whoa…" She came forward, but Roxas put his arm across her front and caught her. He brought her close to him and let her lean on him with her eyes closed; her breathing was shaky. Roxas streamed her hair with his fingers.

"Naminé," he said softly, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, a little disoriented, "just a…little dizzy."

"That's just the side effects," he smiled, "right, Ame?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ame scratched her head sheepishly, "How else do you feel, Naminé? You got your heartbeat?" Naminé touched her chest over the pendant and smiled.

"It's a girl!" she beamed. Roxas laughed, kissed her head, and cradled her, whispering "I love you" into her hair as she started spilling her own tears. Ame cried silently again.

_'I __**can**__ do it!'_ she thought humbly, _'I __can__ help my friends with my power! Did you hear that, Momma? I'm starting to get the hang of it!'_

"Ame," Naminé reached out for her. Ame held her hand.

"Thank you," Naminé whispered.

"Yeah," smiled Roxas, "thanks." Ame nodded.

"Now," she said, "there are some things I have to tell you about your new hearts." They looked attentively at her.

"The hearts I just gave you are incomplete," she explained, "They're temporary hearts until I can find a way to make them whole. Since they're temporary, they are powered by your necklaces. They will not work without your pendants, so under _**no**_ circumstances can you take them off or let them be removed. If those pendants leave your necks, you'll be right back where you started, inside Sora and Kairi. You…" She hesitated. "You might even…die."

Fear filled Naminé's eyes.

_"__**Die?**__"_ Roxas repeated.

"But don't worry," she said hastily with a blush, "I've also infused them with celestial protection, so no matter what happens to your bodies, no harm will ever come to your heart pendants—the chains, too. They're protected too, so they'll never wear or break. And if anything happens to the hearts inside you, your pendant will fix it!" Roxas heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know," he said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Ame nodded, "You may have your own hearts now, but you still have to stay close to Sora and Kairi—not the way you were before, though. No—what I mean is, they're still not whole without you, so you still have to stick to them like glue. You'll have to stay in the same building as them at all times, except when they're asleep. If they're outside, you _**have to stay**_ within 100 feet of them. I'll increase the radius periodically. But the best part is you don't have to stay inside them all day anymore! Even though you still have to be _with_ them, you don't have to be _in_ them. You can be together at daytime now; you don't have to wait for them to fall asleep anymore!" Roxas' face flooded with joy.

"Really?" he said, his new heart thumping, "Are you serious?" Ame nodded.

"You can be together anytime, day or night," she said, "And at night, you can be as far away from anyone as you want."

"Naminé, did you hear that?" he looked at his girlfriend, "We don't have to wait all day to see each other!" Naminé wiped a few tears out of her face.

"It seems too good to be true," she smiled through her tears.

"But it is true," said Roxas, holding up his pendant, "We're that much closer, Naminé, to becoming real, our own whole."

"Ame," she said, "I don't know how to thank you." Ame sat down by her.

"Easy," she smiled brightly, grabbing the other girl's face, "just say _thank…you…!_" They laughed.

"You've been hanging out with Sora way too much!" said Roxas.

"I don't live with him," she countered and stood up, "Now, come on! It's gotta be close to midnight by now, and you two have a date!"

"But what about Sora and Kairi?" asked Naminé as Roxas helped her up.

"_I'll_ take care of Sora and Kairi," Ame assured her, "You two go and have fun. But try to get some sleep, okay? I'll set up a couple of spots for you in my room."

"Thanks, Ame," Naminé replied, "Thank you for everything."

* * *

If you were to stand on Ame's favorite balcony, which looked similar to the one from _Beauty and the Beast_ and face the door, you would see a ladder of a design matching the rest of the house, built into the wall. If you were to climb this ladder, you would see a stone rail as thick as a bench bordering the rooftop. This was another favorite spot of Ame's, and she called it Stonerail. The rail came up to waist-level, and she was now leaning over it, watching Roxas and Naminé slow dance together in one of the rose gardens without any music. She decided to be their music herself, even if they couldn't hear her. 

Ame pushed away from the rail gracefully and summoned a stream from the vase in the hall inside. It flew out from the balcony to her and she began to sing a slow version of DJ Sammy's "We're in Heaven" as she freestyle danced and twirled the water around with her hands and arms.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Ame closed her eyes and floated a couple of inches off the ground, dancing on the air as if it was solid.

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before,  
but that' s over now_

She looked down at Roxas and Naminé with a smile.

_You keep me coming back for more_

She started turning in slow circles as she swayed to the chorus.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
when you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven_

She also started to spin on her soles.

_And love is all that I need  
and I've found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
we're in heaven_

She floated backward with her eyes closed when she suddenly felt herself being gently caught behind her arms. Her eyes flew open; whether it was destiny or her mother's power, she didn't know, but she knew by his touch and her own physical reaction that it was him. She turned her head back enough to meet his bright blue eyes in what seemed like slow motion. She blushed again.

"Riku!" She softly landed on her feet. The stream of water splashed to the floor some feet away. She faced him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a softer tone than she meant to use. Riku blushed.

"You never came back from the bathroom," he said self-consciously, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He then asked himself if he could be any lamer.

"I'm allowed to walk around my own house, Riku," she said with her back to him and her arms crossed.

_'Idiot!'_ he chided himself, _'What are you so paranoid about?'_ Then Ame turned her head to him and laughed.

"I guess I was up a little late," she chimed and turned around, "I just…couldn't sleep." She didn't want Riku to know about Roxas and Naminé without letting their original selves know first.

"I'm sorry," he said profusely, "You're right. I didn't mean to…I just—I—uh…" He sighed and slouched his shoulders: He'd blown it. Somehow or other, he'd blown it.

"I'll just go back to sleep," he said with defeat and started to turn around.

"You can't do that, Riku," she said. He stopped and turned.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"If you leave, I'll be lonely," she smiled and blushed, "You promised never to leave me lonely, remember?" Riku straightened up.

"You mean you _did_ hear that?" he asked with surprise.

"It was the last thing I heard before I dropped off," she said and smiled, "Your voice is very soothing." She turned pink in the cheeks.

_'Holy crap, did I just __say__ that?'_ she thought.

"So, ah," she tried to change the subject, "how did you know I was up here?"

"I saw some water jump out of a vase and fly outside," he answered, "and…I heard you singing. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I can tell you're singing from your heart and it shows in your face." Ame's blush softened as she looked at him.

"Thank you," she said humbly, "_Domo arigato._" She bowed her head politely to him and when she looked up, she saw his hand extended toward her.

"Um…" She blushed.

"I was wondering if you'd let me dance with you," he said softly. She blushed harder.

"In my nightgown?" she said awkwardly.

"It's long enough for it," he smiled.

"Without any music?" she dodged again.

"We don't need it," he said, "We have you." She pinched her eyes shut with embarrassment as her face turned up the heat. He laughed.

"Well?" he pressed, "You want to or not?" She looked up at him with her fist over her mouth. He saw her ocean blue eyes wavering; he was breaking her down, and he knew it. Finally, he took her hand in his and held them up. He slipped his other hand up behind her shoulder blade; it felt tense.

"Relax, Ame," he said easily, "It's me, remember? Look—you sing, and I'll lead." She was so nervous, she didn't answer. She just kept staring at him with a red face.

"Come on," he said gently, "When's the last time you danced with a guy?" She half-grinned.

"Six years," she answered, relaxing in his hold gratefully, "When I was 10." He pulled her a bit closer and she wrapped her arm across his neck.

"Okay, then," she smiled quietly, "What shall I sing?"

"Doesn't matter to me," he said, "as long as it's you." She giggled and blushed again.

_'What is __**wrong**__ with me?'_ she asked herself.

"All right." She picked back up where she left off on "We're In Heaven."

When she sang and they swayed, Riku closed his eyes and touched his face to hers again as he swept her around the floor in the graceful motion of her song. She sang softly for him, feeling like a princess, and they lived for every moment of their first dance.

After that first song, she sang "Angel" from Sara McLahan, "Another You," by Cascada, "When You Say Nothing At All," by Alison Krauss, and "It Matters To Me" by Faith Hill. Even after she stopped singing, they kept moving. He soon noticed they were slowing down, and Ame had her chin rested over his neck.

"Riku?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" he opened his eyes and said, almost in a sigh.

"I'm getting tired," she said with slight disappointment.

"Oh." He snapped out of his trance. _'Duh, Riku,'_ said his brain, _'Night equals sleep?'_ "Right…We should probably head back inside, I guess."

"Uh-huh," she said sleepily as she wrapped her other arm around him as well. Riku felt her weight increasing as she got sleepier. Holy crap, she was hugging him—and _very_ closely. Riku prayed she didn't feel his heart hammering is way out of his chest, but he doubted it. He shook it out of his head; that wasn't important right now (she was probably too drowsy to notice it, anyway).

"Don't move." He bent down and picked her up. "I'll take you back in." Ame moved her head so that her forehead was in his neck again.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. He turned red.

His mind panicked, _'Skin, skin, skin!'_ His heart countered, _'Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

"How are you gonna get back down the ladder if you're carrying me?" she asked.

"Easy," he smirked, "I didn't spend a year fighting in the dark for nothing." He held her in one arm with his hand under her legs, like she was sitting in his arm. He used the other one to grip the ladder as his thoughts chalked one up for Riku!

"See?" he smiled once they were on the balcony, "Piece of cake!" Ame chuckled and was soon tucked into her bed again. She smiled at him and he stroked her head, which was still braided. She felt so special to have Riku taking care of her, so loved.

Wait—_loved?_

They watched each other for a long time without words. Ame soon started falling asleep under his rhythmic stroke, but she still saw the look in his eyes, one of full, deep meaning. They spoke volumes of his true feelings for her, and she thought of something just before she blacked out.

_'I think he's in love with me.'_

* * *

**Author's Review**  
Of course, she won't remember thinking that by tomorrow morning, but who cares! Yay for fluff!!!! 

As I was typing this, I remembered seeing a part from KH2 Final Mix where Axel says to Roxas "you have a heart, don't you?" But I don't care about the Final Mix, so there. :P

I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and magic and dancing and singing and Riku's sexiness as much as I did for this chapter!!!! Whoo, Riku! Tell me what you think, and what you liked about it, 'cause I want your opinions! Otherwise, who's gonna get all these cookies? LOL!

See y'all next chapter!


	13. The Contest

Hooray, new chapter! Okay, hopefully y'all have been looking forward to the DDR contest coming up, so this is it! And for my fellow Riku fangirls, he pulls another move later on! Watch for it! (And I'm typing this up on WordPerfect 12, so once again, Namine's name will not have its accent mark...phooey.)

* * *

"_It's kind of fun to do the impossible."_-Walt Disney

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Contest**

Kairi was the first to stir as the Saturday sunrise peeked through the mountain trees.

'_Morning, Namine,'_ she thought, mentally reaching out for her Nobody.

She didn't answer.

'_Namine?'_ she tried again. Was something wrong? Kairi felt a little empty. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. On the floor was Sora in his sleeping bag, but there were two other sleeping bags as well!

Kairi drew a sharp breath. One of them was...

"_Namine?"_ she sat up and freaked out. Her volume woke up Sora, who shot up and summoned the Keyblade.

"Tell me where they are, I got 'em!" he said quickly. Then he looked down and saw _his_ Nobody!

"ROXAS?" His eyes popped and his jaw fell down; he put the Keyblade away and poked Roxas' hair.

"Who's poking me?" he shouted irritably.

"Dude, how did you get out?" Sora squatted next to him. Roxas sat up and rubbed his head.

"Low volume, please," he said groggily, "Where's Namine?"

"Over here," his girlfriend answered, "being smothered by Kairi."

"Namine, how did this happen?" Kairi asked, "Are you whole now or something?"

"Not all the way," she yawned, "Ame made us some temporary hearts out of these pendants here, so we could be together at daytime."

"That's wonderful!" Kairi sparkled, "Now you don't have to wait for us to fall asleep anymore! And you can actually hang out with us now!"

"Mm-hmm," Namine smiled and nodded, "We still need to stay generally close to you, but yeah!"

"And you say Ame did all that?" asked Sora, "That's amazing!" He looked over at her; she was still asleep, and Riku was just barely waking up in his sleeping bag.

"Hey," he sat up, "what's with the noise?" Then he saw them.

"Roxas?" he said, "Namine? How did you two get out?"

"It was Ame," Roxas stood up, "She helped us last night."

"Really?" He looked at her sleeping face and smiled.

'_So __that's__ why you were up so late,'_ he thought.

"So?" asked Sora, "You gonna wake her up, or what?" Riku blushed and hit the floor.

"What are you trying to get at, Sora?" he seethed.

"Nothing," he smirked, "Just that you _like_ her!"

Riku put him in a headlock and hissed, "Shut up! She'll hear you!"

"I'm sorry," Roxas joked, "We're talking about Ame, right?"

"Don't get me started on you, blondie!" Riku freaked, "If I can beat Sora, I can beat you, too–and I _have_, if I remember correctly!"

"Only after losing the first time!" Roxas gloated.

"Good morning, Ame!" Kairi chirped. Riku blushed and froze with Sora under his chokehold.

"Hey, Kairi," Ame smiled, rubbing one of her eyes, "Um, what are you guys doing?"

"Uhh..." Sora and Riku both said, "...nothing." Riku dropped him on the floor. Kairi and Ame laughed as Ame started undoing her braid.

"You didn't come back for a while last night, Ame," asked Kairi, "what happened?" Ame smiled and turned a soft pink.

"Oh, nothing," she beamed, "...much."

"Except that you've pretty much given us new life," said Namine as she sat next to her on the bed and played with her now wavy hair.

"It was my pleasure," Ame beamed, "You two make a hot couple!" Roxas blushed profusely and wigged out.

"_Flingin'...flangin'...!"_ His arms waved around while his eyes popped. "You–I–we–that's..." Sora put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ha, ha!" he grinned, "So _**that's**_ what you do every night! I always wondered what you guys were doing! So how good a kisser is she, Roxy? Being Kairi's Nobody, she's gotta be at least a 7, right?"

"_Seven?"_ Roxas flared up indignantly, "Try 12!"

"Yes!" Sora jerked in his elbow triumphantly, "That makes Kairi a 24!" The girls they were talking about had a giant sweatdrop and an expression of "this is so ridiculous" on their faces. Ame was stifling a fit of giggles into her hand.

"I hope there's no hanky panky going on in here!" Dharma announced her presence; her expression turned to surprise once she saw the two extra guests.

"Oh!" she said, "Uh...hello, there!"

"Hi," said Namine self-consciously, "My name's Namine."

"I'm Roxas," said her boyfriend, "We live with Sora and Kairi."

"The Nobodies?" Dharma clicked.

"Long story," Ame stood, "I'll explain later. Is breakfast ready?"

"You bet!" she chimed, "If you boys would care to change in the other room here, we can give these ladies some privacy."

Roxas swiftly crossed the room, swept Namine up the same way he had last night, and kissed her fully, breathing her in as he did.

"See you in a bit," he smiled. He put her back on her feet and ran out with Sora and Riku.

"Smooth move, Roxas," said Sora as they walked off.

"I didn't learn it from _you_, that's for sure!" Roxas laughed.

"Say **what?**" Sora chased him around the room they were changing in.

In Ame's room, Namine had a goofy grin on her face and was wobbling. Kairi had to push her back upright.

"You've been hit," Ame smirked.

"By a smooth criminal!" Namine bubbled and started step-dancing around, singing "Keep On" by Michael Jackson.

"That explains why half the dreams I had about Namine involved her prancing around and singing MJ songs," said Kairi, "I never figured she was making out with Roxas all the time. I wonder why she never got mono?"

"She couldn't get sick while she was inside you, I don't think," Ame guessed from her closet, "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Kairi poked her head inside.

"Has Sora ever given you mono?" Ame giggled, throwing an outfit on her head. Kairi grabbed and laughed, "No, he hasn't!"

"Me, neither!" said Roxas in the boys' room, "Namine and I have never gotten sick!"

"Well, then," said Sora as he pulled his shirt on, "that just leaves Ame!"

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Riku's face sizzled.

"Well, she _is_ the only girl among us that's never been kissed," Roxas pointed out.

"I don't know," Sora replied, "Riku did peck her on the cheek last night!"

"At least I wasn't trying to nail her to the wall, Mr. Hormone Central!" Riku defended himself, "At least I respect her personal boundaries!"

"Only 'cause she's not your girlfriend," Sora pointed, "...yet." Riku's face went blood red.

"Oh, what do you know?" he shoved him over.

"More than you, apparently!" Roxas laughed, "I was watching her face yesterday while you and Sora were squabbling in her car, and you know what I saw?" (He was watching from inside Sora, to clarify). Riku stared at him.

"What?" he asked, dying to know despite his nervousness. Roxas looked him in the eye and leaned one hand on a dresser table.

"I saw the same look that Kairi gets when Sora walks in the room," he said seriously, "You know how she gets: Her eyes brighten, her feet pick up, her hair bounces, she looks like she's floating on air. Namine told me that's how she gets when she's around me, too. Do the math, Riku: Ame's got it bad, and she's got it for you. And if you're the only one who doesn't see that, you might as well be wearing your blindfold again."

"Wow." Riku looked at him, then Sora.

"See, this is the kind of guy talk we're supposed to have, Sora!" he said.

"Wha...?" Sora's mouth hung open, "Hey, I gave you the pep talk in the breezeway, remember?"

"And now you're picking on me about the first girl I've ever...um..."

Ever what, he asked himself, liked? Cared about? Had a crush on? Wanted? Lo–?

"But you _do_ like her," said Sora, "right?" Riku's nose turned red.

"I'm not sure it's just that anymore, Sora," he mumbled. Sora and Roxas looked stunned at him.

"Wow," said Roxas.

"Now, back up a sec, man," Sora held up his hands, "Let's slow it down for a bit here. You seriously like her?" Riku nodded, his blush penciling across his cheek bones.

"And we're talking girlfriend like?" He nodded again.

"Wow," said Sora, "You've only known her for one day and you've already tried to _kiss_ her?"

"The operative word being _tried_," Riku glared at him.

"Aw, come on!" Sora slapped his forehead.

* * *

Six teenagers soon found themselves walking through Fountain Square, a plaza with a circular brick-lain floor and a big, white marble fountain in the center with birds bathing in the top of it. The drops they shook off looked like liquid sunlight in the late dawn, and Ame admired them. 

"What a beautiful fountain you guys have!" she sparked, letting the water run over her hand.

"I know," Kairi smiled, "I sit here every chance I get and drop pennies inside."

"And there's the arcade, waiting for us!" Sora pointed.

The sign read "R-Kade" in sharp, bold letters; underneath it was written "Soda Bar, Arcade, Karaoke, Dance Club." Ame swallowed nervously and looked down at her outfit: a light blue tunic-style shirt with a lighter-colored flimsy layer under the shoulders that fit her figure, some long butterfly sleeve-type things attached to elastic bonds on her elbows and brushing her wrists that were a silvery color, black leotard-type shorts just above her kneecaps with a blue half-skirt behind it, and white open-toed sandals that almost could've been platform shoes. Kairi's outfit was the same, only pink except for the shorts and shoes.

'_Oh, gosh!'_ she thought, panicking, _'Why did I let Kairi talk me into wearing this? Every guy and his __**brother**__ is gonna stare at me!'_

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" she requested.

"To break you out of your social ineptitude," said Kairi.

"Oh," she said, "right." She then tried to make a quick dash in the opposite direction, but found that she wasn't moving despite her flailing arms and legs because Riku had his arm braced against her stomach with a calm yet amused expression.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easy, Ame," he said.

"Aw, come on, you guys!" Ame cried out with a blush line on her nose, "You know I'm terrible with people!"

"Which is why we're doing this!" Kairi stood before her with her fists on her hips, "Come on, Ame! You agreed to this, we've got it all planned out, all we'v gotta do is do it! You can't back out on me now!" Ame was still flailing against Riku's arm.

"I got it, Kairi," he said as he pulled the waterbender closer to him with one arm around her waist and one across her back. He put his face against hers (again) and closed his eyes with his lips dangerously near her ear. She stopped moving and lost her breath again.

'_Holy crap,'_ she thought, _'there he goes again.'_ (This next part's kinda cheesy, but he's just doing it to immobilize her! LOL!)

"Goddess divine," he whispered so that not even Kairi could hear him, "condescend to these mere mortals and grace them with your presence. Show them who is the true mistress of the dance as you did yesterday and make Granda proud; make us all proud." He pulled back a little bit to where the sides of their noses _**and mouths**_ were touching and Ame went rigid with shock. Her brain squeaked.

'_Lockdown, __**lockdown, **__**lockdown**__'_ she mentally panicked again, _'ALL SYSTEMS ON LOCKDOWN!'_ She felt him smile and he opened his eyes and glanced into one of hers, which was wide.

"Please?" he asked. Her face, neck, and shoulders turned a dark crimson and she slightly trembled. _'Klink-klink!'_ Riku then stepped back with a smile.

"Boys?" he signaled. Sora and Roxas flanked the stiff red girl, plucked her up by her elbows, and turned around with her.

"Let's go, lover girl," Sora grinned as he and Roxas marched her toward the arcade.

Kairi and Namine stood gawking after them, trying to process what had just happened. They turned to the fountain when they heard a splash and saw Riku kneeling over the bench rail with his head in one of the cascades.

"Sorry," he panted, sitting against the rail on the ground, "Needed a hose-down. I can't believe I just did that!" Kairi closed her mouth and put her hands back on her hips.

"She is _**so**_ gonna kill you for that," she shook her head.

"_I am so gonna __kill__ him for that!"_ Ame hissed through her teeth, still trembling, red, and stiff as a board.

"Aw come on, Ame," Sora beamed, "You know you love it."

"Yeah," agreed Roxas, "You should save your killing energy for the contest." They were still holding her up.

"So what did he say to you, Ame?" Sora teased, "Did he profess his undying devotion yet?"

"Shut up, Sora!" she fumed.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you think he's cute," he said.

"No, I don't!" she protested.

"Yeah, Sora," Roxas grinned, "You know she thinks he's hot!"

"I made you a heart and this is how you thank me?"

"Well, it's true," he countered, "besdies, you know we wouldn't pick on you like this if we didn't love you." Ame looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," smiled Roxas.

Moments later, they were in the arcade among the video gamers and soda drinkers on the first floor while the bass system vibrated one floor up in the upstairs dance club. Off in one of the corners, a crowd was watching a couple of girls playing DDR to and singing Cascada's "Bad Boy." Ame watched them; the steps were perfect, but they lacked the flair of loving the dance itself.

"Ame, come on!" Kairi bounced and grabbed her by the forearm, "We're next!" She dragged her to the sign-up table to let the people in charge know they were there. Namine and the boys came up to wish them good luck.

"Break a leg, okay?" Namine hugged them.

"Yeah!" Sora piped with his arms around them, "You two are gonna rock the joint!"

"We're here for you, okay?" Roxas smiled, "Go get 'em!" Riku kissed Kairi on her head and she went off a bit. He then looked at Ame, who had another blush line across her face. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to the right side of his face, pushing hers against it. His heart stopped.

'_Goodbye, world!'_ his mind panicked. Ame closed her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"If you _ever_ freeze me up like that again with nicknames from Pride & Prejudice," she said, "I will tie you to a chair and force you to watch The Notebook on DVD, including the deleted scenes, _after_ I shoot water up your nose and give you the worst burnout of your _**life!**_"

'_Here comes the part where she kills me!'_ Riku decided he would rather fight Xemnas, the Heartless, _and_ the Nobodies all over again than face the wrath of a woman with divine power, martial art training, and a gorgeous body...Wait, what?

Ame opened her eyes and smiled, not moving.

"Incidentally," she said, "I would've regretted it if you'd let me run away. I wouldn't be here without you." She slowly kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you." She then turned and ran up to Kairi with pink cheeks and a beaming grin. Sora watched his brother-friend, shook his head, and opened a water bottle.

"Poor Riku," he sighed, dousing Riku's head, "tormented by his hormones once again in the presence of a smoldering temptress." (HA! Moulin Rouge!)

"_Temptress?"_ Riku popped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The loud volume of the DDR machine snapped them to attention. Kairi and Ame stood on their arrow boards. When their names were announced and cheered for, they shared a secret nod and turned to face the crowd. Ame had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach; everybody was watching her and Kairi! But that meant their friends were, too. There was Namine and her serene smile, Roxas and his enthusiastic cheer, Sora and his goofy grin, and Riku with a shine in his luminescent lagoon blue eyes. Suddenly, Ame felt she could do anything as Kairi grabbed a microphone and started singing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

Ame thought of last night, when Riku had slept near her bed.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)_

Ame mouthed the echo of "my dreams" and stepped on her arrows on the next part as Kairi sang. Once again, Ame wasn't looking at the screen, but at Riku.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
__Without you, it's hard to survive_

The girls both winked on the beat and when Kairi sang the chorus, they stomped their arrows in perfect sync without missing and without looking (at moderate level).

On the instrumental break, Kairi held the microphone behind her back and stepped like she was doing an Irish jig. The crowd was going nuts: Perfect steps at moderate level without looking? This was unheard of! (For this story, it is)

"Hey, Sora." A hand went across Sora's shoulders; it was Roxas. "Don't look now, but it looks like Riku's not the only one checking Ame out," he murmured quietly.

"Pfft," Sora scoffed, "I hope one of these losers hits on her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Then we'd get to see how she fights," smirked the brunette, "But you're right, Roxas. _En garde_?"

"_En garde._" They bumped forearms in agreement and turned back to the girls, who landed on one knee on their arrows with their heads bowed and one arm held out. Kairi handed Ame the microphone in that fashion, and Ame whipped her hair back with bright eyes; their ocean color seemed lighter and rippled like rain puddles as she sang. Her voice was indescribably beautiful and carried the emotion of the song.

_Your arms are my castle  
__Your heart is my sky  
__They wipe away tears that I cry_

She was reminded again of last night, when Riku had held her in her blanket. She hadn't cried, but she was in pain, and he had chased it away. She and Kairi stood and stepped.

_The good and the bad times,  
__we've been through them all_

She held out her hand; a stream of water cam out of her thermos and coiled around her arm. She looked at Riku and smiled.

_You make me rise when I fall!_

As she sang the chorus, her water stream flew around her in fancy patterns and split in two so Kairi had one as well.

Ame danced and sang her heart out. Somehow, it didn't matter anymore that every stranger in the room had their eyes on her. What mattered was that her friends were watching her..._Riku_ was watching her.

Before she knew it, they were done!

"Ame!" Kairi shook her, "Ame!"

"Huh?"

"_**We won!"**_ she shouted and hugged her tightly, "We came in first!"

"We won?" Ame repeated disbelievingly.

"Just look!" Kairi pointed. Their screens were flashing "WINNER" in big, yellow letters. Finally getting it, Ame freaked out and bounce-hugged with Kairi laughing.

"Congrats, ladies!" the woman in charge said, "You've won the Step Trophy..." Kairi and Ame accepted it; Kairi led her in holding it up while Ame blushed shyly.

"...and," the lady contiued, "a shopping spree to Starshooter's, the premier department store on Willows Isle!" (They were the last entry, so whatever)

Kairi grabbed Ame's hand and hopped down. Sora and the others were weaving their way to them.

"_Kairi!"_ Sora piped, lifting her off her feet, "You did it! I knew you could do it!" While they kissed, Namine and Roxas bombarded Ame with hugs and smiles.

"See?" Roxas said while ruffling her hair, "You _can_ do it!"

"You totally wiped the floor with them!" Namine grinned, "You were both fantastic! You almost looked like twins!" (Funny thing for her to say, huh?) She turned her attention to Kairi. Roxas hugged Ame and said, "Way to go, sis!" Ame pulled back.

"You called me sis!" she smiled.

"Well, you are," he said, "especially after what you did for me and Namine. Riku was right: You're a lady from the ground up." He looked behind her and smiled devillishly.

"Speaking of whom..." He took her hand and spun her around to face Riku! Chuckling to himself, he then went back to Kairi and Namine. Riku smiled at her, laughed, and scooped her up into a spin-hug, making her laugh with him as she kick her feet up and cheered. She was glad when he didn't put her down; she didn't want him to. Being swept into the arms of a sexy long-haired Keyblade warrior was a pretty sweet deal.

"Now, was that so terrible?" he asked her, sitll hugging her. (Princess Bride line!)

"Not with you there, Mr. Princess Bride," she answered, "Did Kairi make you watch all those chick flicks?" He blushed.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly, making her giggle, "You were incredible up there. I've never seen a girl dance like you." Ame sighed quietly and tightened her arms around his neck.

"You made it better," she murmured breathlessly, "Your smile gave me that extra burst I needed to blow them away...you and all my friends. You're all wonderful." Then she blushed and buried her face on him. She started shaking.

"What?" he chuckled with his hand on her head, "Ame?" She pulled her head back and looked at him, blushing hard.

'_**Dang,**__ he's so close!'_ she thought.

"I-I was just wondering what Master Hana would say if she saw us like this," she giggled.

"Why?" he asked, still not letting her go.

"My teacher was wise, swift, and very respected," she answered and streamed his hair, "but she was an adament feminist. She disdained men and everything about them. That was the only thing we didn't agree on. Hm–It's too bad, really." She leaned on his neck again, making him blush hard.

"She never knew _you_ guys," she smiled and blushed. Riku shivered and started to stutter.

'_**Say**__ something, stupid!'_ his brain yelled.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

'_NOT THAT, YOU IDIOT!'_ (His brain again) She looked up at him.

"Are you?" she countered.

"I asked you first," he said with a charming smile. _'Very mature, Riku.'_ Her face turned bright pink. She stared into his eyes and lost herself in their luminescent depths. She couldn't help herself; she slipped her hand into his hair and ran her thumb along the back of his head (fangirls, please join me for a moment of eating our hearts out...thank you.)

"If I am," she asked softly, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Riku knew _exactly_ what _he_ was going to do. He held her chin with his fingers; their faces were so close, and his heart was running laps.

'_What are you waiting for, an invitation?'_ his mind shouted, _'You've __got__ your invitation, now get __on__ with it!'_

'_Get on with it!'_ his heart agreed.

'_YES! GET ON WITH IT!'_ his hormones screamed (HA! Monty Python!)

"I'm gonna take my next chance," he whispered as he started to close in on her.

'_3, 2, 1...'_ said his hormone mission control manager.

"Sorry!" They were roughtly bumped into by some guy who didn't look back; Ame fell to her feet, but Riku grabbed her to keep her from falling. She stared after the guy with her mouth open and her face purplish-red. She covered her mouth and started to tremble; she couldn't make herself look back at Riku. Kairi, who had been watching them (along with the others), stepped in.

"Come on, Ame!" she said, taking her around the arms, "We'll show you where the girls' room is. Namine?" The blonde nodded and followed them while the boys stayed with Riku, who was also red and trembling. In his head, the manager of his hormone mission control center was disappointed and frustrated.

'_Scrub it, boys,'_ he waved off helplessly and shook his head, _'All systems shutdown...mission failed.'_

* * *

**Author's Review**

Hee, hee! Riku has a tiny little man in his brain directing his hormones! How funny!

Sorry about all the movie references...don't know what I was thinking. Bummer, huh? That's the second time they've tried to kiss, and it was ruined again! What cruel forces of the universe are toying with their hormone-driven emotions?!? Oh, wait–that's me. Hee, hee! Hope you liked it! See you next chapter!

(And I know the contest was a little quick, but do any of you want this chapter to be any longer than it already was? LOL!)


	14. The HitOn

Hooray for updating! I hope this chapter will get more reviews than the last one did, which surprised me because this was the DDR contest for cryin' out loud! So...please review and I'll leave cookies!

* * *

"_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor, and I love you."_-Kenny Rogers, _Lady_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Hit-On**

Winning the contest almost seemed like it had never even happened as Ame cried into her knees in the bathroom corner. Kairi got her some tissues while Namine held her and stroked her hair. She felt horrendously awful for the poor girl.

"I was so close!" Ame's loud cry was muffled by her hands, "You could've put a _penny_ between us, we were so close!"

"I know," said Namine sympathetically, "believe me, I do know."

"We've all been there," agreed Kairi, "Here; blow your nose." She did and crumpled up the tissue and threw it across the room in frustration.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed, "That's the second time this has happened! I finally meet a wonderful guy I'm comfortable around who makes me feel safe and valued and cared for, and I can't even..." Her face was as red as it could get, so the blush crept down to her neck. She crumpled back into her knees and sobbed. Namine rubbed her back and Ame leaned on her with her streaming eyes closed.

"What do I do now?" she asked in a small voice and looked at Kairi, who smiled and picked up some more toilet paper.

"First off," she said kindly, "Pull yourself together. Crying makes guys feel guilty, even if it's not their fault."

"Second off," said Namine, "don't let him try to kiss you again unless you're in private. Crowds are a kissing hazard, as you now know."

"Yeah," Ame smiled a bit, "but how can I face him after this?"

"The same way you did yesterday," Kairi said, "with a smile."

Back in the arcade, the boys were at a table with sodas and beanbag chairs. Riku was repeatedly banging his forehead on it while Sora and Roxas watched from each side.

"I suppose there is a bright side to this," said Sora.

"What bright side?" asked Roxas incredulously.

"It wasn't _**my**_ fault this time!" he beamed. Roxas smacked him in the head and looked at Riku.

"You know," he said, "doing that's not gonna get her out of the bathroom, Riku."

"So...close!" Riku grunted with each head bang, "We...were so...freakin'...close! Did you _see_ how close we were?"

"Yeah, like a penny's width!" Sora couldn't help but grin. Riku dropped his head back on the table behind his elbows with a thud and slouched with a sigh; this wasn't helping.

"So close," he whispered to himself with his eyes closed and tried to recapture Ame's presence. He'd never held a girl so closely before, not even Kairi–he'd hugged her enough times, but never as intimately or with such longing as when he held Ame. He sighed as he remembered her beautiful eyes rippling like raindrops, her almost-tan arms around his neck, her light, slender body that weighed almost nothing, her soft hand in his hair, her heart beating against his own, her sweet breath mingling with the flowery scent of her hair, her perfectly smooth face in his hand, and her lips...sweet mother of mercy, her lips–the Holy of Holies, the two pink rose petals that shaped her speech, her song, her laugh, her smile...and he'd nearly kissed them twice now! Riku wanted little more than to hold her again and stare into her deep ocean-blue eyes and tell her how beautiful she was.

"Riku?" said her voice as her hand touched his arm, "You okay?" He dared to look up and saw her with a concerned face that turned red when he looked at her. He looked past her just as their friends turned quickly away to pretend they weren't watching. He blushed and shifted his gaze back to her; her face looked a bit grubby.

"Have you been crying?" he asked with concern.

"YOU IDIOT!" said Sora, "DON'T ASK HER THAT!"

"SORA!" Kairi, Roxas, and Namine pounced on him.

"Carry on!" Kairi waved off, making them blush harder. Ame stifled a giggle, then swung her head back to Riku; he was kissing her hand again–very passionately, too.

"Riku...?" she said breathlessly as her heart sprouted wings.

"I'm sorry, Ame," he said, covering her hand with his and putting his forehead on them, "I blew it again."

"It's not your fault, Riku," she mumbled self-consciously, "Stuff just happens sometimes." She lifted his face with her free hand to see his eyes clouded with disappointment. She smiled.

"I give you an A for effort," she giggled and kissed him again on the cheek, "Be my escort for the day?" His eyes brightened; he'd have done _anything_ to make it up to her!

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled and sat back up. Ame Megami's personal escort? He felt like the luckiest guy in the place!

"Miss," a waitress approached Kairi, "you dropped your keys from your purse; they're holding them over at the soda bar."

"Thanks," Kairi nodded.

"I'll go with you!" Ame piped, "Be back in a sec, _escort!_"

She ran off with Kairi, leaving a bright red, stuttering Riku with three questioning friends.

"_**Escort?"**_ Sora gawked, "You've already gone from friend to escort?"

"For the day!" he freaked, "It's just for the day!"

"Man, she did a number on you!" Roxas observed, "I'd hate to see what happens when you finally _do_ kiss her!" Namine looked slightly irked at him.

"And, uh, speaking of kissing..." She slipped her arm inside her boyfriend's arm and traced little circles on it with her finger. He looked at her weirdly; she had "that look" on her face. He knew what **that** meant.

"Wha...?" he said nervously, his new heart pounding. Namine got close enough to kiss him, pursed her lips just near his, and blinked slowly at him.

"I'm waiting," she whispered and stood up. Roxas salivated, swallowed, and stood up: Hot dang, she was _good!_

"'Scuse me, gentlemen," he grinned ear to ear as Namine slowly took his hand, "I, uh...I believe I'm being paged!" Then he ran off with her while Riku and Sora stared in disbelief.

"_That's _what you call a smoldering temptress," said Riku, knowing that Sora was too busy thinking about Kairi to listen to him.

"Thank you," Kairi sighed with relief up at the bar, "Thank you so much!" They were about to go back when a guy came up with a diet Mountain Dew (don't own).

"Hello, ladies," he said suavely, "Saw you win the contest; congrats. Could I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks, Raca, but we're fine," Kairi smiled politely. (It's pronounced Rock-uh.)

"By the way, Kairi," he asked, "who's your new friend? Never seen _you_ around here, miss. What name would a lovely lady like you have?" Ame blushed and her heart pounded. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, a straight-lined face, and a white puffy shirt. She could think of one word for him: Casanova.

"Ame," she answered, "Ame Megami." She bowed her head quickly.

"Megami?" he said, mildly surprised, "You related to Widow Megami?"

"I'm her granddaughter," she leveled with him, trying to warn him off with her eyes, "her _only living relative."_

"Ohh..." he smiled with a slight drawl, "A lady with class, I see!" He lifted her right hand with his left one, much to her alarm.

"You're in good company, milady," he introduced himself, "Raca Howl Preston the Fourth, Esquire, Junior Class Treasurer of West Creek Boys' School, First County, Vagan's Isle." He went to kiss her hand, but she whipped it back and held it protectively to herself ('cause that's the hand Riku had kissed). Realizing what she'd done, she blushed.

"Sorry," she grinned nervously and lied with a giant sweatdrop, "I, uh–I have OCD." He shook it off with a sweeping bow.

"My apologies, Ms. Megami," he said, "Forgive me, but you're quite charming." Ame looked at Kairi as if to ask, "is this guy for real?" Then another guy lumbered over and threw an arm around her, making her wince.

"Boy, _I'll_ say!" he said, "Hey cutie, you wanna skip the show and head to the lake? I'll check you for ticks..." (Brad Paisely!) Ame was incensed!

"May I borrow your drink, Mr. Preston?" she asked.

"Um..." He was confused, but he handed her his drink "...by all means?"

"Thank you." She used her waterbending to stream his diet Mountain Dew. She then stomped her pursuer's foot, shot the soda up his nose, kicked his other leg from under him, drew the soda _from_ his nose, and splashed it in his eyes. Whatever wasn't in his eyes was sent down his throat. She finished him off by sending the ice cubes flying down his shirt _and_ pants. Kairi and Raca stood gawking.

"_Hentaisha!"_ she spat, calling him a pervert in Japanese. She then gathered herself and turned to the prep boy.

"That," she pointed, "is what will happen to you if you ever even try to hit on me again. Am I understood?" His wide eyes made it obvious.

"Perfectly," he said.

"Thank you," she nodded, looking at the bartender, "Another drink for Mr. Preston, please."

"No, no, no, no," he said quickly, "Thank you, but I...I think I'm done." He put his glass on the bar quickly.

"Then good day to you," she nodded, "_**Mr.**_ Preston." She and Kairi walked off, his eyes following her.

"Good day, you _classy_ lady," he said amorously to himself.

"Hey, guys," Kairi said seriously when they got back, "I think we should skedaddle. Ame just got hit on twice in a row."

"Say _**what?**_" Riku freaked and jumped up.

"It's okay," Ame blushed hastily, "I took care of 'em!"

"You mean we just missed your first _bar_ fight?" Sora popped, "Aw, man!"

"Where are Namine and Roxas?" she asked.

"Having their 7 minutes of heaven," Riku answered with slight disdain, "and here they come."

Roxas and Namine joined them holding hands, blushing, grinning, and trying to regain their normal oxygen levels.

"Hey, guys!" Roxas beamed, "We leaving?"

"Yeah," said Ame, embarrassed.

"We've still got all Fountain Square to show her, remember?" said Kairi.

"Great! Let's go!" Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and carried the trophy for her. Ame grabbed Riku's arm and put her face on it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Will you do me a favor and not leave my side for the rest of the day?" she pled, "And if I try to go somewhere alone besides the bathroom, talk me out of it, okay?" He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to," he promised, "Why ask?" She blushed.

"I just decided," she couldn't help smiling, "I don't like being hit on." He laughed.

"Don't worry," he beamed, "As your escort, I will do my utmost to keep the riffraff away. I promise you that." He kissed her again on the cheek, making her beam, blush, _and_ giggle! As they walked off arm-in-arm, Riku thought, _'This is Major Tom to Ground Control! I'm stepping through the door!'_ And his tiny little mission control people cheered for him.

'_Hoo, doggy!'_ said the manager, _'That crazy boy's gone and done it again! Chalk one more for Riku!'_ Ame was trying to keep her feet from leaving the ground. She thought she felt someone watching her for a second, but when she looked back, she didn't see anyone.

* * *

**Author's Review**

Yeah, I don't own Mountain Dew (and don't want to). This is gonna be a quick one this time, 'cause I've gotta go pretty quick here. Hope you liked it! PLEASE leave a review for me! And I know Ame was a little over-emotional in the bathroom, but this has never happened to her before, so we should cut her a break. And we will see Raca in a way later chapter, so remember this guy, who I modeled after Howl from "Howl's Moving Castle." Just wait 'til you see the NEXT chapter!!! Love y'all!


	15. Meet The Parents:The Fight Scene

Thanks to all o' y'all who reviewed chapter 14, and so nicely:') You're so great!

Okay, buckle your seat belts, 'cause I got two words for ya: _**Parents**_ and **_Fighting!_**

* * *

"_It's one thing if I make it up, I know what I'm doing! I know my alleys! You've got me in the Galapagos Islands living with the turtles! I don't know where the heck I am!"_–George Costanza from _Seinfeld, "The Marine Biologist"_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meet The Parents: The Fight Scene**

The more Riku talked to Ame, the more in common he found with her. He'd been a bit brooding the first few weeks after their Kingdom Hearts adventure, and had barely started coming out of his shell when he met her. He found the longer he hung out with her, the less he wanted to be away from her. She had a beautiful heart inside with so much love to give; her time with her teacher had sort of supressed it for her training (which we covered in chapter 6). But she had spirit and wisdom and moral guidelines that she'd always lived, and Riku liked that about her. Actually, he liked _**everything **_about her: the way she walked, talked, sang, danced, laughed, blushed, the way her touch felt, the way her eyes looked like rain puddles when she was happy, everything. So he was totally unprepared when Kairi said, "Look, guys; our parents are here!"

_(Record scratch!)_ Riku looked up and there they were: Both of his own parents with Sora and Kairi's moms. Their dads were at work, but it looked like _his_ dad had taken the weekend off..._**great.**_

'_Just dig me a grave and let me die!'_ he mentally begged.

"Hey, kids!" Sora's mom greeted them, "How was the sleepover?"

"Great, Mom!" Sora smiled, "Look–Kairi and Ame won the DDR contest down at the arcade!"

"Congrats!" she beamed, "Now, where is this Ame Sora called me about yesterday?"

'_Here we go,'_ Riku sighed inwardly as Ame's hand nervously gripped his arm. That made him smile.

"It's okay, Ame," he said confidently, drawing her forward, "They're just parents." He brought her to the front of the group.

"Guys," he said, "this is Ame Megami, Granda's kid. Ame, this is Myra, Sora's mom, Amy, Kairi's mom, and these are my parents, Kip and Susie."

Ame could see why they were his parents: His dad was muscular like him, but his hair was dark blue and only went down his ears. His eyes were a shimmering dark teal. His mother had his bright, clear eyes and face structure, and her hair was soft and only a half-shade darker than his own; it was longer, too. Ame wondered how they managed to keep the riffraff away from her. She blushed across her nose and cheeks again.

"Pleased to meet you!" she bowed with her hands together.

"So _**you're**_ Ame!" Kip brightened, lifting her hands politely, "Riku called me this morning to let us know what you guys had planned for the day. He must've spent 45 minutes talking about you!"

"Me?" she asked, her blush increasing.

"Oh, for sure!" he piped, "Once you sifted through the incomplete sentences, he gave a beautiful description of you! Though I can see it didn't do you justice." Riku turned around and raised his head with his hands balled into his eyes from sheer embarrassment. Sora snickered into his hand. His mom came to him.

"Relax, honey," she smiled, "You know your father." Riku's face was still red, but he nodded silently. Susie chuckled and drew him near.

"He's right, though," she said quietly, "She's a _very_ beautiful young lady." He couldn't help but smile; only Mom could break through like that.

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking back at the young lady in question.

"Go on, son," his mother whispered, "Don't let him scare her off." She then rejoined the others. Myra and Amy were freaking out over Roxas and Namine–in a good way. Namine and Ame explained what had happened.

"So," Amy asked, "once you're completely whole, what will you do?" Namine looked at Kairi.

"Actually, Mom," Kairi spoke up, holding Namine's shoulders, "Namine and I were hoping you'd adopt her."

"We'd have to tell Dad, of course," she said, "but I think that's a wonderful idea! I'd love to adopt you, Namine!" Myra was agreeing to the same thing for Roxas. Kip was still talking to Ame, who had a giant sweatdrop. Fortunately, Susie and Riku came back over to rescue her.

"Honey," said Susie, "why don't we let the kids have their day, hm?"

"Oh!" said Kip, "Right; um...pleasure meeting you, Ms. Megami! Be sure and have Riku bring you home for dinner one night!" Ame blushed and laughed, not seeing Riku slamming his head into his hands and wanting to die.

"Thank you, I will!" she beamed.

"Have a good time, kids!" said Myra, "Keep an eye on each other!" Sora put an arm around Riku and Ame's necks.

"Don't worry!" he grinned, "We'll keep tabs on 'em for you!" Riku's face sizzled. Ame shoved his head down with her thermos water.

"How can you keep tabs on _us_ when you're always running off with Kairi?" she teased, "Besides, I have a lifetime's worth of waterbending training. I can keep tabs on myself."

"Okay, then," he jumped up, "show me."

"What? Here?" she said.

"Yeah!" said Sora, "I'd _love_ to see you fight!"

"Sora," she blushed furiously, "I can't fight you!"

"Why not?" he smiled, "Scared to lose?"

"Sora, don't," Riku said, "If she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to fight."

"Come on, Ame!" Sora begged, "Please fight me?"

"Promise not to cry when I beat you?" she asked.

"Yes!" he beamed.

"All right, then!" she nodded, "Get ready, Sora!" She jumped and back-flipped next to the fountain. She took off her bag, took out her ipod, picked a song, and purposely dropped it into the fountain!

"Ame, your ipod!" exclaimed Kairi as she caught the bag when tossed to her.

"It's magic!" she smiled, "Just watch!" She lifted her hand, bringing a big, long strand of water from the fountain. It semi-circled behind her as Sora stared her down with the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Her ipod played a song very clearly and loudly from within the fountain. It was "London Bridge (Oh, Snap)" by Fergie!

_Oh, snap! (Echo)_

Ame floated a few inches off the ground; her hair floated too, and her eyes turned icy blue.

_Oh, snap! (Echo)_

"I call this one," she smiled as she lifted her hands, "Fergie Fight!"

Sora jumped up to avoid the rush she'd just sent at him and froze it with his magic, but another one shoved him from behind. He front-flipped and landed on his feet. Ame, with her feet spread out, turned and directed another rush at him. He jumped again, but it split, turned into a pair of hands, grabbed him, and froze.

"Fire!" he shouted. Two fireballs flew around him, melting the ice hands. He landed with one hand on the ground and caught his Keyblade.

"Now it's _my_ turn!" he said, charging her. He swung at the water streams she was blocking his blows with and backed her toward the fountain. She didn't expect such ferocity.

"You idiot!" Roxas warned, "That's her source of power!"

It was too late; Ame tripped backward and fell in the fountain. She rose up again inside a column of water that split and swirled in curves around her as the song played, "_Then the drinks start pouring, and my speech starts slurring, everybody starts lookin' real good."_

Sora gulped. Ame looked almost evil with her eyes glowing icy blue with magic and the water lines made butterfly wings behind her. They gave a great swoop and blew Sora back several feet, but he was still prepared for her next onslaught. She had what looked like water balls on her hands and slashed at him; he blocked her with the Ultima Weapon and let her back him off a little ways. She swung her foot to trip him and got one of his feet up, which he kicked her in the stomach with and knocked her down.

"Oof!" She rolled over and curled up with her hair in her face.

"Ame?" he gasped, rushing to her side, "Hey, you okay?"

Ame raised her right hand, palm up, lifting Sora into a water column. She raised her head smiling.

"Sucker!" she laughed, bringing him back down. She spread the water apart in a rushing circle and stepped inside.

"Give up yet?" she challenged. Sora's mind raced.

'_Think!'_ he told himself, _'What works against water?'_

Then it hit him.

'_That's it!'_ he dinged, _'I just hope it's enough!'_

"Not quite, rich girl!" he said, raising the Keyblade skyward, _"Thunder!"_ A bolt of lightning crashed between them, disrupting the water circle. He was careful not to let it strike her, but the force did knock her off her feet. She sat up to face the business end of the Kingdom Key. Sora was panting and grinning triumphantly: The fight was over.

"I gotta admit," he said, "you're pretty tough to beat." Ame smiled and laughed.

"I've fought bandits that were easier than you," she said.

"Thanks." He put the Keyblade away and helped her up.

"So," she asked, "satisfied now that you got what you wanted?" Sora nodded and was pelted in the head by a coin.

"Ow!" He picked it up. "Huh?" Pretty soon, a whole bunch of coins were being thrown to them. They looked up to see a good-sized crowd of mostly men cheering for them while their friends sat on the ground, laughing their guts out.

"What's so funny?" Ame raised an eyebrow out of confusion. Sora was soon laughing, too.

"Can you believe this?" he said, "They think we're street performers!" Ame saw the humor in this and giggled along.

"Oh, no!" she suddenly gasped, "Sora, we can't keep this munny! They don't know we were just playfighting!" (I'm going to assume they use the same munny as in Twilight Town.)

"Oh, yeah, you're right," he said soberly. Ame ran to some of the people and bowed politely in the Japanese fashion.

"I'm very sorry, everyone," she announced with pink cheeks, "My friend and I were only playing around; we didn't do this to get paid for it." She held out a coin in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for your appreciation," she said humbly, "but you gave this to us under a false pretense, and so we cannot keep your munny." One man looked at his friends, smiled, and closed Ame's hand around the coin. She looked up with surprise.

"Keep it," he insisted, "You gave us something to watch while our wives are shopping. You have _no_ idea how much we appreciate that, to say nothing of your humble honesty."

"Thank you," she said, blushing modestly.

"You put up a good fight, too," the man winked, "It's not a common person that can hold their own against the Keyblade Master." His friends murmured in agreement and the crowd dispersed. Ame turned to find Sora and Roxas collecting the coins into two munny pouches for Sora and Ame. Kairi and Namine ran to her. Ame got her ipod out of her fountain and put it back in her bag.

"Ame, that was fantastic!" Kairi said, "Those butterfly wings gave me chills!"

"And way to use the girl pity to your advantage," Namine giggled, "Roxas almost had to hold Riku down to keep him from running to your side!" Ame blushed.

"For obvious reasons," Kairi said, loooking off a bit. The other girls turned to see Riku holding Sora by his armpits with his elbows.

"What'd you go and kick her for, Sora?" he demanded.

"Did you seriously think I was hurt?" Ame asked ridiculously, standing right behind him. He froze and dropped Sora.

"You mean he didn't?" he turned and faced her.

"Are you kidding me?" she raised an eyebrow again, "I've been in worse scrapes before. That was nothing." A blush line crept across his face.

"Right," he said awkwardly, "Sorry." Ame giggled; he was so cute when he was nervous!

"So let's go!" Sora said excitedly, "It's almost noon, and I'm hungry!" He held up his bulging munny pouch with half his and Ame's earnings inside (Ame had her half by now).

"Bachi's on me!" he said. Everyone but Ame cheered.

"Bachi's?" she asked.

"Believe me," Riku smiled, "this place is definitely up your alley!" Before she could inquire further, he took her by the hand and ran off with the rest of the group.

'_He's holding my hand!'_ she mentally squeaked, _'__**Yes!**__'_

She soon found Bachi's to be a Japanese reastaurant. She'd seen boys eat a couple of times in her life before, on those rare waterbender conferences–but never had she seen _any_ guy eat as much as Sora. Even Riku had quite a hearty meal. Roxas was still getting used to his body, but he ate plenty.

"I love your parents, Riku," Ame smiled over her teriyaki chicken, "Your dad's really funny."

"Yeah, they have their moments," he blushed, dropping his veggies from his chopsticks. Ame giggled.

"Here," she offered, "try it like this." She reached over to his right hand and positioned it so he was holding them the right way. She didn't see him blush, but she sensed he was.

"I-it's a little tricky at first," she said, "but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"C'mon, Namine," Roxas coaxed, "Try it; it's delicious."

"Roxas, you're not supposed to dip your shrimp in the soup," she objected before he stuck his chopsticks in her mouth. Namine chewed on the shrimp and put her hand near her mouth. She swallowed.

"Wow," she said, "that _is_ pretty good."

"See?" he beamed, "Told ya!"

* * *

**Author's Review**

You can tell I had writer's block for a bit after I got this far, but it's okay! I've always thought that "London Bridge" would make an awesome fight song, so I put it in! We've finally seen more waterbending action from Ame; cool, huh? Avatar fans will probably have a better picture of her fighting style, but I'm sure y'all have awesome imaginations:D How'd y'all like the parents? Please review and tell me what you liked, or even what you didn't like! LOVE YA!


	16. The Dance

Thanks for all your nice reviews, and your demands for me to KEEP WRITING! LOL! Okay, I hope y'all will _love_ this chapter, 'cause it is nearly ALL FLUFF. Let's go!

* * *

"_You've got to stop thinking like an airbender. There's no different angle...you've gotta hit the boulder head-on. And when I say head-on, I __mean__–__head-on__."–_Toph, _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Dance**

"Next stop," Kairi declared, "the Mall!"

She and Naminé were flanking Ame in escort positions as the group went into the teenager's temple: the mall.

"This'll be our first dance ever," Naminé beamed, "so we've got to do ourselves up right! And don't worry; you'll take care of us, won't you, Kairi?"

"You bet!" Kairi nodded, "This'll be good for both of you, since Naminé might be living with us soon and will need some clothes. And Ame, this will be a good social experience for you!"

"I guess the same white dress gets a little old after a while," Naminé admitted.

"Yeah," Ame agreed, "I need a break from those kimonos, too."

They arrived at a store and began to sift through the misses' clothes.

"Okay," Kairi started, "First off is color. Ame, I can see you coordinating between softs and brights. No darks except on special occasions." She caught Ame's eye. "Like _prom,_ for instance!" Ame shot her gaze down to her shoes and blushed profusely; she hadn't even _thought_ about the upcoming Jr. Prom, which was in _4 weeks!_

"You guys are going?" she asked, looking through some nice-looking frilly blouses.

"Yeah," said Kairi, "Riku invited us. He just doesn't have a date...yet." Ame blushed blood-red and picked out a cute yellow shirt with a small v-neck with frills on the neckline and covering the shoulder parts and a thin ribbon tied in a bow on the chest. She smiled at it and slung it over her arm and chose a soft blue one just like it.

"You think Riku would like these?" she softly asked without thinking.

"I think they're a little small for Riku," Kairi joked, "but they'd look great on you!" Ame laughed and held the shirts to herself.

"That's not what I meant, Kairi," she blushed again.

"I know," Kairi teased, shaking her friend's shoulders, "Riku doesn't care what girls wear as long as they wear what makes them feel comfortable. His thing is if it makes you _feel_ good, it makes you _look_ good. But I wouldn't worry; he already thinks you look good!"

"_That's_ an understatement!" Naminé teased. Ame buried her red face in the shirts and tried to hide her smile. Kairi didn't miss it, though; she whisked away the shirts and caught her grin.

"Aw, I _knew_ it!" she squeaked, "Somebody's got a crush on our little Riku!"

"Kairi!" she gasped horrifyingly, "Don't–he'll hear you!"

"No, he won't," said Naminé, "They're in the guys' section. Now, c'mon! Let's try some of these outfits on!"

Ame sighed as the cute blonde dragged her to the dressing rooms; what would Riku have thought if he _had_ heard?

After the shirts, Ame picked out a couple of skirts, one being a dancing skirt with a frilly hem and an orange/yellow and red floral design. Naminé found some jeans with butterfly-embroidered pockets and when they met up with the boys, she was wearing knee-high baby blue socks with her sandals, a black pleated skirt, and a yellow shirt with a blue star on it. She also had a light blue heart clip and pale blonde highlights in her hair and tiny gypsy-type earrings where the tiny rocks are stacked on top of each other and really shiny!

"Hello, Roxas!" she beamed. Roxas took one look at her and went rigid and deep pink.

"Duh, duh, duh," he stammered, "Doi, dai, duh..." She walked up to him and giggled.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" she asked, "Aren't you gonna kiss me hello?"

"I would," he smiled, "but that would require more private settings." Ame turned red and buried her face in her bags to stifle her snorting laughter. Naminé grinned and looked at her boyfriend.

"_Try_ to control yourself," she said shortly before kissing him slowly. He leaned forward after she pulled back, wanting more, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. Kairi giggled and muttered to Ame, "He really _is_ Sora's Nobody; that's what Sora does every time I kiss him." Ame chuckled and then felt eyes on her again: Deep, bright, crystal clear, gorgeous, luminescent lagoon blue eyes. Two pink spots began to spread on her cheeks like a virus.

"I see you boys did your own shopping," she said, trying to play it off. Sora chuckled and held up his bags.

"Yeah, well, with Roxas joining our family soon, he'll need a wardrobe!" he chimed, "Wouldn't let me pick his shoes, though."

"Dude," he said flatly, "I _know_ your choice in shoes." They laughed.

"Okay!" Kairi rubbed her hands together, "It is now...6:15 on my watch. The dance starts at 7:00, so the girls and I are just gonna change real quick!"

"Change?" Ame blushed as Kairi eagerly grabbed her by the elbow and ushered her and Naminé to the bathroom.

Riku started to get nervous; what was she going to wear? Did she want to impress him? What should he say to her?

"All right, Ame," said Kairi in the bathroom, "moment of truth!" She whipped out the make-up she'd bought for her. Ame gulped.

"Now, Kairi," she asked, "I've never worn make-up before, so don't go crazy on me, all right?"

"Don't worry, Ame," Kairi insisted, "Now, you like Riku, right?" Ame blushed and looked helplessly at her. Then she nodded.

"And you don't just think he's cute, right?" Kairi pressed, "You _**really**_ like him, as in you want to go out with him?" Ame smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I do." Kairi was very pleased to hear this.

"All right, then," she grinned warmly, "Let's get to work."

"This dance is gonna be awesome," Sora said as he paced outside in the mall, "The first for Roxas and Naminé, for Ame, and Riku's first dance with his first full-blown crush!"

"Speaking of dance," asked Roxas, "when are you gonna ask her to the Prom, Riku?" Riku blushed silently.

"I was thinking when we drop her off at home," he said quietly.

"You gonna kiss her this time?" he smirked without looking at him.

"That's not something you schedule, Roxas!" he sputtered, "Just because you're obsessed with kissing Naminé all the time..." Roxas put his hands behind his head.

"What can I say?" he grinned, "Naminé's my number one! My _only_ one! I love her...She's my light."

"Then you'd better look sharp," Riku said, "Here comes your light." Naminé came out wearing a baby blue dress with flimsy butterfly sleeves at the shoulders and a frilled hem that brushed her knees. She had on silvery blue eye shadow, a touch of blush, and shimmery lip gloss. Her heart pendant was the centerpiece of the whole outfit. Roxas suddenly felt inadequate. His heart thumped.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, "Naminé, you look...fantastic!"

"Thank you," she smiled, wrapping around his left arm, "Take me dancing?"

"You bet!" he smiled back at her.

Kairi, who had been to the Promenade before, had switched back to her regular pink outfit, keeping the elbow sleeve thingies. She had pink eye shadow and a tiny layer of pink lipstick. Sora pulled her into a close embrace and smiled at her.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, "Care to step out with me this evening?"

"Of course!" she answered.

Ame had been watching them, but Riku was watching her. She was wearing the soft blue shirt she'd found earlier with a frilly red knee-length dance skirt. She also had a braid arching around the rest of her hair, which was left loose. She had on just enough make-up to exentuate her skin, including lip gloss. Never before had Riku been so grateful to have a friend like Kairi, who proved to be a _genius_ with make-up!

Before he knew it, the other two couples were walking off together arm in arm. They must have done it on purpose, because only he and Ame were left.

'_He hasn't said anything,'_ she thought uncomfortably, _'I wonder what he thinks of my outfit.'_

"Ready, escort?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Whenever you are, milady," he beamed. Ame giggled and took his arm, placing her hands gently around his strong muscles. Still looking forward, Riku placed his hand on the one she had in the crook of his elbow. Then he bent his head to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful." Then he looked back up.

Ame's neck prickled; he thought she was _beautiful!_

"Thank you," he murmured, firming her grip and trying not to float.

'_I LOVE YOU, KAIRI!'_ she screamed in her head.

* * *

Ame decided right off the bat that she _**loved**_ the Promenade. There were lights, people, food, a DJ, everything Sora and Kairi had said it had! 

The song that was currently playing was a fast-paced swing dance song called "Zoot Soot Riot" (for those of you who miss the 90's). Roxas _loved_ this song.

"Aw, man," he said, his eye twitching, "I gotta swing!" He turned to Ame.

"Ame, you can dance, right?" he asked urgently. Ame blushed.

"Um, yes," she said.

"Can you swing dance?" he demanded.

"Yeah!" she sparked.

"Then come on!" he grabbed her by the arm and ran to the dance floor with her. Kairi looked at Naminé, who was giggling.

"What?" she shrugged, "_I_ can't do it. When Roxas gets the itch like that, there's no stopping him. He needs someone who knows once in a while."

"He's _good_," Kairi observed, "They're _both_ good!"

They were dancing so fast, you almost couldn't see their feet. Riku didn't care about her feet, though; he was staring at the rest of her and wishing he was Roxas. Eveyr move she made was perfect, every twist, kick, twirl and turn on the dot. Her radiant smile and sparkling eyes only staggered him even more.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" asked Roxas as he twirled her out and brought her back in.

"From Master Hana!" she answered brightly, "She taught me everything! What about _you_? I can't imagine Sora dancing like this!"

"I don't know," he said, "It's just one of my things, I guess. Naminé likes it, anyway." Ame laughed.

"You should teach her this!" she said as they turned, "If not swing, you should teach her _something_!"

"Oh, I taught her ballroom and waltz," he said, "She likes the slower dances better." He spun her around a few times and stopped, putting them at arm's length; she wasn't even dizzy!

"You don't seem to mind the fast stuff, though!" he said, spinning her back around, "Riku's gonna have a hard time keeping up with you!" He put an arm across her back and they turned a few times.

"Who says we're gonna be doing the fast stuff?" she grinned mischievously. Roxas chuckled.

"Oh, I get it," he said, "Trying to reel him in, are we?" He twirled her in. She blushed and giggled.

"Maybe," she beamed, then asked with worry, "Is he watching?" Roxas looked up and caught a quick glance at Riku.

"Yep," he answered, "and from the look of it, I think he wishes he was me." She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked, her nose and cheeks red.

"Yeah," he smiled charmingly, "What say we go grant his wish?"

"Uh..." Before she could say anything, Roxas whisked her across the floor and back to Naminé and Riku. Roxas twirled Ame out to his left at arm's length and grabbed Naminé from his right and twirled her into his arms in a dip as the song ended.

"Forgive me," he said to Naminé with mock drama, "I was called by the dance. It calls to me again and demands your presence." He turned back to Ame.

"Sorry, love," he imitated Jack Sparrow, "You're a wonderful dancer, but it just wouldn't work." He scooped up Naminé and carried her to the dance floor near Sora and Kairi. Ame laughed, still flushed from her dance, and turned to Riku.

Riku was caught off guard: Her cheeks were flushed, her hair slightly disheveled, and her eyes were rippling like rain puddles with fallen stars dropping inside them. As if _that_ wasn't enough, her breathless laughter and flawless smile made her aura radiate under the stringed lights. She brushed her bangs out of her face and when she lifted her eyes to his, he felt his heart flip over and he drew in a small breath.

"Riku!" she said, "Come dance with me!" She held his hands, which brought him back to earth. A slow song was playing.

"Uh, sure!" he said, "But...first, can I hug you?"

"Um," she chuckled weirdly, "okay!" She held her arms out with a beaming smile and suddenly felt her feet leave the floor as Riku wrapped her in his arms and touched the side of his face to hers again with his eyes closed. He felt her breathing become shallow and shaky and her heart beating rapidly. She had her eyes open and turned up to the stars. She felt like she could've died right then and there as a shooting star shot off. She smiled.

'_Go easy on him, Dad,'_ she joked to herself, _'He's a Keyblade warrior.'_ Then she closed her eyes and drew a shuddering breath. Riku began to worry he might have scared her with his forwardness again.

"Please don't be afraid of me, Ame," he whispered as his fingers streamed through her hair, "I don't want you to fear me ever." She opened her eyes and pulled back just enough to stare at him and touch his face. He blinked slowly, loving her touch. Both faces were red as fresh cherries.

"Fear you?" she repeated lowly, "How could I fear someone as strong and courageous as you? I could never be afraid of you, Riku..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched foreheads with him, still lost in his eyes.

"...not when you make me feel so fearless," she smiled, not knowing that their friends were spying on them nearby.

"So," she then asked, "am I gonna dance on my feet or are you just gonna carry me around?"

"You can dance," he smiled, "after I take you to the floor." He held her tightly around her waist and walked to the dance floor, never taking his eyes off her. Ame chuckled and tried to hide her face in his vest. He put her down and lifted her face.

"C'mon, Ame," he laughed, "You should know by now you can't hide your smile from me." He held her face in his hands; she was smiling and blushing, but her eyes were closed.

"Come on, Ame," he smiled coaxingly, "Open your eyes!" She giggled and opened her eyes to see his throat. He held her hand and started dancing with her.

"I'm up here," he said.

"I know," she said, smiling, "You're making it hard for me to look at you straight."

"Why, because I'm smiling?" he teased.

"Yes," she admitted. He chuckled.

"I bet I can get you to look at me," he said almost mischievously. She looked up at him weirdly.

"See?" he said, "I told you. You were curious, so you looked up to ask, right?" A blush line crept across her face; she couldn't look away! She leaned her head over him and pressed her hand against his shoulder blade.

"Just dance," she said softly, "and tell me why you picked me."

"For what?" he asked. She smiled.

"You like me, don't you?" she almost whispered, "I can tell. I feel it when you look at me. Why do you like me so much?"

Riku was speechless; what should he _say?_ She knew he was attracted to her, but he'd never told her why.

"I'm not sure where to start," he said quietly so only she could hear, "Besides the fact that you're the absolute most beautiful girl I could ever hope to meet, you're also smart and strong. You're one of the best fighters I've ever seen, and you set the terms of your life and you stick to them faithfully and unwaveringly. That's something I've always wanted in a girl." Ame smiled humbly.

"Really?" she asked, her heart glowing.

"Really really," he smiled back, quoting Shrek. Unable to help herself, she pushed her face next to his and wrapped her left arm across his shoulders as another slow song played.

"I like you, too," she murmured in his ear and blushed, "I actually have met a handful of boys through random parts of my life that were all waterbenders. I loved them like brothers, the way I love Sora and Roxas. They make me feel safe, loved, and protected, like a family. You make me feel those same things, except...in a different way." He looked in her eyes; she thought she saw excitement in his.

"Different how?" he had to know. She lightly touched his face with her fingers.

"Every time you touch me," she blushed harder, "it makes my skin tingle. When you kiss me, even though it's just on the cheek, it goes straight to my heart and I–I lose myself in it. Even when you pet my head like a little kid, all I want to do is...jump in your arms and tell you to hold me forever and never let me go." She gently pulled some of his hair thoughtfully.

"And I don't know if anyone's every told you," she grinned teasingly, "but you're a very sexy guy!"

Riku's eyes popped; did she really just say that?

"N-no, I'm not," he said, turning his eyes away with a blush penciled on his face.

"Yes, you are," Ame insisted, moving his bangs aside, "You have the clearest, brightest, most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, you're strong but not too bulky, you have a warm, gentle voice, and your hair is just too awesome!" He smiled and looked back at her.

"Thanks," he said, "I like your hair, too; it's long, soft, and thick...it looks like wet sand when it's dry and turns a rich, dark brown when it's wet. I think it's beautiful."

"You really think so?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's as beautiful as the rest of you." She smiled softly.

"Y-you know," she stammered, "t-the more I hang out with you...the more I-I think I'm falling for you."

'_Why did you tell him that?'_ her brain panicked.

'_Because it's __true__!'_ her heart contradicted.

Riku's heart exploded; _she_ was falling for _him?_

"You are?" he breathed.

"Yeah," she answered, flustered, "I mean, I-I definitely think so. No one's ever made me feel this way before. I didn't know I could."

Overcome with emotion, Riku took the hand he was holding to dance with her, draped it around his neck, and hugged her closely and intensely, still turning them in circles. Ame felt the emotion radiating off him in waves, washing into her until she felt almost soaked by it.

"So am I, Ame," he whispered in her ear, "Your touch sends fire through my blood. Your voice freezes me in my tracks. Your eyes drown me and steal my breath. You come this close to me, and all I want to do is hold you close and kiss your gorgeous pink lips." She turned bright red and grinned as her insides squealed and bounced up and down.

"So what's stopping you?" she asked.

"Well," he chuckled, "as we've previously had two failed attempts because of mixed company, I'd rather not humiliate you again." She looked at him.

"Riku," she chided, "I told you that wasn't your fault. But you're right; it looks like we're gonna need a more private environment. Any suggestions?"

"How about your front porch when we take you home?" he smiled flirtingly.

"I dunno," she smiled back, "Ichi-san will probably be watching the door, not to mention the gate guard."

"Don't worry," he said, touching her hair, "I'll think of something." She smiled serenely and rested her chin over his neck with her eyes closed, drinking in his closeness and loving the feel of his arms around her.

"In the meantime," she breathed, "let's just stay like this."

"Will do." He picked her hand back up and waltzed her around (literally) to Rascall Flatts' "Feels Like Today."

* * *

Later that night in the back of Riku's car, Naminé fell asleep on Roxas' shoulder while he had his arm around her, sleeping on her head. Kairi was staring out the window, replaying a particular dance in which Sora had held her close enough to kiss her and quietly sang "You Are So Beautiful" to her while their eyes were closed. 

Sora noticed she had goosebumps and rubbed one of her arms.

"You cold?" he asked.

"I _can_ be," she smiled, leaning on him. He wrapped his arms around her and planted light kisses in her hair, whispering "I love you" so that only she could hear him. Riku was glad; whenever Sora got all lovey-dovey like that on her, it made him want to puke–and he was driving!

Ame saw him roll his eyes and she chuckled quietly.

"I think it's cute, Riku," she said gently, touching his hair, "I even think you wish that was us back there!" His face turned a deep crimson.

"You _know_ he does," Sora grinned from the back. Riku glanced at Ame and held her hand to his chest.

"Then we'll just have to have Sora drive next time," he smiled, "Of course, one of his parents would have to ride shotgun, since he's 15."

"Which means we'd have no more privacy than a goldfish," said Sora, "I'm not sure Mom could handle _4_ teenagers making kissy-face in her car." Ame blushed and looked down at her lap. Riku chuckled at her and kissed her hand gently.

"You're a beautiful dancer, by the way," he changed the subject, "You were very radiant tonight, especially on the fast dances."

"Thanks," she said, "I didn't know you could waltz."

"Mom teaches dance," he shrugged, "You pick up a few things."

Just then, they pulled up to the gates of the Megami Mansion.

"Hi, Merv!" she leaned over Riku and waved to the gate guard, "I'm home!" Riku stopped breathing; her hand was on his lap!

"Hey, Ms. Ame," Merv said, "Go right on in."

When they pulled up to her front porch, Ame turned in her seat and took Kairi's hand.

"Thanks for today, Kairi," she smiled gratefully, "You're awesome. You too, Sora. You're gonna make a great brother to me and Roxas." Sora grabbed her other hand in a buddy shake.

"That I can promise you," he said. Ame nodded.

"Good night, Ame," Kairi said as she moved the girl's bangs behind her ear, "Sleep tight."

"You too, guys." Ame's door was opened by Riku and he helped her out.

"Why thank you, escort," she smiled charmingly. She then bent her head to the back seat window, where Roxas had just woken up. He rubbed one eye and saw her.

"Hey," he whispered, "You leaving?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Thanks for dancing with me tonight, Roxas. You were terrific."

"Anytime, sister," he smiled.

"And would you tell Namine good night for me?" she asked.

"You bet." He gave her a thumbs-up and held out his fist to her; she bumped it with her own fist, said good night, and turned back to Riku. Her eyes shone, turning that rain puddle color in the night.

"Walk me to my door?" she asked.

"Of course." He even carried her shopping bags for her. When they stood at her door, he put them down; neither of them knew what to say. The door opened and a maid came and took Ame's bags inside, closing the door behind her. Ame turned toward the door and scratched her head.

"Well," she said, "that was random." Then her eyes widened as she felt Riku's left arm slip around her stomach and his right arm clasp her shoulder across her chest; he was hugging her from behind! She couldn't believe it!

"This is _also_ random," she murmured with surprise, her nose and cheeks pink. Riku's face was next to hers again, the sides pressed together as he held her intensely. He felt her heart beat rapidly against his forearm.

_'Oh, man,'_ she thought, _'We're so close! What do I do, what do I do, what do I __**do?**__'_

"If you don't like it," he said quietly with his eyes closed, "just tell me to stop and I will." Her eyes wavered and her breath shook.

"I don't like it," she said lowly. He started to let go, but she put her fingers in his knuckles and put them back where they were.

"I _love_ it," she whispered, leaning her forehead back in his neck. Riku sighed with relief.

"I've wanted to hold you like this all day," he whispered in her ear, "but apparently, crowds are a romantic hazard." Ame chuckled.

"True that," she agreed. Without letting go, Riku turned her around.

"Ame," he said, lifting her hands, "there's something I've wanted to ask you all day, too. Our Jr. Prom is in 4 weeks, as you know, and I invited our friends to come. The only thing I'm missing is a date. Ame," he looked in her eyes, "nothing would honor me more than to have you on my arm as my date. What do you say?" Her eyes lit up joyfully.

"I say," she smiled breathlessly, "I'm gonna have a lot of groveling to do!"

"For what?" he asked confusingly.

"For Granda's white limo, of course," she sparkled, "We've gotta go in style, right?" His face broke into a joyful expression.

"S-so," he asked, excited, "that's a yes? You'll go with me?"

"I won't have any guy except you," she smiled happily, "Of _course_ I'll go to the prom with you." He stared at her as if trying to mentally register her acceptance.

"YES!" he yelled in a squat with his fists in the air while Ame giggled. He scooped her up around her waist and spun around with her. From the car, Roxas informed Kairi, "She said yes!" Kairi kept her excitement to a minimum by holding her fists under her chin, smiling, and pattering her feet on the floor, repeating "yes, yes, yes!"

On the porch, Riku was holding Ame slightly higher than himself and staring in her eyes while she moved his hair out of his face.

"I can't wait to tell my parents that I'm taking the most beautiful girl in the islands to _our_ Jr. Prom!" he said, smiling like no one's business as he slowly put her back down.

"Granda's gonna be so happy," she smiled back, "She thinks the world of you, you know...almost as much as I do." She blushed again and they held both each other's hands while she leaned her head on him again. Riku put his lips near her ear again and tried to take her in. Through some sixth sense, they knew this was the part where they had to say good night and part ways for the evening. Suddenly, Ame felt a little sad.

"I don't want you to go," she murmured as a breeze stirred their hair. Riku's grip on her hands firmed gently.

"I know," he breathed, "It's a necessary evil in this world." She chuckled.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked, pulling back.

"I don't know," she said doubtfully, "Sundays are when Granda and I visit the family shrine we have here. It's kind of an 'us' thing, but we usually finish around mid-afternoon." She started playing with his hair again. "Granda's kinda strict about home activities, but if I get her okay, I'll give you a call and maybe we can all just hang out here quietly."

"Or," Riku got an idea, "you can give me a call and I can take you home for Sunday Dinner!" Ame's face brightened.

"Well, it is a home and family activity," she said, "I'll ask her!" Riku chuckled breathlessly with excitement and held her hands back up.

"Great!" he sparked, "I'll tell Mom and Dad to expect a call from your house around...?"

"4:30?" she proposed.

"Perfect!" he said, "Well, uh...I guess I'll let you go, then." Ame nodded and hugged Riku around his neck.

"Thank you for asking me to the prom," she whispered, "I can't wait."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Me, neither."

"And Riku," she said, pulling back to touch foreheads with him and stare in his eyes, "Earlier I said I think I'm falling for you." She blushed intensely and her eyes wavered as she stuck her hand in his hair. "Now I _know_ I am," she whispered, kissing his cheek gently and breathing him in. Riku passionately kissed her cheek as his heart flew away and stepped back at arm's length, still holding one of her hands. He looked in her eyes again; with her eyes all googly and that blush line across her face, she looked delirious. He was sure he looked the same way.

"I'll see you then," she breathed, grinning, "my knight in shining armor."

_'Yes!'_ he thought, _'I've been upgraded!'_

"I'll be counting the hours," he promised, kissing her hand, "my beautiful lady." (Cheesy, I know, just go with it.) Then he turned around and ran to the car. Ame saw Sora and Kairi's hands waving to her as they drove off and she waved back. Positive that she'd never felt happier in her whole life, Ame went inside the house and closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Review**

_Do you people know how long it took me to type this?_ I nearly had to fight tooth and nail to get on the compy! Anyway, I really enjoyed the fluff here, even the cheesy parts. Please leave a nice review, everybody! Yay, they're prom dates now! How wonderful! Okay, I'll update again soon, I promise! (Life gets in the way sometimes–y'all know how it is.) Love y'all!


	17. The Invitation

Yay, more updates! I started typing this right after I posted chapter 16, 'cause I'm just on a bit of a typing roll right now. Y'all remember Raca from Chapter 14, right? Well, we're about to hear from him again! Ame's in a happy bubble right now, and it's about to get popped!

* * *

"_I'm a sparkle fairy! When we touch water, we lose our powers!"_-Sunburst, _Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Invitation**

Granda could tell right away that her little Ame was absolutely smitten.

"Hello, my little koi," she said, "I trust you had a good time?"

Ame barely heard her; she was waltzing around the main entrance hall with Ichi-san singing a Lionel Richie song that had been played at the dance.

"I want you," she sang to herself, "to want me. I'm going crazy knowing he will be your lover tonight."

Deciding to play along, the good-humored butler twirled her around and danced with her while Granda laughed quietly.

"Oh, no," Ame sang the chorus, "I can't sleep. I'm going crazy with love..." She twirled out humming the violin chord and finished with, "...over you." Only then did she realize she was _not_ dancing with her dashing 16-year-old crush, but her 46-year-old Japanese butler.

She blushed red and came back to earth.

"_Sumimasesn,_ Ichi-san," she bowed and apologized profusely in Japanese, "Do forgive me." He laughed and bowed, holding her hand politely.

"No trouble, Ame-sama," he smiled and replied in his native tongue, "You are lovely dancer; Riku-san was fortunate to be your partner this evening." He then gave her a polite kiss on her hand.

"Arigato," she beamed and blushed.

"Come with me, Ame," Granda offered, "and tell me all about it."

As they walked up the stairs and to the right, Ame told Granda all about the contest, her first bar fight, her playfight with Sora, the mall, and the dance. She talked more about Riku than anyone else, especially the prom question.

"And he invited me to his house for dinner tomorrow!" she bounced, grabbing the old lady's hands, "Can I _please_ go, grandma? It won't be 'til after the shrine, and I know you like Riku. _Please?_" Granda laughed and rubbed Ame's head.

"Of course you may, my little love," she smiled, "but listen; this was delivered to Merv by a beautiful red bird today and was passed directly to me. It's addressed to you." Ame stopped; her grandma had an envelope with her name on it in fancy gold lettering and a gold border.

"For me?" She took it and opened it. "Oh!"

"What is it?" asked Granda.

"It's an invitation!" Ame said curiously, "From..._**Raca Preston?!**_"

"Oh?" said Granda calmly, "You've met the young Mr. Preston?" Ame blushed furiously.

"In a manner of speaking," she answered, "He wants me to have tea with him on Monday at 4:00 at his private villa on Vagan's Isle. He's sending a _yacht_ to pick me up." She looked at her grandmother.

"Grandma, what do I do?" she asked, "I'm not sure I want to meet this guy again." Granda smoothed Ame's long hair.

"Have I ever told you how many invitations I have accepted without wanting to?" she said gently, "A lady never refuses a call unless she is otherwise engaged."

"So you're saying I should go," Ame guessed.

"I won't make you," said Granda, "but it would be polite." Ame sighed.

"You're right," she said, "It says I can bring someone with me." She smiled and held the invitation to herself.

"Well," Granda chuckled warmly, "you will see him tomorrow." Ame grinned and hugged her.

"_Ai suru, sobo,"_ she said. Granda kissed her on the head.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected yet welcome burst of devotion?" she asked.

"Repressed feelings being set free for the first time ever," Ame answered.

"Finding friends and falling in love?" Granda guessed.

"Perhaps," Ame mumbled with a blush.

"Well," she stroked her head, "you all know how to behave, so I'm trusting you not to break your promise to yourself."

"Thank you, Granda," Ame smiled, "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi, chibi-koi."_

* * *

The next day, which was Sunday afternoon, Riku paced around his room. Ame had called at 4:30 and given the affirmative! He told Sora and Kairi about the dinner and so they agreed to stay home with Roxas and Namine and talk to their dads about some new rooms in their houses. 

Riku put on a dark blue short-sleeved button-up shirt with a collar and a pair of comfortable gray Sunday pants, along with his sneakers. He pulled his hair back and put a colored rubber band on it at the back of his neck; even if Ame didn't care how he looked, Riku did.

"Riku!" Susie called from down in the kitchen, "You got a minute?"

He swung downstairs to the kitchen.

"Always," he smiled. His mother turned with a salad bowl in her hands and looked him over.

"Oh, don't _you_ look handsome!" she said, rubbing his face, "Is that your father's Old Spice? You don't shave yet."

"No," he blushed deeply, "but I...uh..." Mom smiled sweetly.

"I see," she chuckled, "You want to clean up extra nice for your lady friend, right?" He nodded.

"Well," she said, handing him the bowl, "perhaps the handsome young man would like to help me toss a salad?"

"Of course." As he put the salad together, a delicious aroma wafted from his mother's crock pot: Roast beef with carrots, onions, and potatoes chopped up, their juices soaking into the meat...one of Susie's Sunday masterpieces–pot roast!

Riku set the salad on the table and hugged his mother from behind.

"Mom, you're a genius and I love you!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I know," she chuckled, "I love you too, son! But you need to go pick Ame up!" Riku panicked.

"You're right!" he popped, "What time is it? GAH! Keys! _Where are my keys?_"

"They're in your pocket, son!" called Kip.

"Thanks, Dad!" He grabbed them out of his pocket and made a dash for the door.

"Riku?" Mom called. Riku stopped, almost toppled over, and spun his head back.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I love you!" she said. He smiled.

"I love you too, Mom," he said, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, son!" said Dad.

"_Thanks, Dad!_" he yelled from outside.

* * *

"Okay, Ame!" Dharma chirped, "Final rundown: Cell phone?" 

"Check!"

"Purse?"

"Check!"

"Leaving your thermos here?"

"Check!"

"Now let me look at you," she stood back. Ame was in the frilly yellow shirt she'd found yesterday, a pleated white knee-length skirt that flew when she twirled, and some turquoise beads in a front lock of her hair.

"Are you sure this isn't too simple?" Ame asked anxiously, "I mean, I don't want to overdress, but I don't want to underdress, either."

"You're right," Dharma snapped her fingers, "Here you go." She put some foundation and face powder on her, some lip gloss, and a tiny glitter star next to each eye.

"Now for the finishing touch..." She spritzed some scent spray over her hair made of the fragrance of the hibiscus flowers in the breezeway.

"Perfect!" said Dharma, pleased with her work. She handed her a jacket and her purse just as Ichi-san knocked.

"Excuse me," he bowed and said, "Riku-san has just arrived." Ame tucked her hair behind her ear and fluttered for a minute.

"Arigato," she said.

"Good luck, honey!" Dharma hugged her.

"Thanks, Dharma!" Ame grinned, "You're a genius!"

"I know," the head maid replied, "Now go–go!"

She rushed down her bedroom hall, which merged into the hallway with all the vases and paintings and paused near the stairs.

'_Okay, girl,'_ she thought, _'Act like a lady. Just...breathe.'_ She put her left hand on the banister, walked briskly down the hall stairs to the middle stairs, and stopped when she saw Riku. He was absolutley gorgeous! His shirt was unbuttoned at the very top and his hair was tied back! He also had this amazed look in his eyes as he watched her.

"Riku!" She rushed down the rest of the stairs and into his arms, thankful that no one but Granda was there to watch...except Dharma and Ichi-san, who were spying from the hallway.

"Ms. Ame," Riku smiled and kissed her hand, "You look as beautiful as ever." She blushed pink.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You're quite striking yourself." Riku turned to her grandma.

"Granda," he bowed respectfully, "thank you very much for letting me take out your granddaughter this evening. I know you'd prefer her home on a Sunday, it's just that my parents are eager to officially meet her." (There you go, blame the parents.)

"I understand, Riku," Granda nodded, "My only condition is that she be home by 10:30, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, ma'am," he answered, "10:30."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Remember your manners, Ame. And remember who you are."

"Hai, sobo," Ame nodded and said "yes, grandma" in Japanese.

"Have a wonderful time, my children," Granda smiled warmly as Ichi-san held the door for them, "My best to your parents, Riku."

"Thank you, Granda," he smiled brightly, "My best to your...uh...staff." He and Ame then descended the porch steps arm in arm; Riku held the door for her and quickly went to his side. As they slowly drove out of the circular drive, Ame waved out the window. Then she looked at Riku with a tender smile; he felt it and blushed as he turned on his ipod (you know, the car-compatible thing).

"I'm so proud of you, Riku," she said warmly, "You were brilliant in there, so polite and gentlemanlike. I've never seen a teenage boy behave so gentile before."

"Well, it's like I said," he told her, watching the road, "Granda's a lady in every sense of the word. When you're around her, it just comes naturally."

"I wish _I'd_ acted a little more composed," she blushed, "the way I ran into you like that."

"I wouldn't worry about that," he said, "Granda let it slide."

"I guess I couldn't help it," she looked at him with a soft blush on her nose, "You just look so handsome." He smiled and gently touched her hand.

"Thanks."

"Here they come, Kip," Susie called from the living room, "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready when it comes to entertaining!" he said enthusiastically as he tried to put his tie on. His wife shook her head and adjusted it for him.

"Now, honey," she said seriously, "this isn't Super Bowl Sunday or one of your Nascar parties. This is our son and his special friend who may well turn out to be his girlfriend, not to mention Widow Megami's _**granddaughter.**_"

"What, you think I'll embarrass him?" he asked.

"I'm just saying give them a little space," she said, "You remember when we started dating? Your dad was driving us crazy when we just wanted to be together and talk to the rest of your family, remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Good times, those." He stroked his wife's face. "And you ended up marrying me anyway."

"Exactly," she beamed, "So no jokes, no embarrassing childhood stories..."

"Right, right." He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

"And what do I get for being a good boy?" he asked suggestively. Susie chuckled and said, "Not 'til she's gone. Now stand up striaght. They're coming in."

"Knock, knock!" Riku announced their presence, "I found this cute little lady all by herself, so I invited her over; hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Susie chimed, "It's wonderful to see you again, Ame! Did you all have a good time yesterday?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ame blushed, "It was one of the best times of my life!"

"Riku told us you're quite the dancer," Kip said, shaking her hand, "Who taught you?"

"My waterbending teacher, Master Hana," she said, "She taught me lots of dances."

"Coincidentally," Kip said, touching Susie's arms, "Ms. Susie here happens to be a dance instructor at our premier dance academy over on Bamboo Island!"

"Oh, I'm not much to speak of," she blushed modestly.

"Don't believe her," Riku smiled, "She's just modest, like you." Ame blushed, too.

"I'll get supper on the table," said Susie, "Why don't you help me, Kip? You two can sit on the couch for a while."

Fortunately, the living room blended into the dining room, which blended into the kitchen, so Riku and Ame didn't have to worry about risking any inappropriate behavior (like they would anyway).

"Um," Ame said nervously, "Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded.

"Do you know a guy named Raca Preston?" she asked.

"Sort of," he said, "I've seen him around the arcade a couple of times trying to pick up girls."

"He was one of the guys that hit on me yesterday," she blushed uncomfortably, "He invited me to his villa on Vagan's Isle tomorrow. The invite said I could bring someone with me, and I...I don't want to be rude, so I accepted and I was w-wondering if...um..." She blushed deeper and looked down. "...if...you'd go with me." Her hands were clenched in her lap. Riku took hold of them and felt them relax in his grip.

"Do you _want_ to go?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "but Granda told me a lady doesn't refuse an invitation she can't honestly accept. I want to be polite, but he's already hit on me once; I don't trust him. That's why I want you with me." She looked up at him with plea in her eyes.

"Will you please go with me?" she asked quietly. Riku tucked her hair behind her ear, making her blush again. He smiled at her.

"Of course I will, Ame," he said gently, "Don't even worry about it." Ame smiled thankfully at him and touched his face.

"Thank you," she sighed, then asked, "Is that Old Spice?" He chuckled and blushed.

"Dad let me borrow it," he confessed, "I was trying to impress you." She giggled.

"You don't have to impress me, Riku," she said, "but it's nice that you tried, especially since it worked." Riku's heart leapt to his throat as she leaned in and kissed his cheek again!

"Your hair smells like those flowers from your breezeway," he breathed.

"They are," she said, "How sweet that you remembered!"

"Dinner's ready, kids!" his father called. Riku looked up to see a white tablecloth, candles, and the good Sunday china: Once again, Mom had done it up right. He resolved to give his mom a big fat kiss after he took Ame home and tell her she was the most wonderful mother who ever lived!

"Ms. Susie," Ame marveled after they were done, "that was the most fantastic pot roast I've ever tasted!"

"Well thank you, Ame!" she smiled, "The secret is in the veggie juices, you know." Kip took Susie's hand and kissed it.

"Once again, my dear, you have wowed us all," he complimented her, "I am unworthy of such a feast."

"He tells her that every night," Riku whispered to Ame, who giggled quietly.

"If you were unworthy," Susie kissed his hand back, "I wouldn't have made it."

"She tells him _that_ every night," said Riku.

"I'd love to have the recipe for this, Ms. Susie," Ame said, "I'm sure our Head Cook Lily would love it! I know Granda would!"

Susie blushed as Kip and Riku started to clear the table.

"Well, I," she smiled, "I'd be glad to pass it on anytime, Ame."

"Your friend seems to be getting on nicely with your mother, Riku," Kip quietly congratulated his son jas they loaded the dishwasher.

"Didn't I tell you she was awesome?" Riku asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "She's everything you said and _then_ some. But son, don't rush anything, okay? She hasn't lived here that long, so if she needs space, give her space."

"I will, Dad," he said, "you know that. She just...doesn't seem to want to be away from me."

"Neither do you, evidently," Kip nudged him, "There; that's done. Now–back to the ladies."

They moved to the living room.

"So, Ame," Susie smiled, "Riku tells us you've agreed to be his date for your Jr. Prom."

"Mm-hm," she nodded, "He asked me just last night. I-I haven't picked out a dress yet or anything, but I'll probably start looking really soon. I'll need Kairi with me, of course!"

"Of course," Susie agreed, "You're very lucky to know Kairi and Sora."

"I've been told so," Ame smiled happily, "I'm very happy to know them, too...along with your son." She and Riku both blushed.

A moment later, some soft music lilted from the patio outside the dining room.

"Uh-oh," Susie smiled, "Looks like Kip's playing the stereo outside."

"What does that mean?" Ame asked.

"It means he wants to dance with me," she answered, "It's something we like to do after dinner on Sunday evenings. You can join us if you like."

'_YES!'_ Riku's heart sang, _'SCORE ONE FOR PARENTS!'_

"You want to, Ame?" he asked. She turned to him with her eyes lit up and a soft blush on her face and nodded.

"Only if _you_ want to," she said. Riku stood up and took her hand.

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to dance with you," he said softly.

"Well," she smiled, "when you put it that way..." She held his arm and let him escort her to the patio, where his parents were slow dancing together. Ame thought they looked as cute as Sora and Kairi, the way they were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

"Just because we're not watching doesn't mean we can't hear," warned his dad. Riku's face sizzled.

"Thank you, Dad," he said, embarrassed. Ame chuckled.

"C'mon, Riku," she smiled quietly with her left arm across his neck, "I think it's nice." Suddenly lost in her beautiful eyes, Riku lifted her hand and started to dance with her.

Another thing Ame loved about Riku was that he knew how to dance properly, with his right hand on her shoulder blade (or back, one of those) and holding their hands up. He didn't shuffle his feet, either, unless the occasion called for it. His mom had truly taught him well.

"You're a great teacher, Ms. Susie," she called over his shoulder, "I can tell Riku's been excellently trained."

"Thank you," said his mom, "He's a fast learner."

"He potty-trained faster than the rest of the kids his age, too," Kip muttered to his wife, who smacked him in the head.

"_Kip!"_ she hissed. Ame smiled up at Riku and touched his face lightly again. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"This is gonna be the best month of my life," he anticipated.

"Why?" she asked. He touched his forehead to hers and stared in her eyes.

'_Oh, gosh,'_ she thought, _'Here we go again! Klink-klink!'_

"Because I'm going to spend the next 4 weeks progressively falling head over heels in love with you," he whispered to her, "And I'll hate myself every time I say something stupid in front of you and blush when you laugh. And I'm gonna take you to the prom and give you the best night of your life. Then I'll beg you to be my girlfriend until you say yes."

'_Hot dang, he's good,'_ Ame thought amazingly.

"Until then," she responded, "I'm gonna drive you crazy with my relentless flirting and blush when you call me beautiful. I'll take your hand every time you offer it and let you sweep me off my feet, no matter where we are. I'll waltz with the maids every time you take me home, pretending they're you. And I'll call you and we can talk 'til midnight, and I'll rave to Kairi and Namine how wonderful you are and how happy you make me."

"I make you happy?" he asked, surprised.

"Happier than I've felt for a long time," she blushed with tears in her eyes, "and that's something I could never thank you enough for."

Riku wanted to kiss her right then and there, but his parents were still there. He instead kissed her gently on her forehead and held her closely, allowing her to lean on him gratefully. Her feet began to float just a few centimeters off the floor; only Riku noticed.

'_Am I making her float, too?'_ he thought hopefully. He made brief eye contact with his dad, who winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Riku smiled and nodded as his dad twirled his mom around and crooned in her ear.

Ame didn't know how long they danced like that. All she knew was that she was dancing with Riku, the boy she wanted to be with more than anyone. The only things she could feel were his arm across her back, his hand holding hers, his neck supporting her head, and his lips close to her ear, whispering to her how beautiful she was.

'_Don't...fall...asleep,'_ she thought, fighting to stay awake.

"Riku?" she asked, her eyes coming back to focus, "Where are your parents?"

"I think they went to bed," he answered. A spring went off in her brain with a _poing!_

"Bed?" she repeated, "What time is it?"

"It's only 10," he said, "but we should probably get you home." Ame stared at him again and smiled.

"Your parents are wonderful, Riku," she said, "I had a great time. Will you tell 'em that for me?"

"Sure," he nodded, "_after_ I take you home." He bent down and scooped her up, much to her surprise.

"Oh!" she said and blushed as he carried her off, "Riku, I can walk, you know."

"I know," he said as they passed through the living room, "but you're tired." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she said, "You're really sweet."

"I try," he blushed, putting her down to get her car door for her. He sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the car, after which he took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Ame," he smiled, "smile." She smiled radiantly and he took a picture of her on his phone.

"What was that for?" she asked as they backed out.

"I dunno," he said, shifting to drive, "I guess I just wanted a captured image of your loveliness." She laughed and blushed hard; so did Riku.

"I know, that was stupid," he said.

"Calling me lovely isn't stupid, Riku," she said gently, "You're the first guy who has." She reached over and slipped her fingers into his hand.

"Thank you for the evening, Riku," she said softly, "You made me feel like a princess."

"You live like one every day," he asked, "but I make you _feel_ like one?" She nodded.

"Anyone can live like a princess, Riku," she said, touching his face emotionally, "It takes someone special to make her _feel_ like one." He had to watch the road, but Ame still caught the soft look in his eyes and felt his face warm up.

'_And how I pray that you're my prince,'_ she thought, letting her hand slip from his face. He caught it and twined their fingers together. They faced the road and listened to the music wordlessly.

Ame had almost fallen asleep when Riku touched her shoulder, rubbing his thumb on it.

"Ame?" he said, "We're here."

"Huh?" She jerked her head back up to see Riku getting out and rushing to her side while she unbuckled. She took his offered hand and walked with him up to her front door.

"Here we are again," he said.

"Yep," she nodded.

"So," he asked, "I'll meet you after school for Raca's?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Um, it said he's sending a yacht to get me, so why don't we meet up at school and head to the harbor?"

"Okay," he said, hugging her, "You want to hang out with the gang afterward?"

"Yeah," she said, "Riku?"

"Hm?" She pushed her forehead into his neck again.

'_Skin!'_ he mentally freaked.

"Do you guys want to ride to school with me tomorrow?" she proposed, "It's right on the way."

"Sure," he smiled, "I'll call Sora tonight." She nodded.

"Good night, Riku," she smiled, kissing him again, "And thank you." Riku kissed her passionately on her forehead again and held her face.

'_Holy crap, he's good,'_ she thought breathlessly, melting under his kiss.

"Keep that," he whispered in her ear, "to remind you there is a boy who adores you." He let go of her face and stepped back holding her hands.

'_He adores me?'_ she thought dreamily, _'YES!'_

"Good night, Ame," he smiled, "Sleep tight."

"You, too," she responded, her eyes all moony, "Drive safe." He nodded, kissed her hands, and drove away. Ame had to have Ichi-san carry her piggyback style upstairs because she was so sleepy. All night she dreamed about a knight in shining armor with silvery-blue hair and crystal clear eyes that wore her handkerchief tied on his arm as a good luck token in a jousting tournament to win her hand and the blessing of her brothers, Lords Sora and Roxas. His opponent was the champion of the wicked Lord Raca!

* * *

**Author's Review**

Okay, the above dream is likely to turn into a story, only without "Lord Raca." And yes; I admit it! I've seen every Barbie movie ever made because of this 6-year-old I used to babysit!!! It's not my fault! I really hope you liked this one, especially since this one is cheeseless! Yay! Love y'all!


	18. The Social Call

Okay, at least half of this is on my school computer, and maybe the other half will be on my home computer, so I _really_ hope this works.

* * *

_"Reverse psychology is an awesome tool; I don't know if you guys know about it, but—basically, you make someone think the opposite of what you believe, and that tricks them into doing something stupid. Works like a charm."_—Matt from _The Office_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Social Call**  
Ame was desperate to get in some swim time before classes started as she floated in the very middle of the school pool, curled in a fetal position with her eyes closed. 

It was quiet here. This was her own world where no one else could come, unless they breathed underwater or wanted to drown. Here in the water, she didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. She uncurled herself and breathed, sending out a stream of bubbles. She watched her fellow swim teamsters breaststroking several feet above her. One of them stopped, swam down a bit, and waved her up.

Ame surfaced to join the girl who called her up.

"Ame, I told you not to do that!" she said, freaked out, "It freaks me out so bad!" Ame laughed.

"Sorry, Lini!" she said, "But you know I can't drown, right?"

"I know," she replied, "but still, it gives me the creeps." The whistle blew.

"All right, my little mermaids!" called their lady coach, "Out of the lagoon; class starts in 15!" Ame dove deep and swam just like a mermaid to the other side of the pool. She lifted herself up on the outdoor ground and sat for a second to wring the water out of her long hair. A towel was draped around her shoulders and she heard the girls giggling. She whipped her head around and there he was, right behind here!

"Hey, there!" he beamed. She blushed profusely and it worsened with her teammates' watching and giggling. She didn't expect _this._

"H-hi," she smiled shyly. She'd given him and the others a ride, sure, but she didn't expect him to come here. He must've been bored.

"Hi, Riku!" Lini chimed, "What brings you to the pool so early?"

"Not much," he said, "just trying to catch a mermaid." He helped Ame up as the girls kept giggling.

"You lucked out!" said another girl, "You caught the princess, since she's the best swimmer here!"  
"You know, Riku," Lini teased, "if you catch a mermaid, she grants you a wish." Ame turned pink again as Riku squeezed her around her arms.

"You don't say," he grinned, standing back with one of her hands.

"In that case," he said charmingly, "my wish is to be lucky enough to catch you again." He kissed her hand, she blushed again, and her team erupted into squeals and giggles. Lini came over to Ame and rubbed her arms.

"Don't worry, Riku," she laughed, "We'll hold her for you!"

"Are you gonna stick around and walk her to class?" asked a bubbly freshman girl with pink hair.

"Saila!" Ame cried, embarrassed.

"If she wants me to," he promised, "I'll leave you ladies to do your thing." He smiled at Ame and she smiled back.

"I'll look for you," she glowed. He nodded and walked back in the gym. The second he was gone, the swimmers were all over her.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"I had such a big crush on him in 4th grade!"

"You must have done something to him!"

"I've known Riku for years, and I've _never_ seen him like that!" said Lini, "So spill: How did you land a catch like Riku?"

"I d—I—I—I haven't landed him!" Ame stammered and blushed, "At least, not yet."

"Oooh…!" some of them said at the same time, "Someone's in _love_"

"Did he ask you to the prom yet?" asked Saila.

"Mm-hm," Ame smiled.

"_What did you say?_" she gushed as they got in the showers. Ame decided to give them a little taste.

"I said I wouldn't have any guy except him," she grinned toothily. Saila and the others squealed.

"So what are you doing after school?" she asked after they cleaned up.

"He's going to escort me to Vagan's Isle," Ame answered, "I have a 'social call' to answer to, and I already know I'm not gonna like it."

"How can you not want to go to Vagan's Isle?" gawked one of the other girls, "That should be right up your alley! I mean, you _are_ rich!"

"I don't care," said Ame sourly, "I may be rich, Gorda, but I wasn't raised rich. I'll take dinner and a movie with Riku any day over tea with Raca Preston the 4th, esquire." The girls stopped and stared at her. The giant sweatdrop of uncomfortable silence drooped over all.

"What?" Ame asked.

"Raca Preston is only, like, the sexiest guy in his district!" squealed Saila.

"Ame," Lini approached her, "as your captain and hopefully your friend, let me give you some free advice: That thermos you carry around? Keep it full." Ame looked down at her silver coffee thermos hanging at her side, which she _always_ kept full of fresh water.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're a fighter, right?" Lini said in a low voice.

"All my life," she nodded.

"Good," said Lini even lower, "You're gonna have to be."

* * *

Ame, Riku, and the two official couples stood on the dock at a quarter to four. Sora and the others had come to see Ame and Riku off before looking at paint colors for Roxas and Namine's rooms for their future homes with Sora and Kairi. 

_'You're gonna have to be.'_ Lini's words resounded again in the young waterbender's head as she stared out at the ocean.

"Hey," Roxas touched her shoulder, snapping her out of it, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll be fine; just a little nervous–you know, first social call and all that." She was dressed in a sunshine yellow kimono with an orange obi and sash and a fat orange hair ribbon that she wore like a headband. Riku thought she looked gorgeous (surprise, surprise); the afternoon sun outlined her in gold, making her look like a sunflower.

Pretty soon, a yacht started pulling in by the dock. Sora held Ame's shoulders from behind and leaned up by her.

"Call us if you need us, okay?" he said. She looked weirdly at him.

"C'mon, Sora!" she said brightly, "I can handle myself! Besides, I've got Riku with me! What are you worried about?"

"I'm sorry," Sora slouched, "You're right; it's just that I've never had a sister before." Ame beamed cutely.

"I'll be all right, Sora," she said kindly as the gangplank approached, "I'm sure Kairi will make you feel better!" Then she walked briskly up the gangplank.

"Don't break him, Kairi!" Riku grinned and ran up after Ame.

"C'mon, Sora," Kairi said sweetly, snaking her arms around one of his, "Let's show Roxas and Namine the Secret Place." His neck hair prickled.

"O-okay!" He smiled brightly, took her by the hand and ran off with her, followed by Namine and Roxas.

Ame was watching them as the yacht pulled away. She shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand those two," she smiled.

"Yeah, you will," said Riku, "You just haven't been here that long."

"Wow!" she breathed, looking out to the sunlit sea, "The ocean's so beautiful! I've never seen it like this before!"

"Me, neither," he said softly, looking at her. The salty wind tugged at her hair and her outfit and the sun seemed to make her kimono shine brighter. She looked back at him and saw gold sunlight in the silver of his hair and his eyes were alight with flame. They put the "fire" in "sapphire." She blushed hard when she caught herself staring at him, and so did he. She giggled and looked down shyly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey," she looked at him, "when we get back, let's get the others and go see a movie together. And maybe after that, we could all walk by the river for a little bit." Riku smiled and leaned one hand on the rail.

"Sounds like a _date_ to me," he looked her in the eye mischievously. She pencil-blushed.

"I guess it does," she smiled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Then I guess it is," he said, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Just then, they pulled into the harbor at Vagan's Isle, one of the smaller of the Destiny Islands–_very_ uptown and ritzy. As far as social class went, it was technically up her alley, but Ame couldn't imagine how in the world she was going to handle herself in the muckety-muck of the upper class.

Riku saw her nervous face and gently held her hand. She looked up at him; he was smiling at her again and blushing slightly.

"Ready?" he asked, bending his elbow for her. She wrapped around his arm, hugging him. Then she relaxed and let her hand rest in the crook of his elbow. She was so glad he was here.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Let's go."

"This way, ma'am." They were led off the yacht by a guy in a suit and up the docks to a black private car. After an uncomfortably silent drive, the man led them up to what looked like a corporate building that loomed over them. Ame's heart rate increased a little bit, and Riku felt it in the way her fingers curled in a bit tighter.

They walked up the cement steps and into the reception hall. It looked like a waiting room in a hospital, including a fountain in the middle of the shiny tiled floor. That made Ame feel better; she had her thermos hidden in her obi, and the fountain would provide extra security–not to mention the inherent celestial powers she _did_ know how to use. It also had a cushy bench circling around it.

The man led them to the receptionist's desk.

"Ms. Megami is here," he told the receptionist. She looked up and eyed Riku scrupulously.

"And you are...?" she asked.

"This is Riku," Ame smiled politely, "He's my bodyguard. You know–rich girls, big cities, gets kinda dangerous."

Riku disguised a snickering chuckle as a cough.

"Hmm," said the receptionist, "Well, you'll have no need for him from here, Ms. Megami, I assure you. Mr. Preston is a known gentleman around here."

_'Not on __my__ island, he isn't,'_ Ame thought bitterly.

"Would it really be much trouble to have him with me?" she asked politely.

"Mr. Preston is uncomfortable talking to two people at once," she answered curtly, "He prefers a more personal basis."

_'Yeah, I bet,'_ she thought again.

Riku was going to hate himself for saying this, but...

"It's all right, Ms. Megami," he said, "I can wait down here."

_'But I don't __**want**__ you to wait down here!'_ she wanted to shout, _'I want you to protect me!'_ She just _knew_ something bad was going to happen; now that she'd met Riku, a tried warrior and loving friend who truly cared for her, she wanted someone else to fight for _her_ for a change.

She sighed inwardly; she couldn't _always_ win.

"Okay," she said gently, "You can wait, Riku." She then looked at the receptionist steadily. This woman had treated her friend with underlying disdain; Ame could tell by her eyes that she thought he was lower than the dust! Indignation flared up inside the young girl, but she kept it under control as she spoke to her.

"For the record," Ame said with as much dignity as she could muster, "this young man also happens to be my friend. I will expect him to be treated with dignity and respect, and I know my grandmother would be disappointed if she heard her granddaughter's friends were being mistreated."

That did it; Ame's inner lioness triumphed as the receptionist cleared her throat.

"Of course, ma'am," she said a bit more humbly like a whipped child, "Any friend of Granda Megami's is a friend of ours, naturally."

"Naturally," Ame repeated, finalizing her dominance. She looked up at Riku, who looked confused.

"I'll tell you later," she said quietly, "See ya." He touched her shoulder.

"Break a leg," he winked, "Two, if you can." She giggled with pink cheeks and let the man in the suit lead her to an elevator to the left. Riku's heart fought its way out of his chest and ran to her side as she gave him a little wave with the closing of the elevator doors. He stared at it for a while; he didn't understand why, but he was worried about her. He didn't notice the receptionist eying him searchingly.

"I'd have thought you to be more persistent, Mr. Riku," she said critically. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks; he didn't look at her.

"Ms. Megami is a trained fighter," he said, "She can handle herself when she has to." The lady arranged some files on her desk.

"Yet here you are, like the perfect gentleman," she persisted.

"She asked me to come," he shrugged simply, "so I did. She's never been here before; I guess she just needed the familiarity."

Why was he talking to her? Was he trying to justify his obviously unwelcome presence to this vulture?

_'I think I liked Maleficent better,'_ he decided.

"She asked you to come," she repeated, "That's it?"

"Like she said," Riku answered, half-turning around, "I'm her friend. That's what friends do...Excuse me, please." He nodded politely to her and started to walk to the fountain bench.

"I suppose when you're in love, you'd do just about anything," she said after him. He almost stopped walking, but Riku was not going to feed the fire of her tongue anymore. He was not going to discuss his treasured feelings for Ame with some 45-year-old-looking stranger with shoulder pads and an NRA pin. Ame was far too precious for that...however–he still wanted to shut her up.

Still walking, he spoke to her.

"You know, m ost receptionists are trained to be well-mannered," he smirked, "And when someone turns their back to you, that usually means they're done talking to you." He went behind the fountain where he wouldn't have to look at her and sat on the bench with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

* * *

**Author's Review**

Whoo, go Riku! Go Riku! He put the smack down on that mean old secretary! No offense to anyone with the NRA, I was just trying to be funny. Hope you liked this! What will happen to Ame _now?_ Stay tuned and find out! Cookies!


	19. The Underlying Cause

Well, **Kupo3.0** pretty much nailed it on the head when she reviewed chapter 18. --' I just can't keep anything from you guys, can I? Oh, well, tut-tut. This chapter will be one of the reasons this fic is rated T, so I won't say "hope you enjoy it," but I do hope you'll at least like what happens at the end.

* * *

_"Homestar Runner dot net…it's dot com!"_—Homestar Runner

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Underlying Cause**  
Ame was nervous as she watched the little light move across the floor numbers, but her conscience was congratulating her.

_'Smooth move, Ame,'_ she said to herself, _'Way to take that crap and throw it back in her face.'_

She felt good, but it was a strange kind of good. She'd never done _anything_ like that before! She had asserted her social rank in defense of someone she cared for dearly. Now she had a better idea of how to handle these people and another way to protect her friends.

_Ding!_ The doors opened to reveal Raca Howl Preston the 4th, Esquire.

"Ms. Megami!" he beamed, "How kind of you to grace me with your presence!" She walked out of the elevator and went to him.

_'All right,'_ she thought, _'Switch to Lady Mode.'_ She smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Mr. Preston," she bowed politely.

"Thank you for accepting," he said graciously, offering his hand, "I'm duly relieved that the first impression hasn't given you a stained opinion of me." She accepted.

"First impressions are often misleading," she agreed.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"Of course." She took his arm; his billowy white pirate-type shirt felt comfortable.

_'I've __got__ to get Riku in one of these,'_ she thought, imagining how gorgeous he'd look. It made her turn red.

"This is my private parlor." He opened a door to a big room with windows, flimsy curtains, white stone pillars, a fireplace, lots of furniture, and a tea table with two white wicker chairs. Ame couldn't help being impressed.

"Wow," she blinked, "What a nice parlor you have." Raca snapped his fingers and the man in the suit left and closed the door. Her neck prickled; she thought she hear him _lock_ it.

_'Cool it,'_ she scolded herself, _'Just keep your shields up and stay on lockdown.'_

"Thank you." He pulled out a chair for her and took a seat.

"Do you take tea, Ms. Megami?" he asked, "I also have lemonade."

"Lemonade would be nice," she said, "Thank you."

_'Don't drink it,'_ an inner voice told her.

"But just a little, please," she added, "I'm not very thirsty." He complied. Ame decided to shake him down for information (in the most lady-like possible manner, of course).

"I understand you're not comfortable talking to more than one person," she started up.

"It's true, I'm afraid," he said, "Crowds often make me edgy. I prefer one-on-one interactions. But enough about me; tell me about you, Ms. Megami. I've never seen you around before."

"Yes," she nodded, "I just moved here a week ago from the Poles."

"The Poles?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Mm-hm," she answered with her hands in her lap, "I spent the last two years completing my training as a waterbender."

"Ohh," he said understandingly, "That explains how you were able to use my drink as a substitute for pepper spray." Ame chuckled and blushed modestly.

"Yeah," she said, "Sorry about that."

_'What is this, a __**job**__ interview?'_ she thought, irritated.

"Is Granda your only family, then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said graciously as a lady, "My parents died when I was just a baby. Granda is…my only connection to them."

"Oh…" he said quietly, standing up, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said humbly. He walked over by her chair, facing the window behind her.

"It's a terrible thing…" he said softly, almost to himself, "to have someone precious taken away from you…" His hand was brushing her arm; she kept her eyes on it.

"…especially when it's someone you'd do anything for," he almost whispered.

_'Wait a minute,'_ her brain clicked, _'Is he still talking to __me__?'_

She stood up and decided to breach etiquette.

"Raca?" She gently touched his back.

"Hm?" He whipped his head up and looked back at her. "Oh; sorry." She stood in front of him, sensing mixed emotions: sadness, definitely, but…fear?

"Don't worry about it," she said nicely, "It's okay." He stared at her with an unreadable expression, and that worried her.

"You're beautiful," he finally whispered.

"What?" she blushed, caught by surprise. He inched closer to her.

"You're a very lovely girl…Ms. Megami," he said deeply, walking slowly to her, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" She stared him in the eyes and slowly started backing away, her heart beating faster as he kept following her.

"N-no," she answered, flustered and blushing nervously, "I-I…haven't…really paid much attention lately." She stopped against the wall.

_'Shoot!'_ Raca moved closer to her until there was only a breath of air between them.

"It's too bad," he said lowly, "A pretty girl like you should have had her first kiss by now." He started moving his face to hers.

_'No!'_ She turned her face to the right as her heart panicked. It was easier defeating sea monsters than facing a hormone-crazed teenage boy.

"I'm saving it," she quickly said, "Thank you, but I'd rather not."

"What's wrong, Ame?" he asked suggestively, "You scared of me?" She turned her eyes to him without facing him and pressed her hands to the wall. Even in joking, no one _dared_ call Ame Megami scared!

"People are generally uncomfortable with such a close proximity," she said irritably, "And no—I'm not. I've killed sea monsters as big as your house. Maybe you don't remember, Raca, but I'm a trained fighter."

"Really?" he said amorously, pressing himself against her and bending over her pink-hot neck, "Then fight me."

_Fsshhh!_ Two jets of water burst through the wall from the pipes inside it, shoved him away from her, turned into fists, grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against a pillar. Then they wrapped around him as Ame walked to him. She held her palms up under her face and blew snow, freezing him to the pillar. Raca's head fell. Then he looked up at her hatefully.

"Was that your best shot?" he asked. A burst of power broke the ice around him. Something invisible grabbed Ame by the front of her shirt and yanked her to him. He threw one arm around her waist and gripped her right wrist. He squeezed it hard enough to draw a cry of pain.

"Now let me show you mine," he hissed, curling his lips. A purple light crept all over her; it felt like fingers trying to invade the crevices of her body and feel her all over. She gasped as the power yanked her down.

_'Riku!'_ she panicked inside as she hit the floor, _'Help me!'_

She started to scream as Raca landed on top of her, but the light she was wrapped in covered her mouth and muffled it.

_'Riku!'_ she tried to call to him mentally, _'Please, I need you! He's hurting me!'_

But it wasn't working; Raca had put a spell on the room similar to firewall software: No one, not even Riku, would hear her.

Once she realized this, Ame's fire of womanly confidence rekindled.

_'Fine,'_ she decided, _'If that's the way it has to be, then I can fight for myself again!'_

"OUCH!" Raca had bitten the side of her neck. A stream flew from her hidden thermos and slapped him hard in the face, followed by a tiny icicle that scratched his cheek and slashed off his ponytail. His hair fell over his face; it now brushed his cheeks. He seethed with hatred.

"I've had enough splashing around!" he shouted, holding out his hand to the side. All the water from the floor gathered into a sphere; then a ring of fire surrounded it like Saturn's rings and heated up intensely, condensing the water until it disappeared.

"There goes your weapon," he smirked evilly, "I even stopped the plumbing in here so you don't get me wet again. _Still want to fight?_"

Ame stared into his fiery brown eyes, desperately searching for the answer to the question she was afraid to ask:

_'Why is he doing this to me?'_

Then she found it.

Her eyes widened with a gasp: Suddenly, it all made sense.

"It's her," she said waveringly yet with establishment.

"Who?" he faltered.

"The girl most precious to you," she answered with a fluttering heart, "the one you'd anything for. She's in danger, isn't she?"

_"What are you talking about?"_ he demanded, _"What do you know?"_

"I know enough," she answered in a bit of a far-off voice, "You're in love with her, but your stepfather hates you. He found out about you, so he's holding her hostage and he'll _kill_ her unless you rape me."

_"Shut up!"_ He punched her in the head near her temples, rolling her to the side and making her cry out in pain as the light scattered from her. He knelt back in disbelief, even though his face was angry.

"Who told you?" he demanded. Breathing heavily and trembling, Ame curled up and propped up on one of her elbows, cradling the corner of her head. She was almost crying now.

"You did," she answered shakily in a hurt voice, "I saw her, Raca. She was there in your eyes…It was all there. I don't know everything, but I know enough. I also know she's watching you right now, and she's terrified for you."

"He called me a coward," Raca choked, "He said if I'd really do anything for her, I'd do whatever it took to save her."

"Including _rape?_" she asked angrily, trying to sit up, "Is that the anything you promised her when you told her you love her? That's not something you do out of love, Raca! You _are_ a coward if you're willing to beat a girl to a pulp and ruin her life instead of fighting for the one you love, like a _**real**_ man would!"

_'Like __**Riku**__ would!'_ her heart backed her up.

Raca watched her. He looked up at the pillar and pushed his hand on it, turning it purple; Ame looked up and saw a security camera.

"That'll keep it busy," he said, "Listen, Ame—I'm sorry, but you don't know this man. Trust me, if there was any other way, I'd jump for it!" Ame dragged herself to a kneeling position, wincing on her ankle.

"There's _always_ another way, Raca," she said, "And you're looking at it." Raca's face popped into a confused look.

_"You?"_ he said, "You're offering to help me after I just tried to rape you?"

"Now that I know your motives," she said, "it'll be easier for me to forgive you." Raca blushed shamefully.

"I can't ask you to do that," he said, "The last thing I deserve is your forgiveness."

"That's neither your call nor mine," she said steadily, "I just am. My first step is saving your girlfriend."

Raca looked like he was about to cry as he came over and knelt in front of her.

"Please allow me," he said emotionally, "to make some shred of amends…by healing your wounds."

"That would be nice," she said appreciatively, still nursing her head. A neon purple tear slid down Raca's face and he caught it in his hand. He pressed his hands together and the light glowed between them.

He started with her ankle by gently putting his hand on it. Then he delicately touched the throbbing bruise on her head; her relief was evident in her face. He touched a cut on her bottom lip with his thumb and it disappeared without even a trace of a scar. He touched his palm to the bite mark on her neck and wiped it clean. He finished by running his finger along a torn seam of her outfit on the shoulder. It stitched itself back together.

"Better?" he asked gently.

"It's a start," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ame," he choked, gently gripping her shoulder, "I know it's not enough, but…I'm so sorry." Ame looked at him with sympathy and hugged him like a child. This was going to be painful for her, but she said it anyway, as she'd always been taught.

"I forgive you," she murmured with tears in her eyes, "I forgive you freely." Raca trembled in her arms.

"My stepfather's right," he said wretchedly, "I am a coward."

_'All right,'_ Ame thought flatly, _'Time to turn off the pity party.'_

She laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She held him back by the shoulders.

"Stupid!" she said brightly, "We're teenagers! Don't you know parents are always wrong?" Raca looked surprised at her and smiled.

"You're right." He stood up and held his hand out. "Let's go tell him that." Ame accepted.

"Hang on a sec," he said, looking up, "When I release the camera, we make a break for the door. That's how he's been watching me." She nodded. They hid behind the pillar and Raca touched it.

"And…" he concentrated, "Go!"

Before the camera could catch them, the room was empty.

* * *

**Author's Review**  
Boy, what a plot twist _that_ was! I hope you sort of liked that one!

And by the way, I'd also like to get y'alls opinions on Granda; no one's really said anything about her yet.

And I hope no one will think Ame's over the fright of the experience immediately; she's just realized that there's something bigger going on, and so she's focusing on the task at hand.

See you next chapter!


	20. Raca's Rescue

This time, the nail-on-the-head goes to **lightheart77**, who called it in _her_ review! OO Sheesh, you guys are good! Okay, here we go; this is where it gets good, so go to the bathroom now! (Tick-tock) Okay, time's up–let's go!

* * *

_"Now that's the silliest thing I ever heard."_–Groucho Marx

* * *

**Chapter 20: Raca's Rescue**

"Her name is Ulna Kihoshi," Raca explained quickly as the elevator descended, "My stepfather's name is Corin Thornheart. He kidnapped Ulna two weeks ago and told me if I didn't get a girl upstairs and...well...yeah–then he'd do it to her and then kill her."

"What's his problem, anyway?" she asked, removing her thermos from her obi.

"He hates me," he shrugged, "Doesn't think I can be a real man."

"Are you a wizard or something?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "I have a private tutor in magic. My training will be complete when I graduate high school. I didn't have enough power to stop Corin, but now..."

"Now you have help," she said, "My friend's waiting for me downstairs and he's a warrior, too. He can help."

"Are you gonna tell him about...?" he started to ask.

"Of course I am," she looked at him, "He's my friend. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks," he answered, "Corin's holding Ulna in the basement of the building and it's probably crawling with security guards. I just hope she's still there."

Riku lifted his head as the elevator dinged. Ame ran out to him. She was so relieved to see him!

"Riku!" They met in the middle and hugged with Ame laying her head on his chest; Riku smiled at her and then shot the receptionist a nasty look that said, "Don't you say a word!" He then watched as Raca calmly walked up to her desk and tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly slouched down in her chair, sleeping like a log.

"Enjoy your visit?" Riku asked Ame.

_'Oh, boy,'_ she thought.

"Not really," she answered honestly as Raca joined them, "Um...it's kinda hard for me to say this, but...Raca...made an attempt on me...a violent one." Riku looked shocked at Raca and freaked out.

_"You tried to rape her, didn't you?"_ he shouted furiously, his heated feelings radiating like a forest fire. He tried to charge at him, but Ame threw his arms around his torso and braced herself against him.

"Riku, don't!" she said quickly, "He tried, but he couldn't do it! One, I was able to fight him and two, he didn't even _want_ to do it. His stepfather is holding his girlfriend hostage and is going to kill her unless Raca does what he says and so we have to go save her!" He looked dumbfounded at her.

"You're asking me to help this creep after what he did to you?" he seethed. Ame took his face in her hands and brought their heads together, looking deeply and intently into his eyes. Riku stopped moving and blushed; he couldn't help it–she had that effect on him. He also saw in her eyes that she was feeling a lot more than it seemed. Her spirit was in pain, and she needed him. She spoke to him quietly.

"Riku," she said, "_please_ listen to me: It's true. He scared me and hurt me and he almost destroyed me. But once I discovered the truth, I knew his heart wasn't completely in it. Even though he was going to, I stopped him and I forgave him. But I can't get over it if you don't help me, Riku. As your friend, I'm asking you: If you really care for me, then please put your feelings aside for my sake and help me rescue this girl, because the stakes are higher than you think. You don't have to do it for her or Raca, but I'd like you to do it for me."

His eyes wavered; she could tell he was struggling to fight down the fire. Finally, he swallowed and nodded. She was right; his anger wouldn't help anyone, especially Ame, but the high regard in which he held the beautiful waterbender would not only help her, but everyone.

"Okay." He held her arms gently. "I'll do it for you." Ame smiled softly and brought his forehead down so she could kiss it gently.

"Thank you," she murmured with relief, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. And don't worry; you'll have someone to take it out on soon enough!" She turned to Raca with an arm around Riku.

"See, Raca?" she said, "I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you!"

"Thanks," he smiled, "Now follow me."

After Ame refilled her thermos in the fountain, the three of them ran back to the elevator. Raca pressed the "B" button and the doors slid shut. Riku felt Ame's fingers slip in between his. He looked at her to see her red face looking forward.

"I've never seen you use the Keyblade before," she said shyly. He squeezed her hand back as the bell dinged.

"Looks like you're about to," he said as the doors opened to reveal two big guards who weren't expecting to see them. Raca stood in front of Riku and Ame and swiped his hands out with purple power that flashed across the guards' eyes and knocked them out.

"_That_ was swift," said Ame.

"That's how I'm taught," he said, holding his right hand out to the side. A line of neon purple light shot from his palm and a circle appeared around his wrist in the shape of a sword's hilt. He grabbed it and the light fell away in an array of sparkles, leaving behind the most beautiful steel rapier. Raca grabbed the small cloak he'd been wearing and threw it off.

"Let's go," he said. Riku summoned his Keyblade.

"Right behind you," he agreed. Ame gracefully drew water and semi-circled it in front of Riku and herself.

"Me, too," she said, determined. Raca looked at them both.

"Thank you."

* * *

The three long-haired teenagers lost no time in laying waste to every opponent in their way as they progressed through the basement. Riku stunned them with his Keyblade; Ame used all her waterbending and acrobatics, especially with the plumbing pipes. If she wasn't swinging around one to kick somebody, she was using the water inside to knock the wind out of them. Raca enchanted his sword so that he could slash through them while only knocking them out; however, he still made sure it hurt. 

Once they cleared out their current area, Ame looked at the palm of her left hand: A round yellow light was glowing on it. She was using it to magically track Ulna Kihoshi, the girl they were after.

"She's close!" she announced with her hand on the floor.

"How do you know?" Raca asked anxiously.

"I'm using a spell made of magic and waterbending," she said, concentrating as she crawled, "Granda taught it to me. It's like a heat sensor, only with water. Simply put, I'm searching her out by her body fluid. I'll also feel it through the floor and walls if she's sweating or crying; any outside fluid like that would be a direct target for my tracker." She came to a circular door on the ground similar to a submarine hatch. Her hand glowed brighter.

"Bingo," she smiled, "She's somewhere down there, and she _is_ sweaty."

The boys approached it and opened the heavy door together. After an appreciative nod, Raca jumped down the hole. Riku used the ladder, jumping the last rungs. Ame climbed down gingerly after him while he helped her down.

Then they froze: Raca was standing in front with his back to them, staring at a tall man in a business suit with an evil smile. Riku instinctively put Ame behind him with his Keyblade at his side and his arm curled sideways around her.

"You're weaker than I thought, Raca," said the man, "First you fail to assert your dominance over a woman, then you allow her to assist you in your fight? I suppose she's figured out where precious Ulna is, too?" Ame blushed furiously.

"_Shut up, Corin!_" said the boy, "Where's Ulna? What have you done with her?"

"I'll give you one more chance, Raca," said Corin, pointing at Ame, who jumped slightly, "Throw this woman to the floor in front of me right now and dominate her or you'll never see your sweet love alive!"

"What is _**wrong**_ with you?" Riku spoke up, "Why would you ask him to do something so horrible?" He wasn't just concerned about him, though; he wondered if Raca would obey his stepfather again.

_'If he even __**touhces**__ her again like that...'_ he thought.

"Forget it, Corin!" Raca refused, "That's not gonna work this time! I'm not letting you control me anymore! I won't hurt Ame again, especially after she's just forgiven me for what I almost did to her!" He looked back at Ame.

"It takes a true lady to do that," he said quietly, turning back to his stepfather, "Ame is my friend, and I'll defend her 'til my death!" He brandished his sword at him.

"Defend _her?_" Corin smiled derisively, "Without magic, you can't even defend yourself. What kind of a man is _that?_" He laughed cruelly. Raca lowered his sword slightly.

"_No_, Raca!" Ame cried out from behind Riku's arm, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to break you again! Who _cares_ if you use magic?" He looked back at her.

"It's not what you use to protect the ones you love," she pressed, "What matters is that you do, right?" Raca stared at her until Corin laughed again.

"Well spoken, Ms. Megami," he said, "Tell me: What other fairy tales has your grandmother instilled in your mind?"

"How about the one that says a man doesn't have to prove himself to anyone _but_ himself?" she retorted with her left hand pressed to the wall.

"How about _this_ one?" said Corin, pulling a gun on Raca and firing. Raca bent backward as Ame screamed; Riku came forward to catch him, but Raca straightened right back up.

"And you call _me_ weak," he said as the bullet fell off him. He held out his hand and clenched a fist, smashing the gun to pieces. Then he held his arms out before himself like an angel and his hair floated. Circular lines of his purple power came out of his back and gathered into a sphere in front of his chest the size of a BB shell. A glass covering surrounded it and fell into his hand. Keeping his eye on Corin, Raca stepped backward until he was standing next to Riku.

"I'd like you to hold this for me," he quietly asked, "It's all my power. I'm fighting him hand-to-hand, without my magic. Will you keep it safe for me?"

"I give my word," he promised, taking it, "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of our girls," Raca whispered, "I'll be back." He ran at Corin and tackled him to the wall.

"Raca!" Ame rushed forward, but Riku put his arm in her way.

"This is his fight," said Riku intensely, "and he'll win it more easily once we find his girlfriend." Ame nodded. Corin and Raca struggled on the wall until they fell on the floor, breathing insults to each other between punches. Raca kicked him further down the hall and pounced him. Ame spun her head back as the circle on her hand glowed against the wall; it was brighter!

She followed her hand along the right wall, quietly and slowly singing to increase the spell. Riku followed closely behind while watching Corin and Raca have a rough-and-tumble down the hallway.

"_I'll find you somewhere_," he heard her slowly whispering the song she'd sung on the beach. She was getting closer and her palm kept getting brighter until it glowed white on a door!

"I _found_ her!" she cried triumphantly.

"Stand back," Riku said, "I'll let you in." She stood back as Riku pointed his Keyblade to the door. Light circled around it and unlocked the door. Then he kicked the heavy door in. Ame rushed down its small flight of concrete steps into the dimly lit room. Riku looked in and saw a 16-year-old girl with skin that looked like she'd had a nice tan before getting kidnapped, black hair with a strong green tint tied in a braid that was kinda short, and a green evening dress with a ring on a long dog tag chain around her neck. She was barefoot, drenched in sweat, and lying on her back like a rag doll in the middle of the cold floor with her eyes closed.

His heart twinged with pain for her.

"Ms. Kihoshi?" Ame rushed to her side and knelt down to touch her, "Ms. Kihoshi! Are you all right?" The girl breathed deep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered with a cracked voice, "How did you find me?"

"I'm Ame Megami and this is Riku," she introduced, "We're here to rescue you."

"Megami..." She touched the Megami name crest Ame was wearing on a necklace. "Did Granda send you?"

"No," Ame said as she gently started helping her up, "Granda doesn't know anything about this." She held her up in a sitting position so that Ulna leaned back on her and poured some water in the lid cup of her thermos.

"Here," she offered, "drink this. You'll still be weak for a bit, but it'll clean you up and make you feel better." (It was enchnated for inside healing.)

"Thank you," she whispered, letting Ame help her drain the cup. Her sweat disappeared.

"There," Ame smiled, "All better." She saw tears in her eyes. "Ms. Kihoshi?" Ulna lightly touched Ame's face with her fingertips.

"I saw what Raca did before I was thrown down here," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Ame closed her eyes for a moment. Riku cringed silently.

"Forget about it," she said, "It's over. He didn't get me, and that's what counts. He even healed me and let me help him find you."

"Where _is_ he?" she asked with anxiety in her eyes, "Where's _Corin?_"

"They're fighting upstairs," Ame answered, "but I think once Raca sees you alive and well, it'll be easier for him to win."

"Take me to him," she begged weakly, "I want to see him."

"Okay," Ame nodded and looked up at Riku, "Can you carry her, Riku?" He put away his Keyblade.

"Yeah." He knelt down and started to gently lift the limp girl in his arms.

"Riku," she smiled drowsily as he stood, "I've heard of you. They call you the Keyblade Knight."

Riku turned bright red as Ame smiled with a pink blush.

"I _like_ that," she commented with a giggle, "Now come on–Raca's waiting!"

They left the room to be faced with more security guards!

"Riku, stay back!" said Ame as she drew water, "I'll handle these punks!" She shot water up some of their noses and yanked it back out, sending it under their feet and tripping them backwards. They toppled over and Ame stepped on them to attack more. She water-pushed the last one to the wall and froze him.

"Where are Corin and Raca?" she demanded, "Where are they fighting?"

"Upstairs in the entrance hall!" he panicked. Ame unfroze him and knee-kicked him in the stomach; he fell unconscious.

Ame stood in front of Riku and Ulna with her back to them. She raised her arms and put a graceful foot out in front. She then spread them to the sides, twirled around once, and bent down with her palms up. The plumbing water burst through the walls, responding to her dance command. A huge rush swirled around the three of them.

"Going _up!_" She clapped her hands over her head and they floated inside a water sphere. Ulna gasped and held onto Riku.

"What's happening?" she asked fearfully.

"No worries, ma'am," he smiled, "Ms. Megami's got it all under control!"

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Don't worry, Ulna's not getting sweet on Riku; she's just your damsel in distress type of girl. Anyone who reads the "Warriors" books by Erin Hunter will recognize this personality in any typical ThunderClan queen (rolling my eyes). Anyone who doesn't...use your imagination. 

So, how do y'all like Riku stepping up and being a man? And I hope you guys hate Raca a little less. Corin's not detailed as a character...the only detailed adult character here is Granda.

Corin's problem (for anyone who's curious or even cares) can be summed up in two bra-burn-causing words: _**Male supremacist.**_ He's like one of those nasty-minded fraternity boys who think with their pants whether the girl likes it or not. Don't worry, you'll probably like what happens in the next chapter.

Hope y'all liked this! My fave part was Ame asking Riku to step up for her; intense but _so sweet!_ Leave cookies and review, please! Thanks! Love y'all!


	21. A Real Man

For this chapter, I'd like to give a special thank you to **Orika**, author of "Music In Time," another totally awesome KH fic! Along with some nice reviews, she's been leaving a poem for every chapter she reviews! They're very pretty, and I think all of y'all should read them! (The one for chapter 2 is particularly lovely!) Thank you, my good friend **Orika!** M2M rules!

* * *

"_Ain't nothin' like a good man lovin' his woman."_–written by Tyler Perry for _Meet The Browns_

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Real Man**

Raca fell on his face before his stepfather, who didn't look so professional now.

"I was right," Corin said with disgust, "You can't fight without magic. You make me _sick._ You think you can care for your mother like this? You think you can run your father's company?" Raca dragged himself up on his hands.

"I...don't–need–magic–to–beat...you," he tried to say, falling immediately facedown.

"So much for _that_," Corin sneered.

All of a sudden, a coin flew out from the top spout of the fountain glowing icy blue. It landed squarely on Raca's back; then one of the cascades veered from its downward course and circled around him like a whirlpool. Tentacle-like lines of power shot from the coin and touched all his wounds, healing him. Raca smiled; he could guess who it was.

"What is this?" Corin demanded. Fully recharged, Raca got to his feet.

"Like I said," he said clearly as his hair blew, "I don't need magic to beat you, Corin!"

As if on cue, the water scattered away and a giant water sphere came crashing up through the floor behind him. It disappeared to reveal Ame, Riku, and Ulna Kihoshi.

"All I need is my friends!" he finished (cheesy, I know, but typical of KH).

"Raca!" Ulna cried joyfully from the safety of Riku's arms, "You're all right!"

"Ulna!" Raca said. Riku reached into his pocket.

"Raca!" he said, "Catch!" He threw Raca his power back; he caught it and turned to Corin.

"It's not what you use to protect the ones you love," he said defiantly, quoting Ame, "What matters is that you do." He swallowed the tiny capsule of his power; out of his back came wiggling, smooth tentacles of neon purple light, two of which wrapped around Corin and brought him to Raca as the good security guards started showing up. (By the way, I know it's a lamely short fight, but I couldn't think of anyting!)

"Consider yourself arrested for kidnapping," he whispered, "You're through, _stepfather._ Uncle Jake can handle the company, but _**I'm**_ taking care of Mom now!" He released his hold as the guards cuffed him and took him away. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked; it was Ame.

"Good job, Raca," she smiled, "You're the man." He turned around to see Ulna rushing to him with her arms open. Ame stood back next to Riku.

"Raca!" Ulna cried breathlessly, striking Ame as your classic damsel in distress (cough–ThunderClan–cough).

"Ulna..." He took her in his arms and lost no time in kissing her passionately with his hand behind her head as her fingers combed through his hair. Ame caught herself staring at them and spun around with her mouth covered, her eyes bugged out and her face red as a cherry.

'_Holy crap, what am I __**doing?**__'_ she thought, _'I shouldn't be watching this!'_ She glanced up at Riku, who was pretending to be fascinated with the chandelier and scratching his head; he was blushing, too. Listening to their breathy making out sounds didn't make it any better.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Raca breathed.

"Oh Raca, I was so afraid for you," Ulna gushed, "The choice he faced you with was so cruel, and that poor girl..."

Ame popped her head up and she spun around, her face sizzling.

"_Poor girl?"_ she flared up indignantly, "Who you calling"–

"Relax, Ame," Riku touched her head flatly, "I'm sure she doesn't mean it like that."

"Oh!" Raca brought Ulna to them, "Ame, I wanted to tell you something." He wrapped his arm around Ulna. "I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest about Ulna. You see, she's not my girlfriend." He reached down his shirt and pulled out a gold ring hanging on a dog tag chain just like Ulna's. She held hers up, too.

"She's my wife," he grinned brightly, "We're married!" Ulna giggled.

Riku and Ame's faces froze into humorously stone-like stunned expressions with a glass-breaking sound effect.

"You're _married?_" Ame repeated, open-mouthed.

"For about a month now," Raca answered, "but Corin didn't like me dating a middle class doctor's kid, so we had to keep our marriage a secret. But now that you two have helped me bust him, we don't have to hide anymore. We can wear our rings on our fingers now!"

"Does your mother know you two are hitched?" Ame asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "She doesn't discriminate like Corin does; she adores you, doesn't she, sweetie?" He said that last part to Ulna, who blushed happily. Ame walked to her and bowed respectfully.

"I am honored to have taken part in your rescue, Mrs. Preston," she said humbly.

"Thank you," said Ulna, "I'm honored to have been rescued by Granda Megami's granddaughter and the Keyblade Knight."

Riku blushed as Ame slipped her wrist in his elbow.

"Yep!" she beamed, "A couple of gold 'uns, that's us!"

"I suppose this is where we part ways," Raca said, "I...I hope you won't refuse any more social calls, Ame. I mean I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again, but...I want to try to...make it up to you somehow...if that's possible."

"I'm a lady, Raca," Ame answered kindly, "I don't refuse social calls unless I absolutely can't accept them...And I'd be glad to see you both again. I'd like to see how you settle in. Just...give me a little while."

"Of course," Raca nodded, "We'll give you a ride back to the dock if you like. We'd sail with you too, but my wife and I have some catching up to do."

"Yeah," Ame nodded, "Thanks!"

Ulna seemed much more bubbly now and took Ame by the hands as they walked down the front steps.

"You _must_ tell me what it's like living with Granda!" she beamed, "My nanny took me on one of the summer tours through her estate when I was 12, but you _live_ there! What's it like?"

"Well, I've only lived here for a week now," she blushed, "There's still a lot of stuff I haven't seen yet, but..."

As they talked, Riku and Raca stood watching them for a moment from the top of the stairs.

"You hate me," remarked Raca.

"I'm not happy with what you did," Riku corrected him, "Even though I understand why you did it, I'm still mad that you chose to do it. Matter of fact, I'd have beaten you to a pulp by now under other circumstances...But I don't hate you. I know what it's like to have someone you care for more than anything–not just her, either. I care for all my friends...I'd die for them."

"I'm gonna have to verify my definition of 'anything' after this," Raca said, "When we fall in love, we swear we'd do anything for her but fail to ask ourselves what 'anything' means. I won't make that mistake again, Riku–I promise you that."

"Promise yourself that, Raca," he responded, "Ulna, too. You owe it to both of you, and maybe Ame. You don't owe me any promises." The other boy nodded with solemn thoughtfulness.

"But I do owe you a chance to punch me in the face," he said lightly.

"What?" Riku looked weirdly at him.

"Now, while they're not looking," said Raca, "One slug, right here."

"I'm not gonna punch you!" said Riku indignantly.

"You said you wanted to," Raca smiled, "Besides, you can't hurt me, remember? Corin _shot_ me and that didn't hurt. Come on, Riku–one punch, good and hard. This is a one-time offer."

'_He's __**serious!**__'_ Riku thought. After a quick glance at the girls to make sure they were still chatting, Riku swung him a right hook to the jaw. Raca's head moved from the impact, but he straightened back up. He looked surprised and impressed.

"Dang," he said, snapping his jaw back in place, "You dislocated it. Good thing it didn't hurt."

"Thanks for the chance," Riku smiled, "I feel better now."

"Come on, Riku!" Ame called, getting in the private car with Ulna, "I want to go home!" The two boys started walking down the steps.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Raca asked. Riku's face sizzled and he almost tripped.

"No," he said, "We're just really good friends for now, but we've established that we have feelings for each other. We're just getting to know each other better before prom night. That's when I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

"You're positive she'll say yes?" asked the rich, blonde boy. Riku smiled to himself.

"Definitely."

"That's wonderful," Raca smiled, "I know you'll be good to her."

"Thank you, Raca."

* * *

Minutes later, Riku and Ame were leaning over the yacht rail with the 5:30 sun lighting up the sky and sea and the salty wind twining the loose ends of their hair together as Ame laid her head on his left shoulder. Riku felt oddly peaceful for having just helped save someone's day. He was calm and soothed; the sea always did that to him. 

"I always love watching the sea," he mused, "No matter how big my troubles get, the sea is always bigger. It just drowns everything that bugs you. When the rain washes them off, it sends them to the ocean to drown them."

"Hmm," Ame smiled, "And then the fish swallow them and we catch them, so they come back to us."

(Giant sweatdrop) "Not quite what I was going for," said Riku. Ame laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she nudged him, "You're right, Riku. The ocean's beautiful here. I watched the aurora borealis with Master Hana one night on the North Pole...during the time it _was_ night...The stars were bright and clear and there were so many of them, and the lights were so glorious. It was like...an exclusive light show from the heavens that you have to be there for. I was convinced it was Granda painting a picture in the sky just for me." She sighed and put her chin in her arms on the rail.

"Sensei," she said, "I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Where is she?" Riku asked.

"Still on the North Pole," she answered, "After I left to move here, she retired and joined a watebender healers' convent."

"How's that workin' for her?" She looked at him with a flat face.

"You ever watch The View?" she asked.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" he chuckled. Ame shrugged.

"At least I know she's happy," she said, "She's too old to teach anymore. I guess I wore her out, especially since she took care of me." She looked sadly out to the ocean and bent her face into her arms. Riku heard her draw in a long, broken sniff–the _crying_ kind.

"Ame?" he touched her, "You all right?" She nodded and lifted her face to wipe away her tears.

"I'm fine," she said, still crying, "It's just been a long day: I've almost gotten raped, fought a rich guy, used a lot of my power, rescued a damsel, not to mention that Medical Science homework waiting to haunt me as soon as I get home. And we wanted to go out tonight!" Riku put his arms around her.

"Don't worry about that, Ame," he said soothingly, "We can go out tomorrow night if you're too tired."

"No," she sniffed, "I want to go. I just really need a nap." He looked behind them.

"Here," he said nicely, herding her over, "There's a couch over here. Why don't you try and take one now? At least then you'll have enough energy to tackle Sora and the others!" She chuckled and sat down on it.

"Okay," she said, "Um...will you be my pillow?" They both blushed.

"Uh," he said, "sure!" He sat next to her left. She tucked her legs up next to herself.

"Thank you." She lightly kissed his face and laid her head in his lap. Riku's face got hot.

'_Hide the rum, boys!'_ his hormone control manager said, _'Drop anchor! Tie off the main mast and secure all lifelines! Stop everything! Riku! Focus on that ocean!'_

He did, thankful that Ame was dozing peacefully. After losing himself to the sea for a while, he felt a presence to his right. He looked over to see a translucent man relaxing on the opposite side of the couch and watching the sea. His eyes were the color of the ocean when the rays of the sun peek through it and his dark hair was in a short ponytail in the back of his head. He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless T-shirt and pants with a red karate belt around his waist. He noticed Riku and gave him a wrist-flick wave.

"How's it going, Ricky?" he greeted, good-humored.

"Riku," he corrected, "Good, I guess. Um...who are you?"

"Call me Nik," he said brightly, "I'm your _kanshi_."

"Bless you," Riku said blankly.

"No," he laughed, "I'm your–oh, what did she call it..._Kanshisha enjeru._"

"..."

"Guardian angel?" supplied Nik.

"Oh!" said the boy, "Really? I have a guardian angel?"

"You do _now_," said the angel, "though I don't really look it much. I'm not gonna be on your back 24/7 or anything, and I might not be allowed to do that much, but I'm always watching and available for talking. So," he crossed his hands behind his head, "I see you got Ame to recharge her batteries a bit. She needs that." Riku looked down at her and softly touched her hair.

"You did good to put your anger aside for her like that, Rick," he said, "It takes a man to do something like that."

"My name's not Rick," he said, "but thanks." Nik smiled and nodded.

"Well," he stood up, "this has been a good first meeting, but I've gotta go. Just two more things, though." He stood in front of him.

"One," he said, "Don't tell _anyone_ about me, since this is an angel crossing with a mortal."

"Yes, sir," Riku nodded.

"And two," he tapped Riku's chest, "I'm always right here if you need me. Got it?"

"Yeah." Nik smiled.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he said, disappearing in sunshiney sparks, "See ya later, Ricky!"

"It's Riku!" he said as the yacht pulled into their dock.

* * *

**Author's Review:**

Hee, hee! Riku's got a guardian angel who keeps getting his name messed up! That's funny!

Um, yeah–Nik's gonna be kind of a major character, but kinda not...it's confusing. Anyone who reads "Warriors" (again), it's like Spottedleaf hanging around Firestar, with the occasional show-up and advisory stuff.

And can I get a BOO-YAH for Riku? He got to slug Raca after all! Yay! See, Raca recognizes how Riku feels and so he wanted to make up for it in _some_ small way. Maybe y'all think that's good enough, maybe not, but meh, that's how it rolls. That's pretty much all we're gonna see of Raca and Ulna, probably for the rest of the story (still not done handwriting it yet!) And anyone who's a Tyler Perry fan, lemme know, 'cause MADEA ROCKS! (See quote) Hope you liked this! See ya next chappy!!!


	22. The First Kiss

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I know it took a long time, but it's finally going to happen! (I'm not telling, though the title's pretty much a dead giveaway) I decided to cut 'em a break for once, you'll see. ;) Another thing—the below conversation between Kairi and Naminé is a scenario I've had in my head for a while, so I figured, hey why not? I am positive y'all are gonna like this!

* * *

_"If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss."_—Cher, _The Shoop-shoop Song_ (major hint!)

* * *

**Chapter 22: The First Kiss**  
In the last half-hour of Riku and Ame's visit to Raca's house, Kairi and Naminé were sitting on the beach watching Sora practice his Keyblade fighting with Roxas. Naminé had just gotten done explaining to Kairi about her stay in Castle Oblivion, her terrifying captivity under the Organization, and her part in Sora's memory trip. She left nothing out and when she was done, Kairi looked at her with wonder as the blonde herself looked sadly at her hands in her lap.

"So _that's_ why I forgot him," Kairi finally said quietly. Naminé nodded sadly; Kairi may have been her true self, but the witch couldn't't imagine what she must be thinking right now. Would she still want to be her sister? Would she even still want to be _friends_ with her?

Naminé's eyes widened slightly as Kairi leaned over and reached one arm across her back and her other hand around to the other side of her head.

"Kairi…?" She gently touched Kairi's arm that was holding her head.

"Those horrible people," Kairi said softly, "I can't believe they made you do that. If _I'd_ been there…"

"Huh?" Naminé was surprised. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," said Kairi, hugging her closer, "They're the ones who made you do it. I _know_ you never would've done it unless you were prisoner. I can't imagine how lonely you must have been, how scared."

"It was terrible," Naminé agreed quietly, "They said…they'd keep me locked up forever if I didn't do what they wanted. I _was_ lonely, and scared, for the longest time." Kairi gently kissed her head and let her lean on her.

"I'm gonna change that," she said, "I am going to be the best sister you've ever had, Naminé. You know that my house isn't a castle, but it's warm with love. You'll be allowed to go outside whenever you want to, you'll have someone to greet you with a smile when you return, and you'll be admired for your talent, rather than exploited. You'll have a mom and a dad who will listen and lead, and you'll have a sister to bug you and borrow your clothes. (laugh) And I'll also be here to talk anytime you want and watch movies with you and laugh with you and cry with you. I hope that the life of love you live with us will, with time, override the life of fear and isolation you were forced to suffer under the Organization. I promise you that, Naminé; and most of all, I promise you all the love I could possibly give you as a sister and a friend." Naminé smiled and wiped away a tear.

"You really are a princess," she said waveringly, "You're too good to me, Kairi, more than I deserve."

"Y'know," the princess smiled, "my grandma let me watch some old Betty Boop cartoons once and one of them has a song in it. The last line goes…_Every little nobody is somebody to someone._"

They looked at each other.

_"And you'll always be,"_ she finished, _"somebody to me."_ Naminé smiled again.

"It's time for you to stop being my Nobody," said Kairi, "and start being my sister…my twin." Naminé threw her arms around her future sister's neck and squeezed.

"I love you, Kairi," she murmured, "and…I was honored to be your Nobody."

"I love you too, Naminé," Kairi hugged her back, "I was honored to _have_ you as my Nobody."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" said Roxas as he and Sora stood before them, "We should get a picture of this!" Sora whipped out his cell phone.

"Smile, ladies!" he said. They beamed brightly and Sora took a picture of them.

"There," said Sora, "Now I've got something to stare at before I go to sleep."

"Out of how many pictures you've taken of me already?" asked Kairi sarcastically. Sora gave her his cute smile and helped her up.

"Doesn't matter how many I take, Kairi," he said sweetly as he held her, "What matters is who they're of." He kissed her and she giggled.

"Although," he said, touching faces with her, "pictures can't kiss back."

"No, they can't," Kairi agreed with a beaming smile.

"I think I'm about to have delayed sea sickness!" called Ame from the dock, "'Cause I _see_ some PDA goin' on!" Riku laughed beside her.

"They're back!" Sora said, grabbing Kairi's hand. Kairi reached Ame first and welcomed both her and Riku back.

"So, Ame," joked Roxas, "How'd you like being among your own kind?" She looked weirdly at him.

"Are you kidding?" she smirked, "I _am_ among my own kind!"

* * *

"HA! He actually let you hit him?" Sora laughed, "Man, I wish I could've seen that!" 

The boys were sitting in the sand watching Ame try to teach Namine the swing dance routine she'd done with Roxas. After changing at home, she'd brought back a boombox and her ipod. Her magic enabled it to play her music from the boombox (either that, or it's ipod-compatible, whichever you like better).

"I wish I could've _done_ it," said Roxas from Riku's left, "Teach him not to mess with our girl. Good on you, Riku."

"Hey, he offered," Riku shrugged, "He recognized how I felt and wanted to make up for it. Besides, it didn't hurt him, and it's a good thing, too...dislocated his jaw, you know."

"And she just forgave him, like that?" Roxas asked incredulously, "That doesn't seem like something you just brush off."

"Just because she forgave him doesn't mean she's over it already," said Riku, "She doesn't look like it, but I think the fear is still somewhere deep in her heart. You can't just flush it out; it has to erode away a bit at a time."

"Then it's up to us to soften it up," Sora spoke up.

"Exactly," Riku nodded. Sora sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"That's one more thing you're better at than me," he said.

"How so?" Riku looked at him inquisitively.

"Controlling your feelings," he answered, "I mean yeah, you were fixing to smash his face in when Ame stopped you, but you still stopped. You knew there was something else going on that needed your attention and so you put your own feelings on the back burner and ended up saving that girl. I'm proud of you, Riku."

"Thanks," he said quietly, "but I don't think I could've done it if Ame hadn't cleared my head. I was still plenty mad after she explained it all, but...she kept me from making a mistake. I'm grateful for that." Sora smiled.

"Maybe that's why we have women in our lives," he commented, "Someone to keep us from losing our heads!" They laughed.

"Not just women, either," Riku said, "_Good_ women with good hearts."

"Yeah," Sora sighed dreamily as he watched Kairi, "And mine has the purest heart of all...not that there's anything wrong with Ame and Namine, you understand."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Roxas waved off.

"That's it, Namine!" Ame smiled brightly, holding her hands, "Now step...kick...spin...twirl...awesome! See, I told ya you could do it!"

"Y'know, Ame," Namine said, "I just want you to know that I don't mind you dancing with Roxas, as long as he saves me all the slow dances!"

"I know, Namine," she beamed, "I'm very humbled at your trust too, but it's still nice to know a dance that he knows..._besides_ all the slow dances, that is." She twirled her around.

"Think of it this way," she said, "Did you see how I looked after dancing with Roxas like that?"

"Yeah," said the blonde as Ame dipped her, "You were all flushed and bouncy and radiant. It was so cute! You looked ready to conquer the world or bend the whole ocean!"

"I looked pretty happy, didn't I?" Ame smiled, "All sunshine and bubbles...well–just imagine yourself feeling that way."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Now..." Ame eyed her with a glint. "...imagine feeling that way after dancing like this with your _boyfriend._" After doing just that, Namine blushed and went wide-eyed.

"Oh, wow," she exhaled.

"Exactly," Ame nodded, picking Namine's hand back up, "It's nice that you trust him like you do, but it's good for couples to dance together for _any_ dance. I think Roxas would've preferred to swing dance with you, so I'm preparing you for next time!" Namine smiled.

"You know what one of my favorite things about our relationship is?" she said, "We're not just boyfriend/girlfriend. We're _best_ friends. We listen to each other; we understand each other; we have so much in common in every way that matters. We love each other _and _we like each other." Ame saw her get a googly-eyed look.

"I think that's the best kind of love anyone could have," Namine finished, "because that's the kind that completes you and sets you free." Ame stopped dancing and chuckled while shaking her head.

"All right, Namine," she waved, "you win. Take a break, go kiss your boyfriend." The girl's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She ran over and tackled Roxas on his back with a good, full smacker as Riku and Sora watched, wide-eyed.

"Hello!" said Roxas, surprised, "To what do I owe this welcome bombardment of affection?" Riku and Sora each got a giant sweatdrop. Namine giggled and put her hands in his hair.

"Oh, I was just telling Ame how much I love and adore you," she answered and kissed him. The other boys pretended to puke.

"Can it, Sora!" said Roxas, "You owe us for sweet-talking Kairi in front of us!"

"Hey, until your hearts are done, you're stuck with us," said Sora, "Besides, no one makes you watch."

While they squabbled, Riku stood up and approached Ame.

"By the way," he asked, "what was up with the receptionist?"

"Oh, that," she blushed, "Well, she was talking to you like you were some kind of miscreant or something, not good enough to be seen with me. I wasn't going to let her treat you that way. You don't deserve that." She moved his bangs out of his face and smiled at him. "You're too good for it," she said, "and if I can use my social status to protect you, then I will." Riku smiled back at her and touched her face, stroking it with his thumb.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, "I can take it if I have to."

"I don't want you to have to," she said, touching his hand, "You're a wonderful person, and it's their own fault if they can't see that. You did great today, Riku; I'm proud of you." She kissed his hand and made him blush.

"I did it for you, Ame," he said, hugging her, "I care about you more than anyone. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, hugging him back tightly, "The room was magically sealed, so you couldn't have gotten in anyway." She buried her face on him and hugged him tighter. "I was so scared," she almost cried, "but I knew I could take him. I've fought so many times before." Riku held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Now you've got us," he smiled gently, "and you've got me. I want to protect you. I want us to be the ones you run to for shelter, as much as you'd run to Granda. I want to be _your_ Keyblade Knight." Ame had a pencil blush across her nose and cheeks and her eyes were soft with some deep feeling Riku couldn't name.

"I want to protect you, too," she whispered, "all of you." Riku slowly moved closer to her face.

_'Steady...'_ his brain directed, _'Easy does it...'_

"And what do you want from me?" he asked softly. She slid her arms around his neck with a spark of excitement in her eyes.

_'Please, Sora,'_ she mentally begged, _'Don't screw us up again.'_

"I want..." she breathed with her hand in his hair, "...I want you to kiss me." They were closer now.

"Then close your eyes," he whispered, holding her face, "and let me."

_'Blast off!'_ said his hormone control manager.

At long last, the distance between them was closed as Riku and Ame came together for their first kiss. It was soft but powerful and made them realize the longing they'd felt for each other from day one (which was the previous Friday, three days ago). Ame's insides were singing the "Halleluia Chorus" and Riku's were singing "We Are The Champions." Her heart glowed and pounded with joy and she gently pulled him deeper into the kiss. He tightened his arms around her waist, encouraged by her pull and bent his head in further. They could feel their eyelashes brush and Ame felt her face turn pink as she tangled her fingers into the soft locks of his hair. This was _so_ much better than watching Roxas and Namine!

Finally, Riku pulled back to let her breathe. They stared into each other's eyes with their heads together; he was captivated by the way her eyes danced like blue sunlit rain puddles and his danced with fire again. He let himself drown in her breath as he felt it wash over him like a gentle ocean wave. He smiled at her; he'd finally kissed Ame Megami!

"I waited 16 years to do that," he said, touching her hair, "and 3 days to do it to you." She grinned and laughed a bit.

"For someone with no experience," she said, "you're one god of a kisser!" He laughed and held her face.

"30 seconds!" said Sora behind them, "You lose, Roxas!" Riku turned around to see Sora checking his watch.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Oh, Roxas and I bet on the duration of that kiss," Sora grinned brightly, "I bet 30 seconds, he bet 25. Ha! Just goes to show you who the best friend is!"

"The one who watches his best friend have his first kiss?" asked Ame as she held Riku's waist while he blushed. He put his arm around her as their friends laughed and went to them.

"So you gonna ask her out or what?" asked Sora, making them both blush.

"Sora!" Kairi chided. Riku looked over at Ame.

"I was gonna wait til prom to ask you that," he confessed, "Do you still want to?" Her face turned red.

"Um," she chuckled nervously, "I don't know. If _you_ want to, I don't care either way."

"Oh, come _on!_" Sora rolled his eyes as Roxas and the sisters laughed.

"WHO ASKED YOU, SORA?" Riku panicked, his face sizzling. Ame laughed so cutely, his heart melted as he looked at her.

"Aw, heck with it," he said, sweeping her into a slight dip, "Ame Megami, will you be my girlfriend?"

_'__**Dang**__, he's smooth!'_ she thought.

"Throw in a kiss and we've got a deal," she blushed happily. He swept her back up and kissed her seriously; Ame let herself melt under his lips. When they stopped, Riku turned and kicked the sand, whooping loudly.

"It's even _better_ the second time!" he grinned and shouted. They all laughed.

"Congratulations, Riku!" Sora punched him humorously, "You finally got her!" Riku looked over at Ame, who was with Kairi and Namine, and smiled.

"I guess I did," he said quietly. Ame tucked her hair behind her ear, came over, and kissed him on the cheek. Riku grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up.

"You're right, Sora," he laughed, "I did!"

"I just called Dharma," she smiled brightly, "She's having a car sent over to take us to Fountain Square! Anyone up for dinner and a movie?"

"YEAH!" they all said.

"Boys' treat!" yelled Kairi.

"Yeah!" said Sora, "Wait–what?"

"Sounds good to me!" Riku scooped Ame up and kissed her.

"Looks like today turned out better than you thought," he smiled, rubbing noses with her. She blushed deep pink.

_'Eeeee!'_ she squeaked inside.

"My _life_ here turned out better than I thought," she said with her hands in his hair, "I met you and Kairi and Sora and everybody! I've never been so happy!"

"Neither have I," he said, "and I've been _very_ happy before." She smiled tenderly at him and leaned her head into his neck, which turned bright red with his face. He looked up and saw Nik, his guardian angel; he was smiling. He flew to Riku and surrounded him in a celestial vapor.

"Good job, son," he whispered with an echo on one side of the boy, then on the other, "I'll talk to you tonight."

"I look forward to it," Riku whispered back as he carried off his brand-new, first-ever girlfriend.

"You say something, Riku?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope," he said lightly, "Just thinking out loud."

* * *

**Author's Review:**

I hope y'all won't think I'm rushing this Ame/Riku thing; in my defense, this is the _**22**__**nd**__** chapter**_; I think they deserve to have their first kiss by now, don't you? Any questions or comments? Y'all know what to do! . Love y'all!


	23. Meeting With The Spirits

In this chapter, we're gonna see what Granda really does! I told y'all before that she's secretly immortal; let's see what she really does, shall we?

* * *

_"You have all seen what must befall. And you know what must be done."_ – Bluestar from _Warriors, The New Prophecy: Midnight

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: Meeting with the Spirits**  
As Dharma's sent car drove her young mistress and her friends to Fountain Square, the young mistress herself was calling her house in the highest of spirits while her brand-new, first-ever boyfriend watched in equally high spirits. Ame stared beaming at him as her house phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi," Ichi-san answered.

"Ichi-san!" she lit up brightly, "Doko ni obasan?" (incorrect spelling, I know! Get over it!)

"She is in a meeting, Ame-sama," he answered in Japanese, "May I give her a message?"

"Just tell her I'm with my friends at Fountain Square," she said, "And please have her call me."

"Hai," he obeyed, "Be safe, Ame-sama!"

"Arigato," she beamed and hung up. "She's in a meeting right now," she said to Riku, "but she'll call me back." Riku moved her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Wonder what she'll say," he said gently. She smiled with sparkling eyes and held his hand against her face.

"I know exactly what she'll say," she said, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand, "She'll say the same thing she said about my mother."

"What's that?" he asked, sliding over to hold her. Ame squeaked inside and leaned into him with her eyes closed. (by the way, this is a literal piecing together from a Japanese dictionary; this is not accurate conversational Japanese, so don't flame me for this!)

"Watashi no ko kicho na…koi suru," she murmured serenely as she drank in the feeling of his neck supporting her forehead. She felt it heat up as Riku blushed to the adoring "aw" of Kairi and the quiet giggling of Naminé.

"What does that mean?" he mumbled self-consciously. Ame looked at the rest of their friends and her face sizzled.

"As you were!" she stammered. They immediately started talking amongst themselves and Ame hugged Riku around his neck, which turned pink with a cute flutter of the heart. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, a mingling of hibiscus flowers and sea salt. He felt her hand gently touch his face.

"It means," she whispered, blushing, "_My precious child falls in love._"

Riku's eyes opened wide; _falls in love?_ Ame smiled at his speechless expression as a soft, red blush spread across her nose and cheeks. Riku stared at her with deep humility.

"You're in love with me?" he asked quietly so only she could hear. Her eyes rippled as she stared softly at him with his face in her hands. She stroked his smooth lips with her thumb.

"Deeply," she answered. He smiled back at her and they kissed softly.

* * *

"Her Divinity," the herald calmly announced, "the water spirit, Mizuki."

Ame's grandmother, Mizuki Megami, swept into the cloudy and pillared meeting hall arrayed in a watery blue spirit garb that flowed like the water she commanded. In the gray dim of the room, her hair was tinted a silvery white and was left down to brush her elbows freely. She was neither young nor old; she looked the same, yet only those who resided in the spirit world would recognize her. She was in the same body she lived in on earth, but had taken on her celestial form in the presence of her fellow immortals.

Gracefully as only a goddess could, the regal grandmother alighted her meeting throne and greeted the other spirits, who were also in their thrones.

"Terra, Spirit of the Earth," she nodded respectfully, "I greet and honor you."

"And I you, Mizuki, Spirit of the Water," the male spirit responded, "Your presence graces us all." Granda turned to the female on her left, who was clothed in a sparkling silver toga with dark eyes and shining white hair (Avatar fans will recognize Princess Yue with a few changes, 'cause she's been the Moon Spirit for a while now).

"Yue," Granda smiled, "My dear friend Yue, Spirit of the Moon! I am enthralled to see you again."

"As am I, Mizu-chan," Yue smiled serenely, calling her by her nickname, "It appears you have smiled upon your granddaughter, little Ame."

"Yes," Granda smiled with shining eyes, "It appears to."

"Which is why I have called this meeting," Terra spoke up importantly, "There is a great concern in the matter of your grandchild and her choice in this young suitor of hers." Granda raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Oh?" she asked, "And what is that?"

"If Your Divinity will lend me the floor," he requested formally, "I may present my concerns to you."

"Gladly, Terra," she nodded, "though I fail to see what concerns you." Terra rose from his throne; he was a muscular male clothed in a brown martial arts outfit with a green belt.

"My primary concern is the boy's heart," he said clearly, "As you all know, it was only one Earth summer ago that the boy Riku formally and knowingly opened the door to the dark realm. He succumbed to the devillish temptation of Xehanort's Heartless, resulting in the dark spot he left on the boy's heart..."

"Which Riku himself blotted out by defeating Xehanort's Heartless, as well as his Nobody, in conjunction with the boy Sora," Granda calmly reminded him, "He was able to conquer the darkness in his heart, as well as the fear therein. Once he accomplished this, he renounced life in the dark for life in the light and is now a most worthy and deserving warrior of the Keyblade. You know this, Terra."

"I also know what is about to befall your islands, Mizuki," Terra said, "A villain still remains on the Earth, with an army of Heartless at his command!" The spirits murmured at this. Mizuki remained silent; she knew this was coming...

"And the Son of the Wind," she said, "The villain has frightened him into submission."

"Yes," Terra nodded, "He is using the child spirit to transport his army all around our world in a black storm cloud!" Another male spirit, clothed in red and orange with flame-colored hair, stood up.

"Your Divinity," he said, "I have legions of faithful servants among the mortals! Let me have them gather my armies and we will burn this dastard!"

"The destruction of this villain will require mighty force," Yue spoke up, "but not at your hands, Pyros." He bowed his head grimly and sat back down.

"I believe we are all aware at whose hands this villain and his legion must fall," said the green-robed female spirit Kyla, who ruled the plants and had green hair and a sweet voice.

"That is my other concern," said Terra, "Mizuki, I mean no disrespect to Your Divinity, but are you sure this boy is prepared to face one such as this...tyrant of the dark who feeds on weakness and temptation?" Granda looked straight at him.

"I am more sure of it than anything, Terra," she answered with conviction, "Riku is a special person; the light cannot fade him, nor can the dark swallow him, yet he chooses the light. Now that he knows the misery the dark brings, he is no longer a man of such darkness. Besides, he has friends by his side who have stemmed from the light, and he would give his life for them, especially my little Ame."

"And you also know when the Heartless army is coming," Yue commented slyly, "Is that not why you hastened the start of their relationship?"

"Indeed," Terra agreed suspiciously, looking at Granda with his arms crossed, "Unless I am mistaken, Mizuki, he had planned to allow his feelings for Ame to accumulate over the next 4 weeks of their time, saving them to be confessed on their Prom night."

"Well," Granda smiled cooly, "I wouldn't say 'hastened.' I merely...blessed him with divine inspiration!" Yue giggled modestly.

"After all, do I not govern true love alongside Yue as well as the water?" Granda continued, "Besides, Terra, Riku has not yet realized the truest depth of his feelings, and I doubt he will need any celestial help with that, especially since I have started him on the path. Believe me; his relationship with Ame will only increase the strength of his mighty heart."

"I suppose you want to take him under your protection as well?" Terra asked, "After all, he is a Taurus–an _Earth_ sign–and therefore, under my jurisdiction."

"With Your Divinity's permission," Granda said politely, "I would like to."

"I trust you, Mizuki," Terra said humbly, "Care for him."

"Thank you, Terra," she nodded graciously, "I shall."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. Mizuki walked out of the hall with her young friend, Yue.

"You're very confident in this boy, Mizu-chan," Yue said quietly, "Are you not worried about what the villain will try on him? Surely he will tempt him with darkness."

"He _will_ tempt him," answered Granda, "but Riku will not give in this time. He knows he has too much to lose for that."

"You're right," Yue nodded with a smile, "He does."

"And Yue?" Granda smiled amusingly.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Shirley." They laughed lightly as they parted ways outside the clouded meeting hall.

* * *

**Author's Review:**

The whole "shirley" thing is a joke from the old movie _Airplane_, one of the funniest, most random movies in the universe! Yay for randomness!

So, yeah–this chapter was for any of y'all who ever wondered what Granda really does and who/what she really is. Hope this answered a couple of questions, and in case you wonder: Terra is NOT Nik, Riku's guardian angel; he's the Earth Spirit, who was in charge of all the people under the Earth star signs. The only reason I made Riku a Taurus is because not only is it an Earth sign, but it's also my sign! Boo-yah!

And Erin Hunter fans (again) will probably see the spirits' meeting as similar to StarClan with their meetings and debates and such (that means you, **chainxofxmemories**)

Hope you liked this! Sorry if it's shorter than others, but leave a review and I'll bake you some cookies! See y'all!


	24. Mirages in the Rain

I'm so glad y'all liked the previous chapter! I was a little worried about the fanship of Granda Megami, but I'm pretty confident that y'all are at least comfortable enough with her to root for her in her little spirit meetings. This chapter (as of last night) now has a special meaning for me because for the first time, I totally know how Ame feels! That's right–I, **samuraistar**, officially have a boyfriend! Yay!

* * *

_"I'm the Keybearer of a Disney-Square based RPG." - The Sora Song_ (SO funny!)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Mirages In the Rain**

The kids stopped at Riku's house for a minute to break the good news to his parents, who were thrilled to hear it. After that, they arrived at Fountain Square. They stopped at the fountain when Ame's cell phone rang. She checked it.

"It's Granda!" she lit up and answered, "Sobo! Konichiwa!"

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me, chibi-Ame?" Granda asked. Ame's eyes shone as she looked up at Riku.

"Yes, Granda," she said gently, "I have something wonderful to tell you..." She held Riku's hand as their friends watched.

"Riku has asked me to be his girlfriend," she bubbled breathlessly, "and I've accepted! Granda–I have a boyfriend! And it's Riku!" She heard her grandmother gasping in delight and talking in excited Japanese.

"_Watashi no chibi-Ame koi suru!_" she said, "Ame, this is wonderful news! I am overjoyed for you! Omedeto!" (Remember, this is WordPerfect; I can't spell any of these J-words right! Grr...)

"Domo arigato, obasan!" she blushed happily.

"May I speak to him?" Granda asked politely, almost timidly. Ame blushed flutteringly.

"Of course, Granda," she nodded, "Riku, she wants to talk to you." Riku turned pink.

"Oh," he said, "okay."

_'What will she say to him?'_ Ame thought nervously as Sora quietly teased about Riku being in trouble. Roxas saw her worry and chuckled at her.

"Relax," he said, squeezing her shoulders, "It's just Granda, the richest and most influential lady on the whole island."

(Sweatdrop) "Thanks, Roxas," Ame said flatly, "By the way, your Sora radius has increased to 200 feet inside."

"Hi, Granda," said Riku.

"Hello, Riku," said Granda, "I understand you've won over my granddaughter."

"Yes, ma'am," he blushed, looking at Ame, "I hope that's not a problem."

"Of course not, Riku," Granda responded, "Quite the opposite: I couldn't be more relieved that she's chosen you over all others. You two deserve each other."

"We do?" he asked, floored with humility.

"You do," she said, nodding, "And I know you will both treat each other with care and respect."

"Thank you, Granda," Riku smiled, taking Ame's hand back and looking at her, "And...I just want you to know...that I care for your granddaughter very much." Ame blushed again and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Riku," Granda said humbly, "I see it in the way you look at her and the way you treat her. I know she cares for you very much, too."

"Yes," said Riku, "She told me that just a few minutes ago." He heard Granda chuckle warmly.

"Well," she said brightly, "I shall hinder you no longer, my child. You young people go and have fun; just please have her back by 10:30."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, "Here's Ame." He handed Ame the phone.

"Hi, Granda!" she chirped.

"Remember to be home at the usual time, please," Granda asked, "And behave yourselves."

"Yes, Granda," Ame nodded, "I love you." She just knew Granda was smiling on the other line as she said, "I love you, too...my little sunshine." Ame smiled and hung up her phone.

"So what did Granda say?" she asked. Riku smiled at her and, ignoring Sora's snickering and Kairi's adoring grin, held her up with his arms around her waist while she blushed profusely.

"She's relieved that you chose me," he said, touching her nose with his, "and she said we deserve each other." Her eyes widened.

"She _did_?" she asked with surprise. He nodded.

"Well," said Roxas, "you all heard it from the big cheese, guys: Riku and Ame belong together–no ands, ifs, or buts! The couples group is complete!"

"Yay!" Kairi and Namine cheered.

"And for my first act as boyfriend," Riku announced with his arm around Ame, "I will now buy my lovely lady dinner of her choice, for which you are all invited."

"As best friends of the boyfriend," Sora grinned brightly, "Kairi and I will gladly participate and tease you about your new relationship!"

"As acting brother and sister of the girlfriend," Roxas added with an arm around Namine, "we will also take great delight in tormenting Granda's little princess!"

"Gee, thanks," Ame said sarcastically, "You're too kind."

After dinner in Fountain Square, the little group of couples made their way to the movie theater to see the 7:30 viewing of "Night at the Museum." Halfway through it, Ame thought she saw someone leave the room. It gave her a funny feeling because it looked like someone she knew but had never met, someone she had desperately wanted to see all her life.

She quietly excused herself for the bathroom and walked out to the hallway; she thought the someone had gone outside, so she gave chase, stopping just outside on the sidewalk, away from the safety of the outer roof, exposed to the rainy twilight. She saw a figure that looked like a woman made of liquid glass. Her hair seemed to float and her expressionless face was turned to Ame, who had her arm up against the moderately falling rain and was staring at her. She hardly dared to speak out loud for fear that the woman was a mirage and would disappear if she did anything. She stood there in the rain as wide-eyed and stiff as a terrified child.

Finally, Ame decided to speak to it and break the unbearable silence and drumming of the rain she usually loved so much.

"Mother?" she called over the rain. The figure walked slowly to the young waterbender and stood about a foot away from her. Ame could see the raindrops gliding down her arms and her dress; her eyes weren't detailed, and her mouth remained closed. An agonizing moment of indecision passed for the poor teen before the figure cocked her head, smiled, and melted away like snow.

Ame gasped as she disappeared; there wasn't a trace of her left.

Shocked and confused, Ame collapsed on the bench behind her and lay flat across it to meditate in the rain. It wasn't long before she heard a warm voice above her.

"Ame?" said Riku's voice, "Are you all right?" She opened her deep ocean eyes to meet his electric blue lagoons filled with worry and concern.

"Care to join me?" she invited with a smile. He sat down and put her head in his lap.

"Kairi said you weren't in the bathroom," he said, self-conscious from his worry, "Is something wrong?" Ame smiled up at him and stroked his wet face.

"You just can't stop worrying about me," she reflected, "Not in my house, not in public." Riku turned crimson red.

"You know me," he squirmed, "Mr. Paranoia."

"It's okay," she beamed, "It just shows me you care." Riku smiled back at her and held the hand she had on his face.

"You have no idea," he said gently, "So, what are you doing lying out here in the rain...again?" Ame giggled and told him about the figure that looked like her mother.

"So I've concluded that either I'm hallucinating or someone's trying to torment me," she finished, "or some untapped power inside me is acting weird."

"Possibly," Riku agreed, "but who would want to torment you, and how could they get their hands on that kind of magic?"

"I don't know, Riku," she said wearily, leaning into his stomach, "I just don't know." Riku held her face and saw pain in her beautiful eyes, the pain of having a glimmer of hope for possibly seeing a loved one again taken away with no warning and no explanation. She could have seen her mother again, but wasn't sure; now she'd never know what it was. In the blink of an eye, her mother–or what looked like her mother–was gone.

Riku felt horrible for her, and she saw it in his eyes. He further concluded that she needed a kiss, so he bent over and gave her a soft, gentle one. When he pulled back, he saw the sparkles return to her eyes and it humbled him to realize that _he'd_ done that.

"Thank you," she said, then "You know, I used to imagine how happy I'd feel once I fell in love for the first time. In this case," she uncurtained his eyes, "reality is _so_ much better than fantasy!" Riku laughed and helped her sit up.

"So did I cheer you up?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Chalk one for me!" he smiled. Ame giggled, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and stood up grabbing his hands.

"C'mon!" she bubbled, "Let's get back in before we get a cold!"

Riku looked up at her without moving; then he stood up and looked lovingly into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully and intently, using it to tell her how much he cared for her. They kept their arms around each other as they walked back inside together, after which Ame dried them off with her waterbending.

_'Chalk one for __**you?**__'_ said Nik in Riku's mind, _'Excuse me, who guided you out there?'_ Riku smiled to himself.

_'Thanks, Nik,'_ he thought, _'You make a good guardian angel.'_

_'And don't you forget it!'_ the angel joked, _'Check ya later, Rick!'_

_'It's __**Riku!**__'

* * *

_

**Author's Review:**

Hee, hee! I get such a kick out of that funny angel, Nik! He rocks my socks! So...yeah–hope you guys liked this chapter. It's so cute! I know I kinda made Roxas into almost as much of a goofball as Sora, but that just makes him more adorable to me! (Mm, squishy!) So...leave reviews and have cookies! Freshly baked! See y'all next chapter!


	25. Delilah and the Butterfly

This is a special edition chapter because our computer now has (fanfare) **Microsoft Word!** Hooray! Confetti! Balloons! Now Naminé's name will have its accent mark all the time! YAY! Now, then: This chapter was also handwritten around the time "Hey There, Delilah" came out, and I was hyped up on DDR (and still am), so I particularly hope y'all enjoy this! (This chapter, we get to see Ame take on a new breed of enemy: Private school Senior!)

* * *

_"I'll need a scientist, an engineer, and a black guy to sacrifice himself in case something goes wrong."—_Eric Cartman, _South Park_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Delilah and the Butterfly**  
The next day was a big one for Roxas and Naminé because today was their first official day of school at Destiny High.

The group sat under their favorite tree on a small hill in the hour before classtime started. The two former Nobodies looked at their schedules and found that they had 2nd period, lunch, and 3rd period together.

"This is so weird," said Naminé slightly nervously, "We haven't been separated since we started dating!"

Roxas fidgeted in his uniform—a white short-sleeved Sunday shirt, a light blue plaid tie, navy blue pants, and comfy black sneakers.

"Biology 1," he read glumly, "First period; lucky me."

"English," she read hers, "Well, that won't be so bad."

It was almost time to go; since Naminé would have to be away from Kairi for first period (Kairi would have Biology with Riku and Roxas), Ame took hold of her heart pendant and increased her radius to the entire school campus. She then did it for Roxas.

"Thanks, Ame," he said dully.

"Aw, come on, Roxas," said Naminé sweetly, "It's just two classes! We'll have a lot more time together than apart."

"Yeah, but…" he blushed profusely, "…I don't like being away from you."

"Don't worry, Roxas," Sora smiled, "Ame and I'll take care of her! She'll be in her English class with Ame, and I'll be next door in mine!" Naminé went up to Roxas and hugged him.

"I'll see you in Math," she murmured, "You look handsome, Roxas." He smiled a bit and touched her head.

"You look really hot in that uniform," he said quietly in her ear, making her giggle.

"Feel better?" she asked, pulling back.

"Almost." He put his hands in her hair and kissed her deeply.

"Okay," he beamed, "_Now_ I feel better." She blushed and giggled.

"I'll see you later," she said, joining Ame and Sora, "Try to survive!" Riku started to drag Roxas off.

"Bye, Naminé," he said, half-struggling, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Roxas!" she called as Ame and Sora toted her away.

"Come ON!" the other four shouted.

* * *

After school that day, the others were on the beach in their regular outfits. Riku had his guitar out and was playing one of Roxas and Naminé's favorite songs for them. Ame was just walking back from her house and was behind them. Kairi came up behind her and motioned for her to be quiet, so Ame watched silently as Riku nimbly played. She was impressed!

Roxas was holding Naminé by the hands, dancing her in circles, and singing to her.

_Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do_

He held her closely and stared adoringly into her eyes.

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

She looked down shyly, but he gently lifted her face.

_I swear it's true_

Ame watched them with a blushing smile; they were so beautiful together, with the sun brightening Naminé's hair and sparkling in Roxas' eyes. She lowered her gaze to Riku and saw the same light showering his long, silver-blue hair with gold, warming his muscles, and shining off his guitar. None of them noticed her, and she was glad. She wanted to hear Riku play some more.

_'Riku,'_ she thought softly as her cheeks turned pink, _'If only you knew how I feel right now.'_

When the song was over and Riku set his guitar aside, Ame knelt behind him and hugged him around his chest, closing her eyes as she leaned in his warm back with a soft blush.

"You never told me you played guitar," she said softly. Riku blushed in a flare of red and touched her hands.

"Sorry," he smiled, "Guess I left that part out." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. Roxas was holding Naminé in a hug and slow dancing with her, still singing quietly to her.

"So you guys liked your first day of school?" Ame asked.

"It was all right," Roxas shrugged, "once I got to be with my girl again." Naminé giggled.

"How was he in Biology, Kairi?" Ame asked.

"Oh, he was fine," she answered, "He looked a little nervous, but he lived." After a little bit, Ame asked Riku, "Will you play something for me?" He turned pink.

"Sure, Ame," he said, "What do you wanna hear?"

"I don't care," she said with her forehead against the back of his neck, "As long as it's you." He blushed harder; that was what he'd said to her on the roof of her house that night.

"Okay," he said and picked his guitar back up. Ame turned around and sat back to back with him. Before he could play anything for her, though, Selphie ran up to them.

"Hi, Selphie!" Kairi greeted her, "What's up?" She stopped in front of them and bent over to catch her breath.

"Hi, Kairi," she panted, "Is…is Ame with you guys?" Ame appeared from behind Riku with as much surprise as the rest of them.

"Yes?" she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Ame," Selphie stood up, "I heard you and Kairi won the DDR tournament last week."

"That's right," Kairi nodded.

"Well, there's a girl down at the arcade who wants to challenge you!" Selphie announced. Kairi and Ame blinked.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Ame!" she answered. Everyone looked at Ame, and she turned bright pink.

"Me?" she almost squeaked, "Why?"

"She said she wants to make you pay for jostling her off of her throne," Selphie explained, "Zuleste has always been the queen of DDR, and you and Kairi bumped her down to 2nd place for the first time ever."

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Kairi said defensively.

"Yeah, it's not their fault they rock harder than her," Roxas smirked. Ame blushed appreciatively and nodded to him.

"So, what does she want?" she asked Selphie, "A DDR showdown?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged, "I told her not to, but she's seeing red right now." Riku looked at Ame with worry.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked gently. She thought for a minute and half-smiled.

"I fought Heartless too, you know," she stood up, "This'll be a piece of cake. You guys want to watch?"

"Heck, yeah!" Sora piped as he sprang up, "This I've _got_ to see! Zuleste has been stinking up the arcade with her airs for years!"

"What do you mean, Sora?" she asked as they all walked off.

"She goes to East Creek Prep, the girls school over on Vagan's Isle," Sora explained with distaste, "She's always cruising through any place with a step dance game and strutting around like she owns the place and she always leaves her mark, including here. We're all sick of her."

"Don't worry," Ame smiled, "I'll chase her off!"

"Can't wait to see it!" he grinned. Riku came up and put his hand across her waist.

"Whatever happened to shy and insecure chib-Ame?" he teased, making her blush.

"I told you," she answered, "I'm always confident in battle. I've fought Heartless and other evil creatures before with Master Hana. I _think_ I can handle a private school prep." She side-hugged him cutely.

"Besides," she added quietly, "when I'm with you guys, I can do anything…especially you." He smiled, caught at a loss for words.

Despite what she said, Riku still saw a change in the girl he'd fallen for; when he met her the first time, she was shy and uncertain. Now that she'd made friends and let herself fall for _him_, she was confident and alive. He loved that about her; he loved _everything_ about her. He felt his heart swell with deep affection and glow with a light that no one had ever given him before.

Ame marched through the thick glass doors of the arcade and headed straight for the DDR section holding Riku's arm like a lady with an escort as Sora and Kairi walked beside her with Roxas and Naminé by Riku. Selphie trotted ahead to the small crowd gathered around the antagonist and announced their presence.

The crowd parted to admit the waterbender. After a fleeting moment of the old social nervousness, Ame jumped and front-flipped in the air with her thermos water flying around her in a precise pattern. She landed squarely in front of her challenger, a 17-year-old private school senior with flaming red hair (like Axel's, only not spiky) that reached past her bottom and a Scots-plaid mini-skirt as her uniform, along with a white polo shirt that had her school's emblem on her left.

"You must be Zuleste," Ame said pleasantly enough as she put her water back.

"You must be Ame," she replied stingingly, "I saw you win last week; I'd like to offer you my congratulations."

Ame raised a sarcastic eyebrow; this girl reminded her of a cunning bandit she'd taken down once when she was 13. She knew better than to let herself be suckered by this girl.

"Would you, now?" she folded her arms.

"I'd _like_ to," Zuleste replied, "_but I won't!_"

"So what _would_ you like?" Ame asked calmly. The older girl slowly walked to her with narrow eyes and touched her finger to the plate of Ame's chest.

"I'd like you to stand back," she said maliciously, "and watch the queen in her court." Ame met her eyes steadily and almost narrowed them.

"If you're gonna take _me_ on," she said lowly, "you _won't _be queen of this castle." Zuleste smirked.

"Based on what?" she taunted.

"Stand back and I'll show you," said Ame.

"Not a chance!" Zuleste shoved her backwards, "By right of status, I go first!"

"If it's a status issue," Ame retorted, "then you don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Ask me if I care!" Zuleste shouted, "I'm taking my throne back!"

The floor they were standing on was a DDR floor board with four screens hanging from the ceiling. Ame was back at the front of the crowd with her friends and they watched as Zuleste chose "Bad Boy" by Cascada as her song. She stepped and sang it; she was pretty good, too. Ame noticed, however, that she kept watching at least one of the screens, which you had to do or you'd miss. Ame half-smiled to herself; she'd found her advantage.

Zuleste stomped, ending the song to applause with an arrogant look of satisfaction.

"Top _that_, new girl," she taunted again, snapping her fingers, "and I'll let you have that tiara over there, the one only winners keep."

One of her flunkies was holding a delicately crafted silver tiara with two pearls and an oval-shaped sapphire in the middle.

"This is over a tiara?" Ame asked ridiculously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Middle Class," she replied, "I've got plenty more like it. It's the prestige that comes with it."

"If it's that you want, then I don't care," Ame said, irritated to the max, "I only came here to chase you off, and I'll do it without watching the TV!"

She marched briskly onto the DDR board, her indignation spreading like a brush fire. Her only desire now was to shut her up.

_'I don't know who this girl thinks she is,'_ she thought, _'but she picked the wrong girl to deal with!'_

As the introduction of her song started, Ame spun around gracefully with her arms flowing. Her outfit changed in a magical light to the one she'd worn in the contest, only it was green now.

She closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Ay, yi, yi  
Ay, yi, yi  
Ay, yi, yi_ (she opened her eyes)  
_Where's my samurai?_

Her eyes alight with sparkling ripples, Ame stepped on every arrow without once looking at any of the monitors.

_I was searching for a man  
all across Japan  
just to find  
to find my samurai _

Someone who is strong,  
but still a little shy 

She looked over at Riku with a smile.

_Yes, I need  
I need my samurai_ (wink!)

As she sang the chorus below, she sent little water butterflies flying on the first part and on the second part, her outfit changed the colors in the song.

_Ay, yi, yi  
I'm your little butterfly _

Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, yi, yi  
I'm your little buttefly

Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, yi, yi  
Ay, yi, yi  
Ay, yi, yi  
Where's my samurai? 

As she repeated the above stanza on the last line, she looked over at Riku and winked. He smiled shyly back at her, which made her smile brighter as she continued to step and sing without the help of the TV screens.

_I was searching in the woods  
and high upon the hills  
just to find  
to find my samurai_

At this point, it's up to the reader's imagination.

_Someone who won't regret  
to keep me in his net  
Yes, I need  
I need my samurai _(finger snap)

Ay, yi, yi  
I'm your little buttefly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

(Repeat) 

The crowd was impressed with the way her outfit changed to green, black, and blue when she sang them. Zuleste remained cross-armed and silent.

Finally, Ame finished with _"Green, black, and blue, make the colors in the sky"_ and stomped the last arrow amid thunderous applause. It was obvious that Ame had won again.

Sora and Kairi started up a chant of _"Ame! Ame!"_ Roxas walked up to the person holding the tiara.

"I'll take _that_," he said brightly and smugly as he gingerly took it in his hands and brought it to Ame.

Remembering how he'd felt winning the Struggle finals (even if it wasn't real), he crowned his "sister" the R-Kade DDR Queen.

"Congratulations, sis," he winked.

"Thanks, Roxas," she beamed and shrugged cutely as Riku and the others came up to her.

"I don't understand it!" Zuleste nearly screamed, "You just about came out of nowhere! How could I lose to someone like you?" Ame walked to her.

"You probably won't understand this," she said calmly, "but you lost because you were afraid to lose. You'll never win a battle while fearing defeat. Your fear was your downfall, and your pettiness clouded your judgment. _That_ is why you lost.

"Set up your kingdom elsewhere," she finished without arrogance, "This is _my_ castle now." The crowd cheered and her friends surrounded her. After one more glare, Zuleste spun around and snapped her fingers, leaving with her entourage in a huff.

In a very cool manner, Sora said, "Ding-dong, the witch is dead."

"Ame!" Selphie burst through, "That was amazing! You wiped the floor _again!_ I knew you could do it!"

"Look, Ame," Riku laughed, "It's your public." All the kids were cheering for her.

"Didn't know I _had_ one," she blushed with her hand in his elbow.

"I think they want an encore," he observed. Ame blushed with a giant sweatdrop and a nervous smile.

"Sorry, everybody!" she said, "I've got English homework to finish!"

She then made her way through the crowd with Riku by her side and her friends behind her and they left the arcade together.

"Well, that was fun!" Sora chirped as he stretched.

"Snack time at my house?" Ame offered. They agreed and Ame called Ichi-san.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
So now we've seen Ame kick some boo-tay! Totally cool, huh? Don't worry, we won't see Zuleste anymore. She was sort of modeled after Azula, the psycho princess of the Fire Nation on "Avatar." I hope y'all enjoyed this! Might be a bit lame plot-wise, but you know…Please leave reviews and cookies and BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	26. Prom Night Part 1 At Last!

Well, I believe I've tortured you all long enough. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! That's right! Da, da-da DAAA! It's time for part 1 of…THE PROM CHAPTER! I know y'all are gonna LOVE THIS! Please enjoy and leave lots of reviews!

* * *

_"God bless Mother Nature; she's a single woman, too."_—The Pointer Sisters, _Raining Men

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Prom Night Part 1 (At Last!)**  
The morning of the Junior Prom found Ame sitting on the bleachers of the football field air-drying her hair after some super-early swim time. She was bending a huge selection of water with concentration while the football team played for fun. A few seats to her right was a guy her age watching them. He had blonde hair, tan skin, big muscles, and a charming smile. He soon noticed Ame with her water shape.

"How do you do that?" he asked with interest.

"I'm a waterbender," she answered without looking at him and concentrating, "I was born that way."

"Oh," he said, "Cool. So, uh…what are you doing?"

Her face scrunched up as she kept trying to concentrate.

"I'm trying to make a horse," she said, "I can get the general shape, but I want to detail it—if I can just…"

She held her right hand out with her palm out and the fingers spread, keeping her left one cupped upwards in front of her. Looking at the water horse's bottom, she waved her right fingers like a jellyfish swimming, trying for a tail.

It worked; a beautiful, flowing tail swept down to its legs—wispy, fine, and perfectly detailed.

"Yes!" she grinned brightly.

"All right, way to go," said the guy. Ame nodded, satisfied.

"I think that's enough for now," she said as she stood and sent the horse running back to the pool it came from (which was right behind the stadium). She sat back down.

"Wow, you're good," he said, "I mean, not that I've seen other people do that, but you're really good."

"Well, I have," she beamed, "so thanks."

"By the way, I'm Tidus," he introduced himself, "Tidus Henley." (FF10 fans, _I don't know what his last name really is._ Just please go with it)

"Selphie's friend?" she clicked, "The football captain?"

"Oh, you know Selphie?" he said.

"Yeah," she answered, "She's told me a _lot_ about you."

"Oops," he chuckled.

"I'm Ame," she said, "Ame Megami."

"Megami?" Tidus asked, wide-eyed, "Granda's granddaughter?"

"The one and only!" she chimed, "So, are you the one whose dad owns the Henley Garage?"

"That's me!" he said, "The heir to the Grease Throne." Ame laughed.

"Riku's gonna be working for your dad this summer," she said, "He says he's looking forward to it."

"Yeah, Riku's a fun guy," Tidus agreed, "We've known each other since preschool. It'll be fun working wit him.

"I've noticed a change in him, though. He seems happier lately, particularly around you."

Ame blushed hard at this. He laughed.

"It's all right," he waved off, "I know how he feels. Look down there." She looked where he pointed.

"See that flag twirler down there with the short brown hair and the green and blue eyes?" Ame's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah," she said normally.

_'That's one of the Gullwings!'_ she thought, remembering her from the crystal Sora showed her, _'How in the world…?'_

"That's Yuna Gullwing," he smiled sheepishly, "She's my girlfriend. She used to be a fairy."

"Congratulations," she said, still awestruck, "How long have you been dating?"

"About a month and a half," he shrugged.

_'Holy crap, she looks amazing!'_ she mentally gawked, _'Wait till Sora sees her; he'll flip his lid when he sees her as a full-fledged human!'_

And he did, once he and Kairi showed up to get her for pre-class hanging out.

"Hey, Kairi!" Tidus greeted.

"Morning, Tidus!" she smiled, "How come you're not playing?"

"Oh, I got a huge knot in my shoulder," he said, "It kinda hurts."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" said Ame. She took a white handkerchief out of her bag and dipped it in her thermos while her eyes glowed. She folded the cloth into a square and draped it over his shoulder, placing her hand on it. The cloth glowed blue and yellow; then she whipped the hanky off his shoulder and wrung it out.

"All better," she said lightly. Tidus flexed his shoulder.

"Wow," he said, "You _are_ good! Thanks, Ame!"

"You're welcome," she said, "but don't go shoutin' it out to the world, please."

"Promise," he thumbed up and jumped down the bleachers.

"That was nice of you," Kairi commented.

"He's a nice guy," Ame shrugged, "why not?" Kairi chuckled.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked with sparkling eyes. Ame met them with rain puddle ripples in her own eyes.

"More than anything," she grinned breathlessly. They both giggled and squeezed each other's arms.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Roxas waited nervously near the ride bottom of the stairs at Granda's house while their ride waited for them outside.

They each held a plastic-packaged corsage for their dates: Sora's was a pink rose with red on the edges of the petals. Roxas' was a yellow tiger lily. Riku's was a beautiful snow-white rose, one of Ame's favorite flowers. He couldn't wait for her to see it, nor could he wait to see _her_ and give her another gift he'd picked up.

Upstairs in Ame's room, Dharma was just putting the sapphire tiara on Ame. She was wearing a watery-blue dress with medium-sized shoulder straps and flimsy, soft, white veil-like sleeves attached to them with wavy stitched ends. On her left hip was a circular piece of fabric folded like a rose; descending from it at a diagonal slope was an outer fold with a wave to it. The skirt just brushed the tops of her feet, which were wearing sparkly silvery shoes.

Her jewelry consisted of a pearl bracelet, emerald earrings, and her family crest necklace: A coral blue oval with gold outlining, the Megami name symbol etched in sky blue, and a glittering gold chain holding it all up. As for her make-up, Kairi had decorated her with lavender eye shadow, pink lipstick, and waterproof mascara. Especially for prom, the scent of roses graced her hair, which was up in a bun with two braids looping downward, woven into the sides of her head.

Kairi looked amazing; her dress was the palest pink imaginable and sleeveless with spaghetti straps. In the back, the bow was huge and rose up near the back of her head attractively. The top ends were pointed and the bottoms were smaller, directed downward, and also pointed (if you're a Sailor Moon fan, it looks like Super Sailor Moon's bow). They looked like butterfly wings. The sash parts of it were ribbon-cut at the ends and reached the bottom of her skirt, which brushed her ankles. She had on pink eye shadow and lipstick, earrings that looked like Sora's crown necklace, and her gold locket lying on her chest. Her hair was in a perfect French braid with pink ribbons in it and she had elbow-length fingerless gloves and pink shoes.

Naminé's dress was like Kairi's, only white and without the gloves. She left her hair down with baby's breath expertly placed by Dharma. Her earrings, borrowed from Kairi, were little paopu fruit studs and she wore a yellow topaz ring on her right-hand ring finger. Kairi had also let her borrow her tiara, which had a diamond in it. She wore nice white sandals that elevated her feet by about an inch and a half.

Dharma looked at each of them wistfully.

"You all look like angels," she sighed, "I'll go tell them you're ready."

Ame was really nervous. Despite the fact that she and Riku had been a couple for the past 4 weeks, she felt like there was still something missing from their relationship, and she still felt shy around him sometimes.

She'd think about that later, though; her main focus tonight was to go to the prom with Riku and her friends, have the most magical night of her life…and tell Riku that she loved him!

"Look alive, gentlemen!" Dharma called from the first landing on the stairs, "Your ladies are _ready_!"

The boys snapped to attention in their nice black tuxedos with the cuff links and cumberbunds, which were the colors of their dates' dresses (which meant Sora's was pink!).

The girls came downstairs in a line with Naminé in front, Ame in the middle, and Kairi in the back.

The servants applauded as Granda smiled proudly. The boys turned red and stared at them, each lost in his own thoughts. The girls, in turn, blushed bright pink and giggled.

Ichi-san took pictures of all the girls, each girl, all the boys, each boy, the whole group, and then each couple.

Once that was done and Granda shooed everyone away, Riku finally spoke up.

"Um," he blushed, "can you guys wait for us outside? There's something I'd like to give Ame…privately."

"Right…" Sora grinned mischievously, remembering what Riku had told him, "We'll see you two out there."

"Don't take too long!" Roxas winked before whisking Naminé away to worship her beauty. Granda left the room, too.

"What is it, Riku?" Ame asked, a little nervous.

"I, uh," he said, "I have something for you." Her face flushed.

"For me?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course for you!" he chuckled, "But you have to take off your necklace for it."

"Oh," she said, "Okay." She took it off and put it in her matching pocketbook. There was a mirror on the wall behind her.

"Now close your eyes," said Riku. When she did with a slight chuckle, he turned her around to face the mirror.

Ame felt something cold slip across her neck, looping just under her collarbone. Her heart beat faster.

"Okay," Riku smiled, excited as a puppy, "Open them."

Her eyes flew wide and she gasped; she was wearing a shining silver, leaf-patterned necklace like a vine with small paopu-shaped topaz studs along it and two tiny green emeralds flanking each one as its leaves.

"Riku!" she exhaled, "It's _beautiful_!" Riku sighed inwardly with relief and held her gently from behind.

"Then it matches you perfectly," he murmured, kissing her head.

"Where did you _get_ this?" she marveled, red-faced.

"From Elfa's Jewelers," he answered, "I helped him stop a robber once and he said he owed me one. So I went over to call it in and he had it all ready, hand-crafted, waiting just for me to pick it up. He always knows why you're there, and he makes every piece himself. He called this one the Paopu Vine."

Ame turned around in his arms and hugged him.

"I love it, Riku," she smiled, "Thank you so much." He blushed and hugged her back. After kissing her forehead, he escorted her out to the front porch, where there stood not a limo, but a white and gold coach with four silvery-white horses, Jorgen their stable hand at the reins, and Ichi-san standing by the door.

Granda walked out to them.

"You like?" she smiled.

"Granda, it's amazing!" said Ame with her jaw dropped.

"Come on, guys!" called Kairi from inside, "We're burning twilight over here!"

"Yeah!" said Sora, "We've gotta hit the rest of our houses next!"

"Thank you, grandma!" Ame hugged Granda, "You're the best times infinity!" Granda waved and stared wistfully after them with a soft smile.

_'Oh, to be young and in love,'_ she thought with a soft pink blush to her cheeks. She held up her left hand, where her white gold wedding ring rested on her finger in glorious luster with tiny Japanese letters engraved on it. The old woman kissed it gently and held her hand to herself, staring into the stars with wavering eyes.

"Oh, my love," she whispered as a breeze stirred, "would that you were here to see this!"

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Yay, they're on their way to prom! I'm so excited! Are you excited? 'Cause _I'm_ excited! (slaps self) Okay, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the dresses and everything, especially that little bit with Granda at the very end. I wanted to give y'all more of a little taste of the mystery surrounding the wise old immortal. You may want to remember that little splurge, too for the future. ;)

Please leave reviews and cookies and buckle up for PART 2!


	27. Prom Night Part Two: Drowning

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating all last week; I was particularly busy job-hunting and stuff like that, 'cause my current job is driving me CRAZY! But now I'm back and I have two special announcements!

First: In light of the season, each and every chapter update for the rest of this month will have Christmas-oriented quotes! And like always, I'll mention what movie or such it's from!

Second: This chapter is not only special because of what happens in it, but this chapter is specially dedicated to my friend **Chained Memories**, who had her birthday Thursday, November 29! So with your reviews, please make sure and wish her a happy birthday…even though it's belated now. Happy birthday, **Chained Memories!** Enjoy this totally special chapter! (By the way, y'all already know I don't own any of these songs. Review if you recognize any of 'em, okay?)

* * *

_"It's Decemberween, Rumble Red—the most sanitary time of year, when everyone piles up all the dead rats they've accumulated throughout the year."—_Old Timey Homestar, the Homestar Runner _Decemberween Short Shorts

* * *

_

**Chapter 27: Prom Night Part Two—Drowning**  
Selphie and Wakka got out of Tidus' car with Tidus and Yuna. Just as they reached the door to the gym, they heard the clip-clop of horses and the click of a tongue.

They turned around to see a white carriage etched in gold with four beautiful silvery white horses pull up in front of them. The driver got down and opened the door. Selphie and Yuna went wide-eyed and square-mouthed when they saw Riku step out and hold his hand out for Ame, who took it and carefully stepped down, holding part of her skirt up as she did. Sora and Kairi came next with big smiles on their faces, followed by Roxas and Naminé.

"Thanks, Jorgen!" Ame piped as the carriage drove off, "We'll call you when we're ready!"

"Hi, guys!" Selphie greeted them at the door, "Cool carriage!"

"Thanks, Selphie," Ame beamed, "You all look great."

"Thanks, so do you!" she replied.

"C'mon, then! Let's go!" said Tidus, taking Yuna by the hand.

They met into the gym; it was decked out with streamers, balloons, a buffet, a DJ, and a disco ball!

The couples stood there for a moment.

"Well, guys," Riku finally said, "let's kick it!" He took Ame's hand and led her to the dance floor; Sora and Roxas followed suit with Kairi and Naminé. The DJ was playing the original version of "All Out of Love" by Air Supply.

"Naminé…" Roxas grinned evilly. She looked at him.

"Did you call them ahead of time?" she accused.

"Nope!" he smiled.

"What's with them?" Ame asked.

"Roxas sings this to her whenever he doesn't get his way, or if they have an argument," Kairi explained, "It's his pouting/groveling song, and he sings it 'cause it gets her every time!"

"Aw, how cute!" Ame responded, seeing Roxas with a cute puppy dog face singing to a blushing, beaming Naminé.

_I'm all out of love  
I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right  
believing for so long  
_  
He grabbed her hands and spun around with her.

_I'm all out of love  
What am I without you?  
I can't be too late  
to say that I was so wrong!_

Kairi and Ame giggled and drifted off with their dates.

The next slow song was "Truly" by Lionel Richie; now it was Sora's turn to go googly-eyed, because this was one of their songs. Sora held his true love around her waist and stared deeply in her eyes while she held him around the neck and stared deeply into _his_ eyes. Anyone who saw them could tell: This was real, true love. Sora sang quietly to her with the music.

_Girl  
Tell me only this,  
that I have your heart  
for always  
and you  
want me by your side  
whispering the words  
"I'll always love you"_

Kairi smiled at him beautifully, which caused him to smile back at her with that adorable smile she loved so much.

_And forever  
I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care,  
I will always be there_

They kept dancing that way until it built up; when it got to the part where it said _"Truly,"_ Sora swept her up and around and kept singing.

_Truly in love with you, girl!_

A few people were watching them, including their friends. Riku chuckled at them and held Ame again. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. She then noticed someone bothering Selphie.

"Yuna, look," she turned to Yuna, who was just walking by. She looked and frowned.

"Come on, Riku," she requested. He and Ame both went with her over to Selphie, who was being harassed by some jerk. Riku recognized him as Dennis from the lacrosse team. His chivalrous nature kicked into hyperdrive when he saw him grab her arm. Ame gasped and hurried to her; after wetting his hand with punch (using her waterbending) to let her slip out, Ame took hold of her and held her away from him with Yuna while Riku stone-walled him in front of them.

"This guy giving you a hard time, Selphie?" he asked without looking at her.

"Where's Wakka?" Yuna asked.

"In the bathroom," Selphie answered. Tidus came over just then.

"What's going on here?" he asked protectively, joining Riku, "Someone bothering these ladies, Riku?"

"No," said Dennis quickly, "I was just leaving." He scampered away and the boys relaxed.

"Selphie, what happened?" asked Yuna. Selphie folded her arms crossly.

"He didn't get a date," she scowled, "so he tried to steal me. But I'm fine now; thanks, guys." Wakka came back over and reclaimed his date, Yuna went back with Tidus, and all was well.

* * *

It was on the next slow song that Riku took Ame out of the gym; the song was "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys, one of Ame's favorite songs. During the musical intro, Riku had looked at her and been smitten with the way the disco ball threw its spots of light in her deep, ocean blue eyes, which were rippling again. The spots dappled her all over, flickered on her dress and her hair. He fell fast and as he looked at her, he knew it was now.

_Don't pretend you saw me  
I know you're not  
You know you've got the power  
to make me weak inside_

Riku wouldn't admit it, but this song went straight through the heart for him; every word of it was true as they stood by the pool with lights shining over it.

_Now girl, you leave me breathless,  
but it's okay  
'Cause you are my survival  
Now hear me say_

Ame stared down at the pool water and then up at Riku; his eyes reflected the dancing lights in the water, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail again, and he looked so hot in that black tux he was wearing with the blue rose boutonnière! (or however you spell it) Then she caught Riku looking at her and quickly looked down with red cheeks.

"Um, Riku," she said presently, "if you brought me to see the pool, it's really nice. I mean, I swim in it every day, but I like how nicely they decorated"--

She was cut off when Riku swept his arms around her and kissed her long and full; her eyes popped open for the first 5 seconds, then she closed them slowly and held him back. Whether she was floating again or he'd lifted her up, she had no clue—_and_ didn't care. Either way, her feet were off the floor again, and she was as happy as anything.

Finally, Riku pulled back and held her face; blushing pink and smiling, Ame kept her arms draped around his neck.

"…it." She finished her sentence and then asked, "What was that for?" Riku smiled at her and stroked her face with his thumb. Ame saw a deep look in his eyes—clear, bright, sparkling, fiery sapphires that told her…what?

_I can't imagine  
a life without your love_

"There's something I want to tell you, Ame," Riku said with soft happiness, "Something I've wanted to say to you for a long time." Ame's eyes wavered with wonder and a blush spread itself over her nose and cheeks.

"Yes?" she asked as her heart jumped and fluttered.

_'Will you calm down already?'_ her brain shouted to it.

Their faces were centimeters apart; Riku whispered something to her.

_Even forever don't seem like long enough_

_"I love you."_ He held her tightly and kissed her again, like he meant it, while Ame's heart did backflips and flitted about like a Golden Snitch.

_'Cause every time I breathe, I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above,  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love_

"Did I hear you correctly?" she asked with a blushing, breathless smile when they finally stopped. Smiling and equally breathless, Riku stroked her bun-tied hair; _I love you_: Never before had any words ever made him feel so free.

"I hope so," he said, "I hope you heard me say I love you."

_'I said it again!'_ he thought happily. Ame beamed and touched his face.

_Maybe I'm a drifter,  
maybe not,  
'cause I only know the safety  
of floating freely in your arms_

"Good," she said, "because that's exactly how I feel about you!"

Riku's face softened into an expression of awe and wonder with wide, sparkling eyes; Ame Megami, the most beautiful and amazing girl he'd ever met, was telling him she loved him. His heart thumped violently as he stared at her.

"You do?" he asked blankly. She giggled at his face and said, "Yes, Riku! I _love_ you! You're the most amazing person I could ever know, and I've met some pretty amazing people before, including Sora and Kairi—_all_ of you. But you, Riku…" She stared in his eyes and softly said, "…You top every one of them." He looked at her emotionally and hugged her tightly.

_I don't need another lover  
That's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh, can't you see?_

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, "You're still everything I ever said you were to me and more. I didn't tell you how I felt before because I had to be dead sure that I really…_truly_ loved you." Ame pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"And?" she asked, her eyes rippling and dancing as a light blue, rain puddle color. He smiled gently at her and held her arms.

_I can't imagine  
a life without your love  
And even forever  
don't seem like long enough  
(don't seem like long enough)_

As the song progressed through the second round of the chorus, Riku gave her his answer.

"You're my true love," he almost whispered, "The first time I saw you, I thought you weren't real. I thought _no_ girl could be that beautiful. (He held up her hands.) But you _are_ real, Ame. You're more real to me than anything in the world. I had just started to realize how lonely I was, and there you were; my heart was dry and withering, and there you were."

He looked steadily into her eyes and she watched him with a humble blush penciled across her face.

"Your name is the rain," he continued, "and mine is the earth. You showered on my dry heart and gave me new life." She smiled and put her hand over his.

_You know you pull me under  
and cover me with dreams, yeah_

"The rain falls because of the pull of the earth," she responded, "Otherwise, it doesn't fall. Your heart called to me, and I fell…You caught me and broke my fall." Riku held her face in his hands.

"The rain and earth help each other," he said, "The earth catches the rain, and the rain quenches the earth; and nothing but the rain can do it." Her eyes softened in their dance; he was saying only _she_ could bring his heart back to life, that it belonged to her and _only_ her! Riku wrapped his arms around hers and brought her close to him; she laid her hands gently on his chest and a thrill went through her.

"I love you," she murmured, unable to help herself as she felt his soft breath on her forehead.

"I love you, too," he said as he started to move in on her face again and gave her a special nickname, "Great love of mine." She stopped breathing as they got closer; this wasn't gonna be just any kiss—this would be a true love kiss!

_(I don't know this line)  
You know I can't resist_

"My life…" he kept on, "…my light…my rain." There was only a dime's width between them now. Then he whispered.

_'Cause you're the air that I breathe!_

"My Ame." He kissed her more lovingly and passionately than ever before; his arms tightened around her and hers slid around his neck, almost in a vice grip. This was different than the other kisses they'd shared; now that their love had surfaced, they were more free.

On the a capella of the first line in the chorus, Ame took a few steps back, taking Riku with her—_still_ in liplock! Riku felt them start to pitch over.

As the song went _"Every time I breathe,"_ they were taking a swift descent. When it said _"I take you in"_ and the music picked back up, Riku and Ame splashed into the pool and floated downward with little bubbles streaming around them.

As if of its own volition, Ame's hair came loose and floated freely. Still kissing, Ame slowly lifted a hand to Riku's hair and pulled his band out; as he turned them around, their hair twined together, silvery-bluish with a slicked-down brown—the earth and rain.

Riku held her slightly higher than himself, never breaking their kiss and never worrying about drowning (he can breathe underwater now). He rejoiced in the feeling of her hand in his hair, her arms around his neck, holding her perfect form in his own arms, her sweet lips pressing against his own, and the knowledge of her love for him—_him,_ Riku, the guy who'd gone to the dark! And she, a beautiful lady, a social princess in the lap of luxury with ancient and celestial ancestry, was in _love_ with him! He couldn't think of anyone less worthy of her than himself, but that only made him love her more.

_'So this is what they mean by seven minutes of heaven!'_ Ame thought, almost believing she actually had died and gone to heaven as she felt Riku's hand cupping the side of her head. She leaned into it emotionally; this was what it was like to be held by the one you loved—for her, a valiant, strong, wonderful young man with his heart lain at her feet and his arms encircling her with protection and pure, untainted love strong enough to melt away forever the years of loneliness and isolation. Everything dissolved under the kiss of the Keyblade Knight.

On Riku's part, it was to hold a real, wholesome, beautiful woman whose heart brimmed with strength and humility and compassion for others and loyalty and love for him.

By the time the song was just ending, the lovers had surfaced the pool—still in each other's arms, still kissing. When they finally detached, their lips were numb, but what did they care? They were in _love!_

"You are…" Riku finally spoke between small, quick kisses, "the most…incredible…and beautiful girl…I have ever met."

"Slow down, cowboy!" Ame giggled, "If I don't get my oxygen, I might have a stroke or something!" Riku kissed her cheek and touched faces with her again.

"I doubt that," he smiled, "Perfect women don't have strokes." She blushed freely.

"Perfect women don't need oxygen, either," she pointed out cutely, loving the silliness of this conversation.

"All right, you win," he conceded, holding her again and touching foreheads, "But you're perfect for me." She smiled and stroked his damp face with her wet hand.

"You know, I used to hate chlorine," he added, "but it tastes pretty good coming off of you." He kissed her again. She kissed him back and hugged him with her head over his shoulder, smiling at the feel of his hand on her back. She looked down at the water and saw a paopu fruit float by.

"Riku, look," she said, pulling back. Riku looked and picked it up while she asked, "Do we have paopu trees on campus?"

"No," he shook his head, puzzled.

"That's 'cause I went and picked it for ya!" said Sora's voice. Riku and Ame looked up to see Sora squatting by the pool with Roxas and the girls standing behind him, all with radiantly smiling faces. The two lovers blushed and got a giant sweatdrop and dot-eyes.

"How long have you guys been here?" Ame asked.

"Long enough to watch the world's first underwater make-out session!" Sora grinned brightly with a thumbs-up, "Way to go, Riku!" Kairi smacked his head.

"I heard a big splash," she picked up, "so I came to see what it was."

"And you happened to bring everyone else with you?" said Riku suspiciously. Now it was Kairi's turn to blush.

"Why let our friends miss a momentous occasion?" she said brightly.

"Yeah, Riku!" Sora added, kicking his shoes off, "We're your best friends! We should be a part of this!"

"Sora," asked Kairi, "What are you doing?" Sora threw off his jacket and tossed it on a chair.

"Being a part of it!" he grinned as he removed his tie, "What's it look like?" He undid his sleeves and top button, scooped up Kairi, and jumped with her into the pool while she squealed. Roxas looked deviously at Naminé, who half-smiled.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, "I'm in white! And I can't swim!"

"Your loss," he shrugged and dove. She finally kicked off her shoes and let him tug her in. He laughed and held onto her and they joined the other four.

"So come on, Riku!" Sora encouraged, "Share it with her!" Riku faced Ame with the paopu fruit.

"Tell me again how it works?" she asked.

"When two people share a paopu fruit," he explained, "their destinies become intertwined and they remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. That can be applied to friends, family…and true lovers." Her eyes rippled again and he held it up to her; after putting her hand over his, she bit off one of the points whole. He then took a big bite between two other parts.

"Here, guys!" he said happily and flung it over, "Share it with us! (He swallowed) That way, we'll _all_ be together forever!"

"You got it!" said Sora, catching it and taking a clean bite, followed by the others. Ame used her bending to shove everyone and herself back to the above-ground and took the water off of them, sending it back to the pool and leaving them dry. Riku lifted her by her waist, spun around while she laughed, and caught her in a hug, looking up at her.

"We are gonna dance until midnight," he anticipated their plans and waltzed her around, "Then we're gonna go to Bachi's! Then I'm gonna take you home and dream about you all night long! Then I'm gonna get up, pick you and the others up, and we're gonna do all the things that couples do!"

"But we're already a couple," Ame grinned cutely.

"That was before we said 'I love you'" Riku said, "Now we can be even better than ever before—and I think we've been doing great so far!"

"Mm-hm!" she nodded, "It's gonna be awesome!"

After that, Riku and Ame enjoyed many more dances both slow and fast with their friends; they snacked, danced, and laughed. After Yuna and Tidus were crowned queen and king of the prom, the six lovers rode in Ame's carriage to Bachi's, where they ate heartily with some of their other classmates. Even Jorgen the carriage driver was invited _and_ toasted to by twelve sugar-high teenagers.

As he drove the six, now-worn high school students home, Ame leaned on Riku by the window, who put an arm around her. She nestled herself against him; they were both a perfect fit.

"Thank you for this night, Riku," she said with her hand over his arm around her waist, "You made it the best night of my life." She couldn't reach his mouth where she was, so she gently placed her lips to the side of his neck and kissed it. He turned hot red and his hair prickled; he started babbling.

"I'm sorry, Riku," she giggled, "I couldn't reach. Here." She moved her hair away. "I'll let you take one back." He stared; her neck was bathed in moonlight, flawless as a clean slate. The same neck that he'd seen on the beach the first day, that had mocked him in the hot tub, was now being offered to him.

_'I've been __**waiting**__ for __**you**__,'_ his brain gloated as he bent his head towards it; Ame waited and shivered to feel his warm breath washed down her neck like an ocean wave and the familiar chills ran down her spine as her excitement grew.

_'This is just like the first day,'_ she thought, _'only better!'_

"Oh, my gosh," she whispered slowly with her eyes closed as his lips made contact with her neck. Her heart pounded as she slipped a hand into his hair; this was beyond _anything_ she had ever experienced, especially since her hormones were kicking into hyperdrive.

Finally, he left her neck and looked. He hadn't left a hickey; that was _good._ The last thing he wanted Widow Megami to see was a hickey on her granddaughter, especially when he was already esteemed so highly, nor did he want Ame to think he was a pervert or something.

He looked in her eyes again; she was getting sleepy.

"I'm trying not to fall asleep," she said.

"It's okay," he said gently, holding her face and rubbing noses with her, "I'll hold you all the way." She smiled sleepily and rested on him again.

"Send me off?" she requested, "I love your voice; it's soothing."

He bent his head over her ear and described her beauty to her in the softest whispers while gently streaming her hair with his fingers. He told her of his love for her and all he was going to do for her and when he finally got in his own bed, he thought about her until his thoughts became dreams.

_"I'm proud of you, son,"_ he heard Nik whisper around him in warm, fatherly affection. Riku was too close to sleep to even think his thanks to his guardian angel, but he did smile meekly and blissfully. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Yay for love and paopu fruits and all that romantic crap! I hope you enjoyed all this fluffiness, even the slight hints at cheesiness! Happy birthday, little sister! I LOVE YA! Hope you liked the songs and stuff! Please review and lemme know what you loved! And would someone who's a Final Fantasy fan please tell me how to pronounce Tidus' name? Is it _tye-_dus or _tee-_dus? I tend to go with the first. Speaking of Final Fantasy, the whole floating make-out is reminiscent of the 10th game, but I promise I didn't realize that until later. :s LOVE YA, EVERYBODY!


	28. Secrets on the Sick List

Holy crap! I'm so sorry for the lateness again, readers! You know how it is during the holidays—shopping, traffic, shopping, working, more shopping—bleh! Not to mention I was sick for two weeks straight, first with a cold, then laryngitis! (But I'm better now) It's just been so crazy lately, but I'm back with another Christmas quote! Hope you enjoy this chapter in which we discover that Ichi-san does indeed speak English—in fact, very _good_ English. He simply chooses not to commonly. Okay—here we go!

* * *

_"Anyway, I've got one of these Christmas Club things and, uh, was able to save a pretty penny this year. So, in addition to our annual Christmas feast at Denny's…(pause for laughter)…this year, we're getting presents."—_Al Bundy, _Married With Children: It's A Bundyful Life

* * *

_

**Chapter 28: Secrets On the Sick List**  
"A FEVER?" Riku freaked out, "YOU MEAN SHE'S SICK?"

Riku was on the phone with Ichi-san, who, when Riku had called for Ame, had informed him that "Ame-sama has taken a fever and cannot leave home today."

"I am very sorry, Riku-san," said the old butler regretfully, "but yes. The young mistress has come down with a chill of some sort, and her grandmother insists she stay in bed today."

Riku deflated; so much for spending the day together.

"Thanks for telling me, Ichi-san," he said, "Um, is Dharma there?"

"Hai," he answered, "One moment, please."

"Hello?" said Dharma's curious voice.

_"Dharma!"_ Riku nearly collapsed, "Is Ame okay? I mean—she's not _really_ sick, is she?"

"Relax, Riku," said Dharma, "For Pete's sake, she's not terminal or anything! It's like Ichi-san said; she's just got a chill or a cold or something. And don't worry, we're taking care of her. She'll be fine in a day or two." A hesitant moment passed.

"You know, Riku," she added with a smile, "Ame's been asking for your guys." Riku's heart leapt.

"She _has?_" he sparked, "I mean…does she want us to come over?"

"I think she'd appreciate the gesture," Dharma smiled again, "She also told me about the dive you took into the pool with her last night!" Riku turned blood red.

"Holy crap, is _that_ why she's sick?" he asked, hearing Ichi-san freaking out in fluent Japanese.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she shrugged and sighed.

"How is she now?" he asked. There was a short pause as the Head Maid checked on her patient.

"Bored," said Dharma, "She's just fiddling with her thermos water and listening to music right now, but I think she could use some company, and I know Granda wouldn't object."

"Thanks, Dharma," Riku smiled, "You're great. I'll get the others and we'll be right over!"

"See you, then!" she piped, "But, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

_"Please_ drive safely." Riku chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay." They hung up and Riku grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Mom, I'm going to Ame's!" he called as he swung around the banister.

_"Hold it right there, mister!"_ his mother's voice seized his spine and stopped him where he was. Oh, no; what had he done?

_'Let's see,'_ he went through a mental list, _'Bed made, dishes done, teeth brushed, laundry put away, bird bath full…Did I miss something?'_

He turned around to see his mom with a beautiful bouquet of tulips and lilies from her _own garden!_ She **prided** herself on her backyard garden!

"You can't call on a sick girlfriend empty-handed," she smiled, handing him the flowers as he blushed.

_'Of course, stupid!'_ he kicked himself, _'This is why you have Mom—to think of this stuff!'_

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled, "How did you know she was sick?"

"Because," she put her fists on her hips, "I could hear you freaking out from the kitchen!" His cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'll, uh, tell her hi for you!"

"Be careful!" Susie called from the porch, _"And don't panic!'

* * *

_

(This part starts in notebook number 3! Whee!)

"For Pete's sake, Riku, _slow down!"_ Sora popped, clutching onto the inside door handle in the back seat with Naminé and Roxas. Naminé was holding both their arms while Roxas held his own door handle. Kairi was in the front with Riku.

"Not slowing! Girlfriend sick!" said Riku. Kairi touched his tense arm; it almost immediately relaxed.

"Dharma said cold or chill, right?" she said, "So calm down! It's probably not the first time she's been sick."

"I finally tell her I love her and the first day, she gets sick?" he fumed, "This totally bites!"

"Well, you made out for at least two minutes straight through without stopping," Sora pointed out, "Underwater, I might add." Riku eyed him in the rear view mirror.

"What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sora answered, "just that you might have _made_ her sick."

_"What?"_ Riku freaked, "How could I?"

"It's called mono, Riku."

"WHAT?" they all freaked out.

"Sora!" Naminé chided him, "That's none of your business!"

"And it's not her problem," Riku added testily, "She doesn't have mono."

"Okay, okay!" Sora waved around, "Sheesh! I'm just kidding!"

Soon they were at the mansion and Dharma led them to Ame's room. Riku walked briskly to Ame and stood by her bedside. She stirred, turned to them, and opened her eyes. They brightened at the sight of her boyfriend and best friends.

"Riku!" she said with a slight croak and cleared her throat, "Guys! You're here!" Then she saw the flowers.

"Are those for _me?_" she asked, her blush enhancing her already feverish face. She sat up in bed.

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "Mom sent them." Ame smelled them and nuzzled them gently with her face.

"Thank you," she said joyfully, "They're beautiful." She had Dharma bring her a vase and put them in it; then she placed it on the window conjoining to her bed.

Riku dropped to his knees and held her hands.

"Not feeling as hot as you look, I hear," he said. She giggled.

"I'll be fine, Riku," she rubbed one of his hands, "I just caught a bit of a chill—excuse me." She turned her head and coughed.

"So how's your throat?" asked Sora, "Hurt much? Glands swollen?"

"I don't have mono," she said icily, guessing his thoughts. Riku held her chin with his finger and thumb.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you?" he asked with his charming smile that melted her like chocolate every time. She blushed again.

"Well, I," she stammered, "You know—uh—if I wasn't sick, then—yeah…"

"Aw, come on," Riku said.

"I can't, Riku," she protested, "I don't want you to get sick."

"I spent a year fighting in the realm of darkness," Riku reminded her, "And I spent that same year building an immunity to said darkness; I have the immune system of an ox!"

"He's got a point, Ame," Kairi added, "Riku hasn't been sick since he was 13." Ame got that small, pouty face.

"Yeah, but…" she mumbled, captured by his eyes again. She glanced up at their friends.

"Do you mind?" she asked irritably.

"No, we don't mind," Sora said brightly with an arm around Kairi.

"Guys!" Ame cried distressfully, "Could you give us a minute?"

"And incur Dharma's wrath at leaving you two alone?" said Kairi, "I don't think so!"

"I'll stay with them," Naminé spoke up, "You guys can get a snack or something, and I'll stay with Ame and Riku!"

"I think that's a good idea," Ame smiled.

"Why does _she_ get to stay?" Sora complained.

"Because Naminé doesn't seize every chance to gawk at us!" Ame answered, "Now could you please…?"

"All right, all right!" said Sora, "I'm thirsty, anyway." Kairi hugged Ame and promised her a can of Dr. Pepper before joining hands with Sora. Roxas planted a kiss on Naminé's temple and said, "Keep a close eye on 'em!"

A slightly awkward silence enveloped the room before Naminé giggled nervously.

"Um," she said, scratching her head, "I'll just, uh…stand over there by the door and, uh…check out your books?"

"Sure, go ahead," Ame nodded, "Actually, there are some books over at the end of the 5th shelf you might be interested in." Naminé looked, gasped, and went wide-eyed.

_'The Anatomy and Physiology of the Human Heart,'_ she read mentally, _'by…__**Ansem the Wise!'**_ She glanced over at Ame, but resolved to ask her later how she knew anything about Ansem the Wise, apart from what Sora had shown her.

She picked the book out and opened the front cover.

_To the spirit of the water,_ read the inscription, _Thank you for saving my town; without you, we would surely have perished of thirst. _

Eternally Yours,  
Ansem the Wise 

So it wasn't Ame, the blonde concluded, it was Granda! She'd saved many towns from similar predicaments; this one had crossed her path with Ansem's!

Naminé hugged the book; she missed Ansem, whom she'd called DiZ. She and Riku had both admired the man very much, even if his ideas about Nobodies were a little mixed up. Those same ideas had nearly cost Naminé her life, but she forgave him.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories, Naminé opened the book and started to read, completely tuning out the two 16-year-olds behind her.

"I guess I brought this on myself," Ame grinned sheepishly, "I drag you into the pool, get us completely soaked, and now I get chilled."

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said, "I don't blame you; being with you in the water like that was probably the coolest thing that's ever happened to me." She smiled softly and held his right hand to her face; his Mickey-faced golden ring gleamed on his ring finger.

"Think I could get one of these?" she asked.

"Any time," he said, "I'll just write King Mickey and he'll send it in a bottle."

"What do I do to make the spell work?" she asked.

"You read the Oath of Abstinence it comes with," he explained, "and stake your most valuable possession…inward possession. Like us: Sora and I staked our Keyblades _and_ our ability to wield them. Kairi wagered her status as a Princess of Heart because of her power—she wants to keep her power to protect the people she loves. Roxas staked his Keyblade, too; and Naminé staked all her power as well."

"I could wager my waterbending," Ame thought out loud, "It's good that King Mickey makes these rings."

"Yeah," he agreed, "It does make it easier to wait." Ame got an emotional look in her eyes, smiled, and kissed his hand.

"You were made for me, Riku," she murmured, "I don't know how I survived without you." She put her hands in his hair and twisted a lock around her finger.

"You know," she smiled, "I used to think guys with long hair were punks."

"I'm not a punk?" he teased. Her eyes deepened in their oceanic depths.

"You're _my_ punk," she almost whispered, pulling him by his hair to her face, then kissing him with her arms around his neck.

Riku had recently come to the conclusion that Ame had the inborn ability to completely wipe his mind clean of all thought and memory whenever she held and/or kissed him because every time she did, he forgot everything but her. He had related this to Sora and Roxas, who had come to the same conclusion about Kairi and Naminé.

Riku snaked his arms around her waist and behind her back as she inhaled him; he started pulling her toward him and landed in a sitting position with Ame in his lap! The fall broke their kiss and they laughed. Riku quickly glanced up at Naminé, but she was examining another book by Ansem.

"Sorry," he smiled at Ame and picked her up, "Got carried away." He put her back in her bed.

"Yeah," she said, "_You_ carried _me_ away!" She sat up with her legs over the bed.

"Now let's try this again." She pulled him back to her and restarted the make-out; this time, they didn't fall down. When they were done, she let him lay her back down and cover her up.

"Can I get you something?" he asked, feeling her forehead as the others walked back in.

"Not really," she answered, accepting the soda Kairi had brought for her.

"Can I _please_ get you something?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"You brought me flowers and yourself," she answered, "You guys are all I really need right now." Riku smiled tenderly at her and stroked her head as she cleared her throat and took a sip. She was so precious to him, sick or not. The reality hit Riku again, as it did often when he stared at Ame: He _loved_ her. He truly, sincerely loved her!

As they watched each other and Riku kept gently stroking her head, Ame smiled up at him. She was reminded of the first night they'd met, when Riku had gallantly carried her back to her bed and whispered her back to sleep, never leaving her side. In her heart of hearts, she knew—with a glorious shine in the darkest depths of her soul, that she loved this boy with every fiber of her being.

She reached a fevered hand up, moved Riku's hair behind his ear, and caressed his face. A small flash of alarm passed through him at how hot her hand felt, but that took a back seat when he heard his girlfriend whisper, "I love you so much…my brave Keyblade Knight."

Riku leaned down near her face, red with fever, smiled, and kissed her forehead; her skin burned and was slightly sweaty, and that worried him.

"And I love you," he murmured, "more than anything."

"Okay, break it up," Kairi cut in, "You've had your turn, Riku—now it's the girlfriends' turns!"

Slightly irked at being cut off from his moment with Ame, who gave him a reassuring smile and sat up to show Kairi her progress with a miniature water figure of her, Riku stood up with Sora. After this and a bit more laughter and talking (and coughing on Ame's part), Granda walked into the room.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if Riku would give me a hand in one of my orchards."

Riku straightened up. Widow Megami had a reputation for being the epitome of a lady in every way that mattered; she was such a lady, and so kind and giving and compassionate and selfless that even an escaped convict would throw his jacket on the puddle for her before turning himself back over to the authorities. So to escort Widow Megami was, in any Destiny Islander's book, an honor as valuable as gold.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he stood, "Just a minute, please." He knelt by Ame again, held her hands, and touched her head.

"Wait up for me?" he asked. Ame nodded her promise with a smile before Riku bent down and gently kissed her burning lips; his worry came back as he released her hand after kissing it and left the room with Granda, leaving Ame to laugh at the funny faces Sora was making purely for her entertainment.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Dang! I know how Ame feels! I'm just now getting over a 3-week-old cold with laryngitis to boot! Good gravy! It's that time of year, ain't it? Any questions or comments or cookies, y'all know what to do. I'm on a tight schedule today, so I got to make this quick. This one's for everyone who's sick or just got over being sick! Love y'all!


	29. Granda Fesses Up

Once again, I've gotta give a shout-out to **Kupo3.0**, whose guess just about hit the nail on the head _for the third time in a row!_ I can't keep anything from you, can I? (tut-tut) Oh, well; that just proves what a great reader you are! Okay, then: Christmas is over and it's a new year. Sorry I couldn't do more Christmas quotes, but it's okay! I've still got lots of nice little quotes, like this one here!

* * *

_"Carlotta must be taught to act, not her usual trick of strutting around the stage"—The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

_  
**WARNING** THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT LONGER THAN I INTENDED. IT'S PROBABLY THE LONGEST ONE HERE…SO FAR. SO, UH…PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND, UH, ENJOY?

* * *

**Chapter 29: Granda Fesses Up**  
"Lovely day for fruit-picking, is it not?" smiled Granda with her Japanese umbrella shading her as she watched Riku picking peaches on a ladder.

"Yes, ma'am," he said somewhat absently, stealing another glance at the balcony near Ame's room before he descended with a basket full of peaches.

"You may leave it there, Riku," said Granda, "David will come for it later. Please, come walk with me."

"Okay." Riku offered his arm and escorted her wherever she wanted to go. He looked back and found the outward-pointing window of Ame's room that her bed was part of. Granda noticed it.

"You're worried about Ame," she commented. Riku's face penciled itself red again and he snapped his head forward again.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, "I'm sure Dharma's taking good care of her, it's just…she felt hot when I left her."

"Yes," she nodded, "She is very warm now, but don't worry; her fever will go down soon enough, and she will dance in your arms once again." She gave a small giggle as Riku looked away, sheepishly grinning. A light breeze swept through the orchard and Granda paused; Riku saw slight concern on her face.

"Come with me," she said with calm urgency and gripped his arm, "We have much to talk of and little time to do it."

Curiously, Riku let the old woman lead him to a huge oak tree that grew roses. There were two stone benches facing each other across the tree about 2 feet apart and a stone basin between them filled with water. (They're the kind with no back)

"Please sit down, Riku," she motioned to the one on her left and took the one on the right, perched like a true lady. He did as she asked, bewildered as he was.

"Is something wrong, Granda?" he asked.

"I would say there is," she nodded.

His face turned red; was she concerned about him being all lovey-dovey with Ame? He _had_ just made out with her.

"Granda," he squirmed, "if this is about me and Ame…"

"No, Riku," she smiled kindly, "This is not about your relationship…at least, not in the way you think." He looked curiously at her as she waved her hand over the basin, making the water swirl as if by the wind.

"Has Ame ever told you how her parents died?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, "She said her father was killed protecting their town from the Robbers of Gadianton and that her mother died soon after because of the connection of their hearts."

"She was right," Granda nodded, bending some of the water nonchalantly with one hand, "That's exactly how it happened. But she doesn't know what happened after that." She circled her hand over the water.

"I want to show you something, Riku," she motioned into the water, "It's important that you know this."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Thank you," she said, "Watch the water." Riku leaned over and looked into the stone basin, reminded of the 4th Harry Potter book, only this was real (pfft!).

Riku stared at the swirling water as blurry images began to appear. He saw the story that Granda now explained.

"It's true that Ame's father was killed in the battle against the Gadianton Robbers," she started, "but what Ame doesn't know is who killed him."

Riku saw a man with an evil face against a torch-lit background with fiery red eyes and shadows across his face.

"This is Gadianton," said Granda, "the leader of the Gadianton Robbers. He also fought in the battle." She stopped and Riku looked up at her.

"He killed Ame's dad," he guessed softly. Granda closed her eyes and Riku saw Gadianton fighting a man he'd seen before. As he watched, something stirred in his heart. He _knew_ this man, but from where?

He felt Nik's presence next to him with a hand on his shoulder and kept watching the fight. Ame's father was noble and a great waterbender, but Gadianton was swift and deadly and soon had the other man wounded on his knees. After a shared gaze, Gadianton raised his sword; her father held his eyes steadily and defiantly, never flinching. Too late did Riku scream in his head _'NO, WAIT!'_ before Ame's father fell dead, skewered on the sword of Gadianton.

Nik's hand gripped him again but when Riku mentally acknowledged him, he disappeared in a wisp of air. He felt a strong essence of emotion. Then he looked at Granda, whose eyes saw something far away; he wondered if she'd seen Nik, too.

"Gadianton took my son-in-law from me," she said with quiet sorrow, "and my beautiful daughter to boot. They might have given Ame brothers and sisters had they lived…but even the spirits cannot stay the hand of destiny; for if they had lived, she might not have come here."

_'And I wouldn't have her,'_ he thought. Granda swept her hand over the water again and the scene changed as she narrated.

"After some time," she continued, "Gadianton became very old and lost his heart to the darkness; his Heartless emerged and stole his body and soul, destroying him completely. He turned his robbers into Heartless and continued his evil work. Ame was 15 then.

"The Heartless of Gadianton now had control of his army of robbers, now Heartless. They spread across many lands on this earth and took down many enemies. They soon met a man named Kohor."

Riku watched as Gadianton's Heartless led his army into and out of different towns and villages, laying waste wherever they went and increasing their numbers; he saw the ruthless leader of dumb shadows raising his fist to an inflamed sky as his army spread out from behind him and devoured the hearts of the unsuspecting. He saw him standing across from another man who looked almost exactly like him.

"Kohor," she said, "was Gadianton's Nobody, and more powerful than his Heartless counterpart. They met in battle, Heartless against Nobodies, and Kohor was the victor. He claimed his prize when he consumed the other man's essence, killing him while strengthening himself. He then assumed command of the Heartless as well as his army of Dusks. He is still alive."

They made eye contact.

"And he is bringing his army to the Destiny Islands."

Alarm engulfed him and rooted him to the cold bench he sat on. A moment of silence passed as he took it in; Granda sat back a bit with her hands in her sleeves and looked at her lap.

"When?" he finally asked.

"In two days, the wind will bring his army," Granda answered quietly.

"The wind?" he said.

"The spirit of the wind is a child entitled Son of the Wind," Granda explained, "Normally, the wind is his home and playground, but Kohor has frightened him into transporting his army to our islands in a storm cloud."

"Does Ame know any of this?" he asked suddenly. Granda looked at him, and he almost thought he saw a hint of a blush cross her cheeks.

"No, Riku," she confessed, "I didn't wish to tell her because I don't want her to fight in this battle."

"Can I say something, Granda?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think you're doing her a disservice by trying to protect her like this," he said, "Ame's been trained all her life to fight, and she'll want to protect her home and her friends. I know you want to protect her, but she follows her heart, and it always tells her to fight. You know that better than anyone, and besides that…it's her parents' murderer. Do you think she's going to take that sitting down? _I_ wouldn't; if it were me, I'd be looking for him."

"Please do not give her that idea," she spoke up, "not when she's finally settled into a solid life."

"I won't," he promised, "but I think you should at least tell her that Kohor is coming." She closed her eyes.

"I will," she said, "but not that Kohor killed her father. I don't think she needs that much weight on her; besides, it is not her task to kill Kohor." She looked up at him.

"It is yours."

_"Mine?"_ said Riku, perplexed. She nodded.

"I have looked into the bowels of destiny concerning this matter, and I have consulted with the other spirits and read the stars. You, Riku, have been chosen to kill the murderer of Ame's parents."

"But why me?" he asked, "He killed _her_ parents; I'd think she would be destined for this."

"But she isn't," said Granda, "and I did not fix it that way. The battle for these islands can be fought by all who will, but Kohor will not die except under you."

Riku slid back on his bench and thought for a moment.

"Is this because I'm her boyfriend?" he finally asked.

"Every relationship reaches a pivotal point in which the man will have to test his mettle in behalf of the woman he loves," she answered quietly, "He does it not to prove he loves her, but be**cause** he loves her. I believe this is the battle that will literally make you her hero."

Riku blushed at the thought of being Ame's hero; even though she once told him he _was_, he hadn't battled in her behalf since Raca's house.

"I know this is a lot to ask, Riku," Granda finished, "but our home is in danger, and Ame has no closure about her parents…and neither do I." Riku looked sadly at her.

"Please, Riku," she said, "fight for us, our home, and our world." Riku stood up, knelt before the old woman, and gently laid his hand over hers.

"I would gladly put my life on the line for Ame," he said, "And I'll fight for her and everyone else."

Granda laid her own hand over his, leaned forward, and embraced him as if he was her own grandson.

"My Keyblade Knight," she murmured, "you have the same loyal devotion that made my son-in-law so noble. I will bless you in battle—all of you."

"Thank you," he said, "I'll fight my best, I promise." She stroked his hair once.

"Now, then," she said, standing up, "let us head back to the house; Ame's fever should be breaking by now, and she's probably worried that her beloved is being given a stern lecture about dating her!" She chuckled coquettishly as Riku blushed.

"Wait," he asked, "how do you know her fever's breaking?"

"I asked the plant spirit to touch Ame with that small chill," Granda confessed, "She controls sickness. I wanted to talk with you privately and so I drew you here with Ame being sick, _and_ so she'd have something to occupy her time while I did."

"Oh," he said.

"You think it cruel?" she smiled.

"Actually," he smiled back, "I call it parental control." Granda laughed lightly.

"I will tell Sora and the others about the battle," she decided, "but Kohor's identity concerning Ame will not, I hope, be necessary for it. You may all stay over tonight again, if you wish," she offered, "I daresay she'll want the company." Riku touched her hand respectfully.

"Thank you, Granda."

As soon as they came back to Ame's room, Granda asked for Sora and Roxas, leaving Riku with the girls.

"So," Ame asked, "what did Granda have to say?" Riku scooped her up.

"She's forbidden me to ever see you again, so I'm just going to climb your balcony from now on," he said brightly.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, "Seriously, what'd she say?"

"Your fever broken yet?" he asked as he put her back on the bed.

"Yeah," she said as Kairi sat next to her. Riku pulled up a stool and sat by her bed as Naminé joined them.

"Riku," said Kairi, "what's wrong?" Riku rubbed his hands together slowly before speaking.

"The islands," he stated, "are in danger."

All three girls went wide-eyed; Ame shot upright.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"An army of Heartless is coming here in two days in a giant storm cloud," he said, "They're being commanded by Kohor, the Nobody of Gadianton." Ame's face paled.

"Gadianton?" she repeated, "His Nobody is coming _here?_" Kairi held her hand.

"He's leading the Heartless in a massive invasion on the islands," Riku replied, "It's our job to stop them."

Ame stared moon-eyed at him; Gadianton's Nobody…

Kairi looked at her and smoothed her hair back for her, letting her know with her gentle touch that she was here for her.

"Your grandma says we can sleep over if you want us to," said Riku quietly, "Kairi, will you call our parents, please?"

"Sure," she nodded, hugged Ame and left with Naminé, who also touched Ame before going.

As Ame stared at her boyfriend, her face slowly deteriorated. She didn't know Gadianton had killed her father himself, but she did know that both he and her mother were dead because of him.

"He took my parents from me," she said as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Riku touched her hands.

"I know," he said gently. Ame ducked her head with her eyes shut tight; she clenched a shaking fist and punched Riku's chest without hurting him. He expected this; she always liked to punch something when she was really ticked off, and it was usually him.

_"He took my parents away from me!"_ she almost screeched as she beat him repeatedly, _"Why did he get to live and they had to die? Why is he still alive? Why?"_

Riku grabbed her fists; for the first time ever, she was starting to hurt him. Her fists crumbled in his hands and she broke down crying with her hair in her face. Riku sat next to her on the bed, pulled her into his lap, and held her intensely while she sobbed.

After she calmed down a bit, Riku held her back a bit and wiped off her face.

"Ame," he said, "I know you're hurting, and I can only imagine how bad it is. But I swear to you, Ame Megami…" He looked in her wavery oceanic eyes and knelt before her with her hands in his.

"On my life," he said, "I swear I will kill Kohor—for you and for our home." Ame touched his face.

"Riku," she said, "I appreciate it more than you know, but…they were _my_ parents."

"I know," he said, "but your grandma met with the spirits. I've been chosen for this. I have to kill him; he won't die under anyone else. Besides that…" He moved her hair out of her face and touched it, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I _want_ to fight for you," he said, "You know I would do just about anything for you. This fight is part of it, I know it. Let me fight for you, Ame. Let me show you how much I love you."

Ame stared emotionally into his eyes; he was going to vanquish the man who was responsible for her father's death and her mother's fatal wounding (well, his Nobody, anyway).

"Just promise me one thing, Riku," she said.

"Anything." Her eyes flashed vengefully.

"One hit," she said darkly.

"You got it," he nodded, understanding what she meant. Ame smiled a little bit.

"Thank you, Riku," she said emotionally, "My parents would have loved you almost as much as I do." Riku smiled back and held her again as she began to cry a bit more. It sounded like she hadn't cried over this for some time, because she was crying pretty hard. She wrapped both arms around him, streamed his hair with one hand, and leaned into his neck. Their hearts were beating closely together and Riku could feel her pain as if it was his own. Her heart was broken and his was there to lift it up. (Whew! That was intense!)

"I love you," said Riku as he strengthened his hold on her.

"I love you, too," she murmured, "And I'll fight by your side until Kohor and all his Heartless are dead…By the way," she looked up at him, "Did Granda tell you what happened to Gadianton?"

"He turned into a Heartless and Kohor killed him," he answered bluntly. Ame blinked.

"Wow," she said, "So once we get Kohor, that's it?"

"Yep," he nodded. She leaned back on him.

"I guess the others are gonna fight too, huh?" she said.

"It's their home, too," he said. She tightened her arms around him.

"Don't die, okay?" she asked. He smiled and stroked her head.

"Whatever you say," he promised and kissed her forehead.

Their friends came back in just then.

"Well," said Sora, "looks like we're gonna have to practice more." Everyone chorused their agreement.

* * *

After a long day of training, the kids settled into their sleeping bags in Ame's room; this time, Naminé slept on the other side of her bed and sat up with her while everyone else was asleep. They spoke in whispers.

"So you've discovered your fighting powers," Ame commented, "How do you like 'em?"

"I'm getting more used to them," the blonde said, "I think the magic you used giving me my heart triggered a release of my own power. Granda's teaching me to control it."

"So how are you going to fight?" asked Ame. Naminé held her hand palm-up and a yellow light glowed around her hand; so did her eyes.

"Oh," Ame smiled, "That's how." The witch put her light away and they both giggled. Ame, not moving, mentally drew a small bit of water from her thermos and bent it with her hands into a small shape of Naminé.

"That's such a cute me," Naminé giggled quietly, "How do you summon water without moving your hands?" Ame pulled up her legs and hugged her knees; the water shape turned normal and flew around at her mental command.

"If it's a small stream, I don't have to use my hands to move it around," she explained without looking away as the little stream flew in curves around their heads, "I still have to bend it to shape it…"

She held up her left hand and it turned into a kitty.

"…but not to move it or hit someone upside the head," she beamed and put the stream back. Down in his sleeping bag, Riku twitched violently and turned toward her bed. Ame blushed pink; he was wearing a boy's tank top, but his arms were uncovered and gave the illusion of a shirtless teenage boy. His handsome face looked troubled, and his hair was curtained over his gorgeous eyes.

"He looks like he's having a nightmare," Naminé commented with worry. Ame saw his hand shaking and was alarmed.

_'He promised he'd save me from my nightmares,'_ she thought, _'Now I'm gonna save him.'_

"Naminé, do you mind pretending to sleep?" she asked, almost begging. She nodded and settled in facing the window while Ame knelt to her boyfriend and touched his chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Riku!" she whispered, "Riku, wake up!"

He gasped and sat up quickly, panting with his hair strewn in his face; he moved it away and looked at a wide-eyed Ame. He looked around as if he'd forgotten where he was for a moment.

"Riku." Ame turned his face to her with one hand. "Riku, it's me; you're in my house, remember? All our friends are here." She tucked his hair back for him, and his eyes came back into focus.

"Ame," he breathed and touched her face, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, darling," she smiled, calling him one of the words she only called him in private, "You had a nightmare." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and moved her hair back.

"And you saved me," he smiled, making her blush as he touched foreheads with her.

"You want to tell me what it was?" she asked, flustered a bit. Riku held her hands and dropped his head on her neck, which flared up to a deep rose red; it was all she could do to stroke his hair and grin shamelessly.

"I dreamed Xemnas was picking you all off one by one," he said, "You and Kairi were left, and he was just headed for you. You looked terrified. I ran for all I was…my heart was pounding so hard, and you were so…(sigh) He was just about to strike when you woke me up." He hugged her tightly.

"You must've been really scared," she said with a pencil blush on her face. He cupped her head in the back.

"I was petrified," he whispered, "I don't think I would've made it in time." He moved his forehead to the side of her neck.

"Well," she said, "fortunately, it was just a dream. I'm not in any danger…not yet…I'm right where I'm supposed to be, here with you and my friends…but mostly you…my koi."

She kissed his head and he smiled.

"What I did to deserve you, I'll never know," he murmured, feeling her heart through her back, "but I'm so glad you're mine."

_Mine,_ he'd said. Ame smiled softly and her heart glowed; she belonged to _**Riku**_, the Keyblade Knight, one of the chosen guardians of the worlds. The only person she'd ever felt she belonged to was Granda, but she was her parental unit; for someone to actually lay claim to her, especially someone as wonderful as Riku, was a special joy she'd never been graced with before.

She held his head, streamed his hair, and crooned softly to him.

_I see the Pyramids around the Nile  
I watch the sun rise from the Tropic Isles  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me_

Riku smiled and lifted his face to her ear, picking up the next line.

_I see the Marketplace in old Anjou  
I see the photographs and silver new (don't know if that's it, though)  
Just remember when a dream appears,  
you belong to me_

The boy turned her around and held her from behind, leaning on the small section of wall that her bed didn't cover. He slid his face next to her smiling one as she put her hands over his forearms.

In the blink of an eye, they were transported to a white curved footbridge over a calmly running stream with lily pads and reeds and tiger lilies growing nearby. The moon shone on them as they sang together (NYA! I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)

_And I'll be so alone without you_

Ame turned her head into his neck.

_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

Riku swayed them slowly.

_I fly the ocean in a silver plane  
I see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_

"Skip the instrumental?" Ame beamed softly.

"You bet." He pecked her temple and circled around with her, holding her hands, the way Sora had imagined himself with Kairi.

_And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

"Except neither of us is going away," she teased.

"Nor do we plan to," he responded as he drew closer to her, "Not for a long time."

They softly touched foreheads with their eyes closed and held both hands down, immersing themselves in each other's presence.

_"I fly the ocean in a silver plane,"_ he sang quietly, sounding almost just like the original artist.

_"I see the jungle when it's wet with rain,"_ Ame almost whispered, wanting Riku to kiss her more than anything, which was very close to doing. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his, the moonlight jumping into them from the water and shining on his hair directly from the moon.

_"Just remember 'til you're home again,"_ he murmured, touching a lock of her hair with his finger knuckles as he got closer.

_"You belong to me."_ His warm lips met hers and his hands slid across her shoulders and around her waist, consuming her essence, breathing her into his soul.

A sudden wave of desperation swept over Ame and Riku—the anxiety of going into battle together and not knowing what will happen, and she clung to her boyfriend as if he would slip away any moment. She stopped the kiss and just hugged him as tightly as she could; never before had she cared for someone so strongly that she'd been terrified for that person's life. She'd feared for many friends in her life of travel, but Riku was the boy she loved with everything in her; what would she do if anything ever happened to him?

Riku was equally terrified for her, the only girl he'd ever loved, if not more. Xemnas had been about to kill her in his dream; what if Kohor really did kill her, and nothing Riku did could stop him? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her; it would be even worse than losing Kairi.

"I know what you're thinking," he said breathlessly, "I'm scared, too. But, Ame…we have Granda's blessing and promise. She's not going to let anything happen to us."

"I know," she said shakily and touched the side of his head, "I know; it's just…scary. This is the man responsible for my parents' deaths." Riku leaned over her head and stroked her hair while she leaned in his neck.

"I wish I could say I know how you feel," he said.

"I don't," she answered as her grip firmed, "I'm glad you don't understand. I don't want you to know the pain of losing the people whose faces you first saw. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, ever. I hope you never have to feel that pain."

"At least, not 'til they've hit that ripe old age," said Riku, "but I guess that goes without saying." She chuckled and turned to lean over the bridge.

"You know," she smiled playfully, "I bet this little river has just about the right current for a game of Pooh Sticks."

"Pooh Sticks?" he laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, why not?" she said, handing him a stick, "As long as we're about to fight for the islands, we might as well have a little fun, right?"

After they played a few laughter-filled rounds of Pooh Sticks, they stood together looking over the bridge. Ame was leaning on one hand, and Riku was behind her, rubbing one of her arms and holding her other one with his face pressed to hers, making her blush.

"I haven't played Pooh Sticks since I was a kid," he said.

"Me neither," she beamed, "Nice to rewind to your childhood a bit, huh?"

"Yeah…" After thinking a bit, he gently took Ame's left hand and put it to his heart.

"Feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"It's beating for you," he whispered in her ear, "It beats only for you. As long as you are alive, my heart will always beat."

"S-so," she stammered a bit, "as long as we keep ourselves alive, we keep each other alive, right?" He nodded.

"That way," he said, "we keep each other safe whether we're together or apart." He wrapped his arms around her and she blushed again.

"That makes me feel better," she said. He kissed her cheek.

"Just keep that in your heart," he told her, "and we'll be all right." She nodded and transported them back to her room, where they each got back in their spots—Riku in his bag, Ame in her bed.

They fell asleep holding hands.

**Author's Review:**  
WAH, I'M SO SORRY! I blame the holidays! After all that shopping and driving and crap, I'm just trying to recuperate! Y'all understand, right:D (pleading sparkly eyes) I'm acting more anime-like because of my recent purchases of the manga Full Moon, issues 1, 3, 5, and 7! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! I also bought Howl's Moving Castle on DVD and Avatar, Season 2!!! (but technically, I don't think that counts…meh, it's cartoon.) So I'm starting the new year off right: With anime and manga!!!! (I also bought the first 4 episodes of the Full Moon cartoon on DVD! It's cute and all, but I hate Mitsuki's voice! ) I also got the next manga of the Warriors: Lost Warrior mini-series, Warrior's Refuge! (To **Chained Memories**: Tell me if you've read it yet!)

Yeah…I don't own that song. It's from the first Shrek movie, my fave song on the whole soundtrack! The quote is dedicated to my sister (but she doesn't know it yet), who's in the midst of a Phantom of the Opera fever of 2 billion degrees! OO' I'm just barely starting to read Wicked. Wah, I'm always behind on musicals!!! Well, not really—just Wicked and Todd Sweeney and all that. OKAY, I'LL STOP BABBLING NOW!!!! Until next time! (tosses y'all cookies)


	30. Solid and Liquid

Okay, now that we've had a lengthy, dramatic, romantic, revealing…um…chapter…now we'll get to a practice-for-battle round, followed by a beautiful display of Ame's waterbending, which is a sort-of tribute to FF 10's Yuna. Those of you who are fans/players/both (and please, tell me if you are) know about The Sending that Yuna performs. Ame does _**not**_ do the Sending, but she does do a very spiritual dance that she was endowed for. I'll explain it in the chapter. Also, she learns some Keyblade moves from Kairi! Whoo!

This chapter is also epic because…dramatic pose wind-up…this is the first story ever to reach a 30th chapter!!!!! fanfare, confetti, fan dancing Come and pop some confetti with your reviews in celebration! And please, enjoy!

* * *

_"What a tacky shop. Look at all these tacky hats."—_The Witch of the Waste, _Howl's Moving Castle

* * *

_

**Chapter 30: Solid & Liquid **

The next morning, Ame watched Riku and Sora spar with their Keyblades on the beach. 

"Kairi," she asked the princess next to her, "would you show me a few sword fight moves?"

"With the Keyblade?" said Kairi, "I'd love to, but you'll need a sword."

"Like this?" Ame held out her right hand at a slant; a sword appeared that looked like it could be a Keyblade. It was pale icy blue and the hilt was shaped like a teardrop and had a pearl in it; the end of the blade had two halves of a heart shape, one on each side so it looked like a heart split in two, and a small crown shape was at the very tip. The whole thing had a glittery shimmer to it.

"That's not a Keyblade?" Kairi asked in shock.

"No," she blushed, "I made it this morning. I wanted to look like a Keyblade. I call it the Tears of Love, or the Tearblade."

"That's pretty," Kairi smiled.

"Thank you," beamed Ame, "I was going to call it The Tears of Death, but that seemed a bit morbid."

"You're right," she nodded, "Well, do you know anything about swordplay?"

"No more than what I've seen in movies," Ame admitted with a small blush, "I know you have to have footwork and there are different styles and such, but…"

"It's okay," said Kairi, "I can teach you a couple of moves, but Sora may have to show you the footwork."

"Okay," she nodded.

"All right, then," Kairi rubbed her hands together with Naminé watching, "Let's start with stance. You've gotta be in a physical position where you'll be ready to strike, like a cat crouching—your spine all coiled up and whatnot." (and guys, _**I'm just making this stuff up; I have no clue how to sword fight.**_)

"Okay." After thinking a bit, Ame leaned her weight back on one foot and held her sword behind her like she was going to swing it like a tennis racket (backhand).

"Right," Kairi observed, "So you're prepared to block the first attack. Let's see how you do." She slid her foot solidly on the ground and went to strike; Ame swung her sword and blocked her.

"Good," Kairi smiled and attacked again; warrior instinct overtook the waterbender and she fought with the same fluid movements and short sliding steps she used when using the water.

At one point, Ame swung her sword over her head and sent a stream of ocean water flying at Kairi, who knocked it away magically with her Keyblade.

"Hey, that was good," Kairi said, "but let's try it without water."

"Sorry," Ame blushed and grinned with a nervous teardrop, "Just made it up as I went."

"That's cool," the princess replied, "but Ame, you've got to understand something." She walked over to her and took up her sword for a minute.

"A sword's not like water," she explained patiently, "so you can't think like a waterbender. You can't just wave it at your enemy from a distance and expect him to fall. You're a liquid warrior dealing with a solid weapon. You can't bend it; you have to _hold_ it and attack your enemy directly."

"Like this?" Ame swung at her and was blocked.

"Exactly," Kairi nodded, "but if you want to use it to waterbend when we're done, I don't have a problem with that. I just don't know about water, so I'm teaching you what I know."

Kairi showed her a couple of more moves while Naminé drew them. The boys soon noticed them and came over to watch. Riku thought it was interesting to see Ame using a Keyblade-looking weapon; how cool would it be if she was a chosen Keyblade wielder? He watched her as she moved with the same swift precision bred into her as a waterbender; she looked amazing when she fought.

"Okay," said Kairi, "Now try this." She brought her Keyblade slamming down on Ame's sword in a blade lock. Kairi was bearing down hard on her.

"You know what to do?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," Ame said and shoved her back, after which she bent down and brandished her weapon with both hands.

"Okay, break time!" Naminé called.

"Thanks for that, Kairi," Ame smiled, "I think I'll try and use it as a waterbending tool."

"No problem!" Kairi gave a thumbs up, "Happy to help!"

* * *

After dinner at Riku's house, the kids drove back to the Megami estate. They were to meet Granda at the bottom of the stairs to the Megami family shrine; Granda was going to conduct a special service for before they go into battle, and Ame, as the eldest (and only) daughter of the family, would perform a special waterbender's dance after the tradition of the Water Tribe to invoke the blessing of the spirits in this time of battle. According to the scrolls, it was called The Invocation.

The limo car parked and they got out together. Ame was wearing a kimono of a soft blue with a more flowing skirt and billowy sleeves; her hair was in one braid down her back with a small bun underneath and two locks that looped in front of her face from her bangs to her neck, after the style of the Water Tribe girls (actually, just Katara). Kairi wore the pink kimono Ame had let her borrow the first time with her hair up in a bun. Naminé was wearing one of a faded yellow and had her hair tied back. The boys were wearing Sunday-type clothes to be respectful and escorted their girls to the meeting point.

A small carriage the size of a small beetle car drove up with Ichi-san at the reins of two beautiful Shetland ponies with Granda in the back. She was wearing a watery blue kimono and carried a Japanese sun umbrella. Ichi-san helped her out.

"Hello, children," she smiled gently, "Are we ready?" They all nodded. Granda took Ichi-san's arm and the group ascended the long sloping steps to the shrine in double-file through the trees. Granda and the butler led with Riku and Ame behind them, Sora and Kairi next, and the almost-whole Nobodies brought up the rear. No one spoke, as each was lost in their own thoughts.

The shrine looked like any Japanese family shrine: It was big and pale blue with a green roof and a garden of cherry trees, weeping willows, lotus flowers, lilies, and banzai trees. However, the shrine house itself was in the middle of a large pond that was six feet deep.

The procession passed under the gateway and stopped at the white marble porch with steps into the water. Ame moved beside her grandma and they stood together on the landing. After a nod, they faced the shrine with their hands together. In unison, they swept their left hands out with the palms facing out; then they brought them down and up and back to their right hands, holding them apart this time. They then swooped them down and upward with their hands cupped downward, the fingers separated. In the same motion, they brought them backwards, cupped with the fingers together, and pushed forward, taking one step. The water parted like the Red Sea.

With their hands in that position, the two women turned smoothly in a circle and threw their palms up, causing the water immediately around the shrine to rise like a wall, as did the water that cleared their path, a white marble walkway.

Ame and Granda returned to their escorts; the teens were amazed at this waterbender's entrance ritual—so reverent, so precise, yet so totally cool!

Granda led the children down the path through the parted water; Ame smiled at the awed expressions on her girlfriends' faces. She saw the same reverent sparkle in Riku's eyes and she blushed a soft pink in her cheeks. Naminé reached her hand out and touched the water.

"Cool," she breathed as little fish followed her fingertips. Kairi looked up to her left and softly gasped; there were swans paddling in the water above them!

"Sora, look!" she whispered and pointed. Granda smiled quietly to herself; she adored Kairi, having watched her grow ever since her arrival as a small child.

"Is this the shrine you come to every Sunday?" Riku asked softly in Ame's ear, which made her turn bright pink.

"Y-yeah," she answered, flustered as they approached the rounded house. Granda led the way up the marble stairs to the enormous pillared front porch. She and Ichi-san stood before the door with Ame & Riku on Granda's right. As the last trail of Naminé's skirt swept under the roof, the pond fell back into place, startling the swans into a short flight before they settled back down nonchalantly; apparently, they were used to this sort of thing.

Ichi-san moved forward to hold the big door open for them, bowing cordially to each of them in turn as they thanked him. He then rejoined Granda, who led the way through the long entrance hall. It had more tapestries and paintings on the walls depicting the ancestors of Ame's family, including Granda herself.

They walked through the room and into a courtyard that was water—a square courtyard of two feet of water. The porch was white marble with white pillars all the way around and had a few weeping willow trees growing in the water and roses growing in vines on the walls. It was peaceful, spiritual, and beautiful.

"Children," Granda said quietly, "you may each take a place behind you." There were kneeling mats on the floor behind them; Ichi-san and the kids took one each while Granda walked gracefully to a half-circle-shaped porch that pointed out from under the roof with a few shallow steps going down and a giant flower blossom engraved on it (you pick what flower).

Granda Megami stood tall with her hands in her sleeves and her eyes turned skyward; then she nodded her head briefly with her eyes closed and swept her arms down by her sides. As she raised them so they were straight out with her palms up, she also took in a long breath and raised her head to look back up to the sky. A breeze swept through her skirt and the trees and the girls' sleeves.

"Spirits of my ancestors," Granda declared loudly and clearly, "Your daughters stand before you this day to invoke your presence into our realm. We honor you and are humbled to be born of your house and your lineage. Your blood is in our veins and your heritage sustains our lives and our lifestyle. We are strong because you have shaped us. Look down on us now and guide us in our path that we will live with wisdom and love." She raised her palms up over her head as if in offering.

"We, your children, commend ourselves into your loving hands," she concluded, "Watch over us and guide us with your infinite wisdom as we call you down among us."

Ame rose from her mat swiftly and silently holding her left fist to her stomach and her right hand down at a slant by her side with her palm out. She walked rhythmically around the edge of the porch where Granda was and started to dance in little twirls while waving her arms and drawing water from the courtyard. She danced with very intricate waterbending while Granda walked reverently back to her mat; her friends watched wide-eyed as Ame performed this beautiful routine. She'd done it a jillion times before, but this one was special because not only was it for battle, but her friends got to see as well.

She progressed her dance in a spiral pattern as the wind blew down into the courtyard, sweeping through the pillared porch and the willow trees. It got a teensy bit faster as she approached the middle, and the engravings on the porch started to glow. Kairi began to get caught up in the whole proceeding and as she listened carefully, the wind became the whispering voices of spirits who she guessed must be Ame's ancestors. She thought she could sense them materializing around her and she could swear she heard one of them whisper, "Welcome, princess." Her eyes widened and her neck prickled.

"You know me?" she whispered softly. On both sides, her friends were being similarly hailed as the Keyblade Master, the Keyblade Knight, etc.

_'Nik,'_ Riku pleaded mentally, _'__please__ tell me you're here.'_ He felt very alienated among these unfamiliar spirits, even if they were his girlfriend's ancestors.

_'I'm right here, son.'_ Nik swept up behind him. _'You've nothing to fear in this place.'_ He touched the boy's shoulder with firm warmth. Riku smiled and felt his guardian angel kneel beside him to watch Ame, who had reached the middle and was spinning. Two large streams swirled as one around her until they became a fountain-like geysers that lifted her as she bounce-spun with her feet gracefully, taking her around. (FFX fans, gimme a hoo-hah!)

Riku was captivated.

_'Beautiful, isn't it?'_ said Nik, _'Nothing like a precise, perfectly executed Invocation.'_ Riku didn't reply; he was speechless. Nik chuckled.

_'Almost as beautiful as the daughter performing it,'_ said the angel, guessing his thoughts.

Riku only blinked as the wind blew through his hair; he couldn't take his eyes off the waterbender as she swept the water around her with her braid blowing around like a whip to show off her neck; her arm was curved up in a triumphant pose and her eyes were rippling like rain puddles again. It made Riku's heart glow to see her at her very best; he knew that as an individual, Ame was happiest and most self-accomplished when she did her waterbending.

_'It's almost over,'_ Nik said, _'so I'm gonna go now. Make sure you protect your girl, y'hear?' _

'Yes, sir,' Riku nodded. Nik surrounded him again in the wind and the sun shone full on him as Nik whispered, _"Thank you"_ and disappeared to join the other spirits. 

Ame ended The Invocation by holding her arms out as if to welcome the presence of the spirits while the geyser steadily descended to the porch; little streams were flying out of it to go back to the pond, which was causing the descent. Once her bare feet reached the ground, Ame held her hands out up in front, moved one foot forward, and knelt on one knee, bringing her elbows in with fists clenched and head bowed as she did. All the water returned to the pond in one swift move and the wind died down, as did the glow of the engraving of the flower.

The Invocation was over.

After a brief pause, Ame stood up and bowed with her hands together; as she walked back to her family and friends, Riku saw sunlight dancing in her eyes with the rain puddle color. They all stood up.

"Ame, that was beautiful," Kairi breathed, "You were fantastic!"

"Hey, you're crying," Roxas observed, "Are you okay?" Even her tears glinted in the sunlight as she hugged Roxas fondly.

"That's what happens," she said with humble joy, "when you stand on holy ground." Roxas smiled and returned the hug.

"You did very well today, chibi-koi," Granda smiled warmly as she stroked her hair, "I am very proud of you." Riku came over and picked her up by her waist.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've seen you do yet," he smiled proudly as he let her drop into his arms, "You were perfect, Ame—and I don't care if it _is_ the first time I've seen it. You were wonderful."

"Thank you," was all she could say as she smiled brightly with pink cheeks and a hand in his hair.

"Come, children," said Granda, "Let us return to the mansion." The kids nodded and followed her out.

* * *

That night, six teenagers stood together on the foot bridge Riku & Ame had stood on the previous night. They had practiced a little more and decided to spend some time together before going to bed and waking for battle.

Each couple stood looking over the bridge at the moon and starlight shining and sparkling on the surface of the water. Riku was holding Ame from behind around her waist with his lips pressed to her hair, breathing her scent deeply. Naminé was resting her chin on her wrists over the rail while Roxas gently rubbed her shoulders and played with her hair. Sora leaned on his elbows and Kairi leaned on him with her chin over his shoulder and her face next to his. (Eee! Just like _Mulan 2!_)

"I used to watch the moon from The Old Mansion," Naminé mused, "but I like it here better." Roxas smiled at how the moonlight put a beautiful sheen into her pale blonde hair; it was hard to believe she'd be fighting like a witch tomorrow!

He slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her closely, unable to find the words to tell her how he felt right now.

"I used to hate nights like this," Ame reflected as she watched the moon's image waver on the water, "The night before a battle was always so frightening to me when I was younger. I never knew if it was my last night on earth or not…but I did k now that no matter what happened, my grandma would take care of me. And having Master Hana by my side helped a lot."

She squeezed her forearms under Riku's and held his hands. She turned her forehead to his face, which turned slightly red.

"Having _you_ by my side helps more," she murmured lovingly, "You're my strength and my power more than anything else." Riku smiled, turned her around, and lifted her up by her armpits like a toddler.

"All my reasons to fight are sleeping at our houses (their families) and standing on this bridge," he said, "You, Ame…you are my greatest reason. Your love is the greatest gift to me since being born." She beamed and chuckled slightly.

"You make that up yourself, Romeo?" Sora piped up.

"Shut up, Sora," Riku smirked, "I haven't heard any mush out of _you_ yet."

"That's 'cause I save it for our alone time," Sora smiled cutely as he held Kairi and cooed "my pretty pink princess" in her ear, which made her giggle; Ame did, too.

"You guys are so cute together," she told them dearly, "I love you all…so much." Sora came over and flicked her on the forehead with his pointer finger.

"Hey!" she pouted and rubbed on it, "What was that for?" He pointed in her face.

"Don't talk like that, okay?" he frowned, "You make it sound as if we're not gonna make it to next week!" A blush line spread from her nose to both her cheeks.

"Well, I was just trying to…!" He pinched her lips shut.

"And we appreciate it," he smiled kindly, "but don't worry about it. Every one of us has risked our lives before, and we always come out on top. And with Granda helping us, there's no way we can lose." He then brought her into his arms and hugged her firmly.

"We'll be all right, Ame," he said gently, "I promise." Ame looked emotionally over his shoulder at Kairi, Naminé and Roxas and tightly hugged her brother-friend back with her eyes pinched shut.

_'Don't cry, idiot!'_ she thought, mentally kicking herself as one tear slid down her cheek.

"I think what Ame needs here is a group hug!" Riku grinned as he vice-gripped Ame and Sora in his arms while they were still hugging. They laughed and Roxas came over with Naminé; he joined his arm with Riku's and Naminé and Kairi got into it, too.

"Feel the love?" Roxas laughed.

"I feel _something_!" Ame responded in a strained voice with a smile. Somehow she got turned around and her face was against Riku's chest; she turned her head to the side with pink cheeks and nose, placed her right hand on him by her face, and let her head weigh itself on him. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she listened to his heart beating inside him.

All of a sudden, the group somehow toppled all on top of each other in a laughing heap of writhing bodies on the 8-feet-wide footbridge. They laughed and hollered and wrestled around like a bunch of crazy third-graders. Cheeks and hearts were glowing all around and for a while, they forgot what they were doing tomorrow and what they'd done today! For now, they were just kids: Brothers, sisters, friends, and lovers.

They eventually settled down to breathe; it ended up with someone's head on someone else's tummy or someone's legs over someone's lap or tummy (you know how it is when a bunch of friends are laying out on the grass and stuff; sigh, such fun). They were a mess, but they were happy. They lay like that for a while as comfortably as they could manage and watched the crystal clear night; the moon was a shining crescent in the midst of a dark blue ocean strewn with white diamond stars. Ame hadn't felt this peaceful for some time and closed her eyes to take in the moment. The night wind swept through the trees, skipped over the water, and caressed the face of every teen there.

(This is where the bomb is dropped on their peacefulness.)

As Ame relished the coolness of the breeze and the closeness of her friends, another sound pricked her ears; it was very faint and seemed to be carried on the wind. She listened very carefully and picked out the sound of a crying child!

She opened her eyes and sat straight up.

"What's up, Ame?" Sora asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" she said, "That sounds like a crying little boy!"

Naminé sat up and stared out while the wind kept blowing through their hair.

"I hear it, too!" she said quietly, "It's in the wind!"

"I don't hear anything," Sora frowned with curiosity and sat up, as did the others.

_'The sound of a crying boy carried on the wind,'_ Riku thought seriously, _'Why does that sound familiar?'_ (He doesn't hear it, he just heard the girls talking). Ame was thinking the same thing and stood up.

_'Crying child,'_ she racked her brain, _'The voice of a crying child drifting on the breeze…'_

The wind grew stronger as Ame approached a patch of trees with searching concentration; with one swift twist, she unscrewed the black plastic lid off her stainless steel coffee thermos. She could feel something was there, lurking in the shadows of the bushes; whatever it was, it wasn't very good at masking its presence for all the noise it made.

The child's voice cried harder as the wind picked up even more and a sheet of rain swept into her face and made her gasp. Then the voice screamed and a Heartless pounced out of the bushes.

Ame screamed and shot an icicle through it, destroying it. Another one jumped down from a tree and crept forward; more Shadow Heartless jumped and/or crawled from the trees and bushes with blank, harsh yellow eyes and menacing approach.

"Ame, what's wrong?" Riku shouted from the bridge. It started to rain in earnest as Ame turned on her heel and ran back with the inky Shadows on her trail. When she was close enough to the water, she threw her arms out and made a wave behind her. Riku was shocked to see her running toward them with a wave.

"What is it?" Kairi asked over the rain, "What's going on?"

"HEARTLESS!" screamed the waterbender.

The wave swept them all away at waist-level; Ame pressed her hands together and pointed them forward, driving the wave as fast as possible while trying to keep her eyes open against the rain.

"Ame, what's happening?" Riku asked, disturbed by the fear in his girlfriend's eyes.

"That voice I heard was The Son of the Wind!" she shouted, "The Heartless are here already! We need to get back in the house--!"

A Heartless popped up and tackled her, causing the wave to break and drop the kids.

"AME!" Riku swiped the creature off her with a sweep of his Keyblade and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she answered as she grabbed his hand, "Come on! We've gotta go inside!"

She summoned her Tears of Love wannabe-Keyblade and killed another Heartless and ran off with Riku. Naminé screamed and Roxas side-stepped in front of her and beat down her assailant, firmly gripping Oathkeeper and Oblivion; he put Oblivion in his left hand with Oathkeeper and grabbed Naminé, telling her to stay close to him, which she was more than happy to comply to.

With Heartless on their tails, the Keyblade boys and their girls bee-lined for the mansion, mowing down Heartless as they went, it was still a ways away.

"Hang on!" Ame got an idea and waved a large stream around them, then clapped her hands up, just like she'd done on Vagan's Isle to make the water become a swirling globe around them. This time, though, the globe floated up, made a shape like a spinning top, and drilled down into the ground; Ame took care to put her magic into it so that the ground closed back up so the Heartless couldn't follow them into any holes.

Sora and Roxas held their girlfriends protectively as they floated in Ame's water drill and Riku had a hand around her shoulder for mutual comfort while she directed the drill with her hands pointed forward. All anyone could hear other than the rush of the water was their own hearts beating and they could feel the serious tension in the close space as strongly as they could feel each other.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
I'm watching One Life to Live while I type this, but that's not why I took so long to post this; I just had a lot goin' on!

Little minor note: It's not just Heartless that they're gonna be fighting in the next couple of chappies, it's Nobodies, too.

Finally, we get to the fighting stuff! A little of the meat of the matter! Mm, meat—tasty!

Um…I can't think of anything else except what's going on on OLTL: GAH! MARCY!!! If any of y'all are fans, please tell me! ;) Thanks for waiting! Love y'all!


	31. The Heartless Invasion

Yay, I'm alive! Don't worry, everyone! I haven't left you! I'm still here to stay! Just been stupidly busy and all :P bleh…Anyway, now the action gets started! WHOO!

* * *

_"We're in for one wild night."_—One of the guys from _300_, not sure which

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Heartless Invasion**  
Inside the house, Granda was taking action; having sensed the danger, she began to direct her staff like a ship's captain and sailors battening down the hatches against a hurricane.

"Millie," she said steadily, "I want you to take your group and take down every painting in this house. You may store them carefully on those racks in the storage room. Elyse, I want you to help Lily and the kitchen staff. Merv, I want everything tied down that can be; use every outside man you have and turn off every light not being used. Come back to the entrance hall when you're done, and that goes for all of you! Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said as they scattered about to carry out their orders.

"Ichi-san," she called, "_kuru._" Obeying the Japanese command to "come here," the old butler came and bowed. (Once again, I'm very bad with J-phrase! Please forgive me!)

"Hai."

"Shitai kaiwa, Ichi-san," she said urgently, "Domo daiji na." His eyes widened slightly; she was saying "I want to talk to you; it's very important."

"Hai, sobo-sensei," he bowed, calling her (basically) "Master Granda." The older woman gently took his arm and pulled him away from the other servants.

(The following conversation is in Japanese.)

"Listen very carefully to me, Ichi-san," she said with calm seriousness, "This is a crucial battle we are about to take part in, and I want everyone in this house to be safe. While I fight with the children, you and Dharma must stay behind and take charge of the staff."

"Yes, Granda," he nodded.

"I will keep you two updated as often as I can," she promised, "but you must keep the staff calm and safe. I will let you know when it ends."

"I will do my best, Granda-san," he solemnly vowed. She touched his shoulder kindly.

"You and Dharma are my most trusted servants," she said, "I know you will not fail me." He nodded.

"I wish you well in the battle," he said, "I know you will be victorious." Granda nodded appreciatively and turned to the approaching Dharma.

"Granda, we've got a problem," she said, "Ame and her friends are nowhere on the grounds and there are Heartless everywhere!"

"Do not worry," said Granda calmly, "They are on their way inside right now."

As if on cue, the floor opened behind them as a water drill that looked like a spinning top and spread out in a circle to reveal Ame, Riku, and the two sets of twins, who landed gently on their feet. Ame immediately ran to her grandmother and threw her arms around her slim waist.

"_Grandma!_" she cried, her face buried in the soft front of Granda's kimono, "You're okay! I was afraid the Heartless had gotten in!"

Granda streamed the girl's hair and smiled warmly.

"Of course I'm all right, little one," she said, "No Heartless can penetrate my house with the right spell. Come with me, all of you. We have much to plan and little time to do it in."

Taking Ame's hand in her own and in an escort position, she led the teenagers up the stairs and took the next ones to the right, the ones that led to the wing where Ame's room was. She took them down a hallway that Roxas and Naminé soon recognized as the one Ame had led them down the night she met them. It was the one just before the Hall of Silent History.

"Are we going to the North Tower?" Naminé asked.

"Yes, Naminé," Granda nodded, "You and Ame must cast a shield spell over the estate before we plunge into this battle."

Ame gripped her hand.

"We?" she repeated, "You mean you're fighting with us, sobo?"

"Of course, my dear," the old woman said, "Surely you don't think I would send my only grandchild out into battle without accompanying her."

"But…" the girl blushed, "but you're…"

"Old?" Granda smiled, "My dear Ame, you have yet to see your old grandmother in action."

Ame shared a weirded-out expression with Riku before they turned in to the Hall of Silent History.

"Wow, it's so quiet in here," whispered Kairi as they went toward the cherry wood door. Granda opened the door and the kids were awed at its whiteness, its wall pillars, its circular build, and the domed glass ceiling that showed the moon and stars. Even Roxas and Naminé, who had been here before, admired its magic and beauty again. Granda felt certain pride in this room and smiled.

"Well, now," she said briskly, "Let's get down to business. Sora, will you and Riku please move that table?"

"Yes, ma'am." The two boys lifted each side of the table where Ame had made the two hearts and moved it to one side. The moon spilled its light in a puddle on the floor.

"Roxas," Granda said politely, "will you please hand me that basket of seashells on that bookshelf there?"

"Yeah," he nodded and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Roxas," she smiled, "Ame, Naminé, if you please." She handed Ame a beautiful seashell (the regular kind, not like the swirly ones) and told them to stand across from each other in the middle of the floor.

"You remember the spell I taught you two?" she asked. They both nodded.

"Good," she said, "Let's all stand back, then." Ame and Naminé, the two magic maidens, shared a nod and Ame held the seashell in the palm of her right hand. Naminé placed her own right hand over it, then Ame put her left hand over Naminé's, who put her left on hers—the hand sandwich.

"Ready?" Ame asked.

"Mm," Naminé nodded. They took a big breath and focused on the perimeter of Granda's property with their eyes closed. Standing straight, they swept their left hands straight out with palms down and breathed in deeply through their noses as they floated half an inch in the air on their toes with their eyes glowing icy blue and their hair blowing.

In a burst of power, a ring of sparkly light spread over the floor, stopping at the border as the sparkles climbed up the walls. The spell crawled over every inch of the mansion and once it got outside, it pushed the Heartless back until the entire estate was covered in sparkly magic—every house, every tree, every garden and fountain.

The girls landed lightly on their feet and turned to the others.

"That was perfect, girls," Granda praised with a smile, "And now, children, we must away downstairs. I want to speak to the house staff before we fight; we must hurry, for the Heartless are rampant without, even if we are safe within."

She strode gracefully back to the top stairs with the kids in her wake; each couple was holding hands. Roxas had a hand on his future brother's shoulder, Sora walked closely behind Riku, and Kairi had a hand across Ame's shoulders. They were a closely knit group, absorbing each other's strength and presence.

Granda stood in the front-middle of the landing with her granddaughter and young friends around her. After receiving a smile of confidence from them, the old woman nodded and addressed her staff.

"Everyone," she announced, "we are facing an hour nearly as dark as the enemies rampaging our island outside. You will all be safe in here, but a shield charm will not make the Heartless go away. My young friends here, all of whom are familiar to you, will join me in vanquishing the foes that have beset our island. I want you all to stay indoors until I send you a message that the battle is over and that it is safe. Until then, you will be directed by Ichi-san and Dharma; listen to them and report to them. Above all, keep yourselves and each other safe…and pray. Pray for us, for you, and for every life in danger out there."

She walked down the main stairs to hug both Dharma and Ichi-san.

"Keep each other safe," she whispered, "and stay inside."

"Good luck, Granda," Dharma responded before going to hug Ame.

"Be careful, all right?" she said to the girl. Ame smiled at her.

"It's nothing I haven't done before," she shrugged, "I'll be okay." The Head Maid fondly pushed a fist under her chin.

"Spoken like a real warrior," she said and turned to Riku, "Make sure she stays out of trouble." He nodded.

"Are we ready, children?" Granda spoke up. They all nodded.

"Then let's go," she said, her face set grimly. Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon, followed by the other boys plus Kairi whipping out their Keyblades. Ame twisted her thermos open and Naminé's hands glowed white. They all ran out of the house together, towards the gate and outside the protective shield. Once they got to an open area near the beach and just outside the forest, Kairi pointed to the sky and shouted, "Look!"

A gigantic black storm cloud loomed over them like an alien spaceship and covered the sky (for some strange reason, it is now daytime). Granda raised a hand and a burst of light flashed from it, bringing some light back.

"We will not fight in darkness this day!" she declared over the wind as they watched the cloud with the wind in their hair and clothes.

_"Here they come!"_ Roxas gasped. Ame's heart leapt into her throat when she saw a torrent of Heartless falling to the island like a black hailstorm. As far as even Granda could see, for miles and miles, there were Heartless falling steadily, like soot from a burning building. The cloud hung thick in the sky with breathtaking windspeeds and lightning flashing across the puffs; not an inch of blue was to be found in the gray/blackness. In what seemed like slow motion, Ame moved her gaze across the cloud until her eyes found Riku's; he looked back at her with a small smile.

"I…" She choked on what she wanted to say. He leaned in quickly and kissed her, his hair sweeping into her face.

"Tell me later," he smiled. He then gave a battle cry and struck the first Heartless that rained over them. Snapping out of it, Ame drew a lot of water and fought them at his side.

The battle for the islands had begun.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
In case I didn't already clarify, there will also be Nobodies in the battle—Dusk Nobodies.

What'd y'all think of THAT? Now the fight's getting on! Whoo! Holy crap, just wait 'til you see the next chapter! It's gonna be crazy!!!

Questions and comments can be reviews! Later! Love ya!


	32. Kohor, Tempter of Darkness

I'd like to give a special shout-out to **Lulala**, who favorited my story! (…) Or was it me as a Favorite Author? Merck, either way, she favorited me! Yay!

I don't own the song later on, but I reeeallly hope some of you guys are emotionally receptive; you'll find out why later. (And get ready for more of the rated T-ness.)

Okay, fight fans—GET READY TO RUMBLE! I hope you gamers know your Heartless/Nobodies pretty well, 'cause I'm using names from the game in this! So if you don't know them that well…you may want to look at the game (if you have it) and brush up on your Heartless. ;) But whatever! Let's git 'em! This is also where we discover how well Riku and Ame fight together, so this will rock your socks!

* * *

_"Evil is clever, and deception is its most powerful tool."_—The Old Emperor, _Samurai Jack

* * *

_

**Chapter 32: Kohor, Tempter of Darkness**

"Riku!" Granda shouted as she swiftly waterbent a wave of Heartless, "Leave the Heartless to us! You go and find Kohor!"

"I'm going with you!" Ame said over the rain.

"_No_, Ame!" Granda objected, "It's too dangerous!"

"It's dangerous everywhere!" the girl replied. Granda looked at her for a moment.

"All right!" She spun and killed more Heartless. "Look after each other! We will join you presently!" (Granda's the kind of waterbending fighter that can use whole walls of water and wipe out whole waves of Heartless, which helps tremendously.)

"Ki o tsukete, sobo!" she smiled as she ran off with Riku.

"What did you tell her?" Riku asked as they ran into the woods.

"To take care!" she responded, matching his swift pace as she summoned her Tears of Love weapon (a.k.a. the Tearblade).

"Do you think you can sense Kohhor?" he asked as he attacked a particularly big Heartless. Ame slid over and swiped through another one.

"Maybe!" she said as she popped a Shadow that had jumped toward Riku's head, "Let me try!"

Shielding her eyes against the rain, she looked up into the dark storm-clouded sky. The Heartless were coming at them from everywhere; she couldn't concentrate!

"I can't sense him!" she said, "But I can hear the Son of the Wind crying! If we can find him—YA! (killed another Heartless)—I bet we'll find Kohor! We should probably head for higher GROUND!"

A flying Storm Rider Heartless (the big one from Mulan's world) had come and yanked her upside down by her ankle; it started to fly off with her.

_'Well,'_ she thought, _'you wanted higher ground.'_

"RIKU, GRAB ON!" she yelled and held out her hand. Riku jumped for it and swung up to grab onto one of its legs. He began to climb up to its back, pulling Ame with him. Bizarre as it seemed, she was smiling! He had to admit, the experience _was_ exhilarating.

"Ever drive a Heartless?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I've driven a dragon," she said. Riku flipped his Keyblade in a stabbing position.

"Well, here's how you drive this baby!" he said and raised his Keyblade above a spot in the middle of its neck, "Hang on tight!"

Ame squeezed around his stomach and he stabbed the Heartless' neck; it reared with a roar of surprise. Holding tightly to the hilt of his Keyblade, he sent a blue light of power pulsing into the Heartless. Riku spread his right hand on a spot next to his Keyblade.

"Go!" he commanded it. It took off at full speed, dodging falling Heartless of every kind.

"Cool!" Ame exclaimed, "I didn't know you could possess Heartless!"

"Heartless obey whoever is stronger," Riku said, "I'm not in the dark anymore, but I can still use magic. Now, where to?"

"Head for that peak!" she pointed straight ahead, "That's where storms are always worst! See all that lightning? I bet the wind child is up there!"

Riku looked up and saw it was true; there was more lightning around the peak than Maleficent's castle and he could hear the voice of a child throwing a tantrum.

"All right!" he said and kicked his toe on the Heartless, "Yah!" The captured Heartless took off for the mountain; the closer they got to it, the more Heartless they encountered, the harder it rained.

The real trouble started when they ran into a wave of Freeshooter Nobodies (the ones where you do the Warp Snipe command). One of them shot at them and Ame quickly batted the deadly crystal away, causing it to ricochet onto the Storm Rider's tail. It reared and howled in pain as the Freeshooters surrounded the warriors. Ame's heart pounded with dread as their target lasers dotted their bodies. Riku threw one arm around her, grabbed his Keyblade, and high-jumped just as the crystals were fired; they bounced off and killed the Nobodies that had fired them, but more were right behind them. Fatally wounded, the Storm Rider plummeted to the ground with a sickening crash.

The rain was dying down a bit by now, but the Heartless still gave chase. Riku and Ame were still in the air, about to reach their zenith.

"So much for our exciting Heartless ride," he half-smiled wryly. Some Freeshooters floated up to them.

"I think it's about to get better," said Ame just before they started to fall.

"Back to back?" he proposed. She nodded and they shoved their backs together, brandishing their weapons as they did.

As they fell, they fought the Nobodies that were descending with them; they got more choreographic with back-to-back and aiming behind each other and swinging each other around hand in hand, and a dual aeroblade move, and Ame swinging rain water around them while the camera did a cool 360 degree turn around them and their hair flying up like the wings of a dying bird.

Soon, the Freeshooters stopped; Riku and Ame looked up at them, then down and freaked out. They were only 40 feet above the ground!

Riku threw his arms around Ame to shield her with his body and turned them so that he was beneath her, curling himself around her as she went fetal.

_"Brace yourself!"_ he shouted, feeling her muscles tense as she clutched his shirt. The sun started coming out a bit.

_'So help me, Nik!'_ he shouted in his head with eyes pinched shut, _'If you don't help us out of this, I am __**so**__ telling on you!'_

He felt a presence sweep under him like a protective aura with the warmth of the sun and knew it was Nik.

_'Hang tight!'_ he heard him say with what must have been a smile.

They fell through the trees, bouncing off the limbs and branches with humorous grunts of "oof!" and "ah!" and "ee!" and "Dai! Doh! Duh!" Nik protected them from getting scratched and hurt, even if they couldn't escape the impact.

They finally landed on the ground in a little clearing with a final "oof!" from Riku, who had landed on his back; Ame's weight added to knocking the wind out of him ('cause she was over him). They lay still for a moment with Riku groaning before Ame hefted herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"Riku," she said with her hand on his chest, "Riku, are you okay?" He groaned again and opened his eyes; he then looked past her and his eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he grabbed her with a hand behind her head and rolled them to the side as a sharp red crystal punctured the ground where their _heads_ had been!

Ame stared at the spot panting with her heart pounding in her neck; she looked up at Riku, who was now _over_ her, and turned bright red. After a small sheepish grin, she looked past _him_ and screamed. Riku rolled them over again and avoided another deadly shard that would have pierced their hearts!

They stopped side by side and looked at each other, then saw a Freeshooter barreling down at them with a screech. They both screamed and Riku put up a Dark Shield as Ame slipped out and lanced her sword through the Nobody; Riku froze it with Blizzard and Ame held her hands out with her fingers spread and clenched them into fists, which shattered their assailant.

"Nice job," he said appreciatively as she went to him. Just then, a bunch of the sword-carrying Knight Heartless (from Hollow Bastion) showed up. The two kids immediately backed into each other in a fighting stance.

"Sora ever show you the Rising Sun move?" Riku asked.

"Haven't tried it yet, but yeah," she said.

"On 3, then," he said as the Heartless closed in. They drew their weapons back like backhand tennis.

_"Three!"_ They floated for a second and swooped away from each other, smacking Heartless as they passed each other three or four times. When they stopped, some _other_ Heartless came out!

"How many Heartless can he fit in one cloud?" Ame shouted in frustration.

"As many as he needs," he answered as he held her hand, "Come on! I've got an idea!" He turned around quickly and said, "Jump on!" She did and he ran off with her piggy-back style.

"You fight and I'll run!" he said. ('Cause they need to quit wasting their time with the Heartless and find Kohor so they can end it!)

"Okay!" She turned her head back and shot beams of light from the tip of her Tearblade.

"Keep running!" she said as she repositioned herself so that she was piggy-back to his side.

"Good idea!" he said, holding her with one arm as he batted off a Shadow that had jumped from the side. Ame put her Tearblade under one arm and raised her other hand, summoning a stream from a nearby puddle. One point stayed over her hand and turned the rest of it in a spirally kind of way, swiping the Heartless around them. One managed to escape the sting of the water and latched onto her arm.

"Hey!" She smacked it off with her weapon; as Riku kept running, they soon caught something in their vision—a line of white fire was following them, consuming every Heartless in its path and shining like the brightest stars. They stopped and it circled widely around them, burning the Heartless but not the trees or anything else!

Ame held onto her boyfriend's neck and he tightened his arm around her and held his Keyblade up in front of them at a slant.

"What is that?" he asked, feeling the sunshiny warmth of Nik's back against his.

"I don't know," said Ame, "but it's not Kohor. Granda told me about this once; it's called The Heavenly Flame, the fire of the angels."

_'Don't look at me,'_ said Nik to Riku, _'I'm not __that__ advanced.'_ The fire was swept away on a puff of wind; Riku turned a couple of times cautiously, holding onto Ame all the while.

"I don't like this," he said, "It's too quiet." He was right; it was eerily still. (No Heartless, even!)

_'He's coming,'_ said Nik urgently, _'I can do no more from here, Riku—I'm sorry.'_

_'It's okay,'_ the boy thought, _'I've done without angels before.'_

_'Good luck, son,'_ Nik whispered as he misted away, _'I'll always be watching.'_

"Riku," Ame said, "I can feel Kohor now; he's headed this way." He let her on her feet but still held her.

"Remember what we promised," he whispered. Ame nodded and a harsh, cold voice cut through the air.

_"To speak in the vernacular of the peasantry,"_ it said, _"it's about __time__ y'all showed up!"

* * *

_

Since hearing the tragic story of her parents' deaths, Ame had been having nightmares about them nearly every night from ages13 to 15. In her private moments, she would often wonder what their murderer looked like and what it would be like to avenge them on him. Her training had put them back a bit, and her move to the islands as well as her relationships with Riku and his friends had helped a lot, but when she saw the dark silhouette of Gadianton's Nobody walk toward them, every horrible image of that night she had ever imagined came back to slap her in the face.

Riku moved in front of her and she clutched his shirt on his left shoulder; he felt her knuckles trembling, her heart pounding, and heard her breath shaking. He placed his warm right hand over her fist and her forehead touched his neck.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered quietly. She nodded and looked back up to see a tall, lean-muscled man with yellowish-brownish skin, black hair in a high ponytail, and cold black eyes; he wore a black samurai robe with red trim and a white Nobody symbol on the back and on a dog chain that lay against the bare part of his chest.

"Well," he said, "not that I expected a welcome wagon…"

"Good," said Riku, "because you're not welcome here!"

"Oh, I'm not staying long," came the curt reply, "I'm only passing through, recruiting more hearts for my army."

"Not interested," said the boy, "The dark's not quite as satisfying as you might think."

"And I'm sure you know that from experience," said Kohor, "You have the look of one who has walked in darkness." Riku felt Ame's hand grip his shoulder in anger and smirked.

"You here to fight or do psychoanalysis?" he asked, "We've only got time for one." Kohor sneered back at him and slid his gaze to the waterbender behind him. He cocked his head and raised a curious eyebrow. He made a "come here" motion with his hand and Ame was yanked to him by her shirt with an outcry; the grass at Riku's feet tangled in his legs and dragged him to his knees as Kohor held the girl up by the front collar of her shirt.

"Hello," he said, "Don't believe I've met _you_ before, though your aura certainly exudes something familiar."

"Fat chance!" she spat, "I didn't even know who you _were_ until I was 13! Now let me go!" She grabbed his wrists and kicked her feet, trying to break free of his steel grip.

"Hold still, I'm trying to look at you," he said in the same annoyed tone a mother uses when washing her child's face. He took her chin in his fingers and looked her over carefully; Ame stared defiantly back at him.

Riku wasn't sure if he was more scared or confused.

_'What is he __**doing?**__'_ he thought, _'Why is he looking at her like that?'_

"Well, _I'm _trying _not_ to!" Ame shouted hatefully.

"Wait, it's coming to me," he said, "Have I ever threatened you before? You don't look like one who hates easily, but there's a world of pain in your eyes." She quickly shut her eyes and Riku thrust himself against his grassy prison with the fire in his heart burning in his eyes; that Nobody had absolutely no right to see how bad he'd hurt her!

"Maybe this'll help you remember," Ame said, her heart racing, "November 8, 1991, Willow Town—ring any bells?" He frowned thoughtfully at her and she stubbornly held his gaze, her breathing shaking with hate. Riku shook his head frustratingly; why woldn't that stupid grass let go of him?

He hacked at it with his Keyblade, but it crawled up to his waist. He didn't give up, though; he could sense that Ame was about to find out the horrible truth.

"Ah, yes," said Kohor at last, "I know you; Nikko's daughter, right?" (I can't figure out how to put the little dash mark over the 'o' in that name, so it's not spelled right; sorry!)

Ame flinched and gasped as if he'd slapped her with her mouth open; she had expected him to remember attacking her village, but he knew…

"How did you know?" she nearly screeched, feeling herself go numb as hot tears began to burn her cheeks, "_How do you know my father's name?"_

"I remember everyone who dies on my sword," he smiled.

_"What?"_ she gasped horrifyingly, an icy dagger lancing her heart, _"__**You**__ killed my father?"_ She thought a warrior had slain him!

"Mine was the last face he ever saw," he said, then smirked, "There's no mistaking _that_ face, little one. You have that same defiant stare, that blue fire in your eyes…"

_"Stop it!"_ yelled Riku, falling on the ground as he kept trying to break free, _"Let her go right now!"_ Kohor frowned and threw Ame to the ground beside Riku; she landed on his left, face-down toward Kohor. Riku looked down at her; she was trembling, but she wasn't moving.

He reached down and touched her.

"Ame!" he said, "Ame, get up! Are you okay?" She slowly rose to her knees and stared at the ground with a volcano-like stream of tears cascading off her face; her fists were clutching onto the grass so hard that her knuckles turned white. Kohor had killed them; that was all she could think of.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be," she shakily whispered the words of a Linkin Park song, "Feeling so faithless…lost under the surface."

Riku stared at her; Ame always loved to use music for fighting because she said it added to the fire in her. He knew the effect an angsty song like this would have; even if the plot didn't apply to her life, she still had this ability to feel the emotions of it—anger, resentment, a lifetime of incompletion—and with the celestial power she was born with, he feared greatly what his girlfriend would do.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me," she kept on in a soft voice, "put under the pressure (she slowly raised her head) of walking in your shoes…"

Riku kept watching her helplessly and was getting disturbed: He was reminded of the second time he fought Roxas.

_"The power sitting in my heart…" _

Caught in the undertone  
just caught in the undertone 

The ground cracked under her hands and the grass holding Riku captive retreated, probably for fear of the waterbender's power.

_"The power suppressed by my heart…"_

_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_ She pinched her eyes shut and bowed her head; Riku sensed there was a power different from darkness that was about to explode and once she got to the chorus, there would be no stopping her. Her body crackled with tiny blue lightning-like sparks.

_"AME, NO!"_

It was too late; the years of pain, grief, and loss came full swing and power burst from her body in hues of green, purple, and blue as Ame flew at Kohor with the angst of the song in her soul playing loudly for all to hear.

Kohor sprang back and fought with the teenage girl; free from the snare, Riku scrambled to his feet and ran to join the fray, Keyblade in hand.

Blinded by fury, Ame lashed out at Kohor with power she never knew she had nor cared at the moment. All she could see in her head were her parents' faces, smiling and beautiful.

"YOU TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed the words that had lain in her heart for so long, "YOU FAKE! YOU NOTHING! YOU WANNABE! YOU _**MURDERER!**_" Kohor grunted and grabbed her throat, only to be attacked in the head by Riku.

"LET GO OF HER!" he bellowed as he knocked him back. Kohor drew his sword and blocked him.

"You want your parents so badly?" he said, "Fine!" He put his sword up and grabbed Riku by his throat, who had just attempted a jump attack.

"I'll give you both exactly what you want!"

_"NO!"_ Riku's objection was cut short by a flash of white light from Kohor's eyes.

Riku opened his eyes to find himself on his knees in darkness. He gasped and sprang to his feet, the blood draining from his face.

_'This can't be the realm of darkness!'_ he thought, shouting, "Ame! Sora! Kairi!"

_'I've got to get out of here!'_ he thought again, _'Everyone's in danger!'_

"Kohor!" he shouted upward, "I know this was your doing! Come out and fight!"

"Who are you talking to, Riku?" asked a sweet voice that made his neck prickle. He spun around to see Ame in a longer version of Naminé's white dress, which surprised Riku; she _never_ wore straps that thin or a neckline that low. What's more, she seemed different in her manner. Beautiful as she was, this wasn't the same girl he loved.

Then he remembered.

"Tempting me with my own girlfriend, Kohor?" he smirked to the sky, "You really don't know me."

"I don't need to." Kohor floated before him with his arms folded. "You're a teenage boy with feelings and desires, and a beautiful lady who can fulfill both. I need know nothing more."

"Riku…" Her arms snaked around one of his and she leaned her head cutely on him. He blushed and swallowed.

"Sorry." He pulled his arm out and stepped away from her. "You're not my girlfriend." She came up behind him and hugged around his torso; his heart rate was becoming irregular.

"Of course I am," she said, "You asked me, remember?" He closed his eyes and took her hands off him.

"That's enough, Kohor," he warned before somehow being met with warm bare arms around his neck and smooth lips on his. He froze; in real life, Ame could always stop him dead in his tracks. But this wasn't Ame! This was some slipshod, floozy illusion of Kohor's! What was _wrong_ with him? She didn't even _kiss_ him the same way Ame did!

He pulled back and she smiled.

"Riku," she said in a voice that made him nauseous, "everybody at school talks about you. They say you don't really love me if we're not gonna go all the way.!"

"Since when have you cared what everybody else thinks?" he said.

"Well," she pouted, "I just got to thinking is all. (She then slid her arms slowly around his waist.) You do love me," she said in a low voice, "right?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Where's your ring?" he asked coldly.

"What ring?"

Now Riku was ticked off; this had gone far enough, and he had no time to deal with fantasies of the flesh. He and Ame had a promise to keep, and they _never_ broke promises, _especially_ to each other.

"Let me tell you something, Kohor!" he shouted up again, "You're right about one thing: I _am_ a teenage boy. I _do_ have feelings and desires, and my girlfriend _could _meet them. But we're not like most teenagers, Kohor. If you knew _anything_ about us, you'd know that I'm not a horn dog." The Way to Dawn appeared in his hand.

_"And my girlfriend,"_ he finished angrily, _"is __**not a slut!"**_ He looked at the Ame illusion.

"This is gonna hurt me more than you, sweetheart," he said, "You may look like Ame, but you're _nothing_ like her; my Ame doesn't care what other people think, and she has standards that she sticks to. She's beautiful, yes, but she's also pure. Besides…" He jerked his Keyblade upward, goring her by her stomach. She gasped with pain.

"…you're not even _half_ the kisser she is," he smirked as the illusion shut her eyes tightly.

"Riku!" she screeched, "What have you done?" She dissolved in a wispy black vapor and the dark disappeared.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief to find himself back in the clearing, where the real Ame was on her knees (in a shirt and capris, much to his _further_ relief) with her face turned upward and her eyes mooned out in a dark, murky blue.

"Ame!" He swept the image of the illusion-Ame out of his mind and rushed to her side. "Ame!" She smiled in her hypnotic state.

"Mom, Dad," she called softly, "I'm home!"

* * *

She had found herself standing in a dark void.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought, _'Is this the realm of darkness Riku told me about?'_

"Riku?" she called, "Riku, where are you?"

Then she saw someone with long hair in a blue dress with eyes the color of rain puddles and her grandma's serene smile. Ame lost her breath.

_'No.' _She shook her head and shut her eyes tight. _'It's not real; it's just an illusion.'_ But then she heard her voice.

"Honey?" said the woman, "Are you okay?"

"Stop it, Kohor!" she cried out with her ears covered, "Don't torture me like this! Fight me if you want; stab me with your sword or just beat me, but please don't do this!"

"Ame, honey!" the illusion cried in concern as she hurried to her, "What's wrong? Come here!"

_'NO!'_ she wanted to scream, _'DON'T TOUCH ME!'_ But before she could open her mouth, the woman's arms were around her and the side of her head was leaning into the woman's bosom; she was so soft, so real.

_'No!'_ she told herself, _'No, it's __**not**__ real! You hear me? SHE'S NOT REAL!'_ But then a second body joined the embrace and before she could stop herself, she was lost in the oceanic/sunny eyes of her father with his kind smile.

"Hi, pumpkin," he said warmly. Her mind gave up.

_'Forgive me,'_ she begged herself.

"Okasan…otosan!"

**Author's Review:**  
As I said, I don't know how to put the dash over certain letters in the Japanese words, so they're technically incorrect. But I'm doing the best I can. :S

Hope you liked THAT piece of action! Just wait 'til Granda gets a hold of her in the next chapter!

Okay, movie references…the way Kohor magically pulled Ame to him is the same way Yubaba yanked Chihiro into her office in "Spirited Away." And his "have I ever threatened you" question is from the first Pirates movie.

And…that's it for this one. Later! Love ya!


	33. The Cross of Life

What's up, party people? One movie reference I forgot to mention from the previous chapter: Kohor's very first line was taken from The Wizard of Oz; it was spoken by Professor Marvel. Sorry!

Now, then: Ame is currently in a hypnotic trance and Riku is freaking out. What will he do? Let's take a look! This is where we get to hear all the funny things Ame says!

And I am going to start doing a song of the week, 'cause half the time I'm working on this story, there's a song stuck in my head! So here's the very first Song of the Week!

_**Song of the Week: Over You by Daughtry

* * *

**_

_"Because he doesn't understand that he has the power to stop it; he doesn't understand how one little boy can save a whole world."_—The Childlike Empress, _The Never-ending Story_ (not sure that's all the way right, but that's from the 1st one)

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Cross of Life**  
"What?" Riku was perplexed. "Ame, what are you…Oh, no." Like a bitter tidal wave, the truth engulfed him and he choked.

Ame was under the illusion of her own parents! Kohor was torturing her worse than any physical pain; he was giving her the sweet kind, the kind that would give her what she wanted, but break her heart if she ever broke free (not sure I explained that well, but you get it, right?).

"Ame!" He seized her shoulders firmly. "Ame, wake up! You can't give in to this! Whatever you're seeing, it's not real! Kohor's tricking you, remember? Ame, listen to me!"

She grinned and giggled.

"You're so funny, Daddy," she beamed, "I love it when you sing bass (base) to that song!"

_"Come on, sweetie," said Dad, "Let's go do some waterbending practice!" _

"Okay!" 

Riku was desperate now; he looked behind him, where Kohor had disappeared and then behind Ame. He heard the approaching battle sounds of his friends.

"Guys!" he shouted as he scooped Ame up and ran downhill with her. Before he got in their sights, a bunch of round, bloated Heartless ran at him. He threw his forearm over Ame's head and the mysterious white fire swooped around them again and destroyed the Heartless. Riku moved Ame to a piggy back position again with her arms dangling in front of him and her head hung over his shoulder.

"Dad, don't ever dance like that again," she said, "The 70s are over now!"

Riku kept running downhill with her; he couldn't use his Keyblade because he was holding her legs, but two lines of white fire followed him and whipped Heartless out of his way.

"SORA!" he bellowed, "KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

The fire disappeared and a shower of icicles stabbed the remaining Heartless around him; almost out of nowhere, Granda appeared to him.

"Riku!" she said, "What's wrong?" He took Ame off his back and held her like a child before her.

"It's Ame," he panted as they knelt and laid her down, "Kohor put us both under illusions, but Ame's still gone! I can't get through to her!"

"Mom," said Ame, "Dad. I met the most wonderful boy today! He's one of Kairi's friends!"

Riku and Granda both looked up. Granda looked amused; Riku, embarrassed.

"I see what you mean," she nodded and touched the girl's forehead with a sigh, "This is going to hurt her; you know that, right?" Riku looked down at his love grimly and fingered her hair. He clenched a trembling fist and looked up at Granda.

"I swear to you and any other spirits listening," he said furiously, "I will kill him for this."

"Precisely what I wanted to hear," said the old lady before she took Ame's face in her hands.

_"A __boy__?" freaked Dad at the dinner table, "What boy? Do we know his parents?" _

"No, you do not," said Granda, who was also there, "Nor shall you ever."

"Grandma?" said Ame, "What are you talking about?" She looked at her granddaughter with sorrow.

"I am very sorry, my koi," she said, "but this illusion has gone far enough." A sweep of her hand and two icicles shot through her parents' hearts. Ame gasped in horror. 

Ame gasped and sat up; she looked panting and wide-eyed, first at Riku, then at Granda. Her breathing relaxed as the true shock set in. Then her eyes wavered and she saw her own pain reflected in Granda's lovely eyes.

"He's…" she said quietly, "a really _nice_ boy." Granda nodded and moved the child's hair from her face.

"Yes," she agreed softly, "he is a nice boy." Ame's face crumbled and she collapsed on her grandmother's lap, clutching onto her waist as her body shook with the most intense and heart-breaking sobs Riku had ever heard. The mere sound of it tore his heart in two; he could only imagine the pain Ame was feeling, let alone Granda, who silently let her own tears fall (it was as if Ame's parents had died all over again). She stroked Ame's hair with a hand curled around her back. Riku couldn't think of anything to do but stand up. Granda watched him rise and held out her left hand; it was wet with her granddaughter's tears.

"Behold," she said seriously, "the tears of your beloved, torn from her heart by the murderer of her parents. Let them be your fuel, my son."

Riku gripped her hand with his and a light shone from them; he felt exhilarating strength flow into him, like he could run forever. He felt his love for Ame become his power and saw burning in Granda's eyes what must have been the very fire the spirits lit their hearth with in the spirit world.

"Hunt him down," the spirit commanded, "and _kill_ him."

Feeling the same celestial fire in his own eyes, Riku nodded and said, "With pleasure." Then he turned on his heel and took off for the mountain.

* * *

Further downhill, Sora and the others were fighting their way in the direction Granda had run; having heard his best friend's call, Sora was giving it his all to help him.

The Heartless were swarming around them, but the kids stood firm. They were all backed against each other, their hearts pounding; Roxas and Naminé were especially tired because of their temporary hearts.

"Naminé, stay close to me!" Kairi said, fearing for her almost-sister. The fighting got worse.

"Sora!" cried Roxas, "Look out!"

* * *

Ame lay on her grandmother's lap weeping and lamenting in Japanese; first he killed them, then he dangled them in her face, and now they were gone again, her grief made anew. It seemed more than any child should have to take.

Just then, through the thick cloud of her lifelong grief, she heard a voice scream in agony, the voice of someone she held dear, and her watery eyes flew open.

It was Roxas.

As painful as it was, Ame scrambled to her feet and flew on a puddle wave as fast as she could with the remainder of her tears flying behind her (completely leaving Grandma behind).

_'I've already lost my parents,'_ she thought desperately, _'I won't lose my brother, too!'_ Sora and Roxas were both as dear to her heart as if they'd had the same blood, as were Kairi and Naminé; if anything were to happen to any one of them, she didn't know what she'd do!

She heard Naminé screaming her boyfriend's name and soon came upon them. Kairi saw her first.

"Ame!" she said as she sliced a Heartless, "You're here!"

"Hold on!" said Ame. She pointed her palm up and made a small dome shield around the group that kept out the Heartless.

"What happened?" she asked as she fell to her knees. Not hearing Kairi's hurried explanation, she tore Roxas' shirt open and saw a deep stab mark in the soft spot in the middle of his chest (which can _**really**_ hurt if you're stabbed there). His heart was undamaged, but his breathing was shallow and he couldn't open his eyes. She touched his head.

"I can still save him!" she said, "Naminé, hold his head. He needs to know you're here!" Naminé knelt on his right and took his head in her lap while she cried hysterically. Ame surprised by wiping her face; she took the first two fingers of each wet hand and touched them together and the tears glowed icy blue. Using her right, Ame drew a white stripe of light across Roxas' chest, right to left.

_"Ich,"_ she said the Japanese word for "one." With the left two fingers, she drew another stripe of light from his collar bone down to his belly button.

_"Ni,"_ which meant, "two."

She held all four fingers to the very center of Roxas' chest while her eyes glowed.

_"San!"_ A burst of power pulsed into his body, arching his back up a couple of inches as rays of light radiated from him. Then he fell back down and the cross on his chest disappeared. He was breathing.

"Roxas," said Naminé, "Roxas, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes; he turned his head to see Naminé.

"Naminé…" He reached a hand to her face. "Am I dead?" She laughed and broke into more tears.

"No, thank heavens!" she answered, "You're alive!" Her hair fell over his face as she kissed him deeply and helped him sit up.

"Was that you, Ame?" he asked. She blushed and smiled.

"It's not your turn to go yet, Roxas," she shook her head smiling, "You're not getting rid of us that easy."

A whoosh was heard outside the shield and Kairi yelled, "Look there!"

A huge wave was headed for them; it swept over the shield, flushing out the Heartless as it flowed downhill.

"Was that Granda?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" Ame removed the shield as Granda came to them.

"Is everything all right, children?" she asked urgently, "What happened to Roxas?"

"He intercepted a Heartless that made a jump for me and it stabbed him," said Sora, "Then Ame came and glowed him back to life."

"I gave him a Cross of Life spell, Granda," Ame added, "but he's really weak." Granda went to Roxas and took his heart pendant in her hand to look it over critically. She looked at Naminé's, too.

"You are both weaker than other people," she told them, "You are not yet whole, so you are in more danger than your siblings. I strongly suggest that you rejoin them for the remainder of this battle."

"But Granda," said Roxas, "what about our hearts? Sora and Kairi can't hold two hearts each!"

"I will take care of that," she assured, "For now, you must go back inside. I will bring you back out, I promise." Roxas and Naminé looked at each other and held hands.

"It's okay, Roxas," the girl nodded, "We can trust Granda." Roxas smiled back at her and nodded as Sora and Kairi approached. Kairi hugged Naminé closely and they both closed their eyes; the blond twin glowed and disappeared into the princess, who smiled.

"Don't expect a hug from me," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Let's just shake hands and say good night," Sora quipped back and offered his hand. Roxas took it, glowed, and disappeared into his brother.

"Come on, Kairi," Sora said enthusiastically, "The Heartless are still running rampant and Riku needs us!"

"Yeah!" she nodded, "Let's go!"

"I must go and check on your families," Granda said to them, "Then I must send an update to my house. Look after each other, all right?" Sora straightened up like he had to Master Yen Sid.

"Yes, _ma'am!"_ he saluted. Granda giggled and nodded, then turned to Ame.

"Will you be all right, Ame?" she asked in Japanese.

"Hai," she nodded, "I have to be. Riku needs me." Almost randomly, she grunted and gave a loud cry as she spun and killed an approaching Heartless with celestial power from her hands.

Then her eyes widened and wavered as she looked uphill; she crossed her arms in front of her face and summoned a wave, jumped on it with her heart thundering, urging her to go faster, ignoring the white flames racing beside her.

She sensed Riku fighting Kohor…

And Riku was losing.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Oh, my goodness! What a catharsis! Ame's just about lost her parents all over again and is now left cold and empty inside…and peed off, too! Now her mentality is simply to kill the bad guys and get the job done. I hope you can imagine the terrible pain her heart is being forced to relive here—losing her parents, being tortured with mirages of them, and now her friends in danger. Holy crap!

And let's not forget Granda and how she feels: Ame's mother was Granda's daughter, her only child. I can't imagine how that feels:'(

Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Riku goes head-to-head with Kohor in the pouring rain!!!! YEAH!


	34. RockABye, Baby!

I'm gonna tell y'all right now: This is not going to be a totally long, drawn-out fight, and it probably won't be as exciting as some battles, but it'll definitely be good. There'll be lots and lots of rainfall and lightning!

And the title for the chapter is an homage to Madea—not sure which one, but it's from one of Tyler Perry's Madea plays, 'cause she totally rocks my socks!

* * *

_"So that's why the Little Mermaid learned how to love; in exchange for her pain, she became human."_—Mitsuki Koyama, _Full Moon O Sagashite, Vol. 1

* * *

_

**Chapter 34: Rock-A-Bye, Baby!**  
Riku fell flat on his back; Kohor shouted and jumped to stab him, but the boy flipped over and skidded backwards with a hand on the ground. They both jumped high and clashed weapons, trying not to close their eyes for the lashing rain.

They were fighting on the mountain peak, right under the storm cloud where the child wind spirit was watching them unseen and upset. They fought as intensely and ferociously as Cloud and Sephiroth but Riku was getting tired; he could feel his heart pounding hard and his throat and lungs hurt from the cold with each breath he had to take. Kohor looked like his breathing was labored, too.

"How about a break?" he proposed.

"Are you kidding?" Riku choked, "I'm not stopping until you're dead!"

"Heh," Kohor chuckled, "You young warriors are always so fired up even when the energy drains from your body."

"I'm fine," the boy growled and brandished his Keyblade, "I've got all the energy I need to"--

Kohor threw something at him and he caught it; it was pint-sized, green, and cup-shaped—a potion!

"Take it," Kohor told him, "No matter what you say, you need it." Riku was stubborn, the memory of Ame's grief still fresh in his mind.

"How do I know it's not poison?" he asked loudly over the wind that whistled with the child's crying.

"How do you know it is?" Kohor asked back. Riku glared at him and watched as Kohor threw one over himself. Finally, he followed suit and collapsed to catch his breath. Kohor staggered to a rock nearby and sat down. (It's still raining, btw.)

"You'll be gratified to know that Ame's father died quickly and mercifully," he said, "I'm not one to torture my victims."

"So putting my girlfriend under an illusion of her dead parents wasn't torture?" the boy said, "What do you call that, Kohor? And you don't believe in torture, but you'll take a life without even flinching? That was Ame's _father!_ But that doesn't mean anything to you, so why do I even bother?" The Son of the Wind was still crying pitifully in the cloud above them. Kohor scowled.

"If that child doesn't silence that blasted tantrum of his, I'll _give_ him something to cry about!" he said as he drew his sword and prepared to fly up. Before Riku could be properly alarmed, a shout was heard, a jet of water was thrown in Kohor's face, and a white blaze circled them. Riku jumped to his feet and spun to see Ame throwing jet after jet of water at the Nobody, backing him as far away from Riku as possible. She swept a wave under him that lifted him at a slant and froze.

Ame stood slightly bent over, panting with her shoulders heaving and her wet hair curtaining her face. Riku was standing some feet behind her, but he could still see in his mind the fire and lightning flash in her eyes…and was glad he wasn't on the other end!

"That child already has something to cry about!" she shouted viciously, "The same thing _I've_ had to cry about for 16 years! It's YOU!"

She did a powerful jump/spin and sent a huge wave ramming into him; he hit the fire like a solid wall and slouched down. Ame ran screaming at him with her Tearblade in both hands and brought it slamming down across his face.

"That was for my grandma!" she yelled, "For taking her daughter from her!" Riku joined her and slammed him into the middle of the circle.

"That was for my girlfriend!" he shouted, "For what you did to her then and now!"

Ame briefly nodded her thanks and swiped across Kohor's stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"That's for my parents, and the way you made them die!" she choked, swallowing back a sob as Riku stood up. He could feel Nik behind him as he raised his Keyblade.

"This one's for you," he said softly, "_Sayonara,_ sucker!" With a cry of fear from Kohor, the boy drove The Way to Dawn through his empty chest where his heart should have been. Ame watched silently as her parents' murderer dissolved in a broken black mist, fading back to the darkness from which he came; when he was gone, Ame sank to her knees and breathed again. Riku paused in the position he'd just been in and quickly knelt to her as his Keyblade disappeared.

"Ame," he said, touching her gently, "are you okay?" She turned her face up to him; he saw tear streams down her cheeks trying to blend with the rain falling on her. Even with everything happening and the storm over their heads, Riku couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked. He saw in her eyes relief, gratitude, closure, love, and freedom—for him, it was worth everything to see her like this—free and happy.

He touched the side of her head and she put her hand over his.

"Thank you," she said quietly, barely loud over the rain. It was all she needed to say as Riku took her in his arms and held her warmly and lovingly, trying not to cry himself.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. Her hand caressed his face and moved his wet hair away; he smiled at her touch and cradled her closely.

Unfortunately, the storm was still raging and the Son of the Wind was still having a hissy fit and couldn't control what was going on below him. Because of this, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right behind Riku! He gave a small cry of surprise and fell back, K-O'd. Ame screamed shortly and caught him.

_"Riku!"_ She laid him down gently and moved by his head. Another lightning bolt struck nearby and she screamed again and covered his head. She looked up into the black cloud as the wind blew with Riku's head in her arms.

_'The Son of the Wind is still scared,' _she thought, _'He doesn't know what's going on! If he doesn't calm down, people are gonna get hurt!'_

"Eep!" she squeaked and jumped from another bolt, then took Riku up with an arm slung around her shoulders and she held up the back of his pants the way Sora had told her.

"C'mon, Riku," she strained, "You gotta help me out!" She felt his hand grip her shoulder. She looked at him and he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll try and help you a bit." She chuckled and hugged him.

"Hold on tight," she said as she raised her hand to the sky to summon a stream that coiled around them and lifted them up to fly them swiftly into the very heart of the storm cloud itself.

It was a strange thing about the cloud; they flew right inside it yet landed solidly on their feet…or rather, Ame landed on her feet and Riku fell to his knees.

"Riku!" she said, "Here." She drew some water from the cloud; it swirled above her open hand and glowed blue. She touched Riku's back with it.

"Is that better?" she asked. He stood up straight.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"Come on," she took his hand and ran, "We need to find the Wind Child and calm him down."

"Does this kid have a name?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but only the spirits call him by his name, and those who know him intimately."

They soon found him in the midst of lightning, thunder, and wind; he was a small, pale child with fluffy white hair in a white skirt-looking thing (like a toga) and a one-strapped tunic, like a wood sprite. He had his face covered with his hands and was crying tears that looked like stars!

Riku and Ame held hand and slowly approached the weeping spirit.

"Shitaro!" she called, "Son of the Wind! I greet you and hail you!" (Shee-TAR-o)

Still sobbing, the small child looked up at her; he had dark color-changing eyes and his face was grubby from crying. He looked around wildly, probably looking for Kohor.

"Where's the scary man with all the Heartless?" he asked as the lightning stopped. Ame knelt to him.

"The scary man is dead, Shitaro," she said gently, like Granda, "He won't hurt you anymore." The little boy breathed deeply and stared at her. He then looked up at Riku and gasped.

"Who are _you?"_ he asked fearfully.

"This is Riku, Shitaro," she said as Riku knelt, "He made the scary man go away."

"How do you know my name?" asked the little boy as he wiped off his face.

"Don't you recognize me?" she smiled gently. Shitaro stared blankly in her eyes and then gasped understandingly.

"I _do_ know you!" he chirped, "You're Baby Ame! I took you away from your village when you were just a baby! Your mommy called me just before she died and I took you to Mizuki-chan!"

"And you took such good care of me," she smiled fondly and touched his hair, "Thank you, Shitaro." He gave her a small smile and looked at Riku.

"Thank you for making the scary man go away," he said, "Would you like me to grant you a wish?" The teens looked at each other.

"I got nothing," he shrugged.

"I do," she smiled, "Come with me, Shitaro. I want to show you something."

"Okay." He took her hand and she led them through the cloud, moving it apart in some places like curtains with her waterbending until she found Sora and Kairi.

"Look there, Shitaro," she pointed as she knelt by him, "See those two people down there?"

"You mean that princess and the spiky-haired boy with the Keyblade?" he asked, "I see them."

"There's something I'd like you to do for them…"

Riku smiled; he knew where this was going.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were fighting their way uphill in the driving rain; all of a sudden, the Heartless backed off and ran away and the black cloud started clearing to let the sun shine down. The rain still fell in buckets, but now it was a beautiful rain—with the sun glinting gold in each drop. It was like liquid sunshine.

"Is it over?" Kairi asked, awed by the beauty around her.

"I don't know," Sora answered. Suddenly, a pillar of light gently shone on them and their feet slowly left the ground, lifting them to the sky. (like they're floating in water)

"Ah!" Kairi gave a small cry and grabbed onto Sora, who smiled up.

"It's all right, Kairi," he said as he held her, "It's light. There's nothing to be afraid of from the light." Kairi nodded and watched the sky with him. Then they both looked down; their chests were glowing! Some unseen energy pushed them gently apart at arm's length but allowed them to hold hands. Where they'd been hugging was a light form of them, shining like a light shadow left behind. Sora and Kairi started floating back down but they watched the light form glowing and radiating even after they touched ground.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped, "It's…!"

"I know!" he smiled brightly and held her hand, "Watch!"

The light form that had been shaped like them vibrated and glowed until the light broke away and fell in sparks, leaving behind Roxas holding Naminé closely to himself, her head in his neck and their eyes closed tightly, like a pair of newborns. Kairi smiled and made a sound of awe and Sora chuckled.

Roxas and Naminé floated down and they wobbled a bit. Sora and Kairi gently grabbed their twins.

"You okay, man?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Roxas responded.

"Naminé," Kairi asked, "how do you feel?" Naminé raised a hand to her head for a minute and breathed. She then looked at her hand and then at Kairi.

"Whole," she smiled, "I feel whole!" Kairi laughed happily and threw her arms around her to hug her; Naminé hugged her back.

"You're whole!" Kairi repeated, "You're _whole!_" Sora clapped Roxas' shoulder.

"Congratulations," he said, "You're free." Roxas looked at his brother and smiled.

"I wouldn't say that," he said, grabbing him in a headlock, "I've still gotta live with _you,_ remember?"

"Say _what?_" Sora shouted. They all laughed.

"Roxas, I'm so happy for you!" Kairi came and hugged him. Sora spread his hand over Naminé's head and she smiled and giggled.

"Now _that's_ the Naminé I _really_ remember," he smiled. She looked surprised at him. He took her pinky finger with his.

"The light brought us back together, like you promised," he continued, "Now you're my sister in my heart, and I'm gonna help take care of you…for real this time." Naminé blinked back tears and hugged him.

"So you remember?" she asked quietly.

"Everything," he nodded, "Now c'mon; let's go find Riku and Ame!"

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Yeah—that last part was just something I wanted to put in for the heck of it. I hope you liked this chapter, 'cause the next one will be the most revealing yet! I'll give you guys a hint: There'll be a reappearance of an old character ;) You can guess if you want, but I'M NOT TELLING! See you guys later!


	35. Who's Your Granddaddy?

Oh! I practically fought tooth and nail to get to you guys with this chapter!

Now, then: There have been three guesses concerning the character reappearance I hinted at last chapter—someone from Org. 13, Axel, and Raca. All of the above are DEAD WRONG! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! If you wanna find out, well…you'll just have to read, won't you? It'll also be the introduction of a new pairing! ;D

_**Song of the Week: Tattoo by Jordin Sparks

* * *

**_

_"In the wind, I am a warrior; in your arms, I am a child."_—Jack Black as Nacho, _Nacho Libre

* * *

_  
**Chapter 35: Who's Your Granddaddy?**  
Riku and Ame stood back on the mountain peak with the spirit child under the golden light of the pouring rain. 

"Thank you, Shitaro," Ame smiled, "You've done a beautiful thing."

"And here's another one!" he pointed to the sky, "See how I made the rain all pretty and sparkly?"

"I do!" she said in awe, "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks," he nodded modestly, "I gotta go home now and clean up my storm cloud, but it was great to see you again, chibi!" Ame giggled and blushed slightly.

"I'm not so chibi anymore, Your Divinity," she beamed as she knelt to him. He looked straight at her with ageless wisdom that lay beneath his innocent demeanor, his shimmering eyes changing color every second. He smiled and took her hand.

"You're always chibi to me," he said quietly before hugging her, then Riku around the legs.

"Thank you, Riku," he piped and floated up on angel wings, "I won't forget either of you!" He flew in a spiral of sunny sparks back into the cloud while shouting, "Remember! I'm always watching! Listen for me on the wind of the ocean! Blow me a kiss and I'll carry it everywhere!"

Ame was left mesmerized as the black cloud departed like a broom sweeping dust away; the rain came down in torrents of beautiful, sparkling, sunshiny gold. Feeling a surge of happiness, Riku lifted Ame up by her waist and the two of them rejoiced at their victory; she felt light as a feather in her heart. Her boyfriend had vanquished Kohor and avenged her parents' deaths just for her. (Okay, _mostly_ for her.)

He held her around her waist above himself slightly and smiled as he looked in her eyes; she held his face in one hand and stroked it with her thumb. The gold of the sunny rain lit up his eyes like candlelight and made the ripples in hers shine the same way. She slipped her hand into his hair and kissed him fully and intently.

"Thank you," she murmured with her forehead against his, "Thank you so much."

"I'll fight anyone I have to for you, Ame," he smiled softly at her, "You are my love…my Beautiful Love." Thus he established his second nickname for her (I forgot what the 1st was; see previous chapters).

"Come on," she took his hand, "Let's join the others; we'll take the express."

She summoned a small wave, also gold with sunshine, and it carried them away by their ankles.

They hadn't gone very far downhill before some leftover Heartless jumped them from both sides and knocked Ame over. Before Riku could help her, some Shadows latched onto him. A blaze of the white fire whooshed around them and burned the Heartless, leaving the two heroes unharmed, even though it had touched them, too.

Ame sat up on her bottom and Riku was standing; he ran over to her (the fire disappeared again).

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. She was shaking and coughing.

"I'm fine," she panted and gulped, "I'm just so tired." She then lost consciousness for a minute. He let her lean into him and heard approaching footsteps. He looked up to see a figure emerging from the trees. He moved into the clearing and the sunshine in the rain put a gleam to the gold in his hair and beard. The sun's rays gave him a halo-like aura.

Riku's eyes widened and a name he hadn't spoken for over 2 months fell from his lips.

_"Ansem!"_

It was true, too; standing before him in all his wisdom and glory was Ansem the Wise. The only change was that his outfit was now a shining, glorious white that would make snow look mother-of-pearl. He was also clean and bright—no longer the broken-down, self-proclaimed 'fool' grasping at a chance for redemption, but the refined, almost-young, proud and wise philosopher he'd been before the darkness had come. His whole countenance seemed to shine with the light of Heaven…which was where everyone had thought he'd gone!

The wise old man gave the young boy a warm smile.

"Your hair's grown longer since last we met," he said. Riku staggered to his feet with Ame lying limp in his arms and his mouth gaping.

"Ansem!" he cried joyfully as he went to him, "You—you're here! You're alive! But—but the castle…the balcony…the Kingdom Hearts Encoder…you disappeared! We all thought…"

"That I had perished in the self-destruction of my own machine?" Ansem said wryly, "That will all be explained in due time; for now, we must rejoin the others." He then looked at Ame and moved her hair out of her face.

"My most precious victim," he murmured emotionally. Riku looked bewildered at him as Ansem gently stroked Ame's face with his thumb.

"Come now, my dear," he said soothingly as he picked her up and held her like a baby, "This is no place to nap." Ame stirred and instinctively draped her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes and gasped (she recognizes him from Sora's crystal).

"Ansem the Wise?" she said groggily and turned her head to Riku confusingly.

"I'm as surprised as you are," he shrugged. She gasped with realization.

"It was you!" she said, "_You_ sent the white fire to help us, didn't you?" He nodded.

"That will also be explained in due time," he said, "Come; we must rejoin your friends downhill. Will you allow me to carry you down, my dear?"

"Um…" She blushed slightly. "I suppose…if you like." He nodded and walked down the hill carrying her with Riku striding by his side. Riku wasn't sure if he was more happy or confused at his comrade's return.

_'Looks like I'll find out soon enough,'_ he thought.

* * *

Sora and Kairi and the newly-wholes were hiking uphill and found a rock in a nice clearing to sit on; the sun was shining in full glory and the rain kept coming down in a steady sparkling shower.

"There's no sign of Riku, Ame, _or_ Granda," Kairi mused, "I wonder if they're okay."

Naminé moved the princess' bangs out of her face.

"I'm sure they are," she said.

"Is that you, children?" called Granda's voice as she approached them.

"Granda!" Sora jumped and ran to her, "How's everything?"

"Your families are all well," she said, "But what's this?" She saw Roxas and Naminé.

"Didn't you just make them whole?" Sora asked as the others walked up.

"No," she shook her head, "That was no doing of mine. I was going to, but I suspect the Wind Spirit beat me to it. This is wonderful! Congratulations, you two!"

"The flower that blooms in adversity is _again_ the most rare and beautiful of all," said a deep, rich voice behind her.

Granda froze where she was and her eyes mooned over for a moment. Sora and Kairi looked weirdly at each other; they'd _never_ seen her like _this_ before.

"Granda?" Kairi looked behind the old lady, saw who it was that had spoken, and gasped. No one said anything; then Granda turned gracefully and slowly and for the first time ever, Ame saw her grandmother _**blush!**_

With sparkling eyes and soft-pink cheeks, she seemed to float for a moment.

_"Ansem,"_ she exhaled softly.

Riku's eyes popped.

"Ansem?" he said, looking at his old friend in dumbfoundment. He _knew_ her?

"I'm afraid my return has been a long time coming, Mizuki," smiled Ansem.

"Mizuki?" Ame gaped at her grandma. No one, and I mean NO one called Granda by her name except her tea friends!

"How long ago since we parted," Granda reflected. Ansem started walking to her with Riku and Ame behind him.

"Did I not promise," he smiled, "that I would return to you, Mizuki?" Granda's cheeks flushed again and she held her left hand to herself as he approached her.

"You did," she answered, "and I waited; how short 10 years seems to have gone." Ansem, seeming to have forgotten there were teenagers there, shocked them by taking her hands in his!

"Ten _hours_ would have been too long to be away from you," he said, looking in her eyes.

It was like they weren't even there! Ame stood next to her boyfriend wide-eyed and open-mouthed and they stood beside the two adults; her grandmother knowing Ansem the Wise this intimately was hard to believe!

The _real_ shocker came when Ansem held up Granda's left hand and thumbed _her wedding ring._

"I see you're still wearing my ring," he smiled slyly. Granda ducked her head slightly and turned her eyes up to him.

"I never had a reason to remove it," she said softly, "I promised I'd wait for you."

Something seemed to click in Ame's head.

"Grandma," she continued, gaping, "are you two…?" They both looked at her. She shared a freaked-out expression with Riku; they both looked at each other with tiny pupil dots and at the adults. Then they _really _freaked out.

They got between their respective adults and shouted at the same time.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED!"

"Well, of _course_ I was married," Granda said with her face slightly flat, "Surely you didn't think I wanted to raise your mother without giving her a father?"

"All that time we spent together, and you never once mentioned a _wife?"_ Riku freaked out to Ansem.

"We were focused on restoring your friend and destroying the Organization," the old man replied, "I hardly think we would have found the time to discuss our personal lives, and in the realm of darkness, no less."

"You're trying to tell me Ansem the Wise is my _**grandfather?**_" Ame spluttered, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Granda looked up at Ansem with a small smile.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" she asked. Ame spun to look at Ansem, the warm-faced philosopher who turned out to be her own grandfather.

"Um," Sora spoke up, "we'll just go off a bit and uh…let you all talk it out."

"No, Sora!" Ame cried out with a red face, "I want you guys with me! Don't go!" How in the world was she supposed to face news this big without the people she loved around her?

"Okay," said Kairi, "We'll stay if you want us to." Ame hugged her closely.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No problem," beamed the princess.

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
One thing I forgot to mention from the previous chapter is the meaning of the name "Shitaro." I pieced it together out of my Japanese dictionary. It means "Spirit Boy"—"shi" from "spirit" and "taro" from "boy." Hope y'all liked him.

How's THAT for a plot twist, huh? Didn't see that coming, did ya? Mwahahaha! Samuraistar strikes again!

Please review! And stay tuned!


	36. After The Explosion

Okay, so I'm looking through the handwritten story in my notebook and I realize something: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE STORY. Amazing, isn't it? It's hard to believe I've come this far in the story already! It probably took nearly a year to finish this story! But I didn't keep track, so I don't know. This chapter is where it all comes out concerning Ame's parents and Ansem's resurrection, and there will be an epilogue at the end of the chapter. ;)

I just want to take a moment to thank you, my readers. You're what make me feel confident in my stories and my ability to write them. I have a couple of ideas that I want to make into real books someday, but I'm still workin' on that. I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you will enjoy all the other stories I am soon to write, again for Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to all my fellow authors, my readers/reviewers, and all who put me on your Favorite Lists as Author or Story or whatever! (Curtsey) I love you all!

* * *

_"Humans, on the brink of death, look at us and call us 'shinigami.' So I realized that Mitsuki, the girl who called us 'angels,' was fated to live."_—Jonathan Sheldan, _Full Moon wo Sagashite, Vol. 7

* * *

_

_**Song of the Week: If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**_

**Chapter 36: After The Explosion**  
Ame turned back to her grandmother.

"Granda?" she asked expectantly, "Why didn't you tell me who my grandfather was?"

"Because I made her promise not to," Ansem answered for her, which didn't surprise Riku one bit. Or Ame, for that matter.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I was ashamed," confessed the old man, "My research on the human heart had caused so much chaos and destruction and fear that I didn't want you to go through your life burdened with my heritage. The infamy that stained the name Ansem would have brought you more trouble and persecution than it was worth for you to bear, especially when you had already suffered the loss of your beloved parents. I also wanted you to focus on your training as a warrior of your people. I wanted you to be proud of who you are."

"I am proud, Ansem," said Ame, "I couldn't be prouder of who I am. How could you think I'd be ashamed of you?"

"Children are often persecuted because of who their parents or grandparents are and what they did," he explained, "I wanted to protect you, Ame, from that instant label that would have followed you up to now."

"But Ansem," she said, "my mother was a spirit child and my father a born & bred waterbender; I don't even _have_ your heritage."

"I married Ansem when your mother was three years old," Granda picked up, "I didn't want her to grow up without a father, and Ansem and I had already known each other for quite some time." She smiled at the man beside her.

"And grown quite fond of each other, I might add," he said, taking her hand.

"Okay," Ame continued, "but if you were married, how come I never saw you together?"

"Ten years ago, when you were six years old," Granda said, "we were forced to end our marriage and go our separate ways. I had to help my people who were facing The Heartless and countless other enemies and Ansem had to find a way to stop The Heartless. I wanted to go with him, but we were both needed in our own duties."

"We parted ways in Radiant Garden one night," Ansem recalled, "Your grandmother brought with her a thunderstorm to symbolize what had befallen our world. We stood on the Postern together and I swore that I would return to her no matter what it took or how long. It was then that I asked her not to ever tell you about me in relation to you. As there was little time for argument, she promised. We embraced one last time and separated for the next 10 years." The two adults shared a reminiscent, "I missed you so much" look while Ame tried to imagine the heart wrenching her precious sobo must have gone through to have to bid her true love farewell and not see him again for _**ten years.**_

She instinctively slipped her fingers into Riku's hand and was reassured by his warm presence. She blushed a bit too, especially when she saw the way Ansem looked at her grandmother.

"Ansem," Riku spoke up, "what happened that night in the castle? We saw the Encoder blow up and you were nowhere to be found."

"We all thought you were dead," agreed Kairi with soft, teary eyes as the sunlit rain came down again.

"Ah, yes," the man smiled and nodded, "I wondered when we would come to that. It's fairly simple…

"After the Encoder self-destructed and the light had gone, I found myself prostrate in what appeared to be a realm between those of light and dark (like the one where Axel fought his last battle). I dragged myself up on my hands and knees and looked about. I was alone and wondered if I had arrived in the afterlife. A beam of light broke over me and the spirits arrived. They spoke many things to me, most of which I am forbidden to repeat for sacred reasons. In short, I was granted a second chance for life. I was restored to my own body and endowed with powers of my own, including the white flame I sent for you and Ame. And I vowed I would make _this_ life mean something; I began another quest against the Heartless—_this_ time I fought, stamping them out wherever I went, until the time came for me to return to the one most important to me."

A soft blush crept up Granda's cheeks becomingly.

"Mizuki," he continued as he turned to her, "I know I took so long to come back to you, and I am sorry. But you must know that not a moment passed by that I didn't think of you. Your face danced before me in my dreams, your eyes in the stars." Granda looked back at him with longing in her eyes.

"You didn't need to hurry," she said, "I knew you'd come back someday." He touched her delicate face and she blushed more.

"Ansem, please," she mumbled flusteringly, "not in front of the children."

"On the contrary," he said back, "I want them to witness this." He took her hands up in his. Some eyebrows went up. Ame's face and neck flushed with slight alarm; she sensed what was about to happen.

"Mizuki Megami," Ansem asked softly, "The ordeals of long ago forced us to end our marriage, but our love held out. Would you ever consider retaking our vows and becoming my bride again?"

Granda smiled radiantly and her eyes sparkled with the light of the stars she had watched for as long as she could remember. She didn't look surprised to Ame; rather, she looked as if she'd been expecting this.

_'For ten years?'_ she thought. Her girlfriends gasped.

"I thought you'd never ask," Granda answered happily. Ame's face exploded into excitement with her friends' voices.

"Granda, are you serious?" Ame squealed, "Are you really gonna marry Ansem? Again?"

"If that's all right with you, my love," Granda replied as she touched the girl's hair.

"All right with me? Of _course_ it's all right with me!" she bubbled, "You've been without your true love too long, and I've been without my grandfather as long." Granda smiled and hugged her tightly while the boys congratulated Ansem.

"What about King Mickey?" asked Sora, "Have you gone to see him yet?"

"Yes, I have," Ansem nodded, "And now I get to send him a wedding invitation!"

While the happy babbling continued, Riku caught something out of the corner of his eye—something like a spark of sunshine. He followed it and Ame followed him.

"Riku, what's…?" She stopped dead when they both saw the translucent form of Nik shining with the light of the sun. Riku saw Ame as she came up to him.

"Can you see him?" he ventured. She nodded blankly.

"This is my dad," she almost whispered. His eyes flew wide and went from Ame to Nik and back several times while Nik smiled. Then Riku remembered what Kohor had called her: _Nik_koo's daughter! (did I spell it right that time? Or does it matter?)

"Nik," he finally said, "your full name is Nikkoo, isn't it?"

"You betcha!" Nik brightened, "Give the man a prize!" Ame spun her head to Riku.

"How do you know my dad?" she asked.

"I've been acting as your boyfriend's guardian angel, pumpkin," Nik answered, "I told him not to tell anyone—not even you. I figured the less fuss, the better."

"But why?" she asked, wide-eyed as she realized she was speaking to her father for the first time in her life, "Were you guiding him to avenge you?"

"Well, that wasn't my primary function," the angel scratched his head, "But I guess you could look at it that way. But I'm not deserting him now that Kohor's gone. I'll still be around."

"Does that mean I can't talk to you again?" his daughter asked, her eyes clouding with sorrow. Riku just stood there staring at him; Ame's own father was his guardian angel!

"Not necessarily," said Nik as he touched her hair, "I'll be hanging out in Riku's heart, mostly…but that's where you are too, sweetie. (She blushed.) So whether we're talking like this or just in someone's heart, we're always together. Understand?"

Ame smiled, bit her quivering lip, and rushed into her father's warm arms—for _real_ this time. It was the first hug she'd received from her father in her life and she knew this; why else would tears be pouring down her face harder than the golden rain?

Riku felt warm tears coming out of his own eyes as he watched Nikkoo brim over with the sunshine—his literal namesake—while he held his child lovingly.

Then the boy felt another presence sweep by him and saw long hair the color of a very pale sky blue with watery silver that disappeared at the ends and eyes like rain puddles—Ame's eyes when she was happy! The shape of her face was the same, too! Her feet, having seemed to come from nowhere, barely touched the grass and carried her as gracefully as Ame walked, even Granda! Riku was blown away as Ame's beautiful mother turned to smile at him before approaching her daughter.

Ame's face looked indescribably awestruck as her mother came to her.

"Ame," said Nikkoo affectionately with an arm around her, "this is your mother…Mizuko."

Ame's amazement was beyond words—beyond tears, even. The woman who had carried her and loved her unconditionally and died protecting her was with her again after so long (get ready for more bad Japanese grammar, with my apologies).

_"Mama."_ Her breathing quickened, her nose and cheeks reddened, and fresh tears gushed forth as her mother took her into her own arms. _"Mama, kangei. Kangei suru, Mama! Kon hi watashi no yume!"_

Nik hung back with Riku to translate.

"She says 'Welcome,'" he smiled, "'Welcome, Mama. This is the day of my dream.'"

Riku had to swallow a huge lump as Nik's hand slipped over his shoulder; they watched Ame and her mother crying and hugging in the rain. A sense of kinship was between the two men at the thought of watching the women they loved reunited after 16 years: Ame, who was rain, and Mizuko, the Water Child.

"Mom," she wept, "I missed you so much! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Ame," said her mother, "my sweet child! How I've longed to hold you all these years!"

"So how did you come to me now?" Ame asked.

"The spirits have granted me the honor of coming to you at last," she chimed, "And to make sure your father is taking care of this young man. Speaking of whom…" She looked up. "…Would you care to introduce me?"

A bright shade of red flared up on Ame's face; not only was this her chance for Riku to meet her mother, but she'd forgotten he was there for a minute!

"Oh!" she said breathlessly and took her mother's hands, "Of course!" She brought her over to where Riku and Nik were. She took Riku's hand but still held onto her mom's.

"Mom," she smiled brightly, "this is Riku…Riku Hakari. Riku…" He looked in her eyes and saw them rippling not only like rain puddles, but with tears as well as she said, "This is my mother…Mizuko Megami-Yoake."

"Yoake was _my_ last name," Nik explained, "It means dawn. Kind of appropriate for someone named after the sunshine, huh?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mrs. Yoake," Riku smiled, "Ame's told me a lot about you two."

"And I've heard about you, Riku," Mizuko nodded, "Or should I say The Keyblade Knight?" She chuckled as Riku blushed profusely; so _this_ is where Ame got her charming effect on him!

"Just Riku's fine," he mumbled as Ame giggled and joined him.

"You're a very fine young man, Riku," said Mizuko, "My superiors have told me all your story and when I heard you were courting Ame, I appealed for a visit immediately. I wanted to meet my daughter's true love as well as my avenger. I'm honored to meet you."

Riku was floored; _she_ was honored to meet _him?_

"Thank you," he bowed humbly, "I'm honored to meet you, too."

"Actually, Ricky, we're the ones who should be thanking you," said Nik, "I can't tell you how worried we were about Ame; we were kind of afraid she'd grow up and go for Kohor herself and I doubt she would have come out on top alone—sorry, sweetie, but it's the truth. We want you to live for you, not revenge."

"I understand, Dad," she nodded respectfully, "I'm glad I didn't have to fight alone." She joined hands with Riku and blushed pink softly. Nik streamed her hair with his fingers and Mizuko kissed her on the forehead.

"You will never fight alone, my little love," she murmured with celestial mystery, "We will always be with you." Ame suddenly sensed her parents were about to leave! She'd seen enough soaps and movies to know that whenever someone dead told their loved ones "I'll always be with you," it was usually a farewell, and as you can imagine, Ame was totally not ready to say goodbye so soon! There was so much she wanted to ask!

"Mom, Dad," she cried, "don't go yet! You just got here!"

"Sorry, sweetie," Nik smiled and stroked her hair, "Our time's up. I've got to get back to my post and Mom's got to go back home."

"But why?" she asked loudly, her heart pounding, "When will I see you again?"

"We don't know, sweetie," Mizuko smiled sadly, "But I promise you, we will meet again."

Ame looked in her mother's eyes and could see a young Granda in the curve of her delicate face, the set of her jaw, and the divine radiance exuded by one from the other end of the veil. She looked at her father and his laughing eyes, like the sunlight breaking into the sea. It was enough; for now, her parents' promise was enough.

"I believe you, Mom," she finally said, "I believe you'll return to me someday. I promise I'll wait for you." Nik and Mizuko smiled and the mother embraced her daughter while the father stroked his child's hair fondly and close to her.

"That's my girl," Mizuko said lovingly, "Take care of your family and friends." She kissed Ame again and whispered _"I love you"_ as she swept around her in a celestial gust of wind filled with love and protection. Shining with the light of the sun, Nik joined in the circle of divinity and brought Riku into it with Ame. His light combined with the glinting rain and the sun in the sky became too much for them and they had to shut their eyes, but they could still feel the warmth and presence of her parents as their wind blew around them gently but dramatically, twining their hair together as they held each other.

"Remember, kids," Nik's voice echoed gently, "We love you and will always be with you. And remember this, too—we're watching. Even though you can't see us, we're always watching."

The vapor lifted as her father's voice died away on the wind; the beautiful rain reduced itself to droplets on the tree leaves as if Midas himself had touched them. Ame forced herself to draw breath once again as the fact settled on her that her parents had come, gone, and would come again. Her heart was full. Riku felt the absence of his guardian angel but knew he'd be back with him by tonight.

He looked down at his girlfriend and slipped his wet hand up her arm.

"How do you feel?" he asked. She looked up at him and placed a hand over his, her eyes rippling with that rain color.

"I feel whole," she smiled, and she meant it. She felt healed at last and would never more think of her parents with sorrow and despair. She'd seen them, spoken to them, touched them, felt them around her. Most importantly, she knew they were happy and that they loved her; their family could rest easy at last, thanks to Riku, the prince of her dreams.

"Come on," he said quietly and took her hand, "Let's head back. We've got a wedding to plan!"

Ame grinned brightly, dried them off with her bending, and the happy young couple ran off together to rejoin the happy old couple. In her head, Ame was already listing off guests, bridesmaids, groomsmen, florists, and whether Granda would wear a dress or a kimono.

All was right with the world.

* * *

**Epilogue!**  
The main hall of Megami Manor was bustling with excitement and happiness; the islands were safe again, and the house was put back in order. The servants assembled themselves in an orderly fashion as their mistresses stood on the stairs with the Keyblade warriors facing them at the bottom. Granda and Ame had changed into kimonos and wore their family crest necklaces; they were both smiling, but Ame was especially beaming with pride and Ansem stood beside Granda.

"As you all know," announced the old lady, "we have great reason to rejoice. The islands are made safe again by the efforts of the warriors you see before you. I wish to honor them now."

She nodded to Ame, who approached Ichi-san, who was holding a velvet board with two beautiful necklaces with the Megami crest. She removed one and undid the clasp; she then went to Kairi and closed the delicate gold chain around her neck. She did the same with Naminé and then picked up some blue wristbands with the crest monogrammed on them. Sharing smiles with each, she slipped the thin bands on whichever wrist was bare (Sora's was somewhat obscured by his gloves). She stacked hands with Riku with a red blush penciled across her face and he winked at her. She grinned and went back to Granda.

"Warriors of the Keyblade," Granda smiled brightly, "you have served your home well. These necklaces and wristbands signify that you are close friends of my family and entitle you to the protection of the house of Megami! I thank you for your help and for welcoming my Ame into your hearts."

Sora and the others turned to the applause of Granda's servants, all of whom were wearing the same kind of necklace or wristbands (except the servants' necklace chains were silver instead of gold). Ame rushed down to kiss Riku and hug everyone else; so did all their parents, who were also there!

"I have another announcement," Granda spoke up, "You all know that I once had a husband. Well, my husband (there was no way in _heck_ she was going to call him her ex) has returned and we are going to retake our vows and remarry this autumn!"

The crowd broke into cheers and more applause as Granda held both hands with Ansem and they kissed, drawing another one of Kairi's adoring "Aw's" and a blush from Ame. She looked up at her grandma and saw her eyes dancing with happiness.

"Miss Ame." The servant lady named Millie approached her with an envelope in hand and said, "This just came for you."

Ame took it and looked at the seal on the flap with her friends looking on. It was a circle with a moon crescent on the left and water lines on the right: The symbol of the Water Tribe!

Ame gasped and ripped it open as the others crowded in curiously. For all they knew, another adventure was about to begin.

THE  
END

* * *

**Author's Review:**  
Please don't panic! Put down your torches and pitchforks and rocks and such! It's not like this is the last KH fic I'll ever do! I promise I'll be back with more!

Okay, final movie references: The part where Nik was translating what Ame said to her mother is from the movie "The Color Purple," which is one of my FAVORITE movies ever!

Nik's final statement, "even though you can't see us, we're always watching," is from Al the angel in "Angels in the Outfield."

And I guess the "all was right with the world" part is from "A Christmas Story," the one about the 9-year-old kid who wanted a BB gun for Christmas.

Once again, I humbly bow before you all; your reviews and comments and PMs and everything you did helped my confidence boost considerably. You guys make me believe in myself as a writer! (sniff) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

And I certainly hope you all like Ame a lot, because I'm working on another AmexRiku story, and boy, it's a doozy! ;) I might not upload it for a little while, but I'll always be here! Don't be a stranger! I still wanna talk to you guys and all that. But rest assured: There will be another story!

I remain forever yours,  
-samuraistar


End file.
